Voice For Me
by PachasPickMeUp
Summary: Bella and Edward come from two different worlds; one of silence and one of sound. Fiesty Bella starts school at Forks High and turns jaded Edward's world upside down. Can they find their own voice through true love? AH, Canon pairing, and "M" for lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, everything else is ours. This story is not based on the movie, _Speak. _This story is what we know from personal experiences, observations, and studies. We are NOT adhering to stereotypes; every individual is different. This is just our story. Hope you like it!

* * *

**BELLA POV:**

I was in the forest and I was running. Running away from my fear. _I think. _My feet pounded through the woods. The ground was flying beneath me. _If I could just get away. _I smelt rust, salt, grass, and sweat.

I became nauseous, tripped and fell to my knees. I saw a shadow of a man standing before me. I couldn't see his face. I didn't know who he was, but I knew that I was terrified. He took a hand out of his pocket and started to move it towards his face. _Where is his face? _Then I heard a scream or what I thought a scream sounded like.

I woke up sweating, in my room. _Jeez Bella, aren't you a little old to have bad dreams? _I reached over to grab my water and I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

Mom. _Shit! Did I make a noise? _

She walked towards my bed and grabbed both of my shoulders and looked me in the face, I saw her mouth move, nothing but silence flowed. I read her lips.

"Honey? Are you Okay? Bad dream?" She frowned at me.

I nodded and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Are you worried about school?"

I nodded my head. I was beyond scared at the idea of school. I was starting a new school, Forks High, and it was a hearing school. I would be the only person who couldn't hear. _How fun! _They didn't even offer Sign Language as a foreign language credit. How was I supposed to make any friends? I wanted to go back to the Deaf school near the Rez. I wanted to be with Jake and my other friends. The people who understood me, other people who couldn't hear. People who communicated with me in my language. I even missed the stinky dorm rooms. It was better than what I had to go through with Renee and Charlie all the time.

"Baby, I wish you would talk to me."

_I do talk. You just refuse to learn my language_. I knew what she was really referring to. The fact that I hadn't used my voice in 3 years. I didn't enjoy being made fun of and my hands were my language. I would never use my vocal chords as my voice again.

I just shrugged at her. _Sorry. _

_"_You'll be fine. Go back to sleep."

She turned to leave the room and she started to switch off my lamp. _Have I been gone so long that my own mother doesn't even remember that I NEVER sleep without the lights on?_

_I ALWAYS need my eyes. I hate the dark._

I slammed my hand on my nightstand and stomped my foot on the floor to get her attention.

She jumped, turned around to face me and her hand flew to her throat. _Whoops! _I didn't mean to scare her. _God, we are going to have to get used to living with each other all over again. _

"Sorry," she mouthed. She left my room and of course didn't close my door. I was not allowed to have my door closed. _Can we say overprotective parents?_

I beat my pillow with my fist a few times, before I finally laid my head down.

_I hope I can get back to sleep soon. I will look like total shit in the morning if I don't. Maybe I should see Jake tomorrow? He will put me at ease. He always makes me feel better. _

With the idea of seeing Jake, I immediately started to relax and began to fall asleep.

I loved sleeping, because I loved to dream. I even liked the nightmares, they made me feel normal.

Because in my dreams, even I could hear.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Surprised ya, didn't we?

This is a different type of Bella and Edward story. Stick with us! It is only going to get better from here!

We would like to thank Simone and Toni for all of their support.

We also must thank our parents for inspiring us to write this story.

Please review - It makes us smile!

Kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, but this story is ours. Thanks for coming back!**

**BELLA POV**

I moved my hands from my sides to the front of my face so Jake could see.

"Hurry up and finish! I gotta go," I signed.

He smiled down on me as he pounded into me a few more times. I felt his body start to convulse, and he finally collapsed on top of me.

After what seemed like forever his huge dark body rolled off of me and he rolled onto his back on the floor.

"You have to go to get ready for those hearing boys tomorrow?" he teased.

"Shut up! They won't pay attention to me."

"Yeah, right. Just be careful. Hearing boys like to use Deaf girls. Don't fall for their charm. It's a trap!" he smirked as he threw my pants at me.

"I don't want to go to that damn school anyway. How will I make any friends? I don't want to leave you and I sure as hell don't want to live with Renee and Charlie. They aren't as understanding as Billy. You are so lucky... asshole," I signed and started putting my pants back on.

He had no idea how lucky he was. I had been away at the Deaf school since I was four. When I came back for holidays, I only stayed a night or two because it was so awkward. Every summer I begged my parents to let me stay at the school and go to camp. This is the first time I had stayed with them for more than two weeks since I was four. And it had been trying to say the least.

I saw his body shake with laughter, "Quit your bitching! You'll be fine. I'm not far. I'll always be here to give you what you need."

I could always count on Jake. He is my best friend. He was the only person that completely understood me, and I completely understood him. It's easy and comfortable for us. That's why we give ourselves to each other. We aren't technically boyfriend and girlfriend. We are more like partners. With Jake, I don't have to try.

"I want to drive myself," I mouthed.

"No way. I'm taking you. Everyone needs to know that you're my daughter," I huffed and pouted at my Father. _Why am I always treated like an invalid?_

When Charlie pulled up to the high school, it felt like everyone's eyes were burning holes into me. I waved goodbye to Charlie and shut the car door as I walked towards the school. Everybody starred. Forks is a tiny town. Everyone knew who I was, and everyone knew that I was... different.

They all parted for me, like the Red Sea. Afraid to be too close to the new Deaf girl. They all just stood and gawked at me. I saw all of the whispers and the finger pointing. The boys gave me slick smiles and nodded their heads as I passed them. _In your dreams! _All the girls shot daggers at me. _Welcome to Forks High!_ To say this was going to be an experience was a drastic understatement.

I started following the signs toward the office. _Well here we go_. I was about to meet my interpreter. _I wonder how much she is going to suck? _Since I was now going to a hearing school, I would have an interpreter that went to all of my classes and signed for me. I would probably be closer to her than anyone at this school and most likely she was a shitty level 1 and extremely ugly. The last thing I wanted was to stare at some ugly old lady's multiple chins waddle as she tried to figure out how to sign something for my Calculus class.

I walked to the front of the desk and handed my slip to the lady up front. She started to talk with her head down looking at her desk. I gently tapped the desk to get her attention. She looked up and I pointed to my ear and shook my head no.

"OH DEAR! I. AM. SO. SORRY," she mouthed incredibly slow. _I'm Deaf, not retarded..._ _and Jesus, you need a tic tac._

I began to wave her off and I noticed she said, "Here she is" to someone behind me.

I turned around and saw one of the most beautiful beings I had ever seen. She was pretty physically, yes, but I could tell there was even more beauty to her on the inside. I was really good at reading people, I had to be. She was like a bright ray of sunshine. Her dazzling smile highlighted her flawless face.

"You must be Bella Swan," She smiled. She signed fluidly and didn't move her mouth at all...

_Holy shit, is she my interpreter? Well she is in all black, Bella.__This is a good sign. I like her already._

"Yes, I'm B.E.L.L.A. My sign name is, "Bella.' What's yours?" I made a "B" with my right hand and shook it, gently over my waves of hair.

"I'm A.L.I.C.E. Sign name, "Alice" She made an "A" with her right hand and made a circle around her face. Her name stood for beauty... _F__igures._

"I'm going to be your interpreter. It's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm glad you're my interpreter. I was scared I wasn't going to get a good one!"

" I was nervous about meeting you too, Bella. I haven't interpreted for a school before." This was new for both of us. _Good._

We got my schedule and saw I had English first. I hated English... I loved to read, but writing was difficult for me.

Alice led the way into the classroom. The room was already full of students and Alice immediately started talking to the teacher. I knew what she was doing she was informing the teacher I needed a special spot at the front of the class. _Great, now cue all the stares at the new girl. Oh wait, they were already staring. _The teacher was extremely unattractive. She had bleached her hair blond trying to cover the gray hairs and it hadn't worked. Her lips were the most disgusting shade of orange. _Good thing I won't have to look at her much._ The teacher looked me up and down and sighed like I had I offended her with my very presence. _Hi, nice to meet you too! I know you already think I'm a bother and you don't even know me._

I waited for somebody to move, I looked around and saw all the gaping faces. Most of these people I didn't consider very attractive at all. How strange, I thought there would be more hot people. As I sized up my classmates, I saw this was not the case. I just saw one buck toothed smile after another. Most of the girls' hair were waves of frizz. _Well, if they don't like me that's fine, I wouldn't want to look at them anyway_.

After someone finally gave up their seat, I sat down and Alice pulled up a chair close and faced me. She waved to someone in the class, I looked over and saw the boy she waved to. He was tall and very good looking. _Finally, someone nice to look at!_ He had a strong chiseled face and nice big shoulders. He was sitting in his desk with his brow furrowed, his mouth was slightly open and his shoulders were slumped forward. He looked pissed and was that shock, maybe? _What the hell is up with him?_

Our eyes locked. His glowing green eyes set my stomach on fire. I couldn't understand his reaction to me. Why did he seem so offended? Was he scared of me? No, he couldn't have been, not a strong man like that. _Well what the hell does that look mean?_ The staring contest was intense. It did strange things to my body. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. It's as if I was mesmerized. I raised my eyebrows at him, silently asking him what the hell was going on. He looked away quickly, let out a big breath and shook his head back and forth. _What? Why does he look so bothered?_ He didn't have to give up his seat for me. That was by far the strangest encounter _ever_.

I looked back towards Alice and she was removing her necklace. _That's thoughtful._

"Will these bother you?" She pointed to her earrings.

I hesitated, I didn't want to be a pest. She was already so nice, but they were really shiny.

"It's fine. I'll take them off." she smiled.

The teacher took her seat and Alice started signing roll call.

"Bella Swan?"

I raised my hand. I noticed the teacher's eyes look up at me from her desk and then they quickly shot back down to her papers. She never once moved her head.

"Bella Swan?" Alice signed again. _Why is she calling my name again? I saw the witch look at me._

Alice looked to me for approval, I nodded my head at her.

"Bella Swan is here," Alice said and she winked at me. _Aw._

The teacher looked back and forth between us, she shook her head and muttered something under her breathe that I couldn't make out. _Uh didn't you get the memo? You have a Deaf kid today. Didn't Alice just clear this up?_

I saw Alice's head jerk around the front towards the teacher and she was saying something, but since she was partially turned I couldn't see her lips. I looked back at the teacher.

"Why can't she just say 'here'?" I saw from her lips. _Oh great, first class and the problems have already started._

Alice turned back to face me, "She did. She signed it and I interpreted for her. That's my job." _Is she defending me?_ Interpreters aren't supposed to do that.

"This is an English class. I expect everyone in here to use the correct form of the English language." I watched Alice sign.

I tapped Alice on the leg to get her attention and signed to her, "English to me is a second language. I will do my work as I am told, but I will not use my voice and I don't have to." If teacher wants to play like this, we'll play.

I saw Alice translate all this for the teacher. I had never seen on old lady give such an evil look before. She sneered at me and pointed towards the door and I saw her mouth say, "There's the door, if you can't cooperate."

_Well that bitch..._

I immediately grabbed my things, I noticed Alice had already grabbed hers and she was up front talking to the teacher. _Damn, she moves fast._ I couldn't see what she was saying, but I knew it was intense for sure. Her arm that was free was flailing about and the teacher's mouth dropped. I was not sure what she said, but I knew for sure the teacher wasn't expecting that! _Is she defending me again? Wow..._ Interpreters were only supposed to translate, not help or advocate. _Not my Interpreter though, she is awesome. At least you have one person on your side. That's better than zero._

I followed Alice out the door. She turned to face me, "I'm sorry about that Bella. She will be the only teacher that gives you a hard time. She is just a mean old lady. I will talk to my mother, she is on the school board. I will fix this. No one will try to force you to talk. Not when I'm around," she signed assertively. _She is just too cute!_

In between classes her and I would chat and I fell in love with this girl. She was a nationally certified interpreter, that was the best of the best, and was currently studying Deaf History and Culture.

The rest of the classes were okay. I had no more big problems with any teachers. All the guys in the school stared at me all day and all the girls gave me evil looks._Man, Jake said to watch out for hearing boys, but these girls look vicious_.

I really noticed all the stares and looks when the time arrived that I had been dreading..._Lunch._

I looked around the busy room and almost everyone looked at me. I avoided reading their lips. I had no desire to know what these people think about me.

Especially_that_table.

It must have been the popular kids table. Many kids were standing around them while only four sat down. Two boys were seated with Letterman jackets. _Football players? Yes, that explains why they are popular._One boy was tall, skinny, and had beautiful dark black skin. The other was fair skinned, shorter and squatter with dirty blond hair. Their stares didn't bother me as much as their girlfriends did. One was super tall, really tall for a girl, with light yellow skin and long black hair. The other one was little, kinda chubby, and had strawberry blond hair. If looks could have killed, I would have been dead. I felt a tap on my shoulder and, I turned...

"Where do you want to sit?" Alice asked. _Oh, thank God! _I was worried that she wouldn't sit with me at lunch.

"I don't care. I know no one."

"Oh stop it, you know me! And my brother and his girlfriend go to school here. We can sit with them. It's like High School all over again for me," she laughed.

"Is your brother the boy you waved at in English?" _The weird one... I'm not sure I can handle another weird episode._

"Oh, well, yes that's the other one though. I have two brothers that go to school here. The one in your English class is Edward. He doesn't eat lunch in the cafeteria."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because he is a snob. But you will meet Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie. See there they are," She pointed across the lunch room to a table with two people. The man was as tall as he was wide. Not fat though, he was big from all that muscle. His smile went from ear to ear and it lit up the room. His girlfriend was beautiful. She had long blond hair and curves that could have killed. _Man, those boobs are huge._

I followed Alice to the table and waited while she made introductions.

The big man stood in front of me.

"HI! I. AM. EMMETT. HOW ARE YOU LIKING FORKS HIGH?" he shouted enthusiastically.

I couldn't help, but laugh. _Why do hearing people always scream at me when they find out I can't hear? Silly hearing people!_

"What? What did I do wrong," Emmett asked Alice. His genuine look of concern tugged at my heart strings.

I patted the table to get his attention and shook my head to assure him he had done nothing wrong.

"It doesn't matter how loud you get, she still won't be able to hear you," Alice teased.

I pointed to her and nodded my head yes, letting Emmett know I was agreeing with her.

"Oh yeah? Well if you can't hear how did you know I was screaming?" and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

I mimed that all of his veins seem to explode from his neck when he yelled.

He laughed and looked a little embarrassed, "Oh... ha.. sorry. Let's try this again, I'm Emmett. Its nice to meet you," he grinned.

I waved hi, "I'm Bella," Alice told him.

"Is that your sign name?" he asked as he used his right hand to somewhat form a "B" and instead of waving it gracefully he sort of just shook it all around.

I nodded my head and smiled. He was so endearing. It's no surprise that he and Alice were related. They were both so nice. _I wonder what's wrong with that other one?_

"Hey can you give me a sign language name? I tried to make Alice give me one, but she said a Deaf person has to be the one to give it or it doesn't count. Is that true?"

"Emmett! Leave her alone!" Alice pleaded.

"It's fine, Alice." It was honestly more than "fine." I loved and appreciated any effort anyone put in to knowing more about me or my culture.

"Yes. That is true. Sign names don't count unless they come from a member of the Deaf community. Let's see, I really like your smile. How about this?" I made an "E" with my hand and put it to the corner of my mouth and twisted it back and forth.

He tried to copy me, but he kept signing, 'apple' I tried to help him reposition his hand. Eventually it was good enough.

"Awesome! Thanks, Bella! Hey babe, I got a sign name and you don't," he said to his girlfriend who was now shooting daggers into my soul. _Yikes... What the fuck is up with her?_ Emmett couldn't have possibly been with a total bitch, could he?

"So... she doesn't talk? At all?" Rosalie said to Alice, not to me. _Well maybe he could._

"She speaks her language and she exercises her right to not use her voice," Alice replied.

Rosalie shook her head in disbelief and looked at me as if I were an alien. I knew hearing people didn't get it, but seriously what the hell was the problem? Why should it have bothered her if I chose not to use my voice? The choice was mine and mine alone. That choice meant everything to Deaf people. Just because I had a voice didn't mean I had to use it.

"So Bella, what would Rose's sign name be?" Emmett asked.

There was only one thing her name could have been. I formed an "R" with my right hand and started to cup the shape my breasts with my left and right hands rolling them back and forth. Her boobs were her stand out feature and they were not to be ignored.

Everybody was in a fit of laughter, even Rose. "I like that, thank you," she said to me. _Hmm, maybe she's not so bad after all._

I assumed a bell rang because everyone got out of their seat at once.

"Hey Bella, you should come over to my house for dinner tonight, if you want to?" Alice signed.

I saw Emmett behind Alice nod his head in agreement, he folded his hands together and acted like he was begging. _Hmm, dinner with a bunch of hearing people? _I could have pictured it. My head shaking violently back and forth trying to catch all the conversations and me asking if I could move the beautiful flower arrangement so I could see everyone's' faces. _Great..._ But Alice and Emmett seemed to be more than I could hope for at this school. And it's not like I was not used to weirdness. So I caved.

"Sure, but you will have to talk to my parents. I gotta warn ya, they are kind of overbearing." _That's the understatement of the year._

I assumed Alice told him what I said, because I was immediately lifted into the air in a tight bear hug. I loved how affectionate he was. Most Deaf people are very touchy feely and I had always heard, and seen with my parents, that hearing people weren't. I was so surprised to see myself so comfortable at this school, especially with... _Hearing people..._

I felt eyes boring into me while I was in Emmett's arms. _Man, I hope it's not Rosalie again_. But it wasn't. It was Edward. The _other_ brother. He looked shocked and pissed. His mouth was gaping open again and his eyebrows and forehead were furrowed. _What is his deal? He obviously has a problem with me, but it seems like he has issues with everyone_. Our eyes had met for just a moment before he turned and walked swiftly away. His swift turn had bothered me. _Why?_ He just looks at you weird...

_What is it with this guy?__Oh shit, he is Alice's other brother, so is he going to be at dinner tonight?_

Maybe dinner was not such a good idea...

**Author's Notes:**

I know Bella is from a world you might not be used to visiting, but Edward will be new to it as well.

Edward will be your guide through this world and he is coming up next!

Thanks again for reading! Please stay tuned!

Much love and hugs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

SMeyer owns _Twilight_, PachasPickMeUp is responsible for _Voice For Me._

**EDWARD POV**

"Hey, don't touch my radio!" I yelled as I swatted his hand away. _Why does Emmett have to constantly mess with my shit?_

"Jesus, Edward! You are so fucking touchy." _I swear, he was put on this earth just to piss me off_.

"Well don't mess with my stuff and we will have no problems."

"Why do we always have to listen to such angsty piss ant music?"

"Sorry, I don't have any Britney Spears on the Ipod for you, Em."

"Shut that smart mouth before I shut it for you."

Emmett was my giant ignoramus of an older brother. He and I couldn't be more different. David Bowie's _I'm Afraid of Americans _was no _piss ant _music.

We were both seniors, because I'm highly intelligent and skipped a grade and he has always been practically illiterate and had to wait a year before he could start school. They knew he couldn't hack it at four, therefore brothers that were more than two years apart are in the same grade.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked slanted so I could take up two spots. Like I said, I didn't like people messing with my stuff.

"You're such an ass, dude," he said as he slammed my own door in my face.

"If you don't like it drive your own car, dip shit, " I yelled as I got out of the car.

I heard a voice behind me, "Now, now boys. Play nice. Hey baby!"

_Great... Rose..._

"Hey there, sexy, " Emmett crooned as he looked Rose up and down and licked his lips. _Disgusting._

"Hey, did Alice not ride with you guys?"

"No, she had to get here early for her new interpreting gig. Hey Edward, it's kind of cool Alice is going to be at school with us, huh?"

Alice was our older sister. She graduated from UW and became an interpreter for the hearing impaired. Apparently we were going to have one of those kids at our school and now Alice was going to be practically going to our school with us.

"Yeah, Emmett. It's totally cool, " I scoffed.

"Your such an ass, Edward. I think it's cool. I wonder what that girl is like. It must be so weird not being able to hear anything."

"That's what I don't understand. There is modern technology, hearing aides, implants. Why is there still a need for interpreters?'

"Jesus, Edward, do you ever pay attention when Alice talks?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. _Nope...not really._

I went to my first class, English with Ms. Blackburn. She was such an old hag.

I sat down and started doodling in my journal while listening to all the mindless chatter around me.

"Did you see her? She doesn't look different from us, " Lauren squawked.

"How will we talk to her?"

"I don't care about talking with her! I'm just ready to get into her pants." Future generations will be very appreciative if no one ever let Mike Newton in their pants. The idea of that parasite procreating was horrid.

I hate high school. I hate Forks. I hate my life. I am surrounded by idiots. You thought a girl that couldn't hear would look different? Really, Lauren, really?

_I can't wait to get away._

I looked up when all the mindless chatter ceased. The new girl was in our class. Well everyone was probably going to have a fucking conniption fit.

I heard Alice tell the teacher that one of the students up front would have to move to accommodate her deaf student.

Deaf?That didn't sound politically correct. Leave it to Alice to get a job and not even use the appropriate terms.

Then I saw her, I mean, really saw her _Goddamn... _She was hot. Long, dark brown, wavy hair, big brown, warm eyes, peaches and cream complexion and a nice, tight, curvy body.

No wonder the boys were going berserk. They finally have a new, and not to mention extremely nice, body to admire after all of these years. _Let me tell, you the pickins here are slim!..._

She blushed and bit her lip as she sat down. _Why is she blushing? Is she embarrassed? Hmmm. Why do I care?_

Alice waved to me and then the sister I knew was gone. She started taking off her jewelry. _What? Alice loves to "accessorize" as she called it._

She signed something to the girl. _Whoa..._ I realized I had never actually seen my sister sign. In all actuality, I knew nothing about her career choice at all. She was signing so fast and making all these weird faces, my mouth dropped. I looked towards the girl awaiting her response. Our eyes engaged. And what happened next terrified me.

She didn't look at me like everyone else did. She stared at me, I mean like rude staring. She was trying to read me and figure out all my secrets. It was as if my body was talking to her, but I was saying nothing at all. Her look was so personal I couldn't handle it, but I couldn't look away either.

I felt invaded, it was just too intense. Those eyes... _those damn eyes._ It was like they were calling to me. I was under a spell. They resembled melted chocolate and they just oozed... something... everything! _Damn!_ What was going on here?_ I must look like a damn fool._ I was completely mystified by her, but also offended. She raised her eyebrows, but that movement released me from her stare. I quickly darted my eyes to the floor.

_What the hell was that?_

"Edward Cullen?"

I cleared my throat, "Uh here," I said.

I was still dazed from this whole episode with this girl. _What gave her the right to look at me like that? Didn't her mother ever tell her not to stare? But why did her stare touch my bones. ..I never felt anything like it. _

"Bella Swan?" That has to be her name. She was Chief Swan's daughter. _Observant today aren't we?_

I chanced taking another sneak peek at her. She was eyeing my sister intently and after a beat, she slowly raised her hand and gave a timid smile.

"Bella Swan?" Ms. Blackburn huffed.

Alice gave Bella a look and Bella nodded yes. _Was that a question? Was that a sign?_ That was weird... and kind of fascinating.

"Bella Swan is here, " Alice stated and winked at Bella. _Dude, what the hell was going on?_ _Okay now you sound like Emmett. And more importantly, why do you care?_

Ms. Blackburn looked beyond pissed. Was I missing something? Well, if I didn't know what's going on I know all of these fools around me are in the dark as well.

"If you would like to say something to Bella, you need to say it out loud so I can interpret. Don't mutter things under your breath. It's insulting." _Damn Alice. _She was never disrespectful to anyone. She was by far the good child.

"Why can't she just say 'here'?" Ms. Blackburn croaked. That's what this was about? Saying "here" Jesus, just do it. What was the big deal?

"She did. She signed it and I interpreted for her. That's my job, " Alice stated firmly.

"This is an English class. I expect everyone in here to use the correct form of the English language."

I saw the girl, Bella, tap Alice on the leg and she signed at lightning speed. _How the hell could anyone understand that?_

"To me, English is a second language. I will do my work as I am told, but I will not use my voice and I don't have to, " Alice said for Bella to Ms. Blackburn

_Man, she was really not going to use her voice... What an odd girl..._

I wonder why she felt so passionately about it. That was an emotion that was severely lacking in this school: passion.

"There's the door, if you can't cooperate, " Ms. Blackburn eyed Bella vicously.

_She'll cooperate now, no girl wants to get sent to the principal's office._

Before I knew it, my sister and Bella were gathering their things. _What! No, way! That was certainly unexpected._

"You can't treat her like this. This is a form of prejudice, The Interpreters act of '98 and the ADA of '90 says so. My mother, Esme Cullen, will hear all about this, I promise." And with that Alice and Bella were out the door.

_Goddamn! What the hell just happened? All that over using her voice? And what was that moment between us? Then there was Alice...Jeez...she was normally such a goody fucking two shoes_.

My head was spinning.

Walking back from my car after lunch, I strolled past the cafeteria and saw Rose, Alice, Em, and _her_. Em was holding Bella in his arms and shaking her all around. _Jesus, what is it about my family and this girl? _They were all have such strange reactions towards her. _Why do you care? Oh right, you are having crazy reactions to her too._ She caught me looking at her. _Looking_, not _staring_. I barely maintained eye contact with her for a second before I had to back down. As soon as those glowing chocolate globes met mine I had to look away. I couldn't have a stare off with her while she was in Em's arms. For some reason it felt...wrong. _What the hell is going on with you, Cullen?_ I couldn't handle it anymore. I turned around and marched towards gym. _Fucking gym._

I rushed home after school. Emmett did not shut up the whole ride home. I just wanted to go to my room, listen to my music and forget the whole world. I entered the house through the garage door and went into the kitchen, where my mother was cooking. She was cooking something that smelled fucking awesome.

"Hello Chitlins, how was school today?" She crooned.

"Like it always is, " I said.

"You are always so cheerful, Edward, " Mom admonished. "Emmett, hun, how was your day?"

"It was awesome. Did Alice tell you about Bella?" Emmett said.

"Yes, she told me. I'm so excited to meet her. Alice took her home to talk to her parents and they should be back shortly before dinner."

"What? That girl is coming here for dinner?" _Just what I need more eerie stares and weird stomach pangs._

"That girl, you asshole, is my new friend, Bella. You be nice to her, or- "

"Or what, you dolt?" _Let's see Em try to figure that one out. Ha! I loved to see those big fuzzy eyebrows furrow in confusion._

"Boys! Don't make me get your father. Now wash up and set the table."

"Yes, mom, " we said in unison.

As soon as she wasn't looking, I flipped Emmett off. "I'm sure you understand this, don't ya Em?"

"Oh yeah, what a big man you are. You had to wait for your mommy to turn around - "

"BOYS! CARLISLE!"

"Edward, come down. Dinner is ready, " mom called.

"Ugh... Coming!" I replied. Let's get this over with.

I jogged down the stairs and entered the living room. Everyone was crowded around this girl. _Jeez, give her some space. We have a 3 story house, why are we all packed aroung this girl like a can of sardines?_

"Sorry, I'm going to try to talk and sign at the same time, but it's weird, " Alice announced to us. _Why the hell would that be weird?_

"Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle and this is my mom, Esme."

Bella shook both of their hands and mouthed "Nice to meet you."

"Thank you for joining us. I hope you are hungry. My wife is one helluva cook!" _God, dad, Could you be any more embarrassing for fucks' sake. _He and Em were two peas from the same exasperating pod.

"And I don't think you have officially met Edward. Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is my other brother Edward."

I heard the door open, I turned my body round to the sound and mumbled, "Nice to meet you." _Who on earth could that be?_

"Edward!" I jerked my body back around to face everyone and everyone was glaring at me. Especially, the little dark haired holy terror.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You have to look at her or she can't read your lips, " Alice snapped.

"Oh, uh right. Sorry. Nice. To. Meet. You." I looked her dead in the eyes God, those freaky yet divine eyes. _Divine? Really?_

She pursed her lips, raised her eyebrow, and stared at me. Just fucking stared at me. _This is uncomfortable. _I couldn't look at her like that... not yet anyway and especially not in front of my parents. It felt too intimate. _What the hell is going on with you, a look? Intimate? You're freaking losing it_.

Thankfully, Jasper walked in. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. _He's all right... I guess..._

What Jasper did next had me totally floored. He walked straight towards Bella and started signing with her.

_What? _

Her face lit up like the Christmas tree in fucking Times Square. They signed to each other back and forth and even though I had no idea what they were saying, it seemed to be very personal. Jasper kept flashing her his big toothy grin and he started rubbing her shoulder with his free hand. _What? That's not sign language! That's called coping a feel!_ He was enjoying this conversation _way _too much_._

_I don't like this one bit. He is Alice's boyfriend for Christ's sake. Are they flirting?_

Bella answered my question as if she could read my mind. She took Jasper's hand in both of hers and brought it to her chest and squeezed. _Is she hugging his hand? What the hell is going on here? So the girl stares and flirts, huh?_ This obvious display of heavy flirtation was too much for me to watch. _Why the hell are you letting this bother you so damn much?_ It wasn't like she was my girlfriend or anything.

_Oh no... Alice!_

She was going to be fuming. She won't like this at all. I normally would love to watch Alice chew somebody up and spit them back out, but I didn't want to see that happen to Bella. _I wonder why... I mean she's rude... and weird._

Of course, I should have known by now that I actually do not know my family at all and I have no idea how they will react to anything.

Instead of Alice kicking someone's ass who so openly flirts with her man, she squealed with excitement and hugged them both. My head was reeling and I no longer knew right from wrong.

"Let's all go sit in the dining room and eat, " Dad said as he led the way and everyone followed. I eventually did, but kept my distance.

In the dining room, it looked as if everyone was playing musical chairs. Bella took her place, but everyone kept moving and asking Alice stupid questions.

"Is it ok if I sit here? Should I move?"

"Are the lights bright enough? Can she see?"

Bella pointed to my mom's flower vase and Alice mouthed "sorry" and removed it from the table. _She has flower issues? Has she never gotten a flower before?_ _Uh what? _

Bella smiled and mouthed 'thank you' and took a seat. I really liked watching her mouth, too much. I have got to avoid looking at her, but I couldn't at that moment. Her face was a rosy pink and she just looked so cute. She must be embarrassed by my family's fuss over her. I was too busy thinking about her and her damn cutness that I hadn't even realized where she was seated.

Wait a minute! Wait just a Goddamn minute! She was in my seat. _My_ seat!_ I_ always sat next to Dad and across from Alice. I didn't like being too close to Em or Rose. They'd always play footsy. _And trust me when I say that my brother mistaking my foot for Rose's once was enough to cause me discomfort for several lifetimes_.

_God, would someone please just fucking stab my eye out and get this night over with._

Dinner was absolutely disgusting. Not the food of course, but my family's behavior. Dinner was like a game of charades; everybody trying their hardest, but failing miserably when it came to conversing with Bella. They were weirding me out, they were all trying so damn hard. Everybody seemed enamored with this girl. They were all under her spell. I avoided conversation, and her eyes all night long. I didn't want to be under her voodoo like everyone else.

"Hey Bella, show everyone my sign name!" I heard Emmett boom. God, could he be anymore of a buffoon? He should have been drowned at birth.

Bella made a shape with her hand and brought it to the corner of her mouth. She started moving her hand back and forth and she was smiling. _God, that mouth... Damn it!_ I had done so well the whole dinner.

"Bella picked that sign for Em because of his smile, " Alice said.

"Oh how sweet!" My mom just couldn't help but squeal.

"Just watch this, hey Bella, what's Rose's sign name?" _C'mon Em, really? What is the point of this? She isn't your showpony, leave her the hell alone. _

And again, everything I knew in this world flipped upside down.

She made a different hand shape this time and then she moved her hands over her chest and simulated cupping some big breasts.

_Holy Hell..._

Everyone burst out laughing. Even my mom and dad. _Is my mom really laughing at a boob comment? And is dad laughing in front of my mom about, not just boobs, but her son's girlfriend's boobs?_ This was fucking weird. This was not how they raised us. You weren't supposed to just talk _boobs _at the dinner table.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" I blurted out.

"Edward..." Oh shit, Dad used his "serious father voice," I better watch myself.

I looked around and everyone was glaring at me and then I made the mistake of looking into the wrong eyes. The big, brown, _wrong_ eyes to look into.

She made a face like she was absolutely disgusted. Her eyebrows gnarled, her mouth open and those eyes were on fire. She pointed at me with her little pointer finger and signed to Alice. _Oh well she's a pointer too._ _Does she know no manners?_

"Bella wants to know what your problem is, Edward?" Alice said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" _No way! _Did she really just call me out at the dinner table? And in front of my parents? This girl had no fucking tact!

She tapped the dinner table lightly and she started making a face. A sad face. A pouty face. She crossed her arms and slumped down in her chair. She started huffing and puffing. What the hell was she doing? She made a point to point to her furrowed eyebrows and she jutted her lower lip out ever further. What the hell was she trying to tell me?Then it hit me like a fucking light bulb and at that same moment it hit Emmett too.

"HAHAHA! She is making fun of your ass! HAHAHAHA! Someone finally called you out! BWHAHAHA"

I looked around and realized everyone was laughing. Everyone except for Bella. She was looking at me like she really expected an answer. Was she serious?What was with this girl? Her behavior was off and unlike any other. She was sincerely looking at me like she wanted an answer from me. And for a split second I felt like I should give her one. _What is wrong with you? This girl just made fun of you, at your house, in front of your family_. Everyone was still laughing very hard at my expense.

"May I be excused?" I snarled. I didn't give them time to answer, I just ran to my room. My own safe world where there weren't little hearing impaired girls that caused everyone to behave strangely, especially me.

_Shit, where is my music journal. Yes, I have different journals for different things and what? _

_Damn it!_ _I think I left it in the game room. I do not want to go back down there. I can't face her again, not tonight anyway._

I jogged quickly and quietly down the stairs. I looked down the hall to my left, to my right and I saw nothing. I heard some chatter coming from the TV room. _Yes! _I can get my journal and go back upstairs to my safe haven.

I quickly entered the game room and my mouth hit the fucking floor.

There she was sitting there, reading my journal. _No fucking way! Who the hell does she think she is? Who the hell behaves like this?_

I moved towards her, her face shot up and her eyes caught mine. _Yeah, you got caught, now what are you going to do_?

Instead of looking like she got caught or trying to hide what she did, she just smiled at me. Then she pointed to the book and then to me. Was she asking me if it was mine? _What is wrong with this girl?_

She must have sensed the anger radiating from me, but it looked like it confused her more than anything. _What does she not get about this?_

Alice walked in and not a second to late.

"Hey, Edw-"

I whipped my body around to face her.

"Alice, will you tell your little friend that the next time she wants to go through someone's personal shit - "

I was interrupted with a rough nudge, and I mean a _rough_ nudge to my back. I turned around and Bella was in my face and she looked fucking feral. You could see her anger on every centimeter of her face. This girl was an open book when it came to her feelings. _She hides fucking nothing._ I didn't need to know her language to know that she was livid. She even smelled angry. Her whole face was furrowed and bright red. She was taking deep breaths through her nose.

She poked me in my chest and mouthed, "You tell me. You tell me yourself." She kept poking my chest and then thumping her chest with her fist, back and forth as she repeated that phrase over and over. I was so floored by this act of aggression. Why the hell was she pissed at me? She was the one reading my journal!

It took me a few moments to get my head out of the haze her eyes had over me and I finally mouthed, "Why are you reading my journal?" I made sure I mouthed it slowly and deliberately.

"It was on the table, " she mouthed, signed and Alice spoke for her.

"You shouldn't read someone's personal thoughts. It's rude," I stated firmly and matter of factly.

She coiled back, stopped mouthing and was signing fiercely and Alice's voice was inflecting Bella's rage. "Rude? How is it rude? It was on the table. What do you expect? You wrote the words so you obviously wanted someone to see them."

"No, I write for myself. No one else." Why was I explaining this to her?

"Are you afraid of your own words? Is that why you don't anyone to read them?" _Who does she think she is?_

"You don't know me, " I spat.

She silently laughed. "Oh yes I do. I know you and I know you well. You're easy to read, almost too easy. I've seen how you act at school and with your family. You're a spoiled brat, who thinks he has it rough, but you have no idea how easy you have it. You are a selfish dick. You like to bitch and moan in your little journal, about nothing of importance when you have nothing to bitch about. I _know_ you." She was seething as she shook her pointer finger at me and nodded her head.

She called me a _dick_? In my fucking house? I wasn't just going to stand there and take her shit.

"You're wrong. You don't know anything, _anything, _about me!" I shouted.

I snatched my journal out of her hands and bolted to my room. I wanted to shrug off her comments, but I couldn't. They tore through me like a wrecking ball. My head was reeling from the confrontation. No one had ever called me out before and she did it twice in one night, after knowing me for approximately all of nine hours. She doesn't me know me at all, so why did her words sting so damn much?

Besides the obvious, there was something different about her. This girl was like nothing I had ever known. She was so open, passionate, beautiful and she was also extremely rude.

_Don't forget the fact that she just called you a dick!_

I stormed into my room, slammed my door, and plopped down on my bed. _What the hell is going on with this girl? And me? Why is she so different?_ I couldn't stop replaying the incident in my mind. Her words, her anger. She affected me and that was different. I normally didn't care what anyone thought of me, but this? With her? It bothered me. I'd spent one day with her and I couldn't stop thinking about her face, those eyes... They saw right through me. _But she thinks I'm a brat and I'm not a brat! Why do I even care?_ She was rude, she made fun of me, but it was really adorable when she made her pouty face at me, her full, pink, bottom lip... _OH GOD,_ get a grip, Cullen!

My door slammed open, effectively knocking some DVDs, CDs, and books onto the floor.

"What the fuck, Ali-"

"Shut up, Edward. It's your turn to listen to me. What the hell is your problem?" Alice roared.

"My problem? My problem? I don't have a problem. Your friend obviously has a problem with me."

"Yeah, most people have issues with rudeness. It's not uncommon, Edward."

"Rudeness? Really? You think I'm rude? Bella stares, she points, she makes faces, she talks about _boobs _at the dinner table, she called me a _dick_, and she fucking read my journal. She couldn't be more rude if she told me to shove a lump of coal up my ass!"

'Edward, you don't understand. Deaf Culture is very different from our own. You turned your back to her so she couldn't see your face and you blocked her from seeing me! That's the biggest insult in Deaf Culture, Edward! In Bella's eyes, you're the rude one."

_What did she say? Deaf Culture? _

"Culture? I don't understand. They can't hear so they make gestures and hand signs for English. I mean it's not like she's a foreign exchange student or something."

Alice chuckled in disbelief, "That's the thing Edward. You need to realize that you don't know everything. Can you just admit that before I give you a little Deaf 101?"

"Whatever, " I snarled. Her words stung after my little _episode _with Bella.

She gave me a fucking evil eye if I ever saw one. "I know Bella's words got to you, but you need to see things from her perspective."

"Okay, " I sighed.

"Great, ask me what you want to know and I'll gladly explain."

"The _staring. _Please, tell me what that is about?" I begged her.

Alice sighed, before looking directly at me and replying. "Think about it, Edward. Her eyes are all she has. That's what she depends on. Also In ASL, eye contact means respect and you must maintain it. If not, it shows complete disdain for the other person. Another reason is that a good part of ASL grammar is in the face"

"It just seems so personal and intimate."

"Most hearing people find the eye contact very intimidating, but you get used to it and eventually it becomes hard to not constantly look people in the eyes. Especially after signing ASL all day."

"ASL?" I asked.

"American Sign Language."

"You said before that there is grammar in the face? I don't get it, " I admitted , defeated. I hated being the one asking the questions, but I felt I needed to know. I had to figure this girl out.

She frowned. "If I point my eyebrows downward, I am asking a question I expect you to answer. A "wh" question to be more specific. I don't have to sign 'what' or 'where' it's in my face. That's why she makes faces, Edward. It's her communicating. How else can she communicate with people who don't know how to sign? How else can she communicate with you?"

"Hmmm, well I suppose that makes a bit of sense." _Actually, that was quite interesting._

"See? You just gotta open your mind up a bit. What else you got for me?" Alice smiled happy with my admission. I wasn't an easy person to convince, but how could I argue with Alice? She just opened me up to a world I had no idea existed.

"Why was she fucking reading my journal?" _Let's see how she handles this one._

"Look Edward, that's another Deaf Culture thing. There isn't any privacy so there are no secrets. In her world, if you write something down, you must want someone to see it."

"That... I mean... that's...Why is there no privacy?"

"Take a look at their language, Edward. It's all with their hands and face. There is no whispering into someone's ear. It's considered extremely rude to turn your back or cover your mouth in front of Deaf people. It's all out there and in the open. Like you asked about pointing at you, how else is she going to talk about you Edward?"

"Man, I guess that all makes sense. That just seems so weird. A world without privacy." _That must suck. I keep everything to myself._ "But why did she say such rude things to me? She doesn't even know me and she called me a dick." I tried not to sound whiny.

"Deaf people as a culture are open books. It goes back to the no secrets thing, and how visual they are. They call everything exactly how the see it, because there is no other way for them. They only know what they see. They will be the first to, say, call someone a bitch, fat, ugly, rude, or weird. It's not offensive to them, because it's their observation. They hold nothing back because they speak the truth. It was hard for me when I first started socializing with Deaf people. It was difficult being around people that were so blunt. But then it became, I don't know... refreshing? It's actually nice when you really need to know whether your ass looks big in those jeans or not."

That made perfect sense... _She calls them as she sees them. Shit, that's not good!_ But if I called it how I saw it, I would have thought she had the hots for Jasper.

"Anything else?" she smirked.

"Yeah, why were you so happy to see her flirt with Jasper?"

"Bella isn't going to be around her Deaf friends anymore, Edward. I am probably the only person that she can sign with. To Bella, her language is everything. Anyone that would attempt to sign for her is going to become a close friend of hers. They value their language so much that they are so appreciative when they meet someone who will try to sign. I was happy because she was so thrilled to meet someone she could really talk to. Her and Jasper connected, yes, and I know it looked intimate to us, but it was all about sign language."

That would be awful being around people all the time that you couldn't really speak to. I mean I chose not to speak to most people, but to not be able to. I could see how any connection small or great would be like sliced bread.

"How does Jasper know sign?"

"You really never listen to me do you? I met him in my ASL class at UW. His aunt is Deaf, so he grew up in the world and has been signing most of his life."

"Why don't you say hearing impaired?"

"The Deaf despise that term. They are a culture, a society. There is nothing wrong with them in their eyes. They don't want a name that refers to them as broken. Think about it 'hearing impaired' I mean it just sounds wrong."

It was all making sense... too much sense. I started to become introspective. _Damn it!_

"Alice, do you see me the way Bella does?"

She grimaced. _Of course she does._

Alice's words resonated in my head. _Bella knows only what she sees and she sees the truth_... _Shit... _

"That's how everyone views me, huh? As a spoiled prick?"

I had now become aware of my teenage boy angst that I had been exuding these past few years and I felt like a damn fool.

"You're a seventeen year old boy, of course, you are going to be a bit of an ass, but you do come off rather harsh sometimes. That doesn't mean you can't grow up a bit and learn from your mistakes."

I didn't want to be seen as a dick. No one had ever thrown my actions in my face before like Bella did. I wanted to prove her wrong. Show her, that I too could understand and not be a total ass.

This girl had reasons to be mad at the world, but she wasn't. So why the fuck was I?

"Alice, I want to make it up to Bella. Show her that she is wrong about me, or show her rather, that she _will_ be wrong." _She _wasn't wrong, _I _was. I was the one that didn't know anything. _She saw everything._

Alice tried to keep her beaming smile under wraps, but failed miserably "Well I am here and glad to help! Hey, I have lots of books and movies on Deaf Culture, why don't you take a look at what I've got?" She smiled and gave me a wink. Alice was always so nice, and I never did anything to deserve it.

My family had known Bella for one day and she seemed closer to them than I was.

_My own family._

I had to get to know this girl and I had to get her to want to know me. I wasn't sure what was going on in my head right now, but that girl had caused a major reaction deep within me. I felt a change in my soul. I had to prove her wrong and not in the dick way that I normally wanted to prove people wrong. I truly couldn't bear the idea of Bella thinking of me like that. I didn't want that to be my truth. I didn't want people to see me that way, _especially_ _her_.

If she could be happy in a world where hardly anyone could even talk to her, than why wasn't I?

She was special... She was different... and in an incredibly good way.

I needed to figure this out, I had to find a way to reach her. I wanted to know this girl.

"Thanks Alice... I really appreciate it. What's the sign for I'm sorry?'

**Author's Notes: **

Never fear, Edward is here!

This is experience is just as new to him as it probably is to you.

Most of this story will actually be from Edward's point of view. He will be your guide in this world!

So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!

Thanks so much for reading!

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns _Twilight_, and we own _Voices._**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

* * *

I did not want to go to English today.

I didn't want to deal with that nasty teacher and I sure as hell didn't want to see Edward.

I didn't understand his actions at all. He made no sense to me. His family adored him, but he didn't care. He could have been friends with everyone in this school, if he wanted to. Why would someone want to push everyone away? Why would he want to be seen like that by everyone? He was angry at the world for no reason. Some people just didn't realize what they had and those people pissed me off.

I walked in and Alice was already there, situating her chair in front of mine again. _I will not look over there...I will not look over there..._

"Hi," I signed.

"Hi, How are you doing today?"

"I don't want to be here. I hate this teacher," I didn't want to mention that Edward was the main reason I didn't want to be there, but she had felt so bad after what happened last night, I did not want to bring it up again.

"It'll be fine. I'm here." She was so comforting, Alice was really on my side.

"Thank you." and with that she went into interpreter mode.

Today, Ms. Blackburn rolled her eyes during roll call instead of picking on me. _Thank God. I don't think I can take it today._

"Class, today I am going to give a lecture. Please take notes."_ Oh shit... take notes?_

I tapped Alice on the leg, "Will you ask her if I can make copies of her notes?" Alice nodded and voiced my question to Ms. Blackburn.

"No." No? _Oh shit._ I should have known that her issues with me weren't just going to go away.

"What do you mean, No?" I saw Alice say.

"Do you understand English?" She smirked... This teacher was a holy bitch.

"Bella can't take notes and watch me sign at the same time. You are required to- "

Alice's lips stopped moving - I turned to Ms. Blackburn, but I had missed something in their conversation. It didn't make sense... _She did her homework? She's a teacher why would she have homework?_

I tapped Alice on the leg, " What did she say? What's going on?"

"She said she did her homework and she is not required by law to do any extra work just to help you out," Alice signed sadly.

"Well that's just great. Now what am I going to do?" I had no friends to ask for help.

"We will figure it out. I - " something caught her attention behind me and off to the side... _Edward..._ My instinct was to immediately look and see what was going on, but I fought the urge. _Don't look at him!_

There was a moment of realization on her face and then her smile went from ear to ear._ Hmm.. Why is she so happy?_ That couldn't have been between her and Edward, but I wasn't going to chance a look.

"Edward said he will take notes for you, Bella," Alice signed. _Huh?_

"Really?" _That same ass-hat from last night?_

"Yeah, look at him"

I shook my head no. _I cant..._

"Please, he has something to show you...," Alice pleaded

I sighed and turned around to face what I had been avoiding all morning. Instinctively, he looked down, then caught himself and raised his head back up. Our eyes locked. he had gorgeous green eyes, but they seemed hesitant.

Edward looked like he was about to throw up. How odd.. Why does he look so nervous?

He gave me a shy smile and he ran his fingers haphazardly through his hair. _God, he is nice to look at._ He then pointed to his chest and it looked like he was concentrating really hard. _Is he trying to remember something?_

He made a weird shape with his right hand and placed it over his heart and he rubbed circles on his chest with his fist. It wasn't very clear, but I think thought he was trying to apologize.

_He's__ sorry? He is telling me he's sorry? In my language? Did he ask Alice how to do that? Oh my goodness! Wow, this is huge. Most people don't even try. Shit, my own parent's don't even try. But he is ... my heart swelled. _

I blushed furiously, smiled and nodded my head, yes.

How could I have not have forgiven him?

When class was over, I started gathering my books and bag and I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned and had to look up to see Edward. _I love tall guys_. He had a pen in one hand and a notebook in the other and he started writing. When he was finished he handed me the notebook, still looking very nervous. What was it going to say?

* * *

**Is it OK if I write you a note? **

* * *

I felt the butterflies start fluttering in my stomach. I looked back at him to see him smiling. I returned his smile and nodded my head. I wondered why he would want to write me a note. He had already apologized to me. He had already done way more than most.

His smile killed me. He looked so happy and relaxed now. _Was he really that nervous about trying to talk to me?_ _I think my heart just blew up._

He made an "L" with his right hand and threw his hand forward. He huffed and tried to sign again. His hands were trembling. He took a deep breath and he signed slower and with more precision.

He signed, "Later."

Oh my god he signed, "Later" to me. He knew no signs yesterday and now he knew two! What was up with this guy? He seemed so pissed yesterday, but now he seemed like he was trying very hard to get back on my good side.

And I liked that... _A lot._

Instead of being afraid of lunch time I was actually eager to go. I couldn't wait to see Emmett again. I didn't mind all the stares when I was with him and Alice.

Alice and I started walking towards Emmett and Rose. When Emmett started to charge towards me, he threw his big arms around me and lifted me off the ground. He was almost choking me, but I loved every minute of it. He was such a comfort to me. He set me down and looked me in the eyes and it seemed as if he was going to say something, but he stopped. He looked behind me and his mouth dropped. What happened? I turned around and saw what Emmett was gaping at... _Edward_. Edward was there..._at lunch._

I couldn't stop the blush that consumed my face. I bit my lip and waved at him. He moved towards the table and pulled a chair out. He looked at me and then he looked back at the chair, then at me again. _What is he doing?_ I gave him a quizzical look and flash of panic crossed his face. He took his free hand and ran it through his hair roughly. His eyes were going back and forth from the chair to me in a frenzy._ Oh.. he wants me to sit there? _I pointed to myself and pointed to the chair and raised my eyebrows. He nodded yes eagerly and a huge grin had taken over his face. I walked to the chair and sat in the seat he was still holding for me. He gently helped pushed me under the table. I had never had someone hold a chair for me before. I thought men only acted like that in movies. I turned to him and mouthed thank you. He smiled and sat next to me. He put his hand in front of me on the table and when his hand left, there was a folded piece of paper. _Ah! the note!_ I started to open it and I felt a pull on my elbow. I looked into his eyes and he signed later again and raised his eyebrows. _Oh.. he wants me to read it later. I_ nodded my head yes and shoved the note in my bag. I couldn't wait to read it. I was not sure which detail had me more excited, Edward coming to lunch or Edward writing me a note.

I was also totally confused. This was not the same guy from yesterday. _Why is he doing this? What changed his mind?_ I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration. He returned the look and mouthed, "What?"

I turned to Alice and tapped the table, "Can you help me? I need to ask Edward a question."

"Sure. Go Ahead," she said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin and tucked her hair behind her ears. She is so professional.

"Ask him why he is doing all this?" I scooted my chair back so I could see both Alice and Edward.

"Why am I doing what?" _Did he just forget what happened last night?_

"All this. The signing, the lunch, the note. Why do you care? It doesn't make sense for you to act this way after last night."

It took him a moment to think of what to say. He kept opening his mouth and clamping it shut. He kept running his hands through his hair and gripping his forehead.

"You say you know me, and you do actually. But I don't want to be that guy. I'm a spoiled brat, and I didn't even really notice it until you threw my actions in my face. Normally everyone just makes snide comments back to me but you held me accountable. I have never met anyone like you. You're the most honest thing I have ever seen, and I really admire that."

_Wow..._

I turned to face only him. Did he really mean that? One look to his face was the answer I needed. _Yes, he does_...His eyes were pleading with me. I could have not say no to those.

"OK, next time you decide to behave crazy, please warn me. Your mood swings are giving me whiplash," I signed to Alice, but looked at Edward.

His eyes didn't leave mine as Alice told him what I said. His body started trembling with laughter. "O.K" he mouthed.

We kept stealing glances all lunch. Every time we caught the other ones gaze the other blushed and smiled shyly. It was too cute. Edward was also glancing around the room and giving people menacing glares. _Oh.. he has noticed the stares..._ I hope they didn't bother him too much. I was used to the stares, but I could see how that would be hard for people who weren't. I put my hand on his leg and rubbed a circle near his knee with my palm. I was trying to comfort him as much as possible. I didn't want him to think I didn't appreciate him trying and going through all this. His honest effort to get to know me has definitely gotten my attention. His face abruptly looked down at my hand and then he slowly looked up to meet my gaze. He looked like he wasn't breathing._ Well shit..that's not good._

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"It's time to go Bella." Alice signed.

I turned back to Edward and waved a goodbye and he waved back at me.

_God, I cant wait to read that note!_ Luckily, I had Independent study next period so I could read his note and write him a reply.

As soon as I sat down I pulled out the note and started unfolding. I caught a glimpse of Alice laughing in my peripheral.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I just can't believe my brother wrote you a note. He must be smitten," she teased.

"Me neither. You think so?" The idea of Edward smitten with me flipped my insides upside down.

"Oh I know so! He has never acted interested in anyone, but himself. You are definitely affecting him, and in a really good way," She beamed.

I couldn't wait any longer. I opened the note and the first thing I noticed was his handwriting. It was beautiful. I could never write like that.

* * *

**Bella,**

**I'm very sorry about last night. Alice had a little chat with me after you left and it opened my eyes. I know you and I are different and come from different worlds, but I would really like to get to know you. If that's OK with you. I guess I shouldn't really say anything else until I hear from you whether it's OK or not, but please let me prove to you that I'm not a dick. I desperately needed the wake up call your honesty gave me. **

**I'll await your reply.**

**=)  
**

**Edward**

* * *

He wanted to know me. I immediately grabbed my notebook and pen and started writing...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Reviews make us happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This story is ours, but _Twilight_ is SMeyer's.**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View:**

I raced to my car after the final bell, but instead of hoping in and racing away like I normally did, I stood and waited. I waited for Bella.

_I hope she __wrote __back. I hope she want__ed__ to try__,__ too._

I would have understood if she didn't, but I really hoped she did. She seemed happy when she had got my note earlier.

"Hey butt-munch, let's go," Emmett boomed.

"I'm waiting for Bella...and uh Alice," I stuttered.

"Dude, you are so caught."

"Caught? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, bro. Look who it is."

There she was. She was walking towards me and looking me dead in the eyes... _I will not look away..__.__ I will not look away._ I could show her the same respect she showed me.

'Hi,' she mouthed.

"Hi," I said back. She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. _A ha! She wrote back!_ She handed me the note and I said thank you. I wanted to ask her how her day was, but I didn't want to seem like a fool so I just kept smiling at her.

She smiled that heart stopping smile. _God, what is this girl doing to me? _I felt weak at the knees

"Edward, I gotta run Bella home for a sec, but we'll see you at the house," Alice called over her shoulder.

"We?"

"Yes, Bella is going to come over to study."

_Will she be doing that a lot? Maybe she can help me study ASL?_

"Cool, see you both in a minute," I said. I tried to sign "later" to Bella, but failed miserably. I looked like I was trying to kill a fly. I eventually righted my hand and tried again. _You idiot! It's just a wave with and L!_ I gave her an apologetic look and was met with a sparkling smile that brightened the whole world. _Jeez... Cullen what is with you?_

As soon as I got home and was alone I opened the note,

* * *

**Edward,**

**Thank you for writing to me. I did not want you mad last night. I like your words. I like poetry. If you want me and you go to Deaf poetry jam.**

**It is fun. You see what Deafies are like =) I want to learn you too.**

**Bella**

* * *

_What. The. Fuck. Am I missing something here? Is she trying to be funny? Why is her writing so weird? _

She was in High School for Christ sake and she wrote like a 5 year old. Had she not been properly educated? What the hell did that Deaf school teach her? Alice was tutoring her so I must discuss it with her. We had to fix this before she had to write a paper for Ms. Blackburn. She would crucify Bella publicly for sure. I couldn't let her be humiliated.

I gave Alice and Bella a little time on their own before I went into the family room. Bella was writing and Alice was reading.

"Alice, I need to talk with you."

"Hey Edward, what's up?"

As soon as she said that Bella had looked up at me. She smiled shyly and waved hi. I waved back. _Shit... Now she is looking at me._ I couldn't say this in front of her. I put my hand in front of my face and acted like I started coughing

"Alice. Her. English needs. work. We have. to teach her."

"Edward, stop!" Alice yelled. She looked furious and Bella looked confused. Bella started tapping Alice frantically and signing.

Alice sighed and signed something back to her. Bella looked utterly confused.

"I'm not telling her what you said Edward. You better tell her yourself." I looked to Bella and her eyes were begging.

Fine. I looked Bella square in the eyes, pulled out her note and pointed at it.

"We need to fix your writing. We will help you. You will learn how to write correctly," I smiled, proud of myself. I was going to do something nice for this girl. Her expression went from one of confusion to pure rage in two seconds flat.

_Oh shit... I was wrong...T_he feral beast was back. She lunged towards me and tried to rip the note from my hand. I held it up too high for her to reach. What the hell was wrong with her?

She was fucking seething. She started signing ferociously. Her hands were flaying mere centimeters from my face. Alice started voicing for her.

"You're the one that wanted this. You wanted to write the notes. You said you wanted to know me. This is me. I don't need you to fix me! You said you wanted to try!"

Her expression morphed from pure anger to pure heartbreak. She looked like she was about to shatter into a million pieces..She closed her eyes and shook her fists wildly in the air. She looked like she wanted to scream, but she wouldn't let herself. Tears were pouring like fucking Niagra from her face. She couldn't steady her breaths. She tried to cover her face with her hands, but she needed to see to run towards her escape. I could see nothing but hurt in her eyes. She pushed me out of her way and ran out the door.

"Edward, you stupid ass! Did you not listen to a fucking word I said last night?" Alice yelled at me as she ran after Bella.

Fuck! What did I do? I just wanted to help her. I turned around to go after them and I ran into a fucking brick wall. Emmett.

"What the fuck happened, Edward?" When Em wants to be scary, he was fucking scary. His fists were clenched at his sides and he was pumping them. He loomed over me.

"I don't know. I just told Alice that Bella needed help with her English, but I didn't want Bella to see so I..." _Oh fuck..._ Alice's words came back to me. And they hit me like a fucking shot to the head. I covered my mouth. I tried to hide something from Bella. _I am such an idiot!_ Alice fucking told me just last night how offensive that was to Deaf people. Shit! I fucked up! I have messed this up royally and it was only the first day. I didn't know if I could do this...

Emmett threatened, "You better fix this shit. You know Bella is going to be here a lot with Alice and if I have to choose between you or her being here, it ain't going to be you."

I nodded and shuffled back to my room. I shut the door and plopped face first into my pillow. _Why am I messing this up so bad?_ The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. I just wanted to help her.

The thought of Bella hurting because of me absolutely killed me. _God, this is going to be hard._ I loved her smile so much, I'd do anything to see that perfect smile again. I didn't know what this girl was doing to me, but every time I saw her happy care-free face, it made me feel so good. Here was this girl, that had every reason to be upset at the world and she wasn't. I've known my family all my life and they never have never been able to tap into me, not the way Bella did. It's not their fault- but Bella got me, she called me out that first night and it struck me. Bella did know me and how she knew me, was not the way I wanted to be. I had to do better.

I didn't want to push away the one person that seems to understand me the most.

My door swung open, effectively knocking down CD's, DVD's and books _again_.

"Edward Masen Cullen. How dare you treat my friend like that? How dare you?" _Shit..._ Alice was furious. I had never seen her like that before. Even when dad refused to buy her a pony.

"Alice, I'm sorry I covered my mouth, but I wasn't thinking. I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I wanted to slyly tell you that she needs major help with her English skills."

She stared at me blankly and I noticed the tears in her eyes. _Damn it..._

"Alice, I uh ple-"

"How could you hurt her like that Edward? She reaches out to you and then you have the nerve to tell her that she needs to work on her English. Seriously? How easy would English be for you if it was your second language? Or forget second language, how about if you couldn't fucking hear it. If you really think about it, English doesn't make a lot of sense to someone that can't fucking hear it. Would you critique a foreigner's few grammatical mistakes? I told you last night that ASL has its own grammar. It is a language, not just hand signs for English."

Shit... I felt like an ass. Of course English would be hard for her. An auditory language for a Deaf person. Why would I just assume her English would be like mine? I probably fucking moritfied her. I hated feeling stupid and I made her feel like a fool. I alienated her like everyone else did. I was a dick.

"Goddamn Alice, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. What can I do to fix this?" I ran both hands through my hair and pulled on the strands as hard as I could. I think I was officially losing it. It was not Bella that needs to be fixed, it was me. I had got to right this wrong.

"If you want to get close to her Edward, you are going to have to do it her way and you are going to have to let me help you; and I swear to god Edward, you better listen to me."

"I'll do anything. Where do we start?"

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

"Alice, I don't want to go in there," I pleaded

"Bella, I know Edward really messed up, but he just didn't get it. He and I had a long talk last night and he felt horrible. I'm not saying you have to forgive him, but don't be embarrassed. Please Bella? Everything will be fine."

I huffed, "Fine." I would have rather faced the evil teacher than Edward after last night. I couldn't have been more embarrassed. _Did I really think that Edward and I could have anything?_

She opened the door and I followed her in. _I will not look at him... I will not look at him..._

I kept my eyes to the ground and took my seat swiftly. Alice followed closely behind.

"Please take out your notes from yesterday." _Fuck..._

Alice looked towards Edward and held out her hand. I saw that he handed her some papers. At least he still copied the notes for me. Maybe he had left little helpful instructions for me so I could fix myself.

Alice placed the papers in front of me. I refused to look over at him. I didn't like being made a fool of and that's what he did to me.

Class was over and I tried my damnedest to leave before he had time to say anything. I turned towards the door and he was literally right behind me. I bumped into him, dropped my books onto the floor and almost fell. He held me up by my arms and steadied me. Our eyes locked and I frowned at him and pulled my arms out of his hold. I didn't care how good it felt or if his touch made me tingle. I wasn't going to let him hold me. I bent down to pick up my books and he bent down with me. I kept my eyes towards the floor refusing to meet his gaze. He placed a finger under my chin and pulled my face up towards his. He frowned and made and "O" with his right hand and shook it over his forehead. He was saying the he knew nothing, calling himself an idiot.

After a few attempts he awkwardly signed, "Teach me" "Forgive me." I was too stunned to say anything. _He still wants to know me? He doesn't think I'm stupid?_

He placed his palm flat on his chest and started moving his palm in circles, "Please." His eyes full of remorse.

I nodded my head. His reaction was not what I expected, He jumped up and moved behind me. _What is he doing?_

I stood up and he was in front of me again with his hand behind his back. I raised my eyebrows at him.

He laughed and pulled his arm in front of him. In his hand was a folded piece of paper and a flower. A big, pink, beautiful peony. I had never gotten a flower before...

I took the flower and the note. I gazed at the flower in amazement, brought it to my face and inhaled deeply. _It smelled so good...My first flower..._ I was so overjoyed, with the flower and him still wanting to try, that I pulled him into a tight embrace. _Oh, no, maybe he isn't a hugger._ Hearing people are not always huggers, but I couldn't let go. My mind said, let go, but my arms refused. It took him a few moments before he relaxed and placed his arms around my waist. His arms around me felt so right.

I pulled away to mouth thank you to him.

"No, thank you," he mouthed at me and he smiled a crooked smile.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. _Oh shit!_ I didn't even realize Alice was still here.

"We are going to be really late," she smiled.

I turned back to Edward and we released our grip on each other. He signed "later" and walked out the door.

I could watch that boy walk for days.

* * *

**Bella,**

**I really wish I didn't have to always apologize to you, but unfortunately I am a dumbass. I will make mistakes and lots of them, but please stick with me. We can figure this out. I would love to go to Deaf Poetry with you. When is the next one? We can invite Alice and Jasper if that makes you more comfortable. I would really like to have a reply from you at lunch. Only if you want to.**

**=)**

**Edward**

* * *

**Edward,**

**This Friday is poetry night. It's in Port Angeles. I want Alice and Jasper to come. That would make my parents more comfortable. =)**

**Everyone makes mistakes. Me too. Especially writing =P I glad you keep trying. I try too, for you.**

**Bella**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**We love you all. Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward's POV**:

"Edward, I told you a million times. You do not have to know ASL to understand the poetry. They don't sign words, they create pictures, images," said Alice.

"Look, I just don't want to be the only one that doesn't know what's going on," I groaned.

I had been both looking forward to this night and dreading it all week. Bella and I had a great week. The notes were going extremely well. I had begun watching Alice sign in English class and she was tutoring me at night when Bella left. I was trying to learn everything about Bella and her Culture, especially her language. I was also learning to be pretty perceptive about my body language towards Bella. Alice said that was a crucial way for Bella to know how I was feeling. I needed to open my body up, be more expressive, practice my eye contact and so on and in return, Bella would be more comfortable with me. Once she was comfortable, she would show me her ease and comfort through her body language and facial expressions. Like a sponge, I was soaking up any look, hand gesture and physical touch Bella shared with me.

Any red-blooded teenage boy would have loved the happy looks Bella gave me. Sometimes it made my jeans tighten, but Alice explained to me that Deaf people are highly affectionate. I tried to keep that rationale in my head, but something about Bella's warm gazes and soothing touches, made every exchange feel more personal. She was handsy with everyone, sure. Bella even starting hugging my mom and dad when she came over with Alice, but the affection she gave me always seemed to strike me at my core. It was as if she was trying to convey more than friendship with her actions. I always returned the affection, not because I felt the need to, but because it was honest. I sincerely wanted to be affectionate with Bella. I didn't think I'd hugged anyone in years. I just wasn't a hugger. But Bella made me feel differently- I wanted to feel her. Communicating with her that way just feels essential to who she was. She responded so highly to my touch, as I did to hers. It was hard to believe I'd only known this amazing girl a week and she had totally flipped my world around- for the better.

Even so, I could not calm my nerves on the ride to her house. I pulled into her driveway and not one second later I saw Bella bolt from her front door. I opened my door so I could walk around and open her door, but she was shaking her head no. _What?_ Why didn't she want me to get out.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to her parents," Alice said.

"Oh... should I come?" I didn't even think about meeting her parents..._shit..._

"Uh...yeah. You are driving, Edward." Alice could certainly be a smart ass when she wanted to be.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder, "Good luck," he smirked.

I got out of the car and Bella's face was pleading with me. Her head was shaking so fast I thought it might fly off. _Ah...she doesn't want me to meet her parents_. She kept mouthing 'let's go, let's go'. _Come on, they can't be that bad._

I gave her a reassuring smile and signed, "Sorry, but I have to." I threw her a wink, she blushed and bit her bottom lip. What I wouldn't give to suck on that lip... _Jesus Christ, Cullen!_ Her lips were so pink and full. I'd seen those lips make every shape known to man but I knew when she bit her lip she was nervous, but god it was sexy. Her lips were SO expressive even if no sound came from them..._mmmm...dammit!_ This was just the first date. _Wait_, was it a date? How did I know if this was a date? She may have not felt the same way. _Get a hold of yourself - you are walking up to fucking talk to her parents._ I joined Alice on the porch and Bella followed behind me after she got through huffing and stomping.

"This is my brother Edward. Edward this is Chief Swan and Mrs. Swan."

"Please call me Renee," she said impassively

"You can call me Chief, Chief Swan said coldly as he sized me up. I held out my hand and gave him a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan." He was still looking me up and down as he took his other hand to move his jacket aside and place his hand on his hip. Effectively, and not shyly, showing me that he was packing heat.

"Hmph.. you have her home by 11. You hear me? Not 11:01, 11." he loomed over me.

"Yes, sir." Bella started to pull on my arm and drag me towards the car.

Her dad started waving his hands in the air and kept saying, 'Bella.' I tugged back on my arm to get her attention and when she looked at me I pointed at her father.

"BE. A. GOOD. GIRL" he mouthed. _Good Girl? Jeez..what is she ten? Why aren't her parents signing?_ That's weird.

I opened Bella's door for her and she slid in. She was wearing a mini jean skirt. _Kill me. Now. If Chief Swan caught that look your ass would be grass..._

I pulled out of her driveway and headed for the highway. I didn't even turn the radio on. If she can't enjoy it, I won't enjoy it.

I felt a sting on my knee. _God shes touching me..._She tapped my knee gently and left her hand on my thigh.

I turned my face towards hers.

She grimaced and signed sorry.

"What for" I signed. Alice had just taught me that expression and I hadn't had a chance to show Bella yet.

She raised her eyebrows, her mouth gaped open and her hands flew to her chest. She was showing me that she was surprised.

I tilted my head towards her and gave her a smirk._ I have been practicing._

I saw her body shake with laughter. I still hadn't heard one peep from her. Not a laugh, burp, moan, anything that would give her voice away. _I would love to hear her laugh._

She made a gun shape with her hand at pointed it at me acting like she was shooting. "Sorry" she signed again.

I waved my hand dismissively and puffed out my chest to let her know that I was strong and could take it.

"Good" she signed.

I thought Bella was going to explode with joy when she jumped out of the car and slammed my door, which would normally really piss me off, to run to my side. I loved how she was not afraid to be close to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her. _Her smile could stop a fucking bomb._

She grabbed Alice by the elbow, dropped my hand and started signing to Alice.

"Bella says that you have no reason to be scared. Deaf people only bite if you ask nicely. She's kidding she says, but she promises that she won't leave your side."

I grabbed her hand, leaned into her and mouthed 'good'. Touching her felt so right, it was eerie. I was not an affectionate person, but she made me feel so at ease and I think I did the same for her.

I couldn't stop the nerves though. Especially when I saw the raggedy building. _This couldn't be a great neighborhood._

Jasper opened the door for us, but the only thing there was a flight of stairs going down. _ Hmmm..__.__ That's peculiar_

"What's the hell is that commotion? Are we in the right place?" I asked Alice and Jasper. There was loud racket coming from downstairs. It sounded like animals being provoked into a primal frenzy. Shrieks and grunts filled the air. My ears throbbed from the cacophony of was thumping and pounding, like the deep bass that would be emanating from a elite hip hop club. There was no music though, just sounds. Distorted animals and vibrations shaking the walls. As I walked down the steps, the shrill shrieks and deep noises got louder. Honestly, it scared me.

"No, why do you ask?" Jasper answered with a telling smirk on his face.

"What's all that noise? Something else is going on here. It sounds like someones hurt or there's a fight going on," I asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, no. That's just Deaf poetry." Jasper shook his head with laughter, "Man you are in for one hell of a surprise."

We hit the bottom step and then I saw it. Absolute mayhem. The club was packed full of bodies; people were thumping on tables with their fists and stomping their feet fiercely. I heard grown adult men grunt in feeling and pounding their chests with emphasis. Everyone seemed so loud, so noisy. Everyone was cackling and hollering. Ladies were shrieking with emotion and men were flailing their arms. I had never seen anything like it. I was an alien in unknown dimension. I definitely had stepped into the Twilight Zone. I was out of my element.

One thing didn't make sense, however, it was so _loud_. Bella wasn't loud. Why was Bella silent? Was something wrong with her voice? She wouldn't use her voice when Blackburn asked her to that first day in class. I wondered if she physically couldn't use her voice for some reason? But then why didn't she just tell Blackburn that she couldn't use her voice? I would have to ask Alice about that later.

Bella grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the crowd. We walked past a group engaged in a lively conversation. A man took note of Bella and immediately recognized her. Bella and the man hugged affectionately and deeply for a few minutes. _Gotta remember Deaf people are affectionate_. An older woman in the group recognized Alice and they struck up a conversation. Alice must've interpreted for her on one occasion because I noticed the woman signing, 'Thank you'. As I turned to Jasper for some insight, another middle-aged woman tapped Jazz on the shoulder. Apparently, they knew each other as well. I noticed the woman sign 'little boy then you grew' to Jasper. I guess she was friends with Jasper's aunt. The woman signed 'handsome,' to Jasper. I felt like I should have been looking away from this. Alice said Deaf people flirted openly and harmlessly, but it still made me uncomfortable.

I locked eyes with a young girl who was standing close to me as I looked around. She grabbed my elbow gently and started signing intently and quickly to me. _Uh oh._ I wanted to look away for some help, but I didn't want to be disrespectful-_damn their eye contact rule!_ Last thing I wanted to do was piss off one of Bella's friends. I stood there like an idiot, when she awaited my reply. She questioned me with her eyes down and she was hitting her chin. _Dammit! I know that sign. Damn, why can't I remember it?_

Luckily, Jasper stepped up and put his hands on our shoulders. I have never been more pleased to see Jasper in my life. He explained to the girl, that I was hearing and just recently started learning ASL. The girl nodded her head in understanding then proceeded to sign to me, 'I go slow,' and giggled softly. _Great._

Jasper chuckled and signed, 'Yes, real slow,' and he exaggerated the word slow. Suddenly Bella jumped in front of me, and signed, 'Sorry' before she turned to Jasper and started signing.

"She got stuck in a conversation," Jasper told me.

Jasper signed to Bella, and voiced, just for me, "Bella, you are quite the story-teller." __

What? Bella never told stories with me. It hit me that I really didn't know this girl at all; That she had a whole other world outside of school. My world wasn't anything like her world. My head was spinning from all these realizations. How could I have actually thought that Bella and I could have even been together when we came from such different places?

Thirty minutes later we found an empty table for us to sit. Bella, Jasper and Alice had hugged practically everyone in the room. Everybody knew everybody here!_ And everybody love__s__ everybody. _

Man, maybe I had been misreading Bella. Maybe she was just really affectionate. I think my heart broke a little. _You are in deep, Cullen!_

I was lost in thought when the room went black and then light again. I flinched at the disturbance. "What the hell?" I blurted.

Bella linked her arm in mine. She mouthed 'it's ok' and pointed to the stage.

"They are just getting everyone's attention," said Jasper.

_Well..__.__ that makes sense. It's not like they can just start talking_.

I turned my eyes towards the stage, still very aware of Bella's arm linked with mine, but now instead of being super happy about it, I had to figure out what the hell it meant. _Great.._. Except I couldn't _not_ be happy about it. Her arm felt so good entangled in mine, like vines. She was rubbing my palm with her thumb. I think she could tell I was nervous and she wanted to soothe me. I glanced around the room and took notes. We seemed to be the only couple being overtly affectionate. No one else seemed to be linking arms or hands so, maybe Bella did like me...a bit... _Oh, god, this is too much for me. If I'm totally misreading her I'll feel like such an ass._ I was lost in my own anxieties when Bella started rubbing my back with her spare hand. I looked at her and smiled softly.

She signed, 'Don't be nervous. I'm here. I'll protect you,' she teased. Her face lit up and a stunning smile came across her face. _Oh, god..._ The irrational feelings I had for this beautiful creature.

I mouthed to her, 'I know,' and she rested her head on my shoulder. _Please, please, that's gotta mean something, right?_

The man on stage was a short fellow, but when he began signing though his presence filled room.

I honestly didn't believe Alice, Bella and Jasper when they told me I would be able to understand without words. I just couldn't fathom it. How can one communicate without words? Words are key in my life. But they were right. I didn't need to know sign language to understand the absolute power that resonated from this man's hands. They rattled my very core.

Heartbreak weighed heavy on his face and hands. He squeezed every emotion out of his heart and pumped them into every person in the club.

He was miming holding someone, someone that he loved. Something made him break his hold on his loved one. He pulled his heart out of his chest and rang it dry. He kept squeezing and squeezing his heart until nothing dripped from his heart anymore. There was nothing but pain and despair on his face. He thumped his chest with his fist wildy and hard, over and over again. He missed his heart. He was nothing without it.

That shit took my breath away and opened my eyes. Words couldn't describe the beauty of his story. I felt his feelings and I understood his pain, all with no words. He and I didn't speak the same language, but that didn't matter, I still connected with him. I could do this with Bella. I wanted to know her and I didn't need words to know how I felt about her. Maybe I just needed to show her.

I wasn't in awe for long because everyone in the room hands flew up in the air and started waving back forth very, very enthusiastically and the shrieking started.

"What the hell-"

"This is how Deaf people clap, Edward." Alice informed me. Bella smiled and shook her fervently yes. She grabbed both of my hands and lifted them in the air. Bella grabbed hold of my wrists and began shaking them, waving my palms haphazardly. I caught on; with Deaf people applause was visual-hold your hands in the air and shake them-sort of "jazz hands" style. I started laughing. I felt really silly but I didn't care. Bella looked so damn cute. She mouthed 'clapping together'. I nodded my head yes. I felt so care-free in that moment. As long as Bella and I explored each other's worlds together, all the effort would be worth it.

She released my hands. 'Like it?' she signed.

"Yes" I signed. I was not sure what other vocabulary I could have used right then...Hmm... _Ah!_

"A lot" I smirked at her.

"Did you understand what he was saying?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, I did. It was uh...powerful." I said to Bella. She started nodding her head yes emphatically - agreeing with me.

"I thought that his facial expr- " I was trying to impress Bella a little bit with some of my new Deaf Culture knowledge thanks to Alice, but I was rudely interrupted by a big Native American looking dude shaking the shit out of our fucking table. _Who does this guy think he is?_ This guy was over 6 feet tall and easily 280 lbs. He had long black hair going down his back. He looked like a defensive lineman for a pro NFL team. He had a crazy grin on his face and locked eyes intensely with Bella, making the hairs on my neck stand on end. This guy was intrusive and intimidating.

I stood up quickly, eager to defend, but Bella was quicker and she obviously didn't need defending. She leaped over the table and into his arms. They embraced fiercely and playfully. _Oh... you dumbass..._ This was all just a culture thing, I bet. I was going to have another chat with Alice when we got home. This was bullshit. I did not want to watch this interaction, but I couldn't look away. She seemed so happy to see him. It was obvious they were close, very close. I notice he was like Bella, he didn't use his voice at all either. They seemed connected. _Damn, I feel_ _sick... What the hell is wrong with me?_ I had not seen her look so damn comfortable in the week that I had known her, and I was feeling very jealous. What in God's name was wrong with me? It was wrong for me to feel jealous. This was Bella's element and I was an observer. I should have been happy for her. It was hard because I felt so alienated there. I was sure it must be how Bella felt at school everyday. This was probably how Bella felt every day, period- at school, with us, and with her parents. God, I had no idea how I could handle that isolation. Yet, Bella seemed so happy with herself. I couldn't help but gaze in awe of her. She had a fearless spirit about her that I adored. She opened my world up and I would fore-

As I was wrapped up in my internal praising of Bella, the big dude slammed his fist on the table and pointed to me with his face completely contorted in disgust. I think he was wondering who I was. But, I was too busy wondering who this guy was to Bella? 

I should have been telling this guy my name, but I was too taken aback my his forceful nature. If I was going off on this guy's initial vibe, I'd say he saw me as a threat. He quickly glanced back at Bella and silently chuckled to her and his buddies. Then he looked back at me in disdain and held up his hand and motioned it to me and down to my feet as if to present me in some way. _Who is this guy, Fucking Vanna White?_ I looked to Alice in confusion, trying to gage her impression of this guy. The look on Alice's face said it all, she was worried about me. This guy was fucking with me.

Bella confirmed my suspicions when she elbowed the guy in the gut and gave him a non-verbal warning, 'cut it out'. Bella was defending me and that's not how this was supposed to go. I could handle this dude. I could hold my own. I was not a puss. He was as big as Emmett, and I had taken him plenty of times. _So, what do I do?_ I was going to be honest, just like Bella was at our first meeting. I was going to call him out-

So, with all my courage, I furrowed my face and signed mightily, 'What's wrong with you?'

The big guy's jaw hit the floor. _Oh yea, I know what I'm doing_. Jasper was immediately at my side and put one foot in front of mine in a protective stance. He puffed out his chest and made eye contact with every guy in the opposing mob, that I'd just noticed was gathering around the big guy and mirroring Jasper's stance. There were two other guys, flanking the big guy's side and rocking back and forth in anticipation.

_Uh Oh... Rumble in the jungle..._

What the hell just happened? _What do I do?_ I looked to Alice for guidance of some sort. Alice had a huge shit eating grin on her pixie-like face. _Why __is__ she smiling?_ Alice approached Jasper and me, deliberately positioning herself between the opposing group and us.

I heard Jasper say, in an authoritative tone, "Baby, get behind me... _now_." Alice obeyed immediately.

_Oh my god. What's happening? Bella!_

I looked to Bella who had positioned herself in between the big guy and me. Her body faced him as she signed something to him while she slowly walked backwards towards me. She then stood at my side with Jasper. I saw Bella sign 'finish' in a forceful gesture. She was obviously pissed.

The linebacker exploded in a fury. He began slapping his fist with his other hand repeatedly, raising his hand high in the air, then crashing it down on his fist- like waves. He then pointed to Bella emphatically, and signs 'don't feel good,' (which was putting your middle finger to your forehead), but instead, he pounded his head with his finger, and then flicked the finger outwardly to Bella and flinched back in disgust. The look on his face oozed pain and disgust. He kept sucking air through his teeth, that was the only noise I heard him make. It was unnerving. _What does he mean? Why would he sign that?_

I looked to Bella for her reaction. A flash of hurt appeared on her face, her eyes seemed moist, but that didn't last. In a split second, the beast was unleashed. Bella postioned herself in front of me. _What the hell is she doing?_ Bella rolled her shoulders back and puffed out her chest. She looked like she was ready to pounce. _Is she fucking trying to protect me?_ She was sucking air through her teeth just like the big guy was - she was fucking fuming. As soon as Bella took her fighting stance the man who performed the poetry jumped in between the big guy and Bella. He clapped his hands, waving us off, and pushed the big dude and his group back - he was breaking up the fight.

"Come on guys, lets go home." Alice said to me as Bella began pushing me out and pointed towards the door.

_What the fuck was that..._

After we dropped Bella off I could no longer hold my composure. I couldn't believe that no one had even begun to explain to me what the fuck that was back there.

"Uh...could someone please tell me what the fuck that was all about?" I snarled.

"Well, I guess in layman's terms you could say that you 'punked' Jake," Jasper laughed.

"Jake? That's the big Indian dudes name?" _Fucking Jake...what a stupid name._

"Yeah. You punked him real good."

"What do you mean? I just asked him what was wrong with him, like Bella asked me. I just called it like I saw it. He was acting like a dick so I asked him what his problem was - isn't that what I'm supposed to do with Deaf people? Call them like I see them?"

"Yes, but the fact that someone like _you_ punked Jake is a big fucking deal," Jazz said.

"Alice?" I needed her to explain. I was missing something.

"If you noticed, neither Bella or Jake use their voice. They are part of the Deaf Pride movement. I don't want to say that Jake is against hearing people, but he certainly doesn't want Bella to hang out with hearing people. Especially someone like you, a hearing person that knows no sign. Then you asked him what his problem was and you did it infront of Bella. In his world, that means a fight. You demeaned him in a way."

"So the people that don't use their voice, you say they are part of a movement?" "_Bella and Jake...together...in a fucking "movement"._

"Not like an active movement. But most of the younger generations of Deaf people feel that it's a personal choice to use or not use their voices. They feel it's exercising their right to free speech in a way, to not use it. They don't have to, to express how they feel. Their voice is not their language. American Sign Language is Bella and Jacob's language, no voice is needed for it."

Then I remembered Bella's parents don't use sign language with Bella, "Why don't Bella's parents sign with her?"

Jasper uttered, "Oh, shit. Here we go."

"What?" I said innocently.

Alice explained, "That can be a real touchy subject. Statistically, less than 30 percent of parents use sign to communicate with their Deaf children."

"Huh? That's less than three out of every ten children! That can't be right."

"Well, it's pretty accurate. My mom signs to my aunt and that's where I picked it up. My grandparents never signed with my aunt and really neither does the rest of my family," Jasper admitted.

I shook my head in disbelief, "How is that possible? How would they communicate? What are family gatherings like? Christmas?"

"Well, honestly it's how Bella's life is," Jasper pointed out.

"That's why they feel such a bond with other Deaf individuals and people who know ASL. They are each others families," Alice explained.

It was all beginning to make sense, "So, where do I fit in all this? I mean with Bella? Where do I stand with her?" I had all these questions and no definite answers.

"Where do you wanna be with Bella?" Alice said curiously. "Look, if you want to know how Bella feels about you, you need to be up front with Bella. Just be honest with her."

I didn't know how I felt about Bella. I loved spending time with her and being with her, but I was afraid we couldn't make it work. And I really couldn't tell how she felt about me. I didn't know which way was up with her.

Alice broke me out of my thoughts, "Hey, Bella's coming over tomorrow to watch a movie. If the time is right, talk to her and see how it goes."

I nodded my head in agreement.

I was excited at the thought of seeing Bella's gorgeous face again, but I couldn't help but be nervous about somehow fucking all this up, again.

**Author's Notes:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

**SMeyer owns all things Twilight. We are just having some fun!**

**Edward's POV: **

"God, Edward you are such a baby sometimes!"

"Quit fucking around with the remote, Em! Bella's gonna be here any minute."

"Is that why your panties are in a bunch?" Em said as he crossed his eyes. Fucking loon, I hope his face stays like that.

"Shut up." I mumbled. It was true though. I couldn't deny that I was kind of nervous about Bella's visit today. Okay, really nervous is more like it. I couldn't even pick out a movie. I'm going to see what Bella really thinks of me, but I don't really know how. I just need to fucking ask her. Deaf people are blunt and she'll appreciate my honesty. I just hope I don't puss out. Maybe Em's right.. maybe I am a baby...

"Rose, what kind of movie do you think we should watch?" She should know what girls like, she's a girl... Good job, Captain Obvious!

"Well, I would think maybe something like a slap stick comedy, or an action flick. You know, not too much talking. I would think that would be best. What do you think baby?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. We have to remember what Alice said though. Keep on the lights, turn on the subtitles so Bella doesn't have to ask."

God, my family was thinking about things I didn't even consider. The only reason I asked Rose is because she's a girl. I didn't take anything into consideration because she was Deaf. What kind of asshole am I? This is probably not going to work. You are just going to hurt this girl with all of your many screw ups. I should have realized that after all the shit that went down yesterday at the Deaf poetry, but I cant stop thinking about her.... God, what the fuck am I going to do?

The front door opened and closed. "Hello, Hello, is anybody home?" sang Alice. _Shit! _What should I do? Should I walk to her? Wait for her? Sit? Get her a drink? Pop popcorn? Shoot myself?

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to face her. Who knew a black t-shirt could look so good.

She waved her hand ardently and smiled.

"Hi" I signed to her.

"How are you" She signed back.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. Ready to watch a movie!"

"Me too. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

She silently laughed, "No. I'm fine. Thank you very much."

I pointed to the wall of movies and I pointed to her and signed "Pick."

She put her hand to her chin, placed one finger over her lip and began tapping it as she walked towards the wall. Like she was contemplating... very, very hard.

She spotted one and her eyes lit up. She opened her mouth and then started rubbing her hands together in front of her. She was excited. She quickly pulled the movie off the shelf and shoved it in my face.

Um... Seriously? _Rumble in the Bronx?_ This girl is so unpredictable.

I took the case from her hand and pointed to Jackie Chan on the cover and asked her if she liked him.

She nodded her head yes and smiled wide. She pointed to him and signed the word expression over face and she signed love. She loved his facial expressions.

"Dude, Bella picked this out?" Emmett ripped the DVD from my hand, "Fucking awesome." He pushed past me to grip Bella in one of his fucking hugs.... Asshole.

As soon as he wasn't holding Bella anymore, I pulled the DVD out of his claws and I smacked him over the head with it. I thought it was funny, but apparently I was the only one.

"Uncool, Man. Uncool." He tapped Bella on the shoulder so she would look at him. Because she was staring at me like I was a total weirdo.

Em pointed to me, started to act like he was crying and he pretended to hold a baby in his arms. Crybaby? You Fucker!

Bella started laughing and then she did the craziest thing I ever saw. She looked at me and squeezed her boob. _Her boob_. She mouthed something, but my eyes didn't move from her boob. Her _boob_.

_Now what the Fuck.... Was...That!?!? _

Emmett was laughing very hard, "Wait hold up, Alice? Bella signed something with her boobs and she wasn't talking about Rosey. Come help us out. I gotta know what she just said!" Em tapped Bella's arm and pointed to Alice. Once Bella was looking at Alice, Alice signed, "What did you say?" and then Bella did it again. She squeezed her boob... _her fucking boob_! I still didn't look at her mouth. Alice's mouth dropped and she squealed with laughter. I heard laughter behind me and I see Jasper doubled over, laughing his ass off.

Apparently a joke was told that I wasn't in on.

"What did she say?" I pleaded with Alice.

"What's all the commotion in here? Did you kids start the party without me?" Great! Now dad's here... Let's all laugh at Edward.

"Bella just asked Edward if he missed his mom." Alice said trying to hold back laughter. If I missed my mom...? What in Gods name did that mean? Oh... OH! And again, the light bulb went off in Em's head at the exact same time.

"Holy Shit! he roared, "BURRRRRRN!!!!!She fucking called you a tittybaby! A TITTYBABY!!! YOU. ARE. AWESOME!" He shouted at Bella. She can't hear you, moron.

I can't believe she called me a tittybaby.

I looked at her and frowned. She grabbed my hand and pouted back at me. She took another step towards me and my chest was now flush with hers. She put both of her pointer fingers on each side of my lips poking them upward, forcing me to smile. God, she is cute. I had to give her a real smile. One of those ones that makes her blush. Yup, there it is_._ She pulled me towards the couch. She sat in the middle and she pulled me to the other side of her. Wow, that was easy_._ I was trying to figure out all day how I would get her to sit next to me and she just did it. Boom!

"Is everybody ready to rrrrruuummmbbbllleeee?!" My dad screeched. He could be such a freak sometimes.

I don't think I watched more than a few seconds of that movie at a time. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. It was fucking priceless. She watched the movie, wide eyed and bushy tailed. She was smiling, pointing, and tapping me for the most part. It was the cutest thing ever. I now really understood why Bella liked the movie. You didn't need to know English to know what was going on. It was all action and all the actors were extremely expressive. Now that I think about it, most kung-fu movies are like that.

The phone rang. Who the hell was that? Everyone's here_._

"I'll get it." Called mom as she got up and left.

Bella watched mom walk out of the room and she tapped my leg "Where?" she signed.

"Phone" I signed.

Mom walked back into the room and she had the phone in her hands, "Edward, pause the movie for a sec, will you?" I did and mom moved in front of Bella.

"Alice, can you help me out? Bella's dad is on the phone."

"Sure, what's going on?" Alice came, stood next to mom and got into her signing mode. Ever the professional. I normally would tease Alice about her perfectionist professionalism, but I loved it when it came to Bella.

"Mr. Swan says there is a bad storm headed this way and he would rather Bella just stay the night. If she doesn't want to stay he will come and get her, but he will have to come now. It's moving quickly."

Alice signed this for Bella. _Is that the sign for storm? _Bella shrugged her shoulders, pointed at my mom and signed 'okay?' Did she really think my parents wouldn't let her stay the night?

Alice and mom both assured her it was fine. Bella's going to spend the night here.

In this house.

Under the same roof that I sleep under.

Jesus, someone's going to have to play their skin flute tonight_. _

Everybody sat back down and I started the film up again. I really wanted to put my arm around her. Don't fucking over think it, just do it!

**"BOOM" **

Fuck! That was loud!The rain started pouring like a mother outside.

**"BOOM" **

And with that thunder clap, the house went black.

"I'll get the flashlight. Everybody just stay calm. Carlisle, Honey can you check the fuse box?" Mom said.

"Already on it. I'll be right back." dad replied.

"I'll grab the candles." Alice shouted.

"Shit! My car windows! Emmett!" Rose cried.

"Babe, I told you."

"Baby! Please?"

"C'mon. Let's go."

With that everyone left. I'm not sure what I would have done if I had a choice, but I didn't. I had a girl in my lap.

Bella had straddled me with her legs and wrapped them tightly around my waist. I felt her place her hand over my lips and with her other hand she unbuttoned the top button of my shirt. Holy Shit! What is she doing?

As her body was now on mine I could feel that she was shaking like a leaf. I felt her hand tremble on the exposed skin of my chest and I could hear her heart trying to pound through her ribcage. She started frantically tracing shapes on the top of my torso. It took me a minute to realize she was writing letters. She was trying to talk to me. Could this possibly be any hotter? Get a grip Cullen! She is obviously freaked out!

My skin hummed as I felt her fingers trace lightly over my skin, "S.C.A.R.E.D. ??" Scared... question mark...question mark...She's scared and wants to know what happened. Duh, Deaf girl scared of the dark, that makes total sense. I placed one of my hands on her back and started to rub circles with my palm. I had to calm her down and I didn't know how the hell I was going to accomplish that. So I pulled her as close to me as she could possibly be and kept caressing her back. This is soothing right? Girls like to be held, don't they?

She tapped my lips again with her fingers and drew another question mark on the top of my chest near my throat. She wants you to tell her that's why her hand is on your mouth, dumbass!I placed my hand over hers and started to slowly mouth, "STORM. STORM. O.K. SAFE. SAFE." Her fingers were pressing all over my lips as they formed these words over and over again. My mouth tingled from the sensation. Holy Fuck...

She kept her hand on my lips and the other she wrapped under my shoulder and around my back. She squeezed me tightly. Oh God_..._ I hope she can't feel my extremely hard dick right now... You're such a fucking perv, Cullen.

She laid her cheek against the crook of my neck. With the hand that was still placed on my lips, she slowly repositioned her hand, splaying her fingers over the other side of my throat while keeping her thumb on my bottom lip.

I now had both of my arms wrapped tightly around her. I kept trying to reassure her. I hugged her tightly, and began lightly gliding my fingers over her back, but nothing was working. Her body was still trembling and now I could feel her heart pounding against my chest. I was starting to freak out myself, so I did the one thing that always made me feel better, I started to hum. I had to be calm for Bella_._ Bella dug her face deeper into my neck and pushed on the other side of my throat with her fingers. I almost choked from the pressure she put on my throat. I froze. What is she doing?

She moved her hand from my mouth and placed it on my chest and started writing with her finger again.

"M.O.R.E....M.O.R.E."

More what? What did I do? The only thing I stopped doing... Oh humming? She liked my humming?

Shit! She could feel it, through my throat and on her hands. The vibrations soothed her. Holy shit!

I leaned my face towards hers, pressed my cheek against hers and nodded my head yes. I will do whatever you want me to, pretty girl_._ Her hand gently slid up my throat and went back in place, with her thumb on my lower lip and the rest of her fingers splayed against my throat. She pressed her cheek on the other side of my throat and began nuzzling me. I started to hum and I felt her body completely relax in my arms.

Holy shit! I did something right. I made her feel better. For once, I didn't totally screw something up with Bella! This may sound fucked up, but this is the most erotic thing that I have ever experienced. No sex I ever had compared to this. I wanted to let her know that I will always do this for her. I will never leave her alone in the dark and I will never leave her alone in this world. I can do this. My overwhelming feelings for her outweighed any rational thought. I had to show her I cared. I can't fucking tell her - I have to show her! I'm going to show this girl my heart, she trusted me enough to let me help her through her fears, I'm not going to let her down. Just show her you bastard! I took a deep breath, parted my lips and placed a gentle kiss on her thumb.

Oh shit...I did it...I actually did it...

Bella slid her thumb to the side of my cheek and cupped my face. She dragged her lips, agonizingly slow, up my throat and across my jaw till they were met with my lips. We sat there for a moment just barely letting our lips graze, breathing in one another and letting our lips gently glide over each other's.

She opened her mouth wider and began to suck sweetly on my bottom lip. _Holy Mary Mother of God_. She released my lip and slowly began placing feather light kisses on each of my lips. My body went up in flames. I slipped my hand up her back and into her hair. I cupped the back of her neck, and opened my mouth wider. I took her bottom lip into mine and began sucking gently. I released her lip and my lips were met with hers instantly. We began kissing each other tenderly. She slid her hands down to cup both sides of my throat. One hand stayed on my throat as the other slowly moved to the back of my neck and up my hair. She grabbed a fistful. I moaned into her mouth. Her hand on my throat gave me a little squeeze. She nodded her head during the kiss and she squeezed my throat again. I smiled into our kiss. She likes to feel me moan... Jesus... Fuck!

I moaned for her again and that did it for both of us. The kiss was no longer soft and deep, but passionate and on fire. Our lips were crashing into one another. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she wrapped those pretty, pink, full, lips of hers around it and started sucking... _hard!_ Holy Fuck...

She released me and slipped her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues began circling one another's; discovering and fully exploring each others mouths. I wanted to memorize every bit of her beautiful mouth. We broke for air, just for a beat and let our hot breath consume each other. Our foreheads touching and our breath shallow and ragged. Her breath was so sweet I could taste it in the air and on my tongue.

Our lips fused again in a frenzy and I took her tongue and began sucking, just like she did to me. She started to clench her legs around my waist and started to rock into me. She was grinding against my throbbing dick. Fuck... her pussy was hot_._ I slid my hand down her back, over her ass (just for a split second) around her thigh and squeezed. I wanted to let her know that I liked that... very much.

The lights came back on, but I didn't give a shit. I did not want to stop this. This was nothing I ever fucking felt before. I wanted to throw up, cry, and cum at the same time. I was so fucking ecstatic. We were going work. We could do this. I can do this because she likes me. We don't need words, I can show her I like her. She likes me and I like her and that's all that fucking matters!

The sound of a throat clearing, brought me back to the hear and now.

Ooooooohhhhhh shit!

I jerked my head up and Bella's immediately followed.

"Well, Well. So everyone else leaves to you know, get something or make an effort towards the storm. But not you, my youngest. No. Not Edward. You have to stay and make out with a girl on my couch."

My dad folded his arms and his eyes were just going back and forth between Bella and me.

"Uh... Sorry. Dad." This was really fucked up. Especially with Bella still straddling me.

"Whoa, look at tittybaby! Trying to get some titty!" Fuck you Emmett... God, I was so embarrassed. Em said this all while squeezing his man boob.

Bella tugged at my t-shirt and furrowed her eyebrows. She placed both of her hands at the bottom of her neck and ran them up both sides of her face.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. Effectively saying what. I didn't know what she was asking me.

She reached her hand towards my face, and softly ran the back of her pointer finger up and down my cheek. Her touch was like a shock to my system. I wanted to convulse at the pleasure and burn of it. She did this while maintaining intense eye contact with me, the whole time. I love the stares now. She could stare at me forever and I will never look away. This is her sign of respect and I fucking need to show it to her.

What the hell is she trying to tell me though?

"She's right, you are blushing! Hey dad, tittybaby is blushing." Em jeered. Shit! How come Em always freaking understands her? So what if I'm blushing? I didn't expect our first kiss to have an audience.

I also just didn't expect it to be so fucking hot.

Bella finally moved from my lap and I politely told her I was going to my room. I could not take anymore shit from my family tonight. Not after _that._ That with Bella. _That... _That was fucking amazing.

"Night Dad. Night douche nozzle." I called out.

"Night son, sweet dreams." he chuckled.

"Night blushing tittybaby. I finally get Bella all to myself." Fucking Emmett!

I gave Bella one last smile and told her 'later' before I ran up to my room.

I got to my room and closed the door.

Okay, now what the fuck do I do? Music? No. Journal? No. Shower?Definitely.

I grabbed a towel and boxer shorts when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Nothing.

"Come in?" I say louder.

What the hell?

Oh for fuck's sake! Why am I such an idiot?

I ran to the door and opened it just in time to see her walking away. I reached out and grabbed her elbow turning her to me.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. Shit you moron, you scared her_._ That was the only noise I had ever heard her make.

I dropped her arm and signed, "Sorry. I, uh" I started shaking my head 'no'. I was trying to tell her I didn't mean to scare her. God, I hope she gets it. I have no idea what the sign for scared is. "Sorry." I grimaced at her.

She waved her hand at me, "It's ok." she smiled. She pointed to herself, then towards the door and she raised her eyebrows... Oh. My room?

"You want..." and then I pointed at my room.

She nodded her head yes happily.

I waved my hand back towards my door and mouthed "After you."

She blushed and sashayed right into my room.

Bella in my room. Holy shit...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Simone - we love you and Marie we love you too.

So who needs a ciggy after that kiss? I know we do...please leave love and let us know what you think!

Thanks for reading - Much love.

Next update, will be in a week a so!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We own what we own and SMeyer owns what she owns.**

**Thanks so much for coming back!**

**Bella's POV:**

As soon I stepped foot into his room I was instantly jealous. He had a normal teenager room which means it's _nothing_ like my room. He had a big TV in the middle of a wall that was lined with DVD's, books, and CD's He had so much music! I noticed he had two huge speakers on the floor on either side of the entertainment system and leaning against one on the left was a guitar. The adjacent wall was covered in posters. I recognized a couple like the Rolling Stones or the Beatles, but most I didn't know who the hell most of them were. _He is really into music..._ I have always wondered what the big fuss is about music. I mean it must be cool because so many people love it and can't seem to live without it. I had no way to even imagine what it sounded like.

I noticed a desk next to me beside the door. I walked to face it, so I could see Edward again.

Why does he look so nervous? His arms were crossed and he was shuffling from one foot to the other. His head was pointed down, but he was looking at me through his lashes. And he was biting his bottom lip. I had never seen him bite his lip before... I do that when I'm nervous...

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes. Good. I'm good." he finally signed after a few attempts with a shaky hand and a very unsure look on his face.

"I can leave. You seem nervous." I hope he doesn't want me to leave.

"What? Sorry?" He frowned. He was always so hard on himself when it came to signing. I feel bad that I think it's kind of cute.

"N.E.R.V.O.U.S?" I spelled.

"A little." He signed after a big sigh. He ran his hand through his hair and put his other in the back pocket of his jeans and shrugged timidly. Why is he nervous? Is it because of the kiss?

I hope it's not because of the kiss. That kiss was more than I ever thought a kiss could be. I hope we kiss like that again, soon. It was so good of him to be with me through the storm, because the dark really does frighten me.

"Why?" There is no reason to be. Not with me." I smiled. I reached for his hand that was in his pocket. I pulled it out and intertwined it with mine and started swinging our arms back and forth. I thought if I could make him laugh he would relax. I wanted to do anything that would make him feel better. After everything he did for me tonight, I would do anything.

And it worked. His body twitched with laughter and a goofy grin took over his face. That smile could light a match.

I pulled him closer to his desk. Above the table there was a bulletin board with photos all over it. Photos of him and his family. My heart ached.

They all looked so perfect. There was one of him, Emmett, and Alice, sledding down a snowy hill; him dancing with his mother at some formal event; his dad; Em and him around a campfire. They were textbook Norman Rockwell. I noticed one was of him and Alice sitting at a piano and he is playing. Wow... two instruments. He must be good!

I tugged on his arm and pointed to the photo.

He looked at me with a question on his face.

"You play?" I asked.

He blushed. I have to admit, I love seeing this boy blush. I felt it deep in my stomach.

"Yes" he finally admitted. Why did he seem so hesitant?

"And guitar too?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't I know? You never showed me." I frowned.

His mouth hit the floor. _Yes, Edward even though I can't hear I still want to experience you. All of you._

His mouth stuttered a bit before he finally signed, "You want to watch me?" He emphasized "Watch."

"Yes. I don't want us to be you learning me only, I want to learn about you."

His smile sparkled, literally sparkled. He raised our holding hands and brought them to his chest.

I returned his smile and decided that keeping him talking was the best thing to keep him relaxed. Has he never had a girl in his room before? That can't be... Not after that kiss... No way is he a prude.

I pointed to the wall of posters with my free hand, and signed, "Which is your favorite?"

He grimaced and tried to sign "Too many." It was so charming seeing him try to sign with one hand, but I decided to drop my hold so he would feel more comfortable. He hates messing up.

I tried to give him a reassuring smile. This must be really hard for him.

He took a big deep breathe and let it out slowly. He finally returned my smile.

"I like old music. I like many different types of music, but I like R.O.C.K. N. R.O.L.L. best."

"Do you go to concerts?"

"I'm sorry. Again?" he scowled.

"It's okay. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's just me. Do you like to go listen to music. A C.O.N.C.E.R.T." I signed.

Realization struck his face. He started nodding his head yes, "I love music, L.I.V.E. my favorite concert band is this one" and he pointed to a very strange looking poster on his wall.

The poster had all different colors splattered all over the different shapes and symbols. In the middle there was a really scary looking girl with big eyes and she was stuck in a triangle. I read the name along the bottom, "Crying Ponies." _What a weird name..._ Band names and song titles never make sense to me.

"Have you seen them before?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He nodded his head. He abruptly fell to the floor on his knees and reached under his bed. What is he doing?

He pulled out a T-shirt. T-shirt? Does he keep all of his clothes under the bed?

He held it out for me, I took it and read "Crying Ponies" and it had that weird triangle thing on it again.

"They are my favorite L.I.V.E. and they are coming this Friday." He started the sentence with a grin and then it changed abruptly into a frown. _Oh...._

"Are we going?" I asked as I tossed his shirt on the bed.

He gaped at me. "You want to?" his face was quizzical.

"Of course! I told you this isn't only about me. You came to Deaf Poetry, I go to concert for you." What kind of girl does he think I am?

His eyes twinkled and his face lit up like a Christmas Tree. It was blinding.

"Good." He signed as he nodded his head and his lips tight from containing that grin.

"Will we dance?" I ask expectantly. I had never danced before and I've seen it on TV. I have always wanted to try it and I would love to do that with him.

He shook his head no in laughter, "Not dancing music" he paused for a beat, "It's different" he shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"I thought people danced to music?" I'm confused... "Not dancing music." Isn't that what music is for?

He ran his hands harshly over his face. Over, and over... Oh no he is starting to stress out. I clapped my hands to get his attention.

He frowned at me for a brief moment then he raised his eyebrows.

"It's okay. I will see for myself, right? And if I'm not convinced, maybe you'll be nice enough to be my first dance." I teased and poked him in the stomach.

He grinned "Yes. If you want to dance, we will dance."

"If it's not dancing music, is it singing music?" I must sound like a totally idiot right now.

His face furrowed in confusion, his mouth opened and closed, and he then understood my confusion because he smiled sweetly and signed, "Yes. They sing."

"You sing?"

He shrugged "Kind of. I mean, to myself."

"And to me." I reminded him. No one had sung to me since I was a little girl. When my dad used to rock me to sleep he would hum to me. It was so soothing. I loved it. That was all before I went away though.

His face flushed with the realization of my signs. He looked down and started shuffling his feet. _Oh no! What did I say?_ Is he embarrassed about singing? He shouldn't be embarrassed about singing, I mean it's not like I can judge. Or was it the kiss?

I waved my hand in front of him, once his eyes met mine, "Hey, it's okay. I like to feel you sing. I loved your song." My eyes were begging him to believe me.

His mouth slightly parted and he just stood there... looking at me, but looking past me. He was somewhere else. Shit.

I waved my hand and again and his eyes snapped back to me. He bit his lip... _Damn it! I have to figure out why he is acting this way._

"Did you not like our kiss?" I asked. I knew he liked it physically, I personally felt that, but why is he acting so strange? He shouldn't act like this. He should be more comfortable with me after that kiss.

His arched an eyebrow and leaned towards me, "Why do you think that?" he frowned.

"You seem, off, nervous. Even more than you normally are, and the only thing that has changed between us is the kiss." I bit my lip.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. Please don't think that. I loved the kiss, that's why I'm acting stupid." he signed shyly. _Oh..._

"No! No! Not stupid! You are doing so good! It means so much." His face wasn't convinced.

"You know, I loved our kiss too. I want you to kiss me again." I raised my eyebrows silently asking if he feels the same way.

His eyes clouded and grew dark with hunger. _Oh yeah..._ He does too. _Could he really be acting so nervous because of how he feels for me?_ My heart leapt into my throat.

He took a slow step to me, his hands gently cupped each of my hips and gently pulled me closer. Our bodies were now pressing against each other, he moved his hands up my hips, over my back and he placed both of hands at the nape of my neck. He began slowly trailing his fingers at the bottom of my hair line. His fingertips leaving sparks across my skin. He gently brought my neck forward and he placed his forehead on mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. He began shaking his head and laughing. I lifted my head up a bit so I could see his face. His face was a mere inch from mine as our eyes locked and he was still caressing the back of my neck. My skin was scorching.

He smiled at me tenderly and moved his face towards mine, very, very slowly. The whole time our eyes locked in trance. He chastely kissed my right check, then my left. He lifted his lips to kiss my forehead and then his lips languidly ran down my skin until he was at the end of my nose and he placed a soft kiss right on the tip. He brought his nose to meet mine and he nuzzled it sweetly. No one has ever been so tender with me, so soft. My insides warmed and tingled from the care he placed in every kiss and every touch. He moved one of his hands from my neck and placed it in front of him, "I always, always, want to kiss you." he signed. He placed his hand on my cheek and caressed my jaw with his thumb.

I removed one of my hands from his back, slowly tickling his waist before I placed my hand in between us, "Same" I signed.

Our breaths became deep and slow as we stared into each others eyes. I fisted my hand in his shirt and pulled him towards me. Our lips smashed into each others. Our tongues began to dance passionately. My knees began to buckle from the intensity. His kisses were nothing I had ever experienced before. I was on my tip toes and my body began to waver. His arm slid down the front of my body and he wrapped it tightly around my waist. My toes were barely touching the ground. I was enwrapped in his strong embrace.

Hid body tensed and his face abruptly left mine. It took me a minute to realize I was making out with air..

My eyes flew open and I saw Edward's face scowl in anger, "Have you heard of knocking?" I turned in his arms and saw, Emmett and Rosalie... and Alice and Jasper... well looks like it's a party now. I turn to Edward, "I thought hearing people were supposed to knock?" I signed.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I thought hearing people were supposed to knock." She signed.

"They're supposed to." I told her honestly.

"Hey dude no private parties tonight. You think you get to keep Bella all to yourself?" Em said as he ripped Bella from my arms. He lifted her off the ground, swung her around, and tossed her on my bed. The nerve.

Bella landed on the bed and almost laughed out loud. Her mouth flew over her hand to stop herself. I would give anything to her laugh even a little.

Before I knew it everyone was sitting around Bella on my bed. Great. I have a raging hard on and I'm supposed to sit and chat with my brothers and sisters. Nice.

"So what should we do now?" Rosalie asked.

"I want to do pedi's and mani's!" squealed Alice.

"How about we try to watch another movie?" Em suggested

"Bella, why don't you tell us a joke?" Jazz signed and voiced. A joke? She tells jokes? One of Jazz's signs I didn't recognize, I finally sat on the end of my bed across from Bella and next to Alice. I nudged Alice with my elbow, "Hey what's this sign?" I asked her. I grabbed my chin with my hand just as Jasper had.

"That means 'precious' or 'dear'." What? That ass! Alice had me figured out and she frowned at me. "It's just a term of endearment. Now shut up Bella is going to tell a joke."

I look to Bella and she signed, "Who wants to voice for me?" She looked back and forth between Alice and Jazz. Why wouldn't Alice do it? She's the interpreter.

"I will" Jazz crooned. My jealousy consumed me. I want to be able to talk to her so badly, and I want to do it without the help of the others. I would love to be good enough to voice for her one day.

Bella started signing animatedly. I loved watching her sign when she didn't have to sign so slow for me. You could tell when she was in her element. Confidence just rolled off of her. Her hands and facial expressions flowed beautifully together.

"Ok here it goes. Two Deaf couples are on a road trip. They must pull over and stop at a hotel for the night. The men go out while the women stay at the hotel. The men come home drunk. I mean really drunk. So drunk they forget which room they are in. They know it is too late to page their wives, they will be asleep. They can't call them, that's for sure. What do they do? They decide to go back to their truck and they began blaring their horn. All the lights in the hotel started to come back on. A light here. A light there. Until finally all lights were on except one." She was silently cracking up.

What?

I don't get it.

"DUDE! That's their room!!" Em boomed. Damn him! That's their room? Oh they are Deaf so they don't wake up and turn their lights on... That's the joke?

Everyone was laughing again everyone except me. "Do you get it?" Jazz asked me.

"Yeah, I get the story. I just don't get what is really funny about it." I admitted.

"It's okay, Deaf humor is a little different. You'll get used to it." I wanted to feel comfort from his words, but I couldn't. Especially while watching Em and Bella still rollling around laughing on my bed. How can he connect with her so much? I mean sometimes I wonder if he is partially retarded, but he is always at ease with her. Why can't I be like that?

Bella looked at me and frowned. She grabbed my knee, "What's wrong? You look sad now." she pouted.

"No, not sad. I just wish it was just me and you." I signed.

"Same." she smiled shyly at me.

"Do you know what would make me feel better?"

"Name it. I'll do anything to make you smile." She said.

"I would like to see your room tomorrow. I could take you home. If that's okay?"

She frowned, "My room is not like yours and my parents are, well not like yours. But if you really want to see it. I'll show you."

"I really, really, want to." I pleaded with her.

"Fine. Silly boy." She grabbed my nose and squeezed. She is so playful and I love it. So much has changed within me this past week.

My door flew open and now mom and dad were here. Great!

"Ok, Ok break it up! The party is over. You boys can stay up here, but girls why don't you all go to Alice's room. It's getting late." said dad.

"All right, all right we get the hint! Come on ladies, let's do our nails." Alice said as the girls stood up to leave.

Bella grabbed my T-shirt.

"You're taking my shirt?" I asked as she now stood beside me.

"Yes. What else am I going to sleep in?" Goddamn. She was going to sleep in my favorite shirt. Why the hell can't I be that shirt right now?

She must have read my thoughts on my face. She blushed furiously, grinned wide and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Good night." she mouthed very close to my face.

"Good night. Sweet Dreams." I signed.

All the girls left except one, mom.

She took Bella's seat across from me. She gave me a knowing smirk.

"What?" I asked

"So... does somebody have a girlfriend?" She said as she kept raising her eyebrows over and over.

"Mom!" I screeched. I did not want to talk to her about this.

"Tittybaby is whooped!" Em hollered.

"Shut up! Why doesn't everyone just leave so I can go to bed. Please?" I begged.

"Did you just say please? Honey, our boy said please." Dad joked.

"Oh she is good for you that's for sure. Well good night honey." Mom leaned over and kissed my cheek. I turned my face so she wouldn't kiss the cheek Bella's lips had just touched.

With that mom was out the door. I thought for sure dad was following her, but he turned to face us at the door.

"Do I need to give you the talk, boy? You know to be safe. Right?"

"DAD!" I yelled.

"Okay, Okay, just making sure. You know with that little show I walked in on down there I have to ask. And besides I am way too young to be a grandpa." he said before he turned around walked out.

"Gotta love the dad sex talk. It's okay tittybaby, if you ever have any 'man' questions. I'm here for you." Em said.

"Shut up!" I said as I rolled on my side and punched his leg.

"Quit you ass! I was being serious." Em's faced scowled. Was he really being serious?

"Oh, uh, sorry. And uh thanks." I said confused. I never had this sort of interaction with Em in my life.

"It's all good bro. I personally know that pussy can make even the strongest men go crazy." He laughed.

"Ain't that the truth." Jazz said. And he was immediately met with two cold glares. One coming from me and one coming from the big scary bear we call Emmett. Jasper is cool and all, but I can't hear about my sister like that. Not at all.

He chuckled "Hey hold up! I didn't mean anything bad by it." he said as he held up his hands in surrender.

"We know you didn't mean anything... It's just, uh, weird for us. Anyway Jazz, let's leave tittybaby to his beauty sleep."

Em may have been willing to let that comment slide easily, but I wasn't going to. Especially after Alice told me Jazz freaking called Bella "dear" I mean what the fuck was that about?

"Wait, Jazz, before you go can I ask you what you signed to Bella? When you grabbed your chin?" I tried to demonstrate it for him. I know what Alice said, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Oh, that's just a term of endearment. It means 'dear' or 'precious', can also be translated as 'sweet'." he said simply.

"So why did you sign it to her?" I snapped.

"OOOO tittybbaby is a bit pissy tonight isn't he? Don't worry Jazz he is just mad because we cockblocked him." Em jeered.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, EM!"

"Hey, knock it off, both of you! Edward look, I just said it to make her feel at ease since I asked her to tell a story. I wanted her to know that we are all friends here and that she should be comfortable with us. This sign is not that big a deal to the Deaf community. It's like saying, 'sweetie' or 'hun'. It's commonly used as informal way of affection I guess. Trust me Edward, I wasn't stepping on your toes." he chuckled.

Damn Jasper and his easy going nature. I wish it was that easy for me, but I still get so damn nervous around her. Maybe he can help me with her though...

"Hey Jazz, Is there a sign you could teach me, a term of endearment I guess, but one that is significant to the Deaf? I liked to be able to say something special to her." I admitted.

He smirked "Sure, I'll teach the best one there is to know." He brought his knuckles together in fists, with his thumbs sticking up. He brought the hands to his chest, over his heart. Then Jasper wiggled his thumbs in an up and down motion.

"What does that mean?"

"Roughly translated I guess you could say it means 'sweetheart', or other half of my heart. Basically you are saying that she is yours and you are hers."

Damn, Deaf people don't mess around. There is no beating around the bush here. With one simple sign, I could tell Bella exactly how I feel about her.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"Anytime. And I mean it." he said as he gave me a light punch to the shoulder.

Jasper smiled and turned to walk out. Em followed him, but before he left, he turned and squeezed his man boob for me again.

"Sweet Dreams tittybaby" he said as he turned and finally left my room.

Finally! I'm alone. I could finally think about everything that had occurred with Bella in the past couple of days. Yesterday, I didn't even know if we were on a date. Today, we share two amazing kisses AND she told me she wanted to go to a concert with me.

My sweetheart wants to learn me too.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**We would like to thank our Fairy Godmum, Simone (who smells like Heaven) and our Rock of support, Marie.**

**I know this chapter was short, but It's necessary for future chapters. Bella and Edward are still getting to know each other. **

**I hope you all are still enjoying our story!**

**Who likes pancakes?**

**Next chapter - at the latest next Monday =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns all things Twilight, but this is our story. Thanks so much for coming back!**

**Edward POV**

* * *

My face is in her hair. She slowly rocks her body on top of me. Back and forth, up and down, over around, all around my dick. Her warm pussy wrapped tightly around me. She slowly lifts herself up from me and I can see her, all of her. Seeing her breasts bounce up and down as she rises and falls on my dick, was too much for me to handle. I began to feel the pressure building. I was about to cum before I felt a slam to my back.

What the fuck?

"Who wants pancakes?! Rise and shine sleepyhead or you are going to miss my famous Sunday pancakes!" My dad hollered as he was sitting on my back, jumping up and down.

"DAAAAAAAAD! GET OFF OF ME!" I had a raging case of morning wood and my dad was jumping on me. Could this get any fucking weirder?

"Someone's grumpy this morning. Well I'll leave you alone, but you better hurry up and get up. I need someone to set the table." I finally felt his weight off of me.

"Why can't Em do it?" I whined as I dug my face deeper into my pillow. It just felt wrong having a hard on and talking to _my dad._

"He did it last week so it's your turn." he said as I heard my door close. I got up and ran to the bathroom.

I was so excited with the idea of seeing Bella soon and going to her house today. She consumed my fantasies all night long and I yearned to be near her. I heard movement on the stairs and I saw Rose and Alice come down first. I was setting the plates on the kitchen counter when Bella finally came down. I could tell that Alice had gotten her hands on her last night. Her hair was filled with rollers. She looked fucking adorable.

She looked at me and blushed, "Your sister is crazy, you know?" She signed.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell her to leave you alone." Alice could be ruthless.

"Don't you dare. I love it. I love how she crazy she is. She's fun."

"Well I'm glad because my whole family is crazy." I signed before pointing to my parents. They were dancing around the kitchen making breakfast and googly eyes at each other. They are like this every Sunday.

Bella laughed silently and gazed at them adoringly.

"They are perfect." She sighed. She was smiling, but her eyes were sad.

My mom walked over to Bella, mouthed 'good morning' and gave Bella a hug. She released her and signed "You look pretty." When did mom start learning sign? That's nice of her.

Bella's eyes welled with tears and she threw her arms around my mom again. Why is she so emotional? I mean she seems happy, but so sad too.

Dad walked over and got in between mom and Bella. He pointed to the pancake mix box and held his thumb up. Bella nodded yes, rubbed her belly and licked her lips. She likes pancakes.

Dad then held up 2 fingers, then 3, 4. What is he doing? Bella held up 3 fingers. Oh... it was so astounding to see my family communicate with her so easily and all of them trying so hard.

Em and Jazz finally came down. Em immediately lifted Bella in his arms and shook her around like crazy. As soon as he set her down she turned towards Jazz and gave him a big hug.

"Get 'em while they're hot! Come on everybody grab a chair!" Dad yelled out.

I held out a chair next to me for Bella and she came over and sat next to me. She leaned over and kissed my cheek and gave me a big hug. I was waiting for that. When she released me, I pouted at her.

"What's wrong?" She signed.

"I was waiting for my turn to hug you."

"I saved the best for last." She stated matter of factly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Really? That's not how I saw it."

"You need to start seeing things differently."

I smirked at her and nodded my head yes. She was so damn wise and insightful sometimes that it terrified me. She constantly reminded me that she is aware of everything.

We handed dad our plates and he put pancakes on them. Bella handed dad my dad hers and he held up a finger and said, "Wait" really slow. He walked towards the opposite kitchen counter with his back turned. Oh shit. I know what he's doing.

He came back with a huge grin on his face and plopped the plate down in front of Bella. He had made his famous "Happy Surprise Pancakes." We get this pancake treat for our birthdays or for any special occassionoccasion. A banana had been cut up and used for to make the smiling mouth. Three cherries made the eyes and nose, and bacon was on top for the hair. He slid the bottles of syrup and whip cream over to her and winked.

Bella looked like she wanted to hug that pancake. She brought her hands together and to her chest, sighed and smiled widely. I saw tears form in her eyes again. She blushed and mouthed 'thank you so much' to my dad.

"Your welcome. Anytime." he mouthed slowly before he threw her a smirk.

I felt a nudge to the side of my chest and I turn to see Em placing his glass under my chest "What may I ask are you doing?"

"I was just wanting some milk." Em said with a smirk. Jazz lost his composure first then soon after everyone joined in.

"You aren't going to let this tittybaby thing go are you, Em?"

"Nope. It is waaaay too awesome!"

I turned back towards Bella to make sure she knew what I was going through at the moment, but I realized she hadn't paid us any attention. She was still staring at her pancakes.

She looked like she didn't want to disturb them, like she wanted to take them home with her. Her face was wistful. What is wrong with her?

I watched Bella stare at her plate for what seemed like forever. I finally placed my hand on her back and starting running it up and down her spine. She glanced towards me and smiled awkwardly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm better than okay." She smiled and placed her hand on my knee and squeezed.

* * *

I wanted to talk to Bella while we were in the car, but it was raining and I couldn't take my eyes off the curvy back roads of Forks. That's an accident waiting to fucking happen.

I could tell something was bothering her. She seemed... nervous? I had never seen her fidget like this. She would not stop rubbing the tops of her thighs with her palms. She was the one that said we have no reason to be nervous with each other. Why is she acting this way now? Does she regret everything? Does she not want me to see her room? All sorts of questions kept popping in my head. We finally pulled up and I parked in the driveway. I was going to ask Bella what was up, but again she was quicker. She patted her hand on my thigh, I turned to her.

"I'm sorry for my parents. They are going to be weird. I normally don't mind because I can turn my face and not have to listen, but I know you can't do that so I'm sorry."

What an odd way for her to look at things. She was sorry I could hear them?

"Why are you so worried? I have met them before. I lived."

"They are probably going to act really weird with you in my room." She bit her lip and ran her hand through her hair.

"Why? Because I'm a boy?"

"Kind of. I mean no. I just have never had someone over before."

"You have never had a friend over before?" I asked.

"Jake, comes, but with his father. I have never had a friend come over to see me." No wonder she was so nervous. This was totally new for her.

"It's ok." I signed and squeezed her hand that was still on top of my thigh. I pointed my head towards the car door and raised my eyebrow at her.

She let out a big sigh and mouthed okay.

We walked in through the front door. Her dad was seated in the living room watching TV on the couch and her mom was in the kitchen washing dishes. Her dad finally looked away from the TV and over towards us. Bella tugged on my elbow, "Tell them you need to get your homework and that we are going to hang out in my room." She signed.

"Me?" I asked. She wanted me to talk for her? To her own parents?

"Yes, it'll take too long for me to try to explain."

I looked over to her father who was eyeing me intently, "Well?" he huffed.

"Uh sir, Chief, I mean. Uh. I just came over to get the homework assignment and to see Bella's room." I felt very uncomfortable having to speak for Bella and with her own parents, but what made me feel worse was how it wasn't weird to anyone else. They didn't even greet her or ask her if she had fun at my house or anything. Jasper and Alice's words come back to haunt me. "Well, it's how Bella's life is." It was normal for them not to communicate with their own daughter.

"Tell her you two have thirty minutes. Thirty minutes. And that door stays open." He glared at me and wagged his pointer finger at Bella. Thirty minutes? Jesus Christ, she is an 18 year old girl.

I turned to Bella, but she was already flying up the stairs. I raced after her. Once we were up the stairs she turned towards me, "Sorry." she signed. Her face was flushed and she was obviously very embarrassed. She kept wringing her hands.

"Don't apologize." I told her. She turned back around and walked into the second door on the right. I followed her.

I stepped foot into her room and my heart sunk. This was not the room of a normal teenage girl. This was the room of a very young girl. There were some drawings and finger paintings hung on one wall and that was pretty much it besides a bed, a dresser, a few stuffed animals, and a very, very small bookshelf with just a few books. There were no posters, no music, family photos, nothing. I want to wrap her in a blanket and take her away from here. I want to give her a room with books and movies and music... I know there are worse situations to live in than this, but it just broke my heart. She was so detached. She didn't have an escape, not even in her home.

Bella took off her shoes and sat cross- legged on her bed.

"This is it. See I told you it was nothing special." She signed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why does this not feel like your room?" I wanted to say more, but that was all I knew to sign. Bella was an excellent lip reader, but I'm playing by her rules. I'm signing as much as possible, even if I look like a fool. I went and sat across from her on her bed.

"This is my first time truly living here since I was four." She stated impassively.

"Four?" I asked increduously. That seems like a really young age to be sent away. I was attached to my mother's hip at four.

She nodded her head.

"Wasn't that hard? Being away?"

"No. I loved the Deaf and Blind school. It was there I learned to sign. I always felt more at home there than here."

"Why don't your parents sign?" Alice and Jazz told me this was a sensitive subject, but my curiousity got the best of me.

"Who knows.." She signed simply and shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't bother you that you can't communicate with your parents?"

"Of course it does, but I'm not going to let it hurt me. They are the ones that won't accept me."

"Accept you?"

"I'm their failure. That's why I think they don't sign, if they sign that means they have accepted me and accepted I'm Deaf. That will never happen." She shrugged again. I couldn't believe she could say she believes her parents think her a failure and act so nonchalently about it.

"You're not a failure." I signed firmly

"I know that. I don't think they view me as a failure, but themselves. Like having a broken child meant they were broken. I think they feel like something is wrong with them."

I was overwhelmed. What if I thought that my parents felt that way about me? I would be crushed. I couldn't fathom believing anything less than my parents loved the hell out of me no matter what and would go to the ends of the earth for me.

Bella slapped the bed and starting shaking her head no and wagging her finger.

"What?"

She signed 'don't' and 'me', but I didn't understand the word in between. She placed her hands over her head and let them fall slowly over her face. I imitated her and and asked, "What?"

"P.I.T.Y." She spelled slowly "Don't pity me. Don't." She huffed out of her nose and kept shaking her head.

Bella's mom appeared at the door. She peeked her head in looked at Bella and I and then walked out.

"I think your mom wants you." I signed

"No, she is just checking on me."

My mouth must have fallen open. They treat her like a freaking baby.

"See, I told you my family is nothing like yours." She teased.

My family was nothing like hers. My family hadn't even known her that long and we were all trying. Trying harder than her own fucking parents. It made me sick. It's no wonder she was so emotional this morning with my family. I bet she's never had a Sunday breakfast with her family.

"I love your family." She signed. Sadness poured from her eyes.

"They love you too." I signed and she smiled back at me. She leaned over and sweetly kissed my cheek. She quickly pulled away, but stayed close to my face, "We can't do much more of that because soon my father will be up here." She signed.

I decided to ask her something I had wanted to ask her all last week.

"I was wondering If if I could start taking you to school. Would that be okay?" I asked her. I wanted everyone to know about us. I wanted there to be no questions of who her man was and who would protect her. Everyone needed to know it would be me.

She nodded her head 'yes' eagerly. I breathed a slight sigh of relief before I remembered another question I needed to address.

"I have another question." This one I was really nervous about asking, because I'm pretty sure I know the answer.

"What?" she mouthed.

"Is there a way for me to call you or talk to you? I mean can I use a relay service or do you have a pager or something?" Yup, I had been doing my research.

"No, I don't have anything. You can call and talk to my mom." She offered. That was going to have to be fixed... like yesterday.

Then her dad appeared in the doorway. "Five more minutes." He said. I nodded my head and Bella turned to face her dad. He held up his hand to her and mouthed five.

She nodded her head annoyed and turned back to me and rolled her eyes.

"It's okay and I'm going to figure out a way for us to talk. Without your mom. I promise." I smirked at her.

"I would love that." She signed ans smiled sweetly.

"What did your dorm room look like?"

"I had lots of pictures of friends, books, and posters. But when I had to leave the school, I was so mad that I tore most of it up. I shouldn't have, but I was mad." She looked down to her quilt and started pulling at a loose thread and she was biting her lip. Her flush began to consume her face. She was uncomfortable talking about leaving school. There were so many secrets I had yet to unlock about her, but I decided this was not the time to push her.

"What posters did you have?" I was really curious to know this.

"You know, famous people. Cute boys." She winked at me and tickled my stomach.

"Who?" I asked and tickled her stomach back. Then I grabbed her knee and started gently rubbing her thigh.

"I had a few different ones, but mostly they were of Justin Timberlake."

"Why him?"

"He's hot." She looked at me in disbelief. Like I would think he is hot too.

"He's an awful musician." I told her. God, I mean he was created from the evil Disney marketing machine and top it off he was in a fucking boy band.

"That can't be true. Lots of people like him. He is really famous." She gave me a perplexed look.

"That doesn't mean he's good."

"Why makes someone a good musician then?" She challenged me with her eyebrows raised and a cute smirk on her face.

I had no idea what to tell her. I froze for a moment and then I just looked at her and shrugged. I started laughing at the irony of this conversation. How would I tell a Deaf girl what makes a good musician?

She pursed her lips at me and raised her eyebrow. She knew she got me. She is the smartest person I have ever encountered.

She grabbed her bag off the floor and took out a handful of notes from me and my T-shirt. She laid the shirt on the bed, got up and grabbed a box off of her dresser before sitting back down on her bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I keep all of our notes. You shouldn't feel sorry for me, see because I have you." She opened the box and showed me the contents. There were quite a few notes from me, a Deaf poetry flyer, and a pressed flower. She had kept everything I had ever given her. My stomach did flips and it suddenly became hard for me to breath. I never thought the sight of a dead flower could excite me so much.

"You're not going to put my shirt in that box are you?" I pointed my finger at her and then ran my finger under her chin. She shivered.

"No way! This is my new favorite sleep shirt." She smiled coyly at me while she picked up the shirt and slapped my chest with it playfully.

"Can I kiss you?" I blurted with my hands. I knew I shouldn't but I don't give a fuck if her dad carried a gun or not. She saved all my notes, a dead fucking flower and she wants to sleep in my shirt. How could I not kiss her?

"Please." she signed and bit her bottom lip. I put my thumb on her lip and caressed it while I slowly slid it from her teeth. Her body trembled and she let out a sigh.

I leaned forward and slowly placed my lips on hers. I gave her sweet open mouth kisses, our lips gliding over one another's.

She placed her hand on my chest and gently started pushing away. I grudgingly pulled my lips from hers.

"If you keep kissing me like that I'm not going to be able to stop and if my dad catches us..." She paused and made a motion effectively saying that he would cut off my dick.

I laughed and stood up quickly.

"I guess I better go. I'll be here tomorrow morning. Is 7:45 okay?"

She nodded her head.

Before I turned to walk out I took a deep breath and mustered up all of my courage. I tried to remember exactly how Jasper did it last night.

"You're my sweetheart." I signed to her.

Her mouth flew open and she turned the brightest shade of red I had yet to see on her. She jumped off the bed and into my arms. She kissed me swiftly on the lips.

"You're my sweetheart too." She signed.

Bella was center stage in my thoughts all day. I couldn't stop thinking about her since I left her house this afternoon. I kept wondering what she was doing, if she was okay or if she was bored. I had to figure out a way to communicate with her. I felt so stuck not being able to just call her and ask her what she was dong or if she was okay. When I got back from Bella's, instead of working on my Biology, I had devised a plan to get Bella a device so we could talk. And now I just had to convince mom and dad...

"Mom. Dad. There is something I want to talk to you about." I said as I stood in front of them while they sat on the couch. I had no idea how they were going to react to what I was about to ask them, but I had to try. Mom's face furrowed in confusion and she placed her magazine off to her side and dad reached for the remote and muted the TV. The butterflies started knocking around in my stomach. It felt more like squirrels fighting over a nut. God, I hope they say yes...

"What is it dear?" Mom asked.

"Well, see here's the thing. Now I'm sure you have both noticed my recent attachment to Bella." I was trying to show them how serious I was. I guess mom and dad didn't think I was doing a good job.

They didn't do a good job of containing their laughter. At all. I scowled at them.

"I'm sorry, hun. You were saying?" Mom finally spit out.

"Look, I have done my research and I wanted to know if we could get Bella a sidekick or some mobile device, on our family plan. We have enough points to add another line for only ten dollars. And its only and extra 20 bucks a month and I was hoping you guys could take it out of my allowance. I have money saved up and I can buy her a phone with that. I'm just asking to get a line for Bella so I can talk to her and so she can talk to me."

My parents weren't laughing anymore. They looked stunned.

"You are willing to give up some of your allowance?" Dad asked.

"Of course. I don't expect you guys to take on the load. I just need to be able to talk to her. I can't call and talk to her mom. Mom, you have to understand, her family is so different than ours. I mean they don't even talk to her. She needs someone to talk to when she's not here!" I was on the verge of a breakdown. The idea of her ever feeling alone broke me.

"Oh sweetie." Mom stood up and wrapped her arms around me. It was the first time I had let her hug me in a long time. What the fuck was my problem?

"We will call her parents and see if it's okay with them, all right? I'll do it right now."

"Thanks, mom."

Mom went to grab the phone from the kitchen. Dad stood up and patted my back.

"Somebody's growing up a bit huh?" he asked.

"Uh. I don't know about that. I erm... just care for her."

"The right woman will always make you want to be a good man." He told me as he wagged his finger at me.

Mom walked in with the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, Chief Swan? This is Esme Cullen. Edward and Alice's mother? Yes. Hi. No, she was fine. She is welcome over anytime. We love having her around. Uh huh. Well, I'm calling because we were wondering if we could put Bella on our family phone plan so she could text with Edward and Alice. Uh huh... Uh huh... But you see... Ok, yes I understand that, but that's not an issue at all. It'll actually better if we are on the same plan so they could talk for free. Uh...huh... Yes he's here. Ok hold on one moment."

She covered the phone with her hand, "He wants to talk to Mr. City Councilman." Mom whispered mockingly. She hated it when people called him that and so did dad.

"Shit." My dad murmuered under his breath. Mom handed him the phone.

"Hello Carlisle Cullen speaking." he said and he started to walk out of the room.

"So I'm guessing this isn't going well." I asked mom.

"No, honey, I'm afraid it's not looking good." She frowned and placed a hand on my shoulder and began rubbing.

Dad walked back in the room soon after he left. Not a good sign.

"Seems Chief Swan doesn't think Bella needs to talk to you and Alice anymore than she already does. He said she is here all the time anyway." He sighed.

"Damn it! That is so unfair. They have a phone, they can call who they want. No one has to monitor them. They treat her like a baby and it's not fair!" I practically yelled.

"Carlisle..." My mom had that pleading tone in her voice, the one my father could never turn down. Yes!

"Ezzy, don't even think about it. Her father is the Chief of Police for Christ's sake. I can't go behind his back. How would that look as a city councilman?"

Mom said nothing. She just stared into my father's eyes. It seemed as if their eyes held on for an eternity

"Please?" She finally said.

"Shit, Ezzy." Dad sighed in defeat.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled as I wrapped an arm around my mom and patted my dad's back.

"The shed needs a good painting this summer, boy. And don't get me in any trouble, got it?" Dad winked at me.

"Yes, dad." I didn't care what he asked of me. He could have asked me to run China and I would have fucking done it. My girl was going to have a phone and we were going to be able to talk even when we weren't together. It's so weird to think about all the things I took for granted before I met her. I never liked calling girls before, but not being able to call Bella was driving me insane. I felt that way before I even saw her room, but seeing her room sent my need to talk with her over the edge.

She is not going to feel alone anymore, not my sweetheart, no way.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**We have some very special thank yous this week -**

**A big Thank you to Twific Promotions - KekahJ on twitter-Rebecca's review of our story was absolutely wonderful! Please go check her out on twitter, because she is awesome and check out TwiFic's website - they are constantly reviewing new fics and they are amazing for it! A big round of applause for you! =)**

**Hugs and Kisses to the lovely miss candykizzes24 for the lovely banner! It's perfect!**

**An expecially sweet thank you to fragilehuman for her feature on our story on her blog - if you havent checked out her blog, you must and you must also go check her profile page on fanfiction, afragilelittlehuman - she has some awesome must read stories!**

**A big snuggly hug thank you to Twilight Muses, twilightmuses, for hosting the Anon Whitlock contest and for the lovely review of our O/S, _The Expectation of Fufillment_ - It's now posted on our profile page if you would like to take a look!**

**A big wet sloppy kiss goes to aydenm - I had a hard time writing this chapter like we said this story is personal for us and it's like therapy, and Ayden gave me the courage to go on, and for that I thank you immenesly. Please check out her lovely stories, her fanfiction profile name is AydenMorgen**

**As always though, the Emmett style bear hugs and Happy Pancake Surprises goes to the one and only Mizsimone**

**Last, but not least, we must thank all of you readers! The response to our little story has been overwhelming and with your love and support we have just passed 100 reviews!**

**Thank you ssssooo much! Much Love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This is our story. SMeyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Edward POV**

Monday mornings were usually the bane of my existence, but this Monday was different. Like mom and dad said, I had an extra spring in my step when I woke up this morning. Today was going to be a good day. I was in such a rush to see Bella, I actually woke up before my alarm and was ready in thirty minutes flat. She invaded my dreams again last night and I couldn't stop bouncing off the walls. Today was the first day I was going to pick her up for school. Later in the evening, I was going to buy her a phone so we would be able to talk even when we weren't together. Things were definitely starting to look up. I sat by the door waiting until I knew for sure that I wouldn't show up too early to pick her up. As soon as that time came, I was out the door, in my car driving the wet, curvy roads.

As soon as I pulled up to her house, I noticed she was waiting outside on the top of her porch steps. I know for sure I'm not late so why the hell is she waiting for me outside? It's freaking drizzling rain like always so she must be freezing. I saw how she perked up when our eyes met and a sweet smile slowly crossed her face. She seemed just as excited as I was. The idea that she could be as excited as I, sent pangs through my stomach and I felt my skin began to heat. My body reacted just at the mere sight of her, her touch was a whole other story. Watching her run to the car in that tight blue v neck t-shirt and second skin jeans she had on made my dick harden and I felt my throat begin to constrict. I was too busy ogling her like a perv to be quick enough to get out of my car like a gentleman and open the door for her. By the time I finally got a hold of myself and my raging hormones, I just had time to barely open my door before she opened the car door and hopped in. She was wet from sitting in the light rain. Her hair was beginning to curl, her shirt clung even tighter to her than God should allow possible and her smell... Her sweet dewy smell lingered even more heavily than normal in the air. She smiled shyly after she got done biting her lip and she waved at me.

"Good morning." I signed. She smiled tenderly and signed it back to me. We sat there soaking up each other's presence. Electricity loomed over us and I so badly wanted to kiss her. Bella's eyes shifted past me and her jaw set in a hard line. I turned to look and saw her father staring at us through the front screen door. I looked back to Bella and smiled, and signed, "We better get going."

I pulled out of her driveway and as soon as we were away from her father I felt the burn of her touch on my thigh. She placed her hand near my knee at first and then she slowly slid her hand down to my lower thigh. All my muscles instantly tensed, she was in the danger zone. I felt a light squeeze, I turned to look at her and she began signing quickly. I tried my best to look at her, but also keep my eyes on the road, but it was impossible. The last thing I wanted to do was wreck because number 1: I had Bella in the car. Number 2: she was the freaking Police Chief's daughter. That was not a way to score brownie points with the old man. I took one hand off the steering wheel and I signed, "I can't" over and over, shaking my head no, pointing at her and then pointing towards the road. I came to a stop at one of the few stop signs in Forks and I finally had a chance to look at her. Her face was scrunched into a big question mark. Did she not get that I had to keep my eyes on the road? Doesn't she care about safety? She finally sighed and shrugged her shoulders. I should have held my tongue, but my temper got the best of me. Did she think I wanted to not talk to her? That's what I wanted more than anything. Without thinking I mumbled under my breath

"This would be easier if you just talked."

And that did it. I should know never to say anything remotely anywhere near Bella if I didn't want her to see. She was an excellent lip reader and her nickname should be freaking Eagle Eyes. She never missed anything. Bella slammed her hand on my dashboard and started signing fast and hard. Her face scowled and her hands were pounding into one another. She was signing well beyond my comprehension. I tried to get her attention by placing my hand on her thigh, but she smacked it away. We pulled into the parking lot of the school and when I parked she didn't even wait for the wheels to come to a stop before she bounced out of the car. Shit! I quickly turned off the car and followed after her, she had already made her way halfway across the lawn. I grabbed her elbow and turned her round to face me.

"I'm sorry. I got frustrated." My shaky hands finally allowed me to sign. I was still shooken up by her slapping my hand away. She had never done anything, but welcome my touch. I know I fucked up. Royally.

Again she started signing ferociously. Her hands flaying all around. I grabbed her wrists and my eyes held hers. We stayed like that until her breathing calmed. The whole time my eyes and face were begging for forgiveness. When she finally let out a deep breath, I released her hands and signed, "Sorry. Sign again. Please. Slow."

She took another deep breath and started moving her hands very, very slowly "I do talk. Just because it's not how your used to talking, doesn't mean I don't talk."

"Why don't you use your voice?" I attempted to show her with my face and body language that I wasn't trying to be an ass, but it didn't work. She closed her eyes and she started breathing through her nose. She abruptly turned from me and started walking towards the school. Jesus, what the fuck is my problem? I have been wanting to ask her since I first encountered her, but I knew it would be hard for her so I had been waiting and waiting to ask. And you decided to spring it on her now, genius? Why don't I fucking think before I say things, or sign them, whatever. It's too late now. I already asked so there is no turning back. I ran towards her and gently grabbed her waist with both hands and swiftly turned her to face me. Her eyes were narrowed and it looked like she was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling at me or beating the shit out me. At this point she was entitled to do both.

"I'm so sorry." I signed, she tried to turn away from me again, but this time I was quicker. I grabbed both of her forearms and held her for a moment. We stood there, her staring me down and me pleading with her with my face. She huffed and nodded her head. I released her, ran my fingers roughly through my hair, and took a big deep breath.

"I don't want to just know you. I want to understand. Understand you." I told her.

That was the truth. I wanted nothing more to not only know her, but to really get her. She understood who I was within hours of meeting me and I still felt like an outsider looking in with her. Her eyes softened as she stared into my eyes for a beat and a small smile appeared on her lips. She nodded her head and sighed.

"Tell me something you know you are not good at." She signed. I looked at her with confusion. She bit her lower lip and huffed exasperatedly through her nose. "I mean, what about sports? Is there a sport you aren't good at?"

Where the hell is she going with this? I decided after all the shit I put her though this morning I could at least play along. I didn't know the sign, but I finger spelled basketball.

She then showed me that the sign for basketball it looked like she was dribbling a ball. I nodded my head and signed it back to her showing her I understood.

"Ok, So are you ever going to play with Michael Jordan if you know how bad you are at it?"

I shook my head no.

"See, you wouldn't do something you know you did badly especially if you were doing it with people who did it better than you. Why would I do something I know I am awful at?'

"You don't know that." I signed angrily.

"You're right, I don't, but I can guess with all the laughter and pointing I used to get when I did use my voice." The way she said this gutted me. She didn't say it sadly she stated it matter of factly, disconnected and cold. I tried to find the words that explained my feelings and showed that I wasn't being an ass about it. It was still hard for me being so open, but I cant hide anything from Bella so I told her the truth.

"It's weird for me not knowing what you sound like." I finally got the courage to say, because it was weird. She was my girl and I had no idea what her voice sounded like. I would never hear her say my name and I would never hear her laugh. I kept trying to see where she was coming from, but I just couldn't see past the idea of never, ever hearing her.

"I will never know what you sound like either and I don't even know what I sound like, now that's weird." She smiled at me. She always had a way of turning shit around and she could actually make me stop and think like no one else. Who was I to fucking complain about hearing her? I gave her a half smile and dropped my shoulders in defeat. Showing her that she was right, like always.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the ID. Alice? That's odd.

"Hello" As soon as I put the phone to my ear Bella was tugging on my arm, I looked to her and she kept asking who. She hated being out of the loop. I spelled out Alice. She looked just as confused as I was.

"Hey Edward, Are you with Bella?"

"Yes. What's up?"

"Great. Can you tell her that I have been called to interpret for a court case. I'm the only level 5 close enough that can do it. I have set Bella up with another interpreter, but she is a level 3. Ms. Blackburn said that you all were doing a group project today in class so I think it'll be okay, but if she wants Jasper can come up to school."

"Jasper? Why the hell would he -"

"Edward! Just tell Bella what I said. Thank you and I'll wait patiently."

Signing with one hand was way too hard and also the fact that I had no idea to how to sign any of these terms hindered me, I tried to place the phone in the crook of my neck while I finger spelled, but It kept slipping. Bella eyed me curiously and gave me a sweet smile. She took the phone from my neck and held it for me. She raised her eyebrows prompting me to go on. I have no idea how long it took before Bella completely understood what was going on, this was the fault of my god awful finger spelling.

"No. I will be fine. Tell her, thank you." she signed. She handed the phone back to me, she had a grin on her face, but I could tell it was holding back laughter. I must look like a moron.

"She said she will be fine and of course she will be because she's with me."

I heard Alice sigh on the line "Ok, Edward. Thanks, I should be back before lunch. Please call Jazz if Bella needs anything."

Bella tapped my shoulder, "You didn't tell her I said thank you."

"Ok, Bella says thank you, Bye." As soon as I hung up, I started placing my phone back in my pocket, but it started vibrating again. What the hell? I held it back up to my face. Jasper? If he is calling to check on Bella...

"Hello?" Again as soon as I answered, Bella wanted to know who I was talking to her. I spelled out Jasper and the smile on her face made me want to stab my eyes out.

"Hello? Edward? This is Jazz."

"Uh. Yeah. I know. What's up?"

"Alice told me what happened this morning. I just wanted to see if Bella needed me."

"She doesn't need you. I'm here to take care of her so everything will be fine. Do you and Alice think I'm completely worthless?" I spat.

"Jesus Christ, Edward, this isn't about you, this is about Bella." He reminded me. Bella started tugging on my arm "Be nice to Jasper!" she warned.

I scoffed "Fine. Please hold." Again instead of just handing the phone to Bella, I tried to balance it in the crook of my neck while I tried to sign to her. And again, I was complete failure. Bella doubled over and I saw her body shaking with laughter, she looked back up at me and shook her head in disbelief. She was so freaking cute.

I started laughing with her, but I stopped suddenly when I heard Jessica Stanely's famous cackle. I looked to my side and saw her standing there pointing and laughing at me and Bella with Mike Newton and his cronies. I shot her an evil fucking look and flipped her off. I hate that skank so much. Her and I have always had uh..._issues_. I turned back to Bella and her eyes were shifted down towards the ground and she was shuffling her weight from one foot to another, biting her lip so hard I thought her skin would break. Damn it, she saw that little bitch laughing at her. Apparently, I wasn't doing such a good job of taking care of her.

I tugged on the bottom of her shirt and when her eyes finally met mine I asked her "Do you need Jasper?" and I asked as nicely as possible.

"I don't need anyone." She emphasized the word need and cocked an eyebrow at me "Tell him I really appreciate it, but I'll be fine."

"She says she really appreciates it, but she'll be fine."

"Ok you have my number right, just in case something comes up?" Part of me was infuriated with him, I was so damn jealous of him especially when it regarded Bella but I was starting to become extremely thankful for him.

"Yeah, I do and uh thanks, Jazz." I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I smiled at Bella, held out my hand and motioned my head towards the school building. She took my hand and we walked to class hand in hand.

We walked into class and all eyes were on us. I knew it was weird for everyone to see me be affectionate with a girl, but it didn't help matters much that said girl was the new totally hot Deaf chick at school. I saw a woman dressed in all black talking to Ms. Blackburn at her desk. Must be the interpreter. Bella and I said quick goodbyes and took our respective seats. I saw the woman walk over to Bella and introduce herself. Her signing looked nothing like Bella's, Alice's, or Jazz's for that matter. Her signing was contained to small space in front of her and she continually moved her mouth. Bella is going to hate this.

"Ok, class, today we are working in groups. Your group will be your desk row, from front to the back of the room. You all should have the assignment. You have the whole hour."

Shit, we don't get to pick our groups? I look over to Bella's row and I felt a lead ball grow in the pit of my stomach. Her group included the monster bitches of the school, Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali. They aren't only the big alpha school bitches, but they both hate me. And I added some more fuel to that fire by flipping her off in front of everyone before school. Shit! They are going to serve Bella on fucking toast. Bella stood up, grabbed her desk and started pulling it toward the semi circle that Jessica and Tanya had already formed. I saw both of those whores giggling and covering their mouths. This is going to be bad, real bad. My eyes couldn't stray from Bella. I didn't even move to join my group, I just sat and watched like a hawk. My breathing began to accelerate and anger started to pump in my veins.

The interpreter pulled a chair next to Jessica, so she was facing Bella. I noticed Jessica waved her hand in front of Bella and got her attention. She started mouthing something extremely slow, so slow that I had no idea what she was trying to say. She was over exaggerating and over enunciating ever syllable. Bella apparently didn't know either because I saw her shake her head. Jessica and Tanya started cracking up with laughter and then I saw Jessica bring her hand to her chest and she did the international sign for retard.

My blood was now boiling and my anger was getting ready to fucking spill all over the damn place. My lips weren't strong enough to contain the growl that escaped them. I had never wanted to fucking hit a girl before and I know my mom would be fucking heartbroken to hear me say this, but there was nothing I wanted more in this world than to just fucking back hand her. Jessica's eyes met mine, yes bitch, I did just growl at you. I am that fucking crazy. Instead of being threatened by me she just fucking smirked. Her and Tanya started laughing and pointing at Bella again, making weird noises and gestures with their hands. They were ripping Bella to shreds, while her interpreter sat there and did nothing. Fucking nothing.

I couldn't take it anymore. I sprang up from my seat and marched towards Bella's group and I stood behind Bella, "Why aren't you doing anything?" I spat at the interpreter. She looked at me dumbfounded with her mouth open. Did I stutter? I felt a tug on my shirt, I looked down to Bella.

"Don't be mad at her. She is only supposed to do her job. Nothing else." she signed sadly. Her eyes never meeting mine. She _always_ looked me in the eye. It was obvious she was too humiliated to do so and I wasn't going to stand there and do nothing.

"Fine" I snarled. I grabbed Bella's desk by the top of her seat and I dragged her in her seat across the room and over to my corner. I turned my desk facing hers and sat down.

"You work with me. OK?" I signed

Bella's wide, shocked eyes filled with tears "I'm so sorry. I can ignore everyone. I don't hear it, but you do and you will hear it all. I understand if..." she paused and then signed me, you finished, all while not looking me in my eyes.

I slammed my hand on the desk, forcing her to look at me. Her eyes shot up, "Don't say that. I don't care about everyone else."

"I'm not worth it. I'm not worth all the stares, the laughs, the pointing."

I slammed my fist down again, "Yes. You. Are." I signed pointedly.

"Mr. Cullen, what do you think your doing?" Shit...not now Ms. Blackburn

"Bella and I are working together."

"No you aren't"

"Yes, we are."

"No. you are not."

"YES. WE. ARE." I growled at her.

"If you aren't going to cooperate, Mr. Cullen, I will need you to leave." She rose from her seat and placed her fists on her desk "Now!"

Shiiiiit...

I sighed and looked to Bella. Her hair was now a shield over face. She had never cut those windows off from me before and the rage that was already boiling inside of me bubbled over. Where was my feisty angry cute kitten? Where was my girl that took no shit? She shut down. She shut down because she was ashamed. Ashamed because I heard the jokes and the laughter. If she thought that was all it took for me to lose interest in her, she was dead wrong. She wasn't going to push me away to supposedly save me from the wrath of some high school catty bitches. Why the hell was she always trying to protect me? I'm supposed to be the protector, that's my fucking job. I leaned towards her, moved her hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. I put my finger and her chin and I brought her face up to meet mine.

"I told you, you are worth it."

"I don't want you to have to put up with this. It's always going to be like this for us."

"I don't care about them I only care about you. You are worth everything to me." I grabbed her face with both of my hands on her cheeks forcing her to hold our stare. The sadness wasn't leaving those big chocolate orbs so I slammed my face onto hers. My lips consuming hers. I had to let her know that I meant every fucking word I said. I didn't give a shit about anything or anyone, but her.

The second I felt Bella relax and kiss me back I felt a rough tug on my arm.

"Mr. Cullen! I am appalled by your behavior! Leave. Now." Blackburn snapped at me.

"Get your hands off of me I know my rights, woman.

* * *

**BPOV**

He was kissing me. _Kissing me_. After everything that had happened he was kissing me and in front of everyone. Could he really not care about the stares and jokes? I never gave a damn before because I could ignore it all, but now with him, that all changed. I already have my walls up and defenses ready to go. If I see someone making fun of me I just disregard them as ugly or something awful so I never had to look at them. I could shut it off - shut them all out. But he can't turn it off. He can't shut his eyes and be ignorant. I didn't want to expose him to any of this. He doesn't deserve to get made fun of and he has already gone through so much trouble for me. He had already thrown himself into my life and culture, could I really ask that he suffer in silence and all for me? Could I be that selfish?

In that moment, my answer was yes. If he was willing to not care, how could I? He was the one that had to hear it and endure and if he said he could deal, I'll believe him. Maybe it wasn't as bad I thought it was? I hope so, because if he can push all the negativity aside and still kiss me, and kiss me like this, in front of everyone, he must mean it.

I felt him pull away from the kiss abruptly and when I opened my eyes I saw Ms. Blackburn grabbing his arm and trying to pull him out of his seat. _Oh shit! He is trouble._ She pulled him out of his seat and she started dragging him towards the door, but his arms were flaying all around, I tried to read his lips, but I missed most of it because his head was shaking back and forth. I knew one thing for sure, he was yelling.

He shrugged Ms. Blackburn's arms off of him and stopped in front of me. He signed a sign I was totally not expecting to see. He held his fist in the air, palm side towards him and then he twisted it to where his palm faced me in one swift move. That sign stands for many things, but I can loosely translate it to mean, protest or revolution. It's a very important sign, especially to someone like me. I use that sign when other Deaf people ask why I don't use my voice. I couldn't believe my eyes. Tears began to fill my eyes and it became hard for me to swallow, I was so overcome with him and his actions that all my emotions were becoming to much to contain. He was telling me that he was joining the protest, that he understood. He understood me.

I was absolutely floored.

He signed later, before Ms. Blackburn got her paws on him again and escorted him out the door.

He understood me and I love him. I always knew he was special to me, but now I know that I am madly in love with this guy. I could do anything with him on my side. I took a deep breath and decided to finally face the class. I turned around and saw all the eyes fixated on me. I only focused on four of those eyes. The eyes of those awful girls that started all this. Their mouths were dangling on the floor. They seemed to be very surprised to see Edward behave that way._That's right, and he behaved that way because of me._ I desperately wanted to tell them off so I did in the only way I knew how.

I stuck out my tongue and gave them the finger. Take that, bitches...He's mine.

That night I didn't go over to Alice and Edward's. I went to Jake's house with my mom and dad. Jake still went to the Deaf school, but he didn't always stay away from home like I did. His father, Billy was very understanding and accepting of Jake. Billy actually learned sign for Jake, it took him awhile, but he came around. I never questioned why my parents were they way they were until Edward and his family came into my life. Edward thinks I turned his world upside down, but he doesn't realize that he and his family did the same thing for me. I never thought I would have anything more than an interpreter/client relationship with hearing people. But for me to be closer to them than my own actually family? I never saw that coming.

We walked into Billy's, I gave him a hug and he told me Jake was in the garage. I nodded my head and started heading out the back door.

I entered the garage and there was Jake working on a dirt bike. I flipped the light switch on and off.

He was working on his knees and I saw his eyes peek over the seat of the dirt bike. I couldn't see his mouth, but I knew he was smiling. He stood up to greet me.

"Hey, how are you?" he signed as he put down his tool, held his arms out and started walking towards me. I knew with the look on his face what he wanted.

I held my hands up, telling him to stop and shook my head no. I tried to give him a nice smile.

"What?" his face scrunched, He looked me up and down a moment and then signed "It's because of that asshole at Deaf poetry isn't it?" He huffed and threw down his work cloth.

"Don't you call him an asshole. That's my boyfriend." I signed forcefully

"What did you just say?" he was fuming. His glare sent chills down my spine.

"He is MY boyfriend." I signed to him, slapping my chest with all my might to let him know just how serious I was.

"That guy who signs like a dumb ass is your boyfriend?" He started signing basic words very slow all while looking very confused. He was making fun of Edward. Edward doesn't let people make fun of me so no one is going to make fun of him. Asshole.

I looked to my left and I saw a pile of car fixing guides and manuals, I grabbed one off the top and chucked it at his head.

He ducked and started laughing "You think that idiot cares about you? Your just a fucking toy to him. Don't you remember what I told you about hearing boys? Do you not fucking listen?"

I remembered he told me they would take advantage of me, but he was wrong, at least about Edward. Who the hell did Jake think he was? He doesn't even know Edward.

"I know what you said, but that's not true. He is trying so hard to learn to Sign and Deaf culture and today he defended me. In front of everyone."

"That's only because he wants in your pants. How can you not see that? You are new, different, interesting, just like a shiny new toy. And everyone knows about Deaf girls."

"Knows what about Deaf girls? What are you talking about?"

"Deaf girls are easy. You know, like you."

"Easy?" He knocked the wind out of me with his words. Apparently, Jake was going to fight dirty. That's fine. I can get even dirtier.

"Yes, you all are an easy lay and you don't expect sweet whispers or cuddling. You're just fucking easy and he knows that." he smiled smugly at me.

"I'm not easy! I just know what I want when I want it, dickhead. There is a difference and just because I'm comfortable with my body doesn't make me a whore! He hasn't even tried to have sex with me yet. We have just kissed. And let me tell you something about those kisses; one kiss of his contained more passion than all the fucks we have ever had, combined. His touch is nothing like I have ever felt before. Your touch is cold and has no affect on me. It awakens my senses, _not_. But his touch, it's not only warm, but electric. It shocks my body to my very core. He stirs emotions and feelings in me that I have never experienced and I can't get enough of him. You know Jake, you really could stand to learn a few tips from him." I signed to him pouring every ounce of emotion I had into my hands. I had to not just tell him with my hands what I meant, but I had to show him just how much I meant it. I slapped my hands for emphasis, pounded my chest and my face set firm with my arms waving mightily in the air. My eyes were glued to his all the while and my smug smile was telling him that everything I said was true.

I knew he believed me because I saw the hurt on Jake's face, but it only lasted for a second before he turned away from me and charged towards his bike. He punched the seat in anger and then kicked the bike knocking it over and his work desk behind it.

He stood and stared at me with wild eyes. His chest rising and falling with heavy shaky breaths. His fists clenched at his side. His glare could cut glass and it scared me. Jake had never scared me before, but there was no way I was backing down. There is no way he could see me a waiver or show one ounce of fear. I had to be strong and stand my ground.

"It's fine." he signed "But when he throws you away like yesterday's trash, don't come crawling to me."

"Jake, please don't make me choose. I can't imagine not having you as a friend, but if you can't accept me being with him, well..." I simply shrugged at him not wanting to finish that thought for fear I had pushed him too far already. The last thing I wanted to do was lose him, but after everything Edward had done for me, there was no way I wouldn't fight for him. For us.

"You'll be sorry. I can promise you that." He signed. He flicked his finger at me in disgust before he turned on his heel and ran to the furthest wall near the door. He stopped suddenly in front of it and then he hit the side of his head with his fist. He began repeatedly kicking and punching the wall. He just kept on, over and over and faster and faster, destroying everything in sight. His tools that were hung all came crashing down and I saw two holes beginning to form on the wall; one made with his fists and the other his feet. He finally stopped and ran out the door.

Well that didn't go over so well...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ruh...Oh...

Who's ready for concert?!?!

Thank you all again for the love and support.

Special thank to MizSimone as always =) and big love to Marie


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: SMeyer owns all things Twilight, but this is our story. Thanks for coming back!

EPOV

"Alice, I have no idea what you're trying to say." I finally admitted.

Alice and Jasper had totally immersed me in ASL this past week. Now every time they spoke to me they only addressed me in sign language. It was really good practice, but it could be extremely annoying, especially when I was already a bit on edge. I was finally going to get to take Bella to the Crying Ponies concert and I was going to give her the phone I bought her. I had waited for this day all week. I didn't get to see Bella much as I was in a bit of trouble for the incident in Ms. Blackburn's class on Monday. That night, before mom and dad heard about the incident, Alice went with me to pick out a Sidekick for Bella, (Alice and Jazz told me that's the device most Deaf people really like), but they didn't have the one I wanted so I ordered it and it finally came in today. It's a pretty little red one. I thought it was fitting for my blushing little firecracker!

Right now, we were on our way back from the store and to Bella's house to pick her up for the concert. Jazz offered to drive so my hands could be free to talk to Bella. I still, however, had no idea what the hell Alice was trying to sign.

She sighed exasperatedly, "Chaperone. Edward, chaperone."

"Chaperone? For what?"

She squealed with excitement "I'm going to be a chaperone at the prom!"

"Oh... that's cool... I guess."

She grabbed one of Jazz's hand and engulfed it with both of hers, "It's going to be so much fun! And I'm going to have the hottest date there.' She said in a sing songy voice.

"It'll be nice seeing you all pretty-ed up babygirl, but I'm not too keen on the idea of hanging out with a bunch of high schoolers all might. Oh wait, I do that all the time now, nevermind." Jazz laughed.

Alice slapped at him playfully, "You don't hang out with just any high schoolers baby, you hang out with my cool little brodders and me. And that's who you'll be with at prom too." She looked back and gave me a wink.

"Uh... Prom? I wasn't planning on going." I confessed.

"Um excuse me?" She asked dubiously.

"Well, I wasn't planning on going. I just didn't consider it. Do you think Bella would even want to go?" I had never thought about taking Bella to the prom and apparently that was a mistake.

"When are you going to learn man?" Jazz eventually choked out while he laughed and Alice glared at me, "Bella is a normal teenage girl, Edward, of course she is going to want to go to prom."

Hmmm....

We pulled up to Bella's driveway and she was waiting outside for us... again. I was going to have to talk to her about that. As soon as she saw us she leaped down her porch steps in one lithe move and it felt like she was in the car within seconds. She seemed very excited and it was too fucking cute. She gave Alice a hug from behind her car seat and she leaned over and gave Jasper a little side squeeze hug. I normally would be a tad bit jealous about this, but I was trying to get a better hold of my jealousy, especially with Jazz. And it also didn't hurt matters that I was fixated on the short little red skirt she was wearing. When she leaned over to give Jazz a hug who was sitting in the driver's seat in front of me, I had a perfect view of her nice round ass in that tight ass skirt.

As soon as she was done with Jazz, she bounced into my arms. She gave me a saccharin kiss on the lips, she tasted sweeter than the sweetest candy. When she pulled away she stayed very close to my face. We sat and gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, but also just not enough time at all to be lost in those chocolate globes, before she mouthed hi.

"Hi" I mouthed back. I wanted to sign as much as possible for Bella, but it was just too damn erotic to be so close to her lips that I was not about to move. If I couldn't kiss those delicious lips all the time, the least she could do is let me memorize them. We had kissed, I mean _really_ kissed, four times so far. Four _amazing_ times. My body was itching for more.

"Don't you like my shirt?" She mouthed just an inch or two away from my face. I felt every sweet hot breath, God, this girl was too much. I finally broke my stare and looked down.

She was wearing my shirt. My Crying Ponies t-shirt. She looked Goddamn fine in it too.

I nodded my head, yes. "Do you want me to get you your own t-shirt at the concert?"

"I have to see if I like them first." She winked at me and I laughed. Bella looked down and saw the bag in between my legs. She scrunched her face, "What's that?"

"I got you something." She looked at me puzzled and cocked her head to the side. I took the sidekick out of the bag and placed it in her lap. I had my hand under the box so that it grazed Bella's lap when I placed the box on it. That was the excuse I needed to come in contact with that skirt... that damn skirt. I shivered, that skirt was sexy and tight and so soft and it was so close to her... her... uh... Christ!

She looked down at the box in her lap and she started to pick it up, but before it was an inch off her lap she released her hold it so it dropped. She reacted like she had touched a hot stove, as if she shouldn't of touched the box. Her eyes darted up to mine "Is this what I think it is?" Her lips parted and her mouth hung open.

"If you think it's a sidekick so we can talk whenever we want, you would be right." I started that statement with a slight smile, but it spread rapidly into probably one of the biggest goofiest grins ever. I couldn't wait to freaking text her good night. Man, I was growing way soft.

She jumped into my lap and threw her arms tightly around my neck. She peppered my face with kisses. With each kiss she would give my neck an even tighter squeeze. She was as happy as I was. She pulled away and signed "Now you have to show me how to use it."

The rest of the drive to Port Angeles I showed Bella how to use her new toy. I say the word toy because she was as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning. Her smile could of provided electricity for some third world country or some shit. Note to self - make Bella smile like this everyday.

She sent me a text as practice.

_Thank you so much. I'm really excited for concert. xoxo_

I immediately saved it in my favorites folder.

I sent her one too.

_Thank you for coming with me. You look really pretty. xx_

Jazz pulled into the parking lot and parked. Getting out the car I made the decision that Bella was the cutest thing, _ever_. She sprinted around the car and ran smack into my chest. I put my hands on her waist to steady her. She grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek before she began scanning the scene hungrily. She was examining everything and everyone with the widest grin. She just looked so damn excited. She was practically skipping next to me as we were walked hand in hand into the building.

She wasn't just a kid in the candy store. She was the kid that fucking finally got to go to the candy store for the first attitude and energy were contagious. I can't remember the last time I was this excited about anything. No one had an affect on people like Bella did. I called her ways voodoo before, I now know that's wrong, even though she's magical for sure.

We walked through the doors and waited in line to get our hands stamped and to give them our tickets. Alice and Jazz went through another line because they are over 21. They got through before us and were waiting for us just on the other side of the ticket table. I handed Bella her ticket and she went in front of me, her head was down when the doorman asked for her ID.

Instead of just tugging on Bella's arm or doing anything remotely intelligent I just screamed at him "SHE'S DEAF!" like a big baby pleading with him not to be mad at her. Holy shit, what the hell is wrong with me? The guy smiled and apologized, but my stupidity obviously didn't go unnoticed. Alice and Jazz were standing there laughing at me as per usual these days. Bella has missed my little mishap and I saw her ask Alice what happened and of course, Alice told her. Bella turned to me and shook her head in disbelief "You are so silly. You know that?"

I nodded my head yes. Alice walked over to me and put her arm around my waist "You are getting to be kind of cute, you know?" She smiled "I really like this side of you, but you're still a tittybaby."

I looked to Bella and shook my head with a frown. I was never going to live that nick name down. She grimaced and mouthed sorry, but she obviously wasn't since she was still laughing with Jazz.

Alice and Jazz decided to go get drinks while Bella and I found a table. We sat and waited for the main band to start. I normally hated opening bands, but this one was quite good. I couldn't help but bounce my head back and forth along with the whole crowd. Jesus, that guitar riff was quite impressive. I looked to Bella to ask her what she thought so far and I saw her eyes wondering around the room aimlessly looking totally aloof. Her eyes finally met mine "Have they started yet?" She signed.

I nodded my head yes.

Bella asked, "Are they good?" My happiness bubble burst. She just asked me if they were good. Shit. What was I thinking? How the hell was she going to enjoy this night? How the hell could I enjoy this night knowing she _couldn't_ enjoying this night. I can take a peek into her world and enjoy the view because I can experience it, I can see it. What the hell was I thinking bringing her here? How the hell was she going to have a peek in my world? What the fuck was I thinking.

Bella tapped on the table and pulled me out of my little mental freak out. Her face frowned "What? Are they good?" She asked again with a bit of trepidation. My reaction to her question must have made her think she shouldn't of asked me that. Fuck...

"Yes, they are." I tried to give her a smile, but failed miserably.

"What's wrong?" She signed. Her eyes imploring me for an answer.

"I can't enjoy it." I signed with my face down in shame.

She slammed the table with her hand "No you don't!" She shook her finger at me.

"No, I don't what?"

"You are pitying me! Again! After I told you not to." She started huffing breaths through her nose and shaking her head vehemently. Damn it!

"I'm sorry. I feel bad." How the hell can I make her understand?

"You and I will never work if you constantly feel sorry for me." She threw her hands in the air with frustration. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair roughly.

"How can I enjoy it knowing that you can't?" I begged her to tell me how. I don't want music to be ruined for me, but I had no idea how to enjoy it knowing she would never hear it. I honestly have barely touched my Ipod since I met Bella. I don't want her to think I pity her because that can't feel good, but honestly how can I not? I loved music and before Bella I would have told you music was everything to me.

"Don't treat me like a baby like everyone else, please. Let's have fun. I can enjoy it, maybe not the same way as you, but I can listen to music too."

"How?" I asked. God, I don't want her to lump me in the same category as her fucking parents. I have got to get over this shit quick.

"You know I like it when you sing. How do I do that?"

I furrowed my face at her "You feel it?"

"That's right." She signed as she stood up from the table and looked around the room. I stood up and grabbed her elbow "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go listen to music. I'm going to prove to you that I don't need you or your pity." I flinched at her words. She doesn't need me?

"I don't need you." She signed again firmly.

She sighed and her face soften "I want you. There's a big difference."

Her eyes looked into mine yearningly before she turned and walked away. Where is she going? I saw her maneuver her way through the crowd. She stopped in front of one of the large speakers off the side of the stage. Bella eyed it curiously before she hesitantly place her hand on it. Her body was turned away from the stage, facing the opposite direction of the crowd. She softly glided her hand over the speaker as she closed her eyes. I watched her as she stood there perfectly still just feeling the music. After maybe a minute or so her head started to roll faintly back and forth while her face furrowed in concentration. She then slowly let her hips began to slightly sway from side to side to the beat of the music. Holy shit, Bella was fucking dancing!

She placed her free hand on her thigh and began to lazily move it up her body before she wrapped her arm around her waist. She looked like she was giving herself a hug. I stood there in awe of this beauty before me. My feelings were split in two; 1. I was having the biggest hard on fucking ever, thinking she was the sexiest thing that walked God's green earth. 2. I had tears in my eyes and my emotions were currently a lump in my throat because I had never seen anything so beautiful or sweet in my entire life. There was this angel dancing softly and slowly amongst a crowd of stinky hard rock and roll kids that were bouncing all around. I had to chuckle a bit at the adorable absurdity. She was the most awe inspiring creature for being able to let go and not giving a damn about what those think around her. God, I love her.

Holy shit... I love her... I fucking _love_ her.

Her head perked up as if she had heard my realization. Her eyes were still closed as all the different color lights were bouncing off her porcelain skin. The light created red and purple halos all around her. She faced the light and she was basking in it's glow. I had never enjoyed music so much in my life. A sly smile graced her lips as she let the music wash over her all the while still swaying delicately. She finally opened her eyes and they immediately met mine as I was currently devouring her with my stare. Her eyes were hooded as if she was awoken from a deep slumber. Her face looked a bit delirious before I saw realization cross her face and she bit her lip. She released her lip and took a big breath as if to steady herself. She looked at me and smiled with her face up and shoulders back. She was letting me know she was not afraid or embarrassed and she didn't need me. Her not needing me wasn't a thing I should take offense to rather I should be proud of her. It was a fucking a good thing and I need to realize that. She left me breathless.

"See?" She signed.

All I could do was nod my head since there were no words that could even begin to describe what she just made me see.

"Did I dance okay?" She asked biting that damn bottom lip again. And the award for understatement of the year goes to...

"No, not okay. You danced beautifully."

She looked quite proud of herself, "Will you dance with me? I know you said that this wasn't dancing music, but I really want you to dance with me." She looked at me through her long eyelashes. Did she really think I would say no?

"I would love to." I held my arms out for her and closed the distance between us.

"You will have to show me how to do it right. I had no idea what I was doing back there" She smiled before pressing her body up against mine.

I took a step back and signed "I would say it's all in the leading, but after seeing you dance maybe you should lead. You're a natural."

I smiled at her before I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her eyes asking me if that was the right thing for her to do, I smiled and nodded my head yes. She squeezed her arms tightly around my neck and leaned into me. We stood there holding each other rocking gingerly back and forth...to some hard rock music. And I couldn't be happier. She nuzzled her face into my neck and placed one of her hands on my throat. She lifted her head up, "Can I ask another favor?"

"Anything." I mouthed because I refused to let go of her.

"Will you sing for me?" How can this girl be both a gift from God and the devil... So angelic and so fucking sexy at the exact same time.

I slid my hand up her back all the way to her head and gently laid her head back in the crook of my neck. I nodded my head and began humming. She nuzzled her face deeper and placed her hand on the other side of my throat. It felt kind of ridiculous trying to hum to this kind of music, but Bella has me wrapped around everyone of her little fingers. What Bella wants, Bella is going to get.

We stood there holding each other tenderly swaying while I hummed to her for I don't know how long. I just knew I never wanted this moment to end. It was always perfect when it was just me and Bella. It wasn't about us coming from different worlds, but instead making a nice little place of our own. A soft place to meet in the middle.

She lifted her head, her face was confused and she signed something I didn't recognize. I mouthed what?

She finger spelled Alice. "Where's A.L.I.C.E and she made an "A" with her hand and waved it around her face like the sign for pretty. That must be Alice's sign name. It hit me that I had no idea what Alice's sign name was and that I didn't have a sign name.

"That's Alice's sign name?" I asked her.

She gave me a look like, uh yea where the hell have you been?

I laughed, "Sorry, I have never seen it before. What's Jazz's?" I asked.

She raised her hand above her forehead and made a "J" with her hand while shaking it all around above her head. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"For his curly blond hair."

"Do I have a sign name?" I asked her.

She started wringing her hands and she bit her lip again. She nodded her head timidly.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, "Are you going to tell me or do you want me to guess? How long have I had a sign name?" And why hasn't she told me...

"Since the night of the storm." She smiled shyly. Why did she seem nervous to tell me?

"What is it?" I was way too curious now. Please don't let it be tittybaby. Please God, don't let it be tittybaby.

She made the sign for music, her palm waved as if it were a flag. Her hand then made an "E" shape, but she still kept waving it back and forth. The sign for music is normally over the upper arm, but when she was signing it with the "E" she held it near her chest.

"What does that mean?" I signed.

"You're my music, my song. You're the music of my heart. I might not be able to sing, but you make my heart sing." She beamed at me.

My heart skidded to a stop. If I would have heard anyone else say that I would have thought it was super cheesy, but from her it was so fucking perfect. I can't believe I ever thought her blunt honesty was anything, but utterly and completely endearing. She wrapped her feelings up for me in a perfect little bow. There was no better gift she could of given me than that name. That name said it all for me.

"Thank you. I love it." That was all I could bring my hands to sign. It didn't matter because again there were no words to describe how I was feeling right now. I was fucking elated.

"There you guys are! We have been looking all over for you." Alice popped up behind me with Jazz in tow.

We eventually found a table and sat down. We hung out and talked most of the night. Bella and I danced a few more times, but it was difficult to get too close to Bella with Alice oo'ng and ah'ing every chance she got. I snuck in a few little kisses here and there, but with Alice standing guard I didn't get a chance to _really_ kiss her. I think my sister was actually a bit tipsy. Her and Jazz were way touchy feely and she giggled every time Bella and I showed each other affection. She even offered Bella some of her drink.

"Alice! If her dad smells alcohol on her he'll kill us." I told her. The last thing I needed was to be kept away from her.

"First of all, she's spending the night with us. Second of all, she was thirsty so she took a tiny sip. That's why Jazz went to go get us some water." She pursed her lips at me and raised an eyebrow.

I looked to Bella, "You're spending the night at my house?" Why was I the last to know everything?

She nodded her head and then it looked like Bella wriggled her eyebrows at me. Did she seriously just do that? As if she heard my mental question she wriggled them again right on cue. What the hell did that mean?

Bella and I had one last dance, with me humming of course and then the concert was over. The lights turned on and everyone started lining up towards the door. I took her hand and we began to walk out stopping in front of the merchandise table.

"Did you like them? Do you want a t-shirt?" I gave her that crooked smile she loves so much.

"I liked them very much. They're my favorite band now. But I would rather wear your t-shirt. Thank you." She bit her bottom lip and instead of just biting it she slowly let it curl out from under her teeth. Did she have an idea how incredibly desirable she was? She knocked the breath out of me with that arousing little lip trick. I had to bit the inside of my cheek to keep from jumping her like the hormonal teenage animal that I fucking am.

I was so rattled by her sexy lip curl that it took me quite a few times to sign "How about a poster? For your room?"

"Perfect." She grinned. The idea of buying her something that she would hang in her room that would make her room more personal for her, meant so much to me. She was going to see that poster everyday and hopefully think of me. I couldn't believe how excited I was that she was going to let me buy her a poster. Shit, how things change...

We stood in line waiting to buy her poster, "Do you know what prom is?" I signed to her. She practically scoffed at me "Do you think I live under a rock?" She signed.

"I know that was stupid. Sorry." I ran a frustrated hand over my face. You idiot, Jazz already told you she would want to go and you asked her if she knew what it was? God, you need help.

Bella just smiled at me knowingly and she held out her hand as if to say, "Well?"

"Do you want to go with me?" Why the hell was I so nervous about asking her? I had held her in my arms practically all night and she called me the freaking music of her heart for Christ sake, but I still get sweaty palms and fighting squirrels in my stomach in her presence.

"On one condition." She signed wriggling her pointer finger near my face and not at all in an annoying way.

"What?"

"Will you go with me to my old school's prom?" She asked. Earlier today I didn't even want to go to one prom and now I'm ecstatic at the idea of two.

"I wouldn't miss it."

Alice and Jazz paid their tab and joined us waiting in line. Alice caught Bella signing prom and then Alice dug her claws in her. They were giddy and hugging and signing quickly. I bought the poster that Bella picked out and then we headed home. She wanted the one that had the bands name on it. For some reason she didn't seem very fond of the little girl tapped in a triangle design. Jasper left the light on in the car so Bella and Alice could talk shop. They were either planning on shopping for dresses tomorrow or they were going to the grocery store looking to buy some girls. I wasn't completely sure which since they were signing really fast, but I figured it was safe to assume my first inclination was right as the other made no damn sense. Alice took a break from chatting with Bella to inform me that I was going to look for a tux with Em and Jazz tomorrow. Great.

As soon as we got home we all headed for kitchen. Alice started making tea and Jazz started making sandwiches, well when they weren't feeling all over each other that is. What the hell is up with them? They have been extra touchy feely tonight and I really didn't want to watch it anymore. And I would really like some alone time with Bella.

"Do you want to watch a movie in my room?" I asked Bella.

She nodded her head and gave me a smile.

"We are going to go upstairs to watch a movie." I announced.

Jazz and Alice finally took their googly eyes off of each other to shoot me a look and they both raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh really?" Alice giggled.

Alice signed something to Bella so quick I missed it. Bella smiled and signed something even faster and they were both silently laughing.

"All right fine. But she's sleeping in my room, mister. Jazz and I will be watching a movie in the entertainment room if you guys wants to join us." Alice pouted.

Jazz and I both shot each other a look of understanding.

"Come on Alice leave the young lovebirds be" Jazz crooned in her ear and shot me a wink.

We said our goodnights and headed up the stairs. Bella noticed I was trying to take each step lightly as to be as quiet as possible. She began not only imitating my actions, but overexaggerating them since she had no idea how quiet she should be. Jesus, she's too fucking adorable. I opened the door to my room for her and motioned for her to enter. She dropped her stuff to the floor, kicked off her shoes and hopped on my bed. She crossed her legs at the ankle and propped herself up with her hands behind her. The visual of Bella on my bed was making it hard to think clearly. I let my eyes scan up and down her body a few times and when my eyes were met with hers I noticed she was eyeing me fixedly. Her look was a bit different than it normally was, but I couldn't put my finger on what was different about it. It just seemed more attentive that usual.

I finally got a grip and managed to remember what I should be doing rather than just raking my eyes over her body over and over again.

"What movie do you want to watch? Have you seen this one?" I grabbed a movie off my desk and I held it up, _Mr. Holland's Opus_. I pulled it from Alice's Deaf related movie collection. From the summary and what Alice said about it, it would probably be a very fitting choice considering the date we had tonight.

"I don't really feel like watching a movie." She signed as she stood up from the bed. She unzipped her hoodie, slipped it off her shoulders and dropped it on the floor

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Did she looked...resolved? What is going through her mind?

"I want to..." she signed and I didn't recognize the last sign. She made "V"' with both hands and hit the bottom of her fists together while keeping the V shape with her hands.

"I'm sorry. What's..." I repeated the sign back to her.

She licked her lips and eyed me with amusement.

"F.U.C.K" she finger spelled slowly.

Author's Notes:

Special thanks to _JMC_09 on Twitter, JMCullen09 on FanFic, author of The Unaccompanied Soul, for rec'ing us on her beautiful blog. If you aren't reading her story, you need to change that immediately!

As always much love goes to MizSimone.

Ok, well, we're going off into hiding now =)

Also - look for Voice For Me Jasper/Alice outtakes - the first one will be posted today!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:We do not own these characters, but we wish we did. However, we do own Deafella and Voiceward, ASL-sper and ASL-lice, we love them- hard. **

Edward POV

_"F.U.C.K." She finger spelled slowly_

Her eyes grew dark and she unbuttoned the top button of that red skirt.

I dropped the movie as my body froze. My heart was thumping erratically in my ears and I felt a sheen of sweat coat my face. The "Bella Lump" as I lovingly called it was back in my throat as my jeans began to tighten. I wanted nothing more than to be inside her.

She started to unzip her skirt when her eyebrows shot up, " Just so you know, I need the lights on. Always. Ok, how do you want to do this?" She signed dead serious.

There was nothing I wanted more than to do _this_ with Bella, but something seemed off. _Way off_. Girls, don't act like this. They don't regard sex in this way. Her and I have only kissed, I mean usually girls were pretty into the whole "bases" thing. Bella swung the bat and stayed at home plate, not even bothering to run the bases. What girl just says 'lets fuck, oh and hey how do you want this', starts taking off her clothes and says 'p.s. keep the lights on?' She seemed so robotic. Every girl wants a bit of foreplay, a bit of romance. What the hell would make her act... so damn mechanical about it? Bella's cold behavior left me in chills.

She shimmed her skirt down her legs exposing little purple panties with lace around the edges. Jesus Christ, I have never truly appreciated the color purple before and I think it's my new favorite color. She took a step out of her skirt that was now around her ankles. Shit, I can't let her do this. It can't be this way, not with Bella. I may have been a dick and cold with other girls before, but not with Bella. She deserves better. Someone must have been a dick to her... My stomach began to churn and it became very hard for me to breath. _That's it_. That's fucking it. You know what you know from experience. Some guy or God forbid fucking _guys, _told her to take her skirt off rather than showering her sweet body with passionate kisses, caressing her while taking it off for her. God, who the... what the... I can't let her do this. I told her I was going to prove to her I wasn't a dick. No matter how much I wanted her right now, this just wasn't right.

"Um... Erm... Noo...er. Let's...uh...wait." I stuttered while while waving my hands in the air and shaking my head no.

I stopped when I finally got the courage to face those damn panties again. My dick was raging a war with me and I was determined to win. But if I was going to triumph, I could not have those panties anywhere near my line of sight. I walked to her, avoiding eye contact, bent down and gently placed her leg back in her skirt. I started to pull up the skirt, grazing her soft, smooth legs and then I was at fucking eye level with her pussy. It was _right_ _there_. It looked so fleshy and inviting. I was so close I could feel the heat and dampness emitting from her.

She was ready to go. Her sweet, salty, sour musk tickled my nose. She smelled as if she would taste like strawberries drizzled with balsamic vinaigrette. A heavenly blend of sweetness and tang. My mouth watering at the idea of tasting her sweet nectar. And you're pulling up her skirt, why? Oh right, you're an idiot. No, no, no. You're going to be the good guy. The kind of guy she deserves, ass, now quit smelling her pussy! I finally stood all the way up and brought her skirt over her tight, supple ass. A low groan escaped my throat. I began to zip and button her up with shaky hands. See you can do this. We can wait. We _should_ wait. I can show her how sex can be or rather how it _should_ be. I can make it special for her. I'm not an expert or anything because certainly nothing I've ever done ever constituted as making love, but we agreed to learn each other. We could learn this too, together.

My pleading eyes met hers and I gave her that smile she loves so much. She stared back at me in disbelief and cocked her head to the side. Her breaths became heavy and horror masked her face. She looked her body up and down. Her wide eyes met mine again and she waved a shaky hand up and down the length of her chest.

"Is something wrong?" She frowned.

Oh shit. No! No! No! NO! How the hell could she think something is wrong with her? Doesn't she know how I attracted I am to her and that it takes every ounce of my being not to try to hump her every Goddamn day. She's so beautiful anyone would be a fool to reject her. How can I make her see that I'm doing anything but rejecting I had no idea how to tell her. How the hell can I make her understand that nothing is wrong with her, but instead everything is right with her. And I'm going to be right with her.

I shook my head furiously, "You're beautiful." She gave me a thoughtful look and again a look of understanding crossed her face. Please God.

"You want my skirt left on?" She signed. "That's ok I guess. I've done that before, but sometimes it gets in the way." She signed and shrugged indifferently. Not the response I was hoping for.

How the hell am I going to do this? I have no idea what the sign is for "making love" or how to say anything really. Shit, we were really good at the 'Hi, how are you' and 'You look cute today' stuff. But I fucking have no clue how to explain myself. I can't explain my own feelings to my girl.

"I want to be slow with you." I finally thought to sign.

"Slow?" She repeated. I could see all the little wheels turning.

"Yes. Nice. Soft. Slow. Sweet." I signed hoping to convey to her that I wanted to treat her right. Treat her body as it should be treated. Not how some asshole fucking treated her before. God, I think I'm going to be sick.

"Is something wrong with you?" She asked while waving her hand in the general direction of my dick.

"No!" I signed and shook my head rapidly. "I'm trying to be nice!"

"What do you mean nice? That sign doesn't sense. You are confusing me." Her face clouded with fear and she sucked in her top lip, biting it hard.

What does she mean it doesn't make sense? She knows what nice means. I know that for sure, she has told me before I have looked nice and that I needed to be nice. Why is she so confused? Does she not understand it in conjunction with sex? That is so wrong on so many levels and supremely fucked up.

"You like me, right? And you think I'm pretty, I mean you said so. I don't understand." She sucked in her bottom lip. Hurt written all over face. Her breaths were shaky and she was on the verge of tears.

"I like you so much, I want it to be... special... important." I clasped my hands together begging her to believe me.

Her faced scrunched in thought, "Special? Important?" she repeated back with an extremely confused look on her face. "You aren't making sense to me. Are you a virgin?" She asked.

"No."

Her face puzzled, "How many?" She signed without missing a beat.

"What?" I knew what she meant, but I just wasn't ready for this. At all.

"How many girl have you fucked?" She signed.

Her callousness sent chills through me. And one could and would call what I did with those girls, "fucking" it's not like Bella was at all wrong in using that word, but the idea of someone "fucking" Bella was sickening. No, tortures a better word. Fucking torture.

I held up two fingers and my head hung in shame. I looked up at her through my eyelashes.

"Do they go to school with us?" Her mouth in a hard line and her tears now really threatening to spill over. Her body quivering.

Oh shit. I was so not prepared for this conversation.

I nodded my head tentatively. Bella's eyes narrowed. "Those girls that were mean to me?" Fucking Eagle Eyes...

I held up one finger. God, if I could only take that wretched night back. Bella huffed through her nose and the tears began to fall.

"Is it because I'm Deaf? Because I can't talk for you..." She signed and the rest I had no idea because she was signing so furiously.

I caught her forearms midair and grabbed hold of them, stopping her. I shook my head no. She was fighting my grasp so hard, I let her go. I didn't want her to hurt herself and I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already had.

"Because I can't talk and make noises for you? " She began smacking her lips and making faces with tears streaming profusely down her face. She was mimicking talking and simulating moaning.

Oh God, no! How fuck did this happen? How did me wanting to wait turn into this? This is utterly terrifying how quickly shit can get turned around. How one gesture or word that was meant to be taken sweetly, can so easily be taken as cruel. This night turned from the best life altering experience ever to something so very fucked up and wrong. I'm making my girl fucking cry because I just want to take it slow with her because she has obviously not been cared for, in the way that she should, by anyone else! I was teetering on the edge of my control. I felt like I was about to lose it. My emotions loomed thick in my head like a dense fog. I was enraged, frustrated, hurt and oh so fucking sad all at the same time. How the hell are we going to get out of this?

"No, Bella!" I said flustered instead of signed. "Sorry, No that's not it. I want to with you. I really do, but not like this." I signed

"I don't understand what you mean. Soft, slow, nice? Not tonight? You don't make sense. I'm not a virgin. I know what I'm doing. You don't have to worry about that." She signed actually looking hopeful, like her being a virgin would be a problem.

My hands began to shake and I became queasy at just the idea of this question, but I had to ask, "How many?" I bit the inside of my cheek so hard I drew blood. The copper, salt and pain helping me keep my anger in check. How many fucking assholes treated her like a random fuck? My poor Bella.

"Only one. J.A.K.E." She signed.

The bile rose in the back of my throat and my blood was curdling. _Jake?_ That fucking monster. God, he looked and behaved like he was missing some key links in the chain of fucking evolution! He was an animal when I saw him at Deaf poetry. I can only imagine the way he fucking treated her. I remember those big knobby hands pounding into one another with rage during our confrontation. That last thing I wanted to know was that those hands had touched her. God and not only had he touched her, but he had been _inside_ of her... A growl rumbled in my chest. Images of him and Bella began to creep into my mind. I rubbed my eyes roughly, trying to erase the visual from my head. Next time I see that behemoth, I'm going to kill him.

I felt Bella pull at my arm. "What's wrong?" She begged. Her whole body hunched forward with sadness.

"I don't know how to say it right." I signed. She eyed me suspiciously and then she looked like she could spit fire. "You're mad because you're not my first?" Understanding lit her sad eyes.

She threw her hands in the air, "You think I'm easy? Is that it?" She slapped her hands together and started making those sucking through her teeth noises again while tears cascaded down her face.

"No! No! No! But I don't like the idea of you with him."

Before I had the chance to tell Bella that I didn't like the idea of them because he was such an ass, she grabbed my hand stopping my signing and shoved her other hand into my face,

"H.Y.P.O.C.R.I.T.E" she finger spelled.

She dropped my hand and turned away from me. She bent down and tried to grab her bag on the floor, but she tripped and fell against the side of my bed. I pulled her up from the floor and sat her on my bed, but she refused to look at me. I tried to grab her face, but she was fighting me, hard, moving her neck every which way to get out of my grasp. I saw the pain etched in her face. Fuck.

I grabbed her face with both of my hands and felt her soaked cheeks. Her eyes finally met mine and they were brimmed with even more tears. This is the fucking worst possible situation to have our first huge miscommunication misfire. And that's exactly what this was. I couldn't explain to her that I wasn't trying to be a dick that I was actually trying to be good to her. And every attempt to fix the problem was totally fucking backfiring. I have got to fix this.

I had an idea.

I let go of her face and hopped off the bed. I went to my desk and started looking for a pen and paper, but my backpack was still in the car. Shit!

Another idea.

I put my hand in my pocket and walked back towards the bed. Bella's eyes were wild with confusion. I pulled out my phone and held it up to her.

"Do you have yours?" I asked.

She nodded apprehensively. She bent over and pulled it out of her bag . She looked up at me and held it out to me. She looked like a kid that got in trouble and had to give up her favorite toy. Oh Bella, do you really think I would take your phone away? God, what have I done? Her look shattered my heart into a million pieces. I shook my head no and held up a finger, telling her to wait.

I sent her a text.

_You are the most beautiful girl I know. This isn't about your body or your hearing. Never think that with me because those will never, ever be a are special to me and I want to prove how much I care for you with how I treat you. Of course, I'm not mad about Jake. I know he took advantage of you and I'm so sorry for that, but I promise I will do nothing but cherish you. xxxx _

I hit send. And we stared at each other for a really, really awkward moment before her phone vibrated in her hands.

She opened it up and eyed me cautiously before reading it. I saw her shoulders relax and I heard her breath a sigh. Oh thank God! A small smile danced on her lips and as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. Her shoulders stiffened and her face frowned. Her face shot up and she placed her phone to her side. She signed something I didn't recognize. She put her middle finger of her right hand and ran it down the palm of her left hand. I repeated the sign to her and signed,

"What?"

She grabbed her phone and jumped up to face me. Her face was in flames and she took a deep breath through her nose. She shoved the phone in my face and pointed at the text. She was poking the Sidekick, really hard. She was pointing at the word, "advantage."

"What do you mean by that?" Her face scowled and unsure.

"It means..." I signed and she bent her knee, sticking it out so it hit my thigh,

"I know what it means." She signed roughly, rolled her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself.

We were totally missing the mark. How the hell can I get us back on track? How the fuck did we get so off track? I'm fucking crazy in the first place for turning down sex with the a hot, beautiful girl, but instead of looking like a good guy like I fucking thought I would, I have said hot, beautiful girl in tears. It's so fucking heartbreaking and apparently I can't do a damn thing about it. Instead of fixing this for her I'm making it worse. That's what boyfriend's are supposed to do right? Fix things for their girls? Make them feel safe? They comfort their sweethearts and they hold them and protect them. Well that's what good men do anyway. How can this work if I can't even make my girl feel better? Feel better? Why don't we take baby steps and you just not make her feel like total shit you asshole. There is a special place in hell for an asses like me; a special place for fuckers who made beautiful girls feel unwanted, unloved and fucking broken. It was all in a day's work for a guy like me.

I dropped my phone on the bed and ran my hands over my face. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled on my hair as hard as I could. I have never been so frustrated in my life. We had a communication barrier that we were just not busting down tonight. I'm failing... miserably. I asked her to give me a chance and this is what I give her in return. I'm failing _her._

I felt Bella brush past me. I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me, "What are you doing?"

With tears pouring she signed defeated "I'm getting your sister. We need help." She signed oh so fucking sadly. Before I knew it she turned on her feet and walked out the door.

What? She has got to be joking. She wouldn't really go get my sister for our sexual miscommunication, would she? I ran after her because apparently yes she would.

Bella bounded down the steps. I tried to keep up with her, but I was trying to be quiet to not wake up anybody. The last thing I need is a family conference right now. Em and his "tittybaby" comments were the last thing I needed.

Bella made it to the kitchen before I did, I jumped the last five steps trying to catch her. When I landed on the kitchen floor, I saw her exit into the entertainment room. Shit!

I jumped up and ran after her. I pummeled into Bella's back as she stopped abruptly in front of me. I knocked Bella onto the couch and on top of Alice who was sitting on top of Jasper in a very cozy position.

Oh good God.

Alice squealed with surprise and Jasper covered her mouth. I helped Bella up and we stood in front of Alice and Jazz while they stayed on the couch. Their eyes wide with shock.

"Uh. Hi" Jasper said and signed. Alice slid off of Jazz's lap and sat next to him. She looked from me to Bella and frowned,"What's up?" She signed.

I was standing behind Bella so all I knew was that she was signing rapidly and intensely. I moved my body slightly to see her, but it did no good. I just caught words here or there. I saw "fuck, hearing, girls, Jake, advantage, wrong, blame, easy, comfortable," but it was all so jumbled and fast I didn't have time to put them together and make sense of them, but from what I could gather she was telling them, _everything_.

I tried to interject, but Jasper waved me off flippantly. Alice and Jazz eyed Bella, listening to her so to speak, quietly and attentively. My face felt hot and it was probably the brightest shade of red. Could this be anymore embarrassing? I can't complain though. I can't have Bella hurt like this and if it meant pushing my pride aside and asking for help than so fucking be it. I'd do anything for this girl.

Alice smiled a small smile and began signing in a very small contained space and her movements were so small I couldn't discern them. I'm pretty sure this is the equivalent to whispering in sign.

Bella interrupted Alice, her body convulsing with sobs and tears pouring furiously down her face,

"Something's wrong! He doesn't want me!" She signed.

I felt all the air escape my body. I would have rather have been stabbed a thousand times then see Bella cry like this and it was all because of me.

I tried to pull her to face me, but she refused shrugging me off. Jasper stood up and pushed past me so he was now in between Bella and I, with his back to me. I could see his hand placed on one of Bella's shoulders and he began to knead it, comforting her. His other hand was placed where I couldn't see and I assumed he was signing to her.

"What the hell..." I said and Alice hopped up by my side.

Her little eyes brimmed with tears too. Jesus Christ, did I do something wrong, like really wrong? Was it more than miscommunication? Is this some Deaf sex thing I didn't know about or something? What the hell did I do? Am I going to lose Bella over this? Suddenly standing seemed to be real hard as my body turned numb.

"Edward, it's okay. It's just a little miscommunication and with the delicate subject matter, it's no wonder that you both are on edge. I assure you this will all be more than fine in the morning and in the future you guys will laugh about this. I swear, okay?" she gave me a reassuring smile and her eyes looked like big hazel dewdrops.

"Then why is Bella so fucking sad and why do you look like your about to cry too? What did I do, Alice?" I said fighting back my own tears. I not only make my girl cry, I make my sister cry too. Do they hand out awards for prize assholes like me?

"I'm not sad, Edward. From what I gather you were just trying to be a gentleman and I think Bella might be used to something... um... _different_ and with your sign level you probably conveyed it in a way that didn't translate, but either way your intentions were good and that's what matters in the end. I'm actually really proud of you right now."

Her voice broke on the proud, "Jazz and I will talk to Bella tonight and you can talk to Jazz when you guys get your tuxes tomorrow and I'll be here when you guys get back if you still have questions, okay?"

"You aren't going to talk to both of us now?" I asked both relieved and terrified. I feel like I should be there as her boyfriend, but I'm proving to be no good in that department tonight. First priority is Bella.

"I think it would be better for Bella if Jazz and I talked to her privately. She is really emotional right now and we need her to calm down and be comfortable. It's not going to be the easiest conversation."

She smiled warmly at me and pulled me in for a hug. She promised me in my ear that I didn't really mess everything up and there was no reason to worry. God, please let her be right.

Alice dropped her hold of me and Bella was standing behind her. She was wringing her hands and tears were trickling down her face.

"I'm so sorry." I signed.

"Jasper says that what you were trying to do is good and very sweet." She stopped and bit her trembling lip. She took a unsteady breath and continued,

"I'm so sorry that I don't understand." Her tears gushing now. She felt stupid because of our miscommunication. This was the fucking worst thing I could do to her.

I shook my head no and pointed my thumb at my chest and signed "Sorry" over and over. I will do whatever the hell it takes to make sure Bella never, ever cries like this again. _Ever_. She threw her arms around my waist and pushed herself into my chest, squeezing me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could and felt her silently sobbing, hard. It should be a crime making sweet, pretty girls like Bella cry.

I gently pushed her away from me, so I could see her face. I cupped my hands around her cheeks and forced her eyes to meet mine. Tears were running over her big chocolate pools of sadness. I began wiping them away with my thumbs and I tucked some soaking wet strands of hair behind her ears. I kept shaking my head no. I kissed away the trail of tears on her right cheek all the way to the corner of her eye before doing the same on her left.

When I was done I held her face close to mine and said, "No more," while shaking my head, "Please, no more crying."

She nodded her head yes and gave me a weak smile.

"Sorry," she mouthed. I shook my head no and told her no more again. God Bella, please quit crying and please quit apologizing. My heart can't fucking take any more.

"Am I still your sweetheart?" She signed sniffling. I felt my dead heart start beating again.

"Yes. I want you. Mine. My sweetheart. Please. If you still want." I signed every word with fear. If I can't get anything else right I need to at least be able to let her know I still want her as mine.

"If I'm still yours and you're still mine than we're okay." She gave me a sweet smile and a chaste kiss on the lips.

Alice put her arm around her and asked her if she was ready to go to bed. Bella gave a little nod, before she turned and walked away she gave me a small smile and mouthed good night and she signed my sign name. That was the first time I had seen her refer to me by my sign name. Silently giving me what I had been trying to give her all night, reassurance. She was so much better at this than me. I signed good night my sweetheart to her hoping to give her a bit of comfort after this monstrosity of a night.

"Hey, I know this was a pretty messed up situation and I'm sorry about that. But I promise, everything's going to be all right, okay? What you did was pretty stand up, you got to know that, no matter how you went about it." Jazz said as he placed his hand on my back.

I gave him a slight nod because his words or Alice's didn't comfort me. I couldn't erase the image of Bella so heartbroken from my mind. It felt like it would be branded in my head for life and honestly it probably should. That's the least I deserved after putting her through all the hurt she felt tonight. I made the most beautiful, sexy, sweet, all-perfect-adjectives-insert-here-because-she-was-fucking perfect, girl cry all because she wanted to have sex with me.

God, I'm a moron.

Bella was everything to me wrapped into one beautiful package. But tonight, I made her feel like she was anything, but beautiful. I can't keep failing her. She's still hurt so shit was still wrong with the world. Things would not be ok until she was. Christ, I thought things were starting to look up, but in actuality shit was about to get hard, real hard. Kissing, hand holding, that's shit's cake, but a fucking relationship. That takes work... and communication.

Communication. My whole relationship with Bella hung on the balance of that one word.

"Like Alice said, you and I can talk about this tomorrow, okay? Just get some sleep. We got some ground to cover in the morning, Mmmm' kay?"

Jasper gave my back one last pat before he walked out of the room and flipped the switch, leaving me in the dark. I was left in the dark and that's exactly how I left Bella. Literally speaking it's a different type of dark than the one she was afraid of but truthfully I left here in the type of darkness she was most afraid of. I left her confused.

I protected Bella once from the dark, but I was the one that put her there tonight.

A dooming realization loomed over me; I'm not always going to be able to save her.

She was upstairs shrouded in darkness and not only was I powerless against it, I was the cause of it. And the shit thing is, I can't promise that I won't fuck up again. I can actually guarantee that we will have many more communication mishaps.

My sweetheart is afraid of the dark and I can't even promise her that I will always be her light.

* * *

_Author's Notes: We know what you are thinking-"Cockblock!" We didn't do this to tease you, HONESTLY. We'll be in our bunkers or catch us on Twitter if you want to ask us questions or berate us for being prickteases! Communication is key in all relationships, if you don't have that, what do you have? _

_A big thank you to Simone, our beta and also Big Thank yous to Toni0204, PinkHoodie85, KekahJ, Raizie7, tg10781, AquariumJenn and MorganLocklear for all their shout-outs, love and support as well! _

_Please visit our thread on Twilighted- we have video of Deaf Poetry, Deaf dancing, and Deaf jokes on the thread to view (Thank you Raizie7 and tg10781)_

_Thank you, Thank you so much! xoxo, Kym and Kyla _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we this story is ours.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Just try it on dude. I'm telling you the pinstripes will make you look taller." Emmett advised.

"Why the hell would I want to look taller? And why would I would to look like a fucking wannabe gangsta at prom?" I huffed.

"Well because you're going to be taking lots of pictures with me, bro, and I'm way taller than you. I just didn't want you to feel like less of a man on our big day. Pictures are forever." Em taunted.

"You should wear all black then, Em. You know the camera does add ten pounds, fatty." Em was really fat when we were little, I mean really fat. And he was still very insecure about his weight.

"Hey-" Em whined.

"Will you two knock it off? All this bickering and bitching is driving me up the wall. Let's just pick out some tuxes and go get something to eat. Oh and no pinstripes. I don't want pinstripes." Jasper pulled the curtain from his dressing room roughly and came out with his shirt unbuttoned.

"You don't want pinstripes?" I echoed. What the hell did he care what my tux looked like?

"I mean... uh... Alice... wouldn't want us in pinstripes. You know she wants us to match perfectly with the girls. That's why we aren't picking out colors for our bow ties and vests. The girls will do that." He said buttoning his shirt.

"What if Rose gets a pink dress or some girly shit like that?" Em pouted.

I laughed. Rose would so get a pink dress and make big, burly Em wear a bubblegum pink bow tie and vest. I fucking can't wait to see that shit.

"Hey, real men can get away with wearing pink." Nice try Jazz. Nice try.

We all ended up picking out basic black tuxes; actually Jasper was pretty insistent upon us all getting almost the same thing. He also wrote down our measurements and told us to get in the car while he stayed and talked to the tailor. We asked him what was up, but he only said it was for Alice, but that we couldn't tell Alice. He was acting rather odd and that was making me all the more nervous to have the talk with him. The Bella talk.

I fell asleep downstairs last night. I plopped onto the couch and stared into the darkness for a long time. Only Bella can make me pout like a baby all night. It took me awhile to fall asleep. I was so upset and I kept replaying the whole incident with Bella in my head. I was trying to pick it apart, dissect it and figure out what the exact problem, besides me, was so I could remedy it. I came up with nothing. When I woke up in the morning, everybody was already up and getting ready to do their Saturday plans. I checked my phone and saw it was 11:30 AM and that I had a missed text, from Bella. She sent it at 4:57 AM. Jesus Christ, she was up late too.

**_I understand now. I'm sorry. You make my heart smile. You lead, I follow. B xxxxx_**

_..._

I reread the text a thousand time it seemed. And finally I believed the words to be real.

Is that it?

Are we ok now? Is it that easy? No, it can't be that easy. Did Jasper and Alice really fix this? She was so heartbroken when she left me last night. She did send it really late so they must have talked for most of the night. I wonder what what they said to her. What did she say to them? I wonder what Jazz was going to have to tell me today. I would give anything to be able to hear it from Bella, but I could do this mediator, going through a middle man, shit for awhile. For Bella. Even though I wish we could handle this on our own, I am very appreciative that if we can't, we have somebody like Alice or Jazz to help us.

I saw Bella as the girls were getting ready to leave. Em picked up Rose and brought her over to meet up with Alice and Bella. I was a bit worried about that, seeing as Rose could be a downright bitch sometimes. But Alice was going and Bella was probably safest with her right now anyway. Alice hugged me goodbye and told me in my ear that everything was more than fine. That Bella was actually in awe of the gesture. She would tell me no more and said Jazz would talk to me and that Bella wanted to talk to me later. She released me and Bella was standing behind her.

I was so unsure of how to act around her. I know everyone said it was fine, but how could I be sure without talking to Bella. This was all so odd and so frustrating. But my frustration faded away when she gave me that smile. The smile I have only seen her brand for me. She threw me that huge smile and a little wink before wrapping her arms tight around my waist. I gave the top of her head a kiss. See, this was how things were supposed to be.

She held her grip on me and moved her head to face me. Her chin pointed down on my chest with her big puffy eyes staring wide into mine. You could see in her face that she had cried most of the night, but there was also a glow about her this morning. She seem utterly happy. That's how I'm supposed to make her feel. I smiled down on her and mouthed 'good morning'. No way, I'm letting go of her. I thought I might lose her last night and I will do everything in my power to make sure I never feel that hole in my chest again.

She mouthed, 'you're cute', nice and slow for me. I loved watching her plump lips move and feeling her breath on my face.

'Cute?' I mouthed back. That wasn't what I was expecting her to say. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I know it wasn't that.

She lifted her head and gave me a satisfied nod. She released me and tapped my nose gingerly with her little pointer finger.

"Can we talk later. Just you and me?" Bella signed.

I nodded my head. "Are you ok?" I signed. If we can't talk just yet, I need to see a nod at least.

She nodded. It didn't make me feel as good as I thought it would. I still had the weight of the guilt of the horror that was last night pressing down on my shoulders.

We agreed that she would text me later and that we would talk. She also assured me that Jazz was going to talk to me. Every time I heard that I wanted to scream. Not that I wasn't appreciative, but it honestly made me feel like an idiot. Don't worry Edward, Jazz will explain it you. Jazz will help you, Jazz will talk to you about it. I was already pissed enough that he was the one that was able to comfort her. He's the one that fucking fixed my relationship. And I can't lie, I kind of hate him for it.

When Jazz finally came back to the car he had a big shit eating grin on his face. We finally decided on a place to get some food. I thought Em wasn't going to go with us for lunch and that's when Jazz was going to talk to me, but Em came too. I should have known he couldn't turn down food. But the longer I waited for this talk the more anxious and irritated I grew. I can't stand not talking about something when it so obviously needs to be discussed. And I couldn't get over how strange it felt. It's hard enough for me to try to let Bella in, but to truly let her in I had to let others in too. I really wasn't in a relationship with only her. I hadn't opened myself up to anyone my entire life and now I had to let them all in at once. It was overwhelming.

"So, why don't you tell me, in your words what happened last night?" Jasper finally broke the ice right after we ordered. But he did it in front of fucking of Em.

"You want to have this talk now?" I asked.

"That's why I asked Edward." Jazz condescended.

"With Em here? No way!" I barked.

"Hey, I'm concerned too." Em assured, "What happened?"

"No way. It's bad enough I have to share this shit with Jazz and Alice, but not you too. No fucking way." I fumed.

"It's bad enough that you have to share _this shit_ with me and Alice? Look, If you don't want our help anymore just say the words." He gave me a knowing smirk. Asshat.

"Jazz, I'm sorry, I'm grateful. I'm really fucking grateful. I set off a ticking bomb last night. She was so unhappy and you guys righted my wrong and for that I'm so thankful, truly. But, I'll be honest, I wanted to fix it. I want to fix my own problems. I should be the one that can reassure her. I should be able to comfort her and I fucking can't and it drives me crazy. I'm sorry." I admitted.

Jasper sighed, "Edward, sometimes people need help. You can't expect to go through life without help from somebody. There is nothing wrong with getting help or asking for it. I think it takes someone really strong to ask for help."

"Yeah, Rose and I have gone to Jazz and Alice for advice. Everybody needs a little help from their friends." Em added.

When did Em and Jazz get so close? Where the hell was I?

"Let me ask you something, is Bella worth it?" Jazz folded his arms.

"Of course." I answered with no hesitation. That was never the fucking question. The girl had me bewitched since day one.

"Then just fucking get over it. I'm sorry, but that's the best and the only advice I can give you. This is how it's going to be for a bit. Give yourself some credit, you are picking up sign rather quickly. If I'm being honest, a lot faster than your sister did. If you are going to let your pride get in the way of a great relationship then do Bella a favor and end it with her now, before she gets in too deep. But I'll be truthful too, I have got to say that I already think she is in rather deep, so please say you're going to tell me what the hell happened so we can get this talk over with?" He stressed.

I never thought about the fact that this probably wasn't the easiest thing for Jazz to talk about it. Not even for a moment did I consider how weird last night would have been for him too. He had to assure a young girl that was dating his sister's brother that said brother did want to have sex her. And now he has to explain to his girlfriend's younger brother why his girlfriend seems so weird about sex. It would almost be funny if it wasn't so fucked up. He seemed just as uncomfortable as I was about our impending doom.

I hesitated for a moment, but not for long at all. Bella was worth it and even if it kind of killed me to do this, I'm going to. If I'm going to open up to somebody, it should be Jazz and my brother, even if they are two guys. This is kinda sacrilegious with guys I think. But shit, even Em seems to understand Bella better than I do. Maybe he could help. I'm taking anything I can get at this point. I spilled and told them everything. They both stared at me for a moment and this time Em was the one to break the ice.

"Man, that is... fucking... intense." Em frowned. That's a good way to sum it up.

Our waitress brought our food and as soon as she left us alone, Jazz started in, "Show me how you told her you wanted to be nice and sweet with her."

"Um... Excuse me?"

"_Show_ me how you told her." Jazz gestured with his hands for me to go ahead.

"Uh... I... uh... signed them like this..." I signed, "nice, soft, sweet, slow." My face flushed in embarrassment and my ears felt like they could melt off. This was proving to be difficult.

"What did you do with your face?" Jasper questioned.

"My face?"

"Yes. Demonstrate what you did with your face when you signed those words to her." Jasper eyed me knowingly.

I tried to recall exactly how I signed it to Bella, but I only really remember seeing Bella upset and that made me feel hopeless and devastated.

Oh shit.

"I was upset." I admitted.

My entire face frowning the whole damn time.

Shit!

"Your face was basically negating everything you were saying." Jasper said apologetically.

That's why she signed back "nice" looking confused with her face in a frown. She wasn't asking me what I meant, she was mimicking me. She was showing me how I was signing it to her. Signing nice with a scowl on your face doesn't fucking mean nice.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled and I slammed my fist on the table.

That was Goddamned ASL grammar rule number one. One of the first things Alice told me was that there was grammar in your face and that facial expressions were everything. I must have looked like the biggest dipshit in the whole world. You know it really says something that I'm the one that constantly screws up in this relationship.

"Edward, get a hold of yourself. I know last night was rough, believe me, the look on both of your faces said it all, but now you know so you could learn from it and move past it. You'll probably never, ever make that same mistake again, because you will always remember last night. If you're frustrated or upset, you just need to make sure you don't direct it towards Bella. You have to be aware of what vibes are rolling off your body." Jasper said.

"I need to get better at sign. Last night can't happen again." I stressed.

"Look into taking a class and I think you should start going to Deaf functions. The more practice the better and it would be good for you to get acquainted with different levels of sign." Jazz said.

"What did you and Alice talk to Bella about?" I asked.

"We explained to her what you were trying to do and she of course had a lot of questions. Alice and I answered them all as best as we could and eventually it all started to come together and make sense."

"How did you know exactly what was going on?" I wondered because I never told them my side of the story. I really didn't even get a chance to say a word to Alice and Jazz after it happened.

"Bella told us us everything Edward. Every detail, your face, your signs, your text, and even you pulling up her skirt." Jasper tried to hide a chuckle. "It was obvious to Alice and I what was going on."

"You pulled up her skirt her dude?" Em exclaimed.

"Yeah. Shut up. What did Bella have questions about?" I asked Jasper trying to keep this conversation on track. I needed to practice that anyway.

"Even I know that's a shit move." Em laughed.

"Shut up!" I glared at Em before redirecting my attention Jazz, "What exactly did she not get?"

"Why you were acting like that and what you were doing really. She isn't familiar with that kind of behavior. Edward, Bella doesn't really see sex the same way as other girls you have been with." Jazz said slowly and carefully. It seemed like he was choosing each and every one of his words with extreme thought.

"What do you mean?"

He took a big breath, "Jake wasn't her boyfriend. He has only ever been a good friend to her. Edward, most Deaf people regard sex differently than hearing people. They aren't as "prude" about it, they don't have the same judgements or reservations that the hearing culture does. To them, sex is like another form of communication, a way to connect. It's not romance or even love, always, just about forming a bond with someone.

It's very personal to them of course and that is how they show their love, but it's also a way of releasing themselves and actually using their whole bodies as an instrument of communication. Deaf people are physical beings, as you know, and sex is the ultimate physicality. It is the ultimate communication between two Deaf people.

Even thought I don't really agree with her past experience, Bella hasn't been taken advantage of and thank God for that, because that unfortunately is not uncommon. She just knows herself physically and what she wants. She doesn't mean to be cold about it, that's just what she knows, what she has experienced personally."

"But if they are so physical by nature and they aren't as "prude" as us about sex, Then why did she seem so cold? It seems like it would be the opposite, no? That those qualities would make them more uh... passionate... I guess is the right word to use... That doesn't make sense to me." I confessed.

Jazz rubbed his head for a moment before he began,

"Edward, you need to be aware that with Deaf people, a lot of the beginning stages of affections are easy. They hug, they touch to get attention, they are playful, but sadly because a lot of them don't have strong emotional bonds with their parents or families, I personally, and some psychologists believe that deep and true meaningful affection can be hard for them to show. They don't know it. Think about about Bella and her parents, or how about my aunt and the rest of my family? Every communication with her is superficial at best. Thumbs up, thumbs down, nodding of the head, the shaking of the head, rubbing of the belly, holding up fingers, pointing, shouting, little hugs and pats on the back. It's more acting out or gestures rather than true communication. I mean that's not the best formula for a real connection.

Think about how people bond, yes at first there are the beginning affections, but like with Alice for example. Her and I have bonded over our all night talks and conservations. That's where I really got to know your sister. That's where our connection grew. And from that it has made us more passionate as lovers. A true connection is more than physicality and unfortunately that's how most Deaf people are shown love. And they give what they know. That's why some tend to give themselves fully and quickly and in the best way they know how when they do make a connection. I feel like I'm rambling, does this any of this sense?"

I nodded and I wasn't hungry anymore. Yes, it made sense, it made perfect sense. And it made me nauseous. No wonder she behaved so mechanically. I had never even seen Bella's parents touch her and I know for fucking sure they don't talk to her. I decided then and there that Bella was going to know deep affection and affection more than just _sex_. And she was going to experience it with me.

Our ultimate connection wouldn't be robotic bunny sex. She was really going to feel something with me. We were going to connect on more intimate level if it fucking kills me. It's what my girl deserves. I bet she hasn't even had an orgasm. Shit, I'd bet money that ass never even went down on her. When we do take that step it's not going to be _just sex_. I'm going to make mad love to her. She is going to know what ecstasy is goddamn it! Oh and there was no way Jake was getting off let off the hook. I don't care if his mommy and daddy didn't hold him or cuddle him when he was a he was a baby or whatever.

He should of left Bella alone, if he didn't know how to treat her how she should be fucking treated. Asshole.

"Dude, did you study psychology or something because that is deep." Em said to Jasper looking totally enthralled with the topic of conversation.

Jazz threw his napkin at him, "Well I took a class or two and I studied Deaf culture at UW, but I am just speaking from my experience with Deaf people. And what I have gathered to be the general attitude towards sex in the Deaf community."

Em turned to me, "So... Edward... all you need to do is romance Bella, show her how a man should treat a lady, you know how to do that, right?" Genuinely asking me.

When did hell fucking freeze over?

"Not that its any of your business, but yes. And that's what I intend to do." I snapped.

"This shit is totally my business now. I have had to sit here and listen to it and I honestly I really want to go give Bella a big hug. I really like her Edward, I really do. " Em gave me a pat on the back.

Did this girl have any idea how much she affected people?

"I really like her too." I wanted to tell them that I loved her, but I think I owe it to Bella to tell her first. I want take her out on a date. A proper one like dinner and a movie or something. I'll take her somewhere nice, really make her feel special and then I can tell her that I love her. Bella is going to know how strong my feelings are for her before we go any further physically in this relationship.

"I hope she really likes me too." I confessed.

"I'm sure she does Edward. Besides, I heard that you got a special sign name from Bella." Jazz wriggled his eyebrows.

"What is yours? Mine's for my smile!" Boasted Em.

I made an "E" with my right hand and waved over my heart while turning the shade of a fire truck. I was blushing from embarrassment and from pure joy. Remembering her signing that to me for the first time at the concert gave me goosebumps.

"It's still close to the tit. I'm still going with tittybaby." Em said as he stuffed his face with the last of my fries. Fatty.

"Fatty." I also said aloud.

"Hey you -" Em cried with his mouth full.

"C'mon guys, we were doing so well. You know that's a pretty special sign name. It's definitely not an ordinary one you see regularly. I would say she really cares about you. She's laying a special claim on you." Jazz winked.

"Claim on me?"

"Yeah, in a way. Sign names can only be given by Deaf people and as long as you're in the Deaf community, you will always be known by that name. It's not uncommon for Deaf people to ask who named you and Bella made sure to give you a special one. That says a lot. Your name is sort of your initiation into the world. If you go to a Deaf event you can tell them your name and that Bella named you and it says to them that Bella thinks you are good enough to name, so you must be good enough to know." Jasper stated.

"Did your aunt name you?" I asked.

"Yes. She also named Alice. It was a real special occasion. Alice was so thrilled that her name meant pretty." Jasper chuckled looking lost in the memory.

"She named you for your curly hair?"

"Yup." He smiled.

"So what if you shave your head or lose all your hair?" I questioned.

"I will always have this sign name even if I go bald. Some people try to change their sign names, don't get me wrong, but I have never seen a successful attempt. For example, this is my mom's sign name..." He made a "K" with his right hand and made a fist with his left. He place the 'K" at the end of fist, thumb facing up.

"My aunt gave my mom this name because she told my aunt she wanted to be a doctor. My mom became a teacher instead, but she still has this sign name. She tries to say it's because she's so caring, caring is signed like this..." Instead of a "K" and a fist, he made two "K"s and placed them on top of another, "...but all Deaf people know, it's because she wanted to be a doctor. Come to think of it, I should have been a teacher. Any other questions?" Jasper laughed.

"Is Bella really okay? I mean she seemed great when we left this morning, but she seemed so broken last night. It's hard to believe that every thing's fine. That's she's not still hurt by it."

"Edward, you and Bella are both very mercurial, everything is a big deal. But Bella, unlike you, seems to get over things also need to realize that miscommunication is not uncommon for Deaf people. They live in a hearing world and accidents happen and they know that. And I really explained to her what the meanings were behind your actions and she really understands now. I'm not saying she totally gets it, because like I said she has only known one way before, but she really likes you and is willing to try." Jasper chuckled.

"She trusts you. She trusts you more than she trusts Alice." That was something I had noticed before last night. Jasper and Bella had a special bond. Alice couldn't even calm Bella down last night. Bella had to hear it from Jasper. And it was obvious to me now that Bella wanted Jasper to talk to me, not Alice.

And it drove me fucking insane.

"Many Deaf people make friends with interpreters it's not uncommon, but it takes awhile for them to really form a personal relationship. There is a stigma about interpreters, that they feel sorry for the Deaf or that they think they are better than the Deaf. Bella knows that I have family in the Deaf world and I chose to be in this world. I could've never learned signed, but I did. Bella knows that I don't feel sorry for her, but that I will watch out for her. It isn't my job to help her. And don't get me wrong, Bella is very, very attached to Alice, but if I'm there, Bella is going to want to hear it from me. It's nothing personal Edward, it's just my status, you could say in the Deaf community. So are we clear? I really don't want anymore of this jealous attitude coming from you. It's totally unnecessary and inappropriate."

"Who named Bella?" I interjected changing the subject. I know my jealousy was uncalled for, but I can only control it so much. I definitely couldn't promise to never be jealous of him again.

"Oh... um... I'm not sure. Probably one of her teachers at school or someone from school. So Edward are we all good on the whole incident last night? Do you have any more questions for me?" Jazz shifted in his seat and looked down at his food.

"Yeah we're good. No, I get it. Thanks."

That was a little too abrupt of a subject change for me. Jazz seemed a bit uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. I won't push him though. I think we have both been through enough these past couple of days and I really can't expect anymore from him. He really did make it all clear for me. More importantly, he made it all clear for Bella. I was going to have to take the lead here with her. I was going to have to show her what to expect with love. I'm going to show her that we are going to explore rather than just go through the motions.

And besides I'll remember to ask Bella who named her. She'll tell me.

"Oh, Edward one more bit of friendly advice. You have got to learn to balance yourself on that fine line of feeling sorry for Bella or being watchful and mindful of her. If you treat her like a baby, she'll run. Smell what I'm stepping in?" Jazz teased I assumed trying to lighten the mood after that all too real piece of advice.

I sighed, "Yeah, I know." I really needed to figure that shit out and no one can help me. I have got to get a hold of this monster on my own.

"Ok good, I have another reason for bringing you guys out today. I need your advice on something." Jasper asked while he popped his knuckles and looked even more uncomfortable with this topic of conversation.

"Shoot man, what is it?" Em asked.

Jazz took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Well... I want to ask your sister... to marry me."

"Holy shit man! Really?" Em boomed.

A smile spread slow on Jazz's face as he opened his eyes, "Yes. Really. And I'm from the South and I was always taught to ask for the father's permission first. I don't know how Alice would feel about that considering her Women's Studies minor, you know?" Jazz face scrunched in a tortured expression.

Alice studied Women's Studies? Alice was feminist? Jeez, I really had been in my own world.

"Here's what you do. Ask dad _and_ mom. That way you're still being true to your roots which Alice will love, but your putting our mom and dad on the same level. Respecting them both, she'll love it."

Who the hell was this guy and where is fucktard Em? I couldn't believe that came from his mouth. He actually put all that together? He actually knows what Alice would want? I must admit, I'm impressed.

"That sounds good." I said, so I could say I contributed if ever asked, "Hey is that why, you were all weird with the tuxes?"

"Thank you guys. That's great. I think that'll be perfect for her. Now please, please don't tell Alice. I want to surprise her, and yes that's why I was weird with the tuxes" He blushed. Why would Jazz get our tux measurements in secret? Whatever, I'm not going to question it. My mind is running on autopilot, thinking about Bella.

We got our check, left some cash and Em and I each gave Jasper a hug and a congratulations pat on the back. When we got back in the car and started heading home I sent Bella a text:

**_How are you doing today? Are you having fun? I'd rather be with you. xx E_**

* * *

**BPOV**

**_How are you doing today? Are you having fun? I'd rather be with you. xx E_**

I told him earlier that he made my heart smile because he did. When I felt my new sidekick vibrate, my heart started thumping fast and my breath became hard to catch.

But when I would read his text, his words always made a wave of calm wash over me. Well, when I understand what he means that is.

Last night, was an eye-opening experience for me. After Jasper and Alice explained it all, I realized how much hard work it would take to make Edward and I work.

But like I told, Jasper, Edward was worth it. I hadn't even known him that long and all of a sudden he was my whole world.

Alice explained to me that since Edward was my boyfriend, that our relationship would be a bit different from what I had with Jacob. That seemed obvious enough to me. Jasper said that what Edward was doing was acting like a gentleman. Jasper explained what a gentleman was and how he thought women should be treated. He said I should always expect to be treated like a lady, because I was worth it. Alice and Jazz stayed up with me all night and they made my fear subside. Edward and I are so lucky to have them fighting on our side. Because what Edward and I were going to go through was a fight. And we were fighting an uphill battle, but it seems so much easier with people like them in our corner. I need to bake them cookies or something.

Last night after hours of talking with Jazz and Alice, when I finally realized that Edward did want me, but in a way I wasn't use to, I sent him a text.

When I woke up in the morning I found a note on my bag. I thought it was from Edward, but it wasn't. It was from Jasper.

_Bella,_

_Rose will be working for me today when you girls are with Alice. She is going to be digging around for some information for me and she is going to need your help._

_I need to find out what kind of dresses Alice likes and what colors she prefers. _

_I will owe you forever if you help me out._

_Jazz_

_PS Please be sure to destroy this note =)_

Jasper is so precious. I would do anything for him and for Alice. It was the least I could do after all that they have done. But I wonder what he's planning.

I tried to show Edward that I wasn't upset anymore when I saw him before we left this morning, but he still seemed anxious when we left. I hate seeing him sad. He is always beautiful, but his face shouldn't frown like that. It wasn't meant to, he was made to smile, to shine.

Alice had taken us everywhere and we had been shopping all day. When I received the text from Edward we seemed to be narrowing down our choices. I sent him a text back:

**_I am have fun. Your sister shop a lot! Rose is funny. I want to be with you too. Have fun. xx_**

I sent it before I slipped on the dress I hoped Alice and Rose would agree was the one. Rose had found out that Alice loved navy dresses. She thought they were classic, but modern or something like that. A dress is a dress to me. There are ugly ones and there are pretty ones.

Rose said if we didn't want a navy dress for prom that was fine, but we still needed to try on a navy dress that Alice liked and set it aside. The dress I wanted for prom was navy so I was killing two birds with one stone.

I came out of the dressing room at the same time Rose did. She found a bright red dress that hugged all of her curves in all of the right places. It was a one shoulder dress in a clingy shiny fabric with a slit that went up to her thigh. She was the type of girl that could make the boys and the girls mouths hit the floor. She looked amazing. She also found a navy one that didn't have a slit, Rose said that would be more appropriate. I assumed Rose knew more about what Jasper was planning then me. She asked the store owner to put it on hold in the back when Alice was trying on her dress.

Alice's dress was black with long sleeves, but the skirt was short. It was backless and she looked stunning. She thought this dress was a better choice for a chaperone. She said she didn't want to look like she was trying to cling to her high school days. I found that to be funny, considering Alice looked like she was about 12 years old. She's just so cute and little! She found her dress first and she was waiting on Rose and I. She was sitting outside our dressing room, but Alice couldn't stop wandering over to a wedding dress that was on display down the hall from the dressing rooms. It was the most unique and stylish wedding dress I had ever seen. It was so Alice. It was a light shade of pink and looked as if it came straight off the runway in Paris. Alice stared at it absolute wonder.

Rose smirked at me. I saw her say, "Hey Alice, quit eyeing that wedding dress and tell us what you think." Rose winked at me. "I like" she mouthed and waved her hand up and down my torso. I nodded my head and pointed at her. She looked damn good.

As I said, the dress I picked was navy. It was strapless and it had ruching that stemmed from the middle of the dress on my torso and there was a beautiful brooch pinned there.

I felt like a princess. It was the perfect dress for a girl to do a twirl in. So of course I had to twirl for the girls.

Alice clasped her hands in excitement and nodded her head.

"You both look fabulous." Alice told us.

Alice pointed at me and laughed. I had my sidekick in my hand. I didn't have a purse, only my overnight bag and I was afraid to put it down anywhere. I never had anything that was worth so much to me. It honestly made me nervous.

"I can put it in my purse for you. I'll let you know when it goes off." She giggled.

It went off:

**_I had an interesting day to say the least. I can't wait to see what dress you picked. I know you'll look beautiful. You always do. Will you go a date with me? A proper one? xx E _**

I typed back:

**_I hope you like it. I'll give you a hint, it's dark blue. Proper? PS I know what the word means, but not sure what you mean =P xx B_**

I handed my sidekick to Alice and she put it in her purse, "Thank you." I told her.

She waved me off. "Are you girls ready? I think we found the ones!" She grinned ear to ear. All of the Cullens had the most beautiful smiles.

We all made our purchases, but we left the dresses there to be tailored to fit us perfectly. When we got to the car, Rose said she left her credit card with the sales woman. Before she went back inside she gave me a wink.

Alice and I got in the car and while we waited for Rose, we decided that after all that hard work we should treat ourselves to some much needed ice cream.

When Rose finally came out she gave me a huge smile and a sly thumbs up. Apparently, whatever we were supposed to do, we did.

It was so much fun to hang with the girls. We got our ice cream and sat in a booth near the window. We discussed plans for prom; we debated taking a limo verus renting a fancy car, we chose a restaurant to have dinner at before the prom, and we tried to come up for ideas on what to do after. I wanted to get a hotel room, with Edward. I know what he said and I thought his plans were so sincere and sweet and I adored him for wanting to treat me that way, but I'm not waiting around forever. Alice and Rose told me they had some magazines for me to read to help me with Edward. It felt so good hanging out with Alice and Rose, it reminded me of hanging out with the girls at the Deaf school. It almost felt normal. I almost felt normal. I was having so much fun with them, but they also made me miss my friends.

I missed Angela the most. I hope one day I can introduce her to Edward and his family. I know she would love them. She's been my best friend since the beginning. She always did her best to protect me at the Deaf school. I need to find a way to let her know I have a Sidekick so I can talk to her. Edward programmed almost every number I would ever need in my Sidekick, but of course he wouldn't know my Deaf friends. I missed Angela dearly, but the only way I know to get a hold of her was through Jake. Jake was the only way I could get in touch with any of my old friends.

"So Alice..." Rose said pursing her lips, "Seems like you and Jasper are getting pretty serious, huh?" She elbowed Alice playfully and lightly kicked my leg under the table.

Alice blushed and smiled, "Yes. I think so. I am so crazy about him. I can't imagine my life with anyone else. He is it." She said wistfully.

"So when can we expect marriage and babies?" Rose poked Alice in the arm, "Huh? Huh?"

"Stop!" Alice batted her hand away, "I don't know. We have talked about the future, but I have no idea when he is thinking about starting a family. I hope he's thinking a few years or so. I want a big family. I want a house full of little Jazz's! What about you Rose, you and Em have been going strong for a few years, have you guys talked about the future?"

Rose said, and Alice signed her response, " Oh, I know he's the one and I want lots and lots of babies too. Fat babies. Lots and lots of fat babies." We all laughed.

"What about you Bella? What are your dreams for the future?" Alice asked me.

"No babies for me. Marriage maybe." I responded.

Rose asked and Alice signed, "Why no babies?"

"I don't want babies. It wouldn't be fair for them."

"What wouldn't be fair?" Alice asked.

"Me being Deaf is not in my genetics. I won't have Deaf kids unless something happens to them like what happened to me. I will have hearing kids and that's not fair for them. They will have to help me a lot and also it will probably be hard for me to connect with them. It's better if I don't." I waved my hands dismissively.

"You don't know that and technology is changing everyday. You don't have to do that with your kids. If you don't want too, don't," Alice frowned.

"I see it all the time. People can't help it. It's easier, you fall into it. My mom's right, it's better for me to not think about it." I told them. Mom always said I couldn't be Deaf and a good mother.

Why does Alice look like she's about to cry?

"How did you become Deaf?" Rose asked and waving at Alice, to snap her out of her stare. Alice finally stopped staring at me and signed it for me.

"The cord was wrapped around my neck. I was a blue baby. I lost too much oxygen and my ear drums burst."

We continued chatting for a bit, but Rose had to go. She had cheerleader practice. It figures that she was a cheerleader. She looked every bit the part.

Alice dropped me off at my house and it was starting to get dark. Rose shoved a whole bunch of magazines in my bag before she handed it to me. I saw the title of one, "Cosmo" I hope they're good reads. I wonder how they can help me with Edward? Whatever, I'll take their word for it.

I went inside to the kitchen and found mom and dad's note on the table.

_At Billy's for the game_

_Be home late._

_Mom and Dad._

Perfect. I could go back to Edward's and talk to him. I really need to discuss last night with him. Even though I felt better, I could tell this morning he was still nervous to be around me. And if he's not ok than I'm not ok. I need to make sure he feels good about us too and that he is not still upset about last night. I'll text him and see if I can come over. I rummaged through my bag for my Sidekick.

No Sidekick.

Shit!

My Sidekick is with Alice! The last thing Edward texted me was if I would go on a date with him and I only asked him what he meant by proper.I didn't tell him of course like I should have! What if he responds and he thinks I'm ignoring him? I was also supposed to try too see him again today anyway. I was supposed to text him, and he would come get me. Knowing Edward, he'll think I have decided to not talk to him or something awful. I have to see him.

I looked around the kitchen in haste. I had to figure out a way to see him. We had a rocky night last night, the last thing I need was to seem like I was ignoring him. I spotted something that could help me. Mom's keys. Mom's little Toyota was outside. I could go over there explain it to Edward and he could follow me back here. Mom and dad would never know. I had my driver license for emergencies, it's not like I've never driven before.

I grabbed the keys and bounced out the door.

I hopped in the car, adjusted the mirrors, buckled my seat belt and I was off. I loved driving. I hated that my parents wouldn't let me drive. I loved the vibrations of the car. They were so soothing. It was like the car hummed to me. I also loved driving in Forks. I have to take the back roads to Edward's house and the back roads are curvy and fun. It was hard keeping myself from speeding a bit especially since the roads for once were actually not wet.

I was driving along when I saw red and blue lights flashing in my mirror.

_Oh no..._

_The cops?_

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Well there wasn't anyway mom and dad weren't going to find out about this now. I am in trouble, really big trouble. It took me a minute to find a place for me to park where I wasn't on the road. I shouldn't be too scared of getting hit though, hardly anyone travels these roads.

I saw the officer park and get out of his car. He was tall and muscular. From his physique I would say he was a young officer. I was trying to remember everyone that worked with my dad to see if I recognized him. I couldn't place him, but I still couldn't see his face. Maybe if I see his face I'll know. He got out his flashlight and flashed it at my tag. He approached the driver's side slowly and cautiously. I still couldn't see his face. I was worried that he might be trying to talk to me so I looked back and waved my hands over my ears.

Immediately, the bright light was in my face blinding me.

I couldn't see anything. I had no idea what was going on. I couldn't see his face, A familiar sense of dread came over me. I threw my hands over my ears and began shaking my head, trying to tell him I can't hear. The light continued to shine brightly in my face. I was completely cut off. I depend on my eyes, for everything. They are my life line. I am completely in the dark. Where is his face? I lifted my hands up to try to shield the bright ray that was still shining directly on my face.

I felt air swoosh in the car. _The door was open_. I felt fingers grab at my shirt, I was yanked out of the car and the next thing I knew, my face was slammed down on the hood. It all happened so fast it seemed like a dream. He held me down with one hand on the back of my neck.

I smelled rust, salt, grass, and sweat.

I felt his grip tighten around my neck and a forceful poke in the middle of my back.

_The smell, this feeling, I can't see his face. _

_I've felt this before_

Fear pumped through me hard._ This isn't a misunderstanding, something is wrong._

_Very, very wrong._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Don't hate us because we love you!

We will be hiding now...

Big thanks to all of our pimps and cheerleaders again - you guys rock our world!

A special thanks to our fairy godmum, MizSimone - she wrote a lovely review for _Voice For Me_ over at Twilight Awards - Please go check it out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns "Twilight" and its characters, but "Voiceward" and "Deafella" are all ours. :) **

**Bella POV**

_I smelled rust, salt, grass, and sweat. _

_I felt his grip tighten around my neck and a forceful poke in the middle of my back._

_The smell, this feeling, I can't see his face. _

_Fear pumped through me hard. This isn't a misunderstanding, something is wrong. _

_Very, very wrong._

I laid on the hood unmoving struck with sheer terror. My ultimate terror, my ultimate fear. My face was being pressed harshly into the warm hood of my mom's car. My heart thumping wildly to the beat of the red and blue flashing lights. All that lay before my eyes was the dark and dreary forest. Even the two halos of dim yellow light and the constant blinking of blue and red, showed me nothing.

No one to help, no one to hear me scream...even if I did.

There was nothing, not a squirrel, not a bird not even a bug, I couldn't find a fucking bug. Nothing. No one. There were only trees after trees and then there was the darkness. More darkness. Always with the fucking darkness. I'm not at all religious, but I found myself praying over and over. Not really praying to anyone in particular, but chanting please over and over.

The concept of time escaped me, I had no idea if I had only laid there for a few seconds or an eternity. I still wasn't even positive something had happened, it all unraveled so quickly, but every time I tried to pinch myself to wake up from this nightmare, I'd feel the reminder of being held down and with every movement I made he pressed into me harder.

Eventually my mind retreated to a distant safe place, one far away from here now. Strange images and memories began to bounce around in my head. My grandmother and her famous fudge, I got so close to actually tricking my mind into smelling it. I'd do anything right now to clear my nose of the sting of this man's aftershave. I thought of Edward and how I hadn't even gotten a chance to see him play his piano yet. I can't get hurt, not now. I have to see Edward and his piano.

I bit my lip to hold back a tear. I can't cry, not now. I can't look weak. But when I saw a flash of my dad's face there was no stopping that tear. The lonely tear made it's escape down my face and I felt it plop on the hood. I want my dad. I want Edward. I want somebody else other than this man. Please somebody, anybody. Please.

_This is my nightmare coming true. I'm lost, I'm lost and powerless. My worst fear of being kept in the dark manifesting itself in the worst way imaginable. _

The man finally released his grip of my neck and I slowly felt the pressure on the middle on my back disappear. But I still felt the man's body hovering close over my back. He placed his hands roughly on each of my shoulder blades. He splayed his palms and ran his hands over both of my shoulders, spreading my arms out on the top of the car. He moved agonizingly slow down the length of my arms, patting and rubbing. He then placed his hands firmly on top of mine and I gasped at the chill of his touch. He kicked my left foot and I bit my lower lip to refrain from screaming. What the hell is going on? He moved his hand slowly and began to encircle my wrist with his thumb and then pointer finger. I became totally engrossed in watching him wrap all of his long fingers around my wrist. That's his hand. His hand. I hadn't seen his face, but this was his hand. My mind clinging to any information available and all I've got is his fucking hand!

God, why did I leave my Sidekick! Why did I take my mom's car?

He kicked my foot again, harder this time, forcing my legs apart. I dug my teeth deeper into my lip and tried to swallow the fear that was rising from my stomach. I watched his hand as it released my wrist and started sliding up my arm, occasionally patting me. I felt his other arm on my other side mirror the same action. His hands slid over my shoulders again and I felt him pat under my armpits all the way down until he got to my right thigh. He then placed both hands around the width of my thigh and he began to pat and rub my leg all the way down. He did the same to my left thigh all the way down, cuffing my ankle. Over and over and over again.

His hands left my body and I felt nothing pressing me down.

Where did he go?

What should I do?

Every time I've moved so far it resulted in me being pinned, but what choice do I have? If I even try to talk he won't understand me.

I took a chance and lifted my head to turn to see his face. Before I could even see his face, he grabbed me by my shoulder and flipped my body over. I stumbled over my own feet and he pushed my shoulder down and held me down to the car.

I was finally facing him.

But I couldn't see his lips.

The only true light I had was from the headlights of his car. But his lips were shrouded in the shadows of his nose and hat. The constant red and blue flashing, over and over, made all of his movement look stopped and broken. I concentrated so hard on his lips I thought I was going to have a seizure.

Red. Blue. Red. Blue. Over and over.

I knew he was talking, I could see movement, I could feel him, but I couldn't connect it. I only caught pieces. My eyes met his crystal blue daggers. I felt my knees begin to quiver but not in the way Edward makes me feel, I was fucking terrified. I've never seen eyes like this, empty and cold.

He pushed his body against mine, forcing me further back over the car. He now loomed over me and the shadows finally left his lips.

"Answer me!" His lips said with a lone vein straining on the side of his neck.

'What the hell have you been saying?' I wish I could scream!

I attempted to lift my hands to cover my ears again, but he grabbed my wrists and had my arms fixed on the car, all in a blur.

Fuck.

"What the hell is your problem? I asked you to stay still and remain calm. What are you deaf?" He growled. I felt his yell on my body and it rattled me to the bone.

Yup! That's the one.

I began nodding my head up and down like a fucking jackhammer.

He eyed me curiously and strangely. There was something dirty, off and just plain wrong about his stare. Eyes are windows into the soul for me, and when I looked into his, I saw nothing, I felt nothing. Nothing but my own fear.

"Oh you're deaf huh?" He had a mischievous grin on his face and licked his bottom lip and he finally pulled back a bit, "Like I haven't heard that one before." He smiled wide and glared at me.

I nodded my head again. I tried to plead with my eyes, but there was something about his stare I had to look away from. I never have to look away. _Ever._

He folded his arms and his eyes slowly traveled up and down my body. His look was so invasive and knowing, I felt like I needed to shower just being the object of his twisted stare. He cocked his head to the side and started talking,

"If you're deaf where's..." and that's all I could make out before he shifted his body and a shadow blanketed his lips with his step back.

I shook my head no and put my hand out in front of me to wave at him to stop talking. If he would just stay still with his face in the light, I could read his lips.

He rushed me, shoving me flesh up against the car, and forced my hand aside with his elbow, "What. Did. I. Tell. You." he pushed through clenched teeth. His body now trembling, but not for the same reason mine is. Holy shit this guy is crazy. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

I looked up at him and slowly mouthed, I cant see your lips.

"What? Tell Me. Say it." He clamped his mouth down with each word.

'Your lips. I can't see. I need. See. Your. Lips.' I mouthed again.

"Oh you can't talk can you? Ain't that pitiful. Deaf and dumb huh?" He laughed.

I turned my cheek in an attempt to hide my tears. _My worst fear is here_. I don't know what's going on and I am powerless to stop it. I feel I am being defeated in a game, a sick cruel game. I have no fucking control, but this ignorant asshole has it all. All of the control. The feeling of doom really sinking in.

No one travels these roads.

Some thing is wrong, very wrong.

His hand scraped my face, I jerked away from his touch and twisted my neck to face him.

He was laughing, He was laughing at me. Again...

He began acting as if he was trying to contain his laughter. He released me and he held his hands up in surrender. Luckily, with his step back, his face was blanketed with light and I saw his lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That wasn't very politically correct of me now was it?" He sneered.

"Ok, Ok, let's start over. I'm Officer James Barnett. Now... Let's see here... if you're deaf and dumb, oh I mean hearing impaired" He said with air quotes and an eye roll. "Where's your card?"

My what? Does he mean my driver's license? I looked into those cold dead eyes silently asking him to raise my hands to explain. Please let me use my hands, please! He eyed me cautiously with a slack jaw and gave me a slight nod. I pretended to hold a car steering wheel and I gestured driving.

"No! No! No! NO!" He yelled and he started shaking his head violently. He was saying something else, but his harsh movements against the light made his lips blurry and his movements muddled.. I started to shake my head back and forth and my tears began to pour. There was no point in trying to be brave anymore. Sometimes you have to know when to fight and when to beg.

He jumped in my face again, "Do you see me now?" He asked with a wild glint in his eye.

I nodded with ferocity and tried to suck back my tears.

"Where's your card? Your card! Your card! Your card! YOUR CARD! CAARRRDDD. CARRRDDUH. CARRDDUH!"

He spat in my face as he over enunciated each word. Over and over. I felt his hot wet spit flick my face and his breath reeked of day old coffee.

I shook my head vehemently and shrugged my shoulders, trying to let him know I had no clue what he was referring to. I forced myself to look into those hard eyes again slowly cautioning him that I was going to move my hand. I raised my hand slowly and held my pinkie and thumb out while having the thumb near my ear and my pinkie near my mouth. Telephone.

He laughed, "Oh you want an interpreter do ya? Well too bad there isn't one around here. I could make a call into Port Angeles and we can wait a couple of hours. Just you and me kid." He winked.

My body let out a shudder. I shook my head and pointed down the street, where Jasper, Alice, and Edward were. All of them could help me and they were so close. What's the saying so close but yet so far?

_So far._

"What are you pointing to, huh?" He turned his body to face down the street and he held his hand over eyes. As if he was really trying to focus down the street. He turned back to me with a shrug. "That's just the woods little girl. No interpreters down there." He laughed.

I clasped my hands, begging him. I mouthed 'please'.

"Come on it'll be fun. I'll call for an interpreter ok? We'll do things your way." He smiled

I looked to the ground and shook my head. I saw his foot fly up.

"Oh... do you want to leave?" He took off his hat and ran his hand through his blond hair before setting his hat back in place,

"But we just got here. Now be a good girl and give me your driver's license." He smiled.

Finally.

I opened the drivers side door slowly and I reached in and with my trembling hands pulled out my driver's license from my wallet in the cup holder.

I stood up and handed it out to him, instead of taking it, he just watched my hand shake. He started laughing and shaking his head. I think I caught him saying something like too easy, but I missed most of it. Again.

He stopped laughing abruptly and snatched my license out of my hand, "Well now who do we have here... Miss... Swan..." Realization struck his face like lighting. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

Yes, Officer Barnett, my last name is Swan which makes my dad your boss.

He looked thrown off for a instant, but then the wicked smile slowly crept back on his face. His eyes shot up to meet mine and he handed me my license back. He bit his lower lip and his eyes stayed fixated on mine. He was thinking about something and thinking hard. He was staring into me, but past me. His actions didn't make any sense to me and that's what truly terrified me. I can read everybody and this man is unreadable. He should seem scared treating me like this with the knowledge of who my father is, but he's acting like quite the opposite.

He held out his finger to me and he began wagging it at me,

"Now look I know we had a little misunderstanding, but truth of the matter is you don't have your card, and while I should take you to jail for that, I'm not going to ok?" He put his hands in his pant pockets and pursed his lips.

I stared at him blankly. What?

"Can you see me? Can you see my lips here?" He asked and he actually looked genuinely concerned for a moment. I gave him a slight nod.

"Good. Wouldn't want you to miss anything. Look, I'm being nice. I'M BEING NICE. You understand don't ya? I'm letting you off the hook. I'm not going to tell your daddy you were driving without a card ok? And I'm sorry if I scared you, but I have to protect myself. I deal with crazies everyday and with you..."

He started jumping up and down flailing his hands in the air. _Yes, I moved my hands but I sure as hell didn't do all that._ He finally stopped his performance, looked to see if he was in the light, and continued,

"I thought you were going to pull a gun or something. Ok? Are we all clear here? Are we good?" He gave me a sly smile and gave me a light punch on the arm. Like he was my brother or something. As if this whole fucking insane incident didn't just happen.

What card was he talking about? He could take me to jail for not having some card? That didn't make sense. Hell, he didn't make sense. But I wasn't about to be dumb enough to ask him any questions.

"Hey kid, I promise. I'm not going to tell daddy, Ok? You can trust 're not going to get in any trouble, It's going to be our little secret. Come on... Friends?"

He raised his eyebrows expectantly and held out his hand. He wants me to shake his hand? After that? I don't want to touch him. He's wrong and something about his face, his stance, his presence, was telling me that this was a trick, but I also had an inkling that if I didn't shake his hand, I was going to get something a lot worse than what I just experienced.

The tears started to flow harder.

"We're friends right, Miss Swan?" He lips gave a slight pout, before I saw pure rage conquer his face.

The sinister smile gone, but all the veins on his throat clearly present. I felt the jerky hiccups of hard tears start to tremble my body. I tried to steady my breath, but it was no use being with him. Him the fucking predator. I slowly raised my hand and he clasped it forcefully. His action jerked me forward and suddenly he was laughing in my face. Again. I squirmed under his grip and he finally released me.

He tipped his hat to me and breathed, "Good night Miss Swan. See ya soon." He winked before turning and walking back to his car.

He got into his car, reversed, did a U-turn and he was finally gone. Gone. He's gone. I'm here. He's gone. I waited until his taillights disappeared before sinking to the ground. My body in tremors. I put my head in between my knees and tried to steady my breath but everything, my fear, my adrenaline, my anxiety, everything came crashing down. I had heard stories of Deaf people having problems with cops, but I never thought it would happen to me. Not because I'm special, but shit, my dad's the freaking Chief of Police here. And that also seemed more... that wasn't a miscommunication... something was wrong, very wrong.

I had to talk to someone. Someone that understands and someone that can tell me what I should do. There's only one place I could go.

I had to go to Jake's.

I didn't remember any of the drive to Jake's. I didn't remember getting into my car, starting it, driving, or even parking. I ran straight for Jake's garage. I flung the door open, Jake, Quil and Seth all hopped up, startled by me.

Jake rushed around the dirt bike to be by my side. I collapsed in his arms. He held me up my shoulders and gave me a good shake.

"Bella what's wrong? What happened?" Jake stuck out his chin towards a chair and Seth pulled it up for me to sit in. Jake sat me down.

"I got pulled over." My hands finally said.

"You drove, alone?" He raised his eyebrows.

Jake knew how my parents were. He was the one that had to teach me to drive in secret and then we showed my dad that I could really drive.

"Yes. I was driving by myself and got pulled over." I told him.

"Tell us everything, I'll be right back."

Jake walked into the house. Quil and Seth pulled their chairs around me. Quil went to school with Jake, my old school, Seth went to the hearing school on the Rez, but he knew sign.

"Are you ok?' Quil signed after giving me a quick hug.

"No. I mean yes, but no. You know?"

Quil gave me a slight nod and a rub on my back. Jake came back in and handed me a glass of water. He pulled a chair directly across from me and sat.

"Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out, but first drink some water and calm down." He signed.

I took a drink of water, a big breath and set my cup down. I didn't leave a single detail out. Jake stared at me in horror while Quil rubbed calming circles on my back. When I stopped nobody said anything, but all of their mouths were open.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me Bella? I mean you have got to be joking. You can't act like that! And not with the fucking cops! You should know better. If you're going to drive you should fucking know better!" He stood up quickly and kicked the chair behind him.

"Don't you realize you could of gotten hurt? You should know the rules if you're going to drive honey. Hearing people, especially cops, wait for us to fuck up."

"What do you mean? What did I do wrong?"

Quil tapped me on the shoulder,"You didn't do anything wrong, but you have to know how to behave so they cant use anything against you. For example; you can't wave your arms around. If you do, they can say that they feel threatened or scared and that gives them an excuse to use force. That's why we have the cards."

"What the hell are these damn cards?" I signed.

Jake waved his hand in the air, "We have these cards that you are suppose to give cops. It's reflective so when they shine the bright light in your face you can just hold that up. It gives them instructions on what to do, use pen and paper, call and interpreter etc etc. I have an extra one. I'll go grab it and don't drive it without it ok? Promise?"

"Could I have really gone to jail for not having one?" I asked.

"No!" Jake and Quil both signed with force. Jake started, but Quil interrupted him and told Jake to go get the card so I could see what they were talking about.

"This is only to make things easier for us, it's helpful. You are not required by law to have it and there is no way you could go to jail for it. Cops just like to pull shit out of their ass sometimes. They are control freaks. That's why you need to be more aware Bella."

Jake came back and handed me the card. It had a big ear on one side with a big line through it. On the bottom it said DEAF in all caps and bold and on the other side it instructed the police officer what to do when encountering a Deaf person.

Jake tapped my arm before he sat back down, "You have a restriction on your drivers license that shows your Deaf. That's all you're required to have and the DMV wouldn't have issued you a driver's license without one. Bella, you really need to know your rights. People who don't know get taken advantage of, that's what happens."

"It felt like more, more than just a misunderstanding. You should have seen his eyes." The memory of his eyes stung and made my body flinch.

"Bella, I know you're scared, but this shit happens and it happens a lot. Almost every Deaf person I know has some horrible cop story to tell. It was just a power trip Bella, it happens. Next time, text one of your hearing friends as soon as you get pulled over, get someone to come find you, get the card ready and hold it in front of your face and just sit there - don't move a fucking muscle until an interpreter comes. Ok?"

"Jake, you don't understand. I think it was more."

"Like I said Bella, cops are dicks, we have problems with them, we all do. It was bound to happen to you. I'm so sorry it did, and I wish I could help but -"

Seth waved his hands and interjected,

"Man, Not all cops are bad just like not all hearing people are bad. Cops have to protect themselves. They deal with criminals all the time and I'm sure a lot of those incidents are misunderstandings - "

Jake interrupted,

"You can say shit like that because you're hearing, you're not going to have this problem so you should shut up." He signed pointedly.

"I have never heard either one of you complain or bitch about a problem with cops before. You say every Deaf person has a story how come I haven't heard yours?" Seth asked.

Quil signed, "Because we don't like to talk about it. You think those stories make us feel good? You think we would want to tell hearing people? No way, it's embarrassing."

Jake's little sister Whitney came in from the house, and she flipped the light switch, "Bella your dad just called, he said if you're not home in 15 minutes, he's coming to get you and you won't want that." She said apologetically.

Shit...

The boys all gave me hugs and tried to offer to drive me home. I told them all that Charlie would know something was up if I didn't drive myself. If I was going to keep tonight a secret I would need to get all my pretenses straight. Charlie could read people almost as well as me.

I went to Jake's because I knew he would understand in a way that Edward or Alice couldn't, but I wasn't completely comforted. Like I said, I heard stories of the Deaf and cops, but that just wasn't it with him. This man could instill fear in me with a look and his words betrayed his actions and presence. He was unlike anything I had ever experienced. But did I really do something wrong? Was Seth right? Or was it Quil and Jake that had it right? I didn't know what to think.

I pulled up to the front of my house and the were two police cruisers instead of one in the drive way.

_What the..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: Thank you to toni0204 and sscana for joining the "Voice for Me" team as our second beta and pre-reader! We love these ladies hard!  
Thank you to Simone for your Fairy God-mumness! :)**

**We have some special disclaimers for this chapter- First of all, not all Deaf people lip-read and it is inaccurate to assume so. Bella's character is loosely based on our mother, who is an excellent lip-reader. "Eagle Eyes" is our mother- LOL. We will go into Bella's lip-reading history in later chapters.  
Secondly, we do not hate cops, we actually received help from a cop on this chapter. This is something that cannot be avoided when addressing Deaf people and their culture. There is a definite stigma in the Deaf community when it comes to Deaf people's relationship with their local police officers. We've witnessed first-hand, the strenuous relationship between the Deaf and police officers. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Twilight is SMeyer's, but this story is ours. Please enjoy! xoxo**

**Bella POV**

* * *

I didn't even bother to close the car door.

My feet pounded beneath me as the scenery passed by in a haze.

I bounded the porch steps in a leap. My heart was beating so hard, I think I may of actually heard it. My heart pounding erratically with every dark thought,

_He was here? In my house? With my parents? Oh, no!_

I knew he was wrong, I knew he was unhinged, but why was he here?

What was he doing at my house with my parents? Or, even worse, _to_ my parents?

I hurled myself at the screen door and flung it open. I pushed down the front door with my shoulder, and stumbled into my living room.

My eyes found those ice dead eyes first.

_He was here... In my house..._

He was not only here, but he was sitting on my couch, next to my dad, drinking a beer.

He gave me a look of concern. A light furrow to his brow and he tilted his head slightly. Then, only his eyes moved as they shot to my dad and then over to my mom, sitting in the armchair across from them.

The look of concern faded and his facade was wiped clean as his frown turned up into something sinister.

_He made sure they were looking at me, not him._

His evil glare bored daggers and his face twitched into that wicked grin. The same one he used to frighten me earlier.

His eyes went from blue to black, the steely gaze he was giving me could cut diamonds. He made all the hairs on body rise and I let out a shiver as shock ran through my system.

_Damn him!_

I looked to my mom first and saw the look of disappointment hanging heavy on her face and then my eyes darted to my dad.

My dad had his head hung, as if in shame and his eyes rolled up from the ground to meet mine. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, before he stood to face me.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He threw his arms in the air and then he brought them crashing down on his thighs.

"I'm sorry about the car," I mouthed and gestured driving.

Shit, I needed to get a pen and paper fast, there was no way we would get through this night with pantomiming and fucking playing charades!

I looked to my mom and motioned for a pen and paper. She glared back at me. I mouthed 'please', she huffed and left the room.

Dad held out his finger and placed a hand on his hip, "First of all, you know you are not supposed to drive and then you go an assault a police officer? What the hell were you thinking, Bella? We raised you better than this."

_What? Assaulted?_ I peeled my eyes away from my dad's stare and met those frosted dark globes. His body was slightly shaking and he was biting his lower lip.

He was trying not to laugh.

He was screwing with me! He was playing games and messing with my head! No doubt, I knew this shit was more _Fucking Jake and Quil! I have never heard a story of a Deaf person being followed home by a police officer before._ He turned my own parents against me. I wondered how much convincing that took, if any at all. This man was the devil and he had it out for me.

_Great._

My eyes welled with tears. I held my hands out to my father, trying to think of how I could tell him, but I couldn't. I raised my hands up in the air and shook them in desperation. I started banging my foot on the floor, telling my mom to hurry.

Finally, my mom walked briskly towards me holding out a pen and notepad. She raised her eye brows in annoyance and crossed her arms, waiting impatiently for me to start explaining. I looked to my dad and he was scowling, his jaw set hard.

My quivering hand wrote, "Me not assault him. He was mean!" I turned the notebook and raised it to my dad. He cocked an eyebrow and he folded his arms. I swivelled towards my mom and held the note up for her.. She shook her head and sighed.

"It was a misunderstanding, Bella. A mis-un-der-stan-ding. You can't behave- " She was saying as I jerked my head toward my dad.

My dad held his hands out to me as if he was pleading, "Bella, honey, I know you're upset and I know it was scary, but he did what he had to do-"

My eyes shot down and I wrote, "No! You wrong. He wrong with me!"

I lifted it up to my dad and he shook his head. I placed the notepad and pen in the crook of my elbow and clasped my hands in prayer to him.

"Bella, I hired the guy myself. I- " Dad tried to explain as he motioned his arm over to him. His mask up when he was in my dad's sight, and the monster out when my dad shifted his body back to me.

_Please! This can not be happening!_

I lifted up the notepad, blocking my dad from my line of sight and scribbled, "PLEASE, BELIEVE ME!" I turned the pad around and held to my face just under my eyes. I didn't want that asshole to see my quivering lip.

Dad's face dripped sadness, he slumped his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh.

He, _James_, rose to his feet, "I should leave. I really don't want to make Bella anymore uncomfortable, Sir. I've caused enough trouble for one night. I'm so sorry about all of this. I swear if I only knew, but how she was behaving..." He stopped and took a deep breath his face scrunched in a frown.

This man owned the game he was playing. If I hadn't seen the beast earlier tonight, I'm not sure I would have known it existed. _I __don't__ think my instincts would __have__ raise__d__ any red flags._

And that scared the shit out of me. I depended on my intuition and If my gut could have been mistaken..._that's severely alarming._ I've always had to rely on my senses and If I had met this man with my father next to me, I would have probably described him as very nice or even cute.

I never thought my senses could have ever been...off...or wrong before. I had whole new level of consciousness to try to comprehend now.

_You could be wrong. You can misread people._

I had never encountered anyone that caused me to question myself. I never questioned myself.

My dad placed his hand on his back, "Don't be so hard on yourself, son. She shouldn't of even been driving." My dad's eyes now fixed on mine as he started speaking slower, "If she did as she was supposed to and behaved as she should of none of this would have -

I closed my eyes.

I couldn't see this. This couldn't be happening. My dad? My own dad? I would have expected this shit from my mom, we had never gotten along. She's had it out for me since day one, but my dad...he used to be my world.

And he's a cop! He's supposed to be able to read people and he fucking believed this man. This man that treated me like an ignorant nothing. My dad had his hand on his back and called him son, completely blind to this man's cruel and sadistic games. I wished he would of just hurt me in the road...physical pain would be so much less petrifying then this control cat and mouse game he was playing with me.

I scrunched my eyes so hard I saw dots of lights in the darkness.

_Edward._

All I wanted was to see Edward. _Edward_. I wished he was here. I had to get to him.

I could trust Edward and apparently, I couldn't say the same for my parents. My eyes were already welled with tears and now they were threatening to overflow. _My own goddamn parents_.

I welcomed the dark shutting my eyes gave me. I shut me off, I shut them off. It's darkness from everything; totally cut off and that would have usually frightened the hell out of me. But not tonight, not with all this shit. I revelled in the darkness. My mind retreated.

The dark was better than _this_.

Anything was better than _this._

I felt my mom's tiny, stubby hands grab my forearms and she shook my body. My eyes flew open to her angry glower,

"Don't you dare close your eyes on me-" My dad grabbed one of her elbows and pried her grip off of me.

"Renee, go easy on her she's obviously scared," I looked into my dads eyes imploring him.

_Yes, dad, I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. Please. Please. Believe me._

I repeated over and over in my head as I stared into his eyes. I hoped the message would transfer from my head to my face.

He gave me a sad sigh.

He wanted to believe me, he wanted to believe that I wasn't wrong.

But he didn't. My dad didn't believe, he thought I was the one in the wrong and I was the one that made the mistake.

James put his hand on my fathers shoulder as he moved to stand in between us. My breath caught in my throat.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. I really didn't...I hope one day you can forgive me and that maybe you'll come to think of me as friend." He winked.

My feet began to rattle beneath me, and blackness began to seep around my line of vision. Until all I could see were his lips. That grin.

That fucking nasty grin.

_I __can't__ do anything about this, I'm stuck. I'm fucking trapped._

My whole body began to shake with a sinking realization...

_This isn't it._

_This isn't over._

_He's not finished._

I blew past my mom and hit the stairs running, with each thump of a stair I cursed mentally.

_What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck! No! No ! No! No! No!_

_Shit!_

I slammed the door to my room. My so called fucking room. I threw the pen and notepad on the bed and grabbed my book bag and started packing.

I had to get the hell out of here.

_Panties? Yes. Jeans? On. Socks? Yes. Shoes? On. Edward's t-shirt?_ I had to have Edward's shirt, I threw my pillows off my bed and grabbed his shirt.

I saw red and blue flash from the corner of my eye, I ran to the window to see James' cruiser disappear down the road. My knees started shaking so hard they were knocking.

I brought Edward's shirt to my face and took a big whiff. His honey sweet smell always sent waves of calm over me.

I could do it... I could leave this..what was this anyway. It was not as if I was fleeing a home like Edward's, this wasn't even a home to me. _Why the hell should I care?_

I stormed back out the door and flung the bathroom door open. It slammed against the wall in the hall.

I didn't give a shit how much noise I was making.

I grabbed my deodorant, tooth brush and hesitated at the toothpaste.

_No, the Cullens will have toothpaste, you can use theirs._

I froze my hand in my haste and it truly sank in that I instantly thought to go to the Cullens. I was always thinking of the Cullens. They were my gut reaction, they were my heart. A tear ran down my feverish cheek.

Of course, I thought of them first. They were what I wanted. They were my everything now.

It wasn't just Edward I loved. I loved him the most, but I truly treasured each one of them.

There was Carlisle, the great leader of the family. I loved him for his compassion and reverence for life. He always made me feel as if I was his too. Esme was so beautiful and caring, If I could be half the person she was, I would be a phenomenal being. Esme was everything I wished I had and wished I could be all rolled into one.

Then there was Em. Jazz, and Rose. They had become the brothers and sister I never had. I looked forward everyday to seeing Em's smile and getting one of his big bear hugs. And then of course there was Jasper, so sweet and gentle with me, and I knew he would always stand behind me. A silent chuckle trembled through my body when I thought of Rose. Everyone seemed to think she was mean or crude, but I related to her the most out of any of them. She spoke her mind and never hid her feelings from anyone, I had never met a hearing person like her before.

Mom and Dad didn't have any more kids after me. Mom wanted another child because her and I didn't connect. She thought another baby would mean another chance for her. Another chance for her to have the family she had in her dreams. My dad, however, thought that they should focus all of their attention on me, because of my handicap. My dad thought they should sacrifice and do everything possible for my benefit. My mom didn't agree, she blamed me for my father putting me first before her and her needs. I think she blamed me for all her problems. He thought if mom had another child she wouldn't have time to work with me everyday. But the dilemma was solved when they went to the doctor and they were told that if they had another baby there was a slight chance it could be born like me.

"Hearing impaired or worse..." The doctors told them.

Of course, they didn't have another baby. They couldn't possibly have another me.

And they actually believed that I wasn't aware of any of this. Did they think I was so oblivious that I knew nothing about all that surrounded me.

I mean, they even still thought I knew nothing of dad's affair.

I knew all along, hell I think I knew before he did.

Just because I couldn't hear didn't mean I didn't notice what was happening all around me. Or did they really think I was that stupid?

They would have to have thought I was stupid to believe him over me. I shook the idea out of my head. There was no worse insult for me then someone thinking I was stupid... but to have my own parents... I banished the thought

_Don't focus on them anymore. _

_They don't try for you, you don't try for them._

_It's OK, you're going to the Cullens. _

_The Cullen's._

And oh God how did I forget to mention Alice. She was more than a sister, she was the most awe inspiring and passionate individual on the planet. How do I get so lucky to have her as my interpreter? My love for the Cullens grew from her. If it wasn't for Alice, I wouldn't have any of them.

I wouldn't have Edward.

Two tears spilled out this time and stung my flushed face.

I hadn't even known him that long and I couldn't imagine being without him. The very thought of not having him made a lead ball drop in the pit of my stomach.

I had to get to him.

Shit, he was probably really worried about me now...

I hustled out of the bathroom, shoved my toiletries in the bag as I jogged back into my room and grabbed the pen and paper off my bed.

I wrote, "I'm 18. Bye."

I tossed the pen and pad onto my bed. I crawled under the bed to grab my Sidekick charger and my box. My Edward box. I Know when I leave they'll search my room. I couldn't have them finding anything that could have been remotely incriminating, well what they would have considered incriminating. They didn't know that Edward was my boyfriend and I didn't want them finding out now. They would have rather discovered or figured things out about me, their own daughter, from random room raids instead of just asking...

I stood and took a whirl around my room, trying to make sure I missed nothing in my rush to get out of this hell hole. The only thing I left was shit I hadn't cared about in years, except for My Crying Ponies poster. The one Edward bought me. I would have to find a way to get that later.

I threw my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my quilt my Grandma gave me, and bounded out the door. I flew from the door to the steps in a blur and was met with my mom at the bottom step.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I pointed past her towards the front door.

"Oh, no you're not! You're not going anywhere." She fumed.

I put my blanket under my arms and I held up ten fingers in the air, then I held eight. I repeated the action three times, ten and then eight, ten and then eight. I pointed to myself with my thumb and set my jaw firm.

Her eyes widen and a small smirk emerged on her lips, "You think you can make it on your own in this world, be my guest Missy, but once they're done with you, you'll be back. I guarantee it."

My mind clicked and I thought of Esme. I had a feeling in my gut that Esme would never say anything remotely like that to her children and I knew in my heart she would never say anything like that to me. A lump of emotion swelled in my throat.

I refused to let my mom see me cry.

I forced my way past her and flung myself into the door and I jammed my wrist. My tears betrayed me and started to flow.

I swung the door back with all my might and pushed through the screen door and left it to blow in the wind. The night air and cold drizzle of rain hit my face.

I jumped down the stairs and hit the ground running.

I ran until my house was hiding behind the wall of the forest. I halted and threw my head down in between my knees. I hugged my blanket tightly and tried to steady by my quaking breathes.

I trusted the Cullens, but I couldn't take any chances with them. I won't risk losing them too.

They are all I really had. I mean I'd always had Jake and always would, but it was different with the Cullens. Jake was like me, it's natural for us to connect and be friends. The Cullens weren't like me and they had to adjust to me. And they did because I was worth it to them. I was worth trying for...but what if they heard what happened and they agreed with everybody else.

No, they wouldn't. I didn't think, but how could I be positive? Everyone I talked to tonight had told me I was wrong in some way.

I knew Edward would believe me, he thought I was worth a lot more than I was. But if I only told him, and not his family, he would have tried to do something to James and that would have been absolutely dreadful he was a cop. A cop... _Jesus, could this situation be any worse_...I let out a deep unsteady breath.

Edward's family would have surely hated me if he got himself into ridiculous trouble over me...

If I told his family...What if they thought I was wrong too? Or even if they just weren't sure... One seed of doubt and they could question whether I was worth it or not.

What if I lost them?

No that won't happen. I would do anything to keep that from happening. _Anything..._

I resolved I was going to keep my mouth shut. It would be better for me, that way I won't have to know how they'd react...I couldn't handle it if I lost them all.

The sky's lit up, opened wide and cold water poured down on me.

I quickly stood upright and showed my face the heavens.

I dropped my head from the harsh spray and looked to the road ahead of me and laughed. I laughed through the tears and the rain.

If this wasn't a sign from God of shit to come, I don't know what the hell was.

_Yes it could be worse and it was in all probability that it was going to get worse...much worse._

I wrapped my grandma's blanket around me and started walking.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**If you need a cuddle after that come find us on twitter or come find voiceward or signsper**

**Edward POV will be coming up next. We normally update every Monday and while we will try to maintain that schedule, but there is a good possiblty it will not happen next week.**

**Sorry, sometimes real life needs to be tended too =)**

**Please check out our thread on Twilighted - the link is on our profile page.**

**We just put a video up regarding AB 2072 - please educate yourself on this bill and if you feel as Kym and I do about it, please write your Senator.**

**However, If you have any questions we will try too answer them as best we can.**

**Thanks you for all the love this week!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: We may wish _Twilight_ was our idea, but it wasn't. This story however is ours.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

_Why the hell isn't Bella answering my texts?_

After lunch, Em and I went to work out since Alice told Jazz that she wasn't even close to being finished with 'girl time'. I wasn't going to lie, I amped up my routine and started kickboxing thinking of that prick Jake. I pictured his face on that heavy bag and with each kick and punch it sunk in more and more how fucking spectacular kicking his ass was going to feel.

We went and worked out for awhile, came home, I did my homework, Alice came home, we all had dinner, Alice and Jazz left, Rose came back over and I still hadn't heard anything from her.

The last text I received from her she asked me what I meant by "proper". I didn't think I had offended her since she slapped on a little smiley face with a tongue sticking out on the end, but I hadn't heard shit from her since. She told me she was fine this morning and that we were going to talk more later tonight. Something wouldn't have changed her mind while shopping with Alice and Rose would it? No, of course not. Alice had spent half the night last night making sure her and I were ok. Well shit maybe I explained "proper" incorrectly or maybe it was the string of text messages my crazy ass sent her that could have scared her off. I may have gone a bit overboard with my text messages, maybe.

Jazz helped me with the first one when I asked him how I should explain what I meant by "proper" and not give her the definition, because of course she knew what it meant.

_I want to take you on an official date. I'll dress up, pick you up, take you somewhere nice, and it would be a treat from me. It's like a gift from me to you. I want to treat you to something special. E xxx_

And I heard nothing...

_Does that make sense? Are you still having fun? xx_

_..._

_Is Alice holding you hostage? I can come get you if you want me too. xx_

_..._

_You know you have to hit the green button to reply to me right? xx_

_..._

_I really just want to be with you Bella we can do whatever you want. Forget the whole proper thing, ok? xx_

_..._

_Are you still coming over tonight? It's getting late. Will your parents even let you come over? xx_

_..._

_Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean too. Please text so we can meet up, I need to see your _

_..._

_Look, Bella if I said something wrong, please tell me. You have to let me know when I fuck up, because I'm an ass and I don't always figure this shit out on my own._ xx

...

_All right, now I'm really fucking worried so if you are mad and don't want to talk to me that's fine just tell me you're ok. x_

_..._

_That's all I ask.x_

_..._

And I didn't hear a word, not a Goddamn peep. I couldn't take it anymore, I finally gave in and called Alice. I had been restraining myself from calling her since about five minutes after her and Jazz left.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" she answered.

"Uh, hey Alice...um I still haven't heard from Bella and...I...erm...I mean she said she was fine right? I mean this morning you said -"

"Oh shit! Edward, I have her Sidekick. I offered to hold it for her while we tried on dresses! I'm so sorry. Jazz and I will pick her up, we are heading back - **"**

"No! I'm getting her." I cut her off and snapped my phone shut.

"Shit!" I yelled as I jumped off the bed and started putting on some warmer clothes. It was storming like a motherfucker outside.

She had the Sidekick for not very long and it had already become my fucking lifeline. If that thing broke, got lost, or my pixie sister took it from her, I would of had no way to get ahold of her.

I seriously started contemplating getting her a back up phone. I did the math in my head and I was pretty sure I could swing it.

I ran down the steps jumping three at a time, I called out, "I'm going to pick up Bella! Be back in a bit!"

"Honey be careful it's raining awfully hard out -"

"I know mom! I will! BYE!" I rushed out in a breath and with that I was out the door

"Fuck!" I hissed as the cold hard rain pelted off my head.

It was times like that I was really glad my Volvo had heated seats. I turned the key, jerked the gear into reverse and punched the gas. Another thing I loved about the Volvo, tire traction.

Once away from the house and on the road I attempted to calm the fuck down.

_It's all right, she's ok._ She was probably just sitting at home wondering how the hell she could get in touch with me. I let out a big whoosh of air and a chuckle. _Everything's still cool, she just didn't have her phone. It's not the end of the world, I'll be out of this forest in a bit and at her house in no time._

I turned my windshield wipers all the way up because the rain started pouring even harder. I squinted my eyes and tried to focus on the road.

_What the hell? Somebody was walking in this shit? Man, that sucks for them..._ The wet figure looked like a burrito all wrapped in a blanket. I couldn't see the wanderer's face, I could only see the yellow quilt wrapped tightly around them as I passed by.

_Hm..yellow blanket...Have I..._

"No fucking way!" I snarled as I looked into my rear-view mirror.

"Bella, Goddamn it!" I saw no lights behind me so I slammed the brakes, turned the car around and headed back down the road.

"What the hell are you thinking, Bella? You have got be kidding me!" I couldn't contain my yells, "Fuck!"

Had she really just tried to walk to my house? This was a forest for Christ sake! Who knew what the fuck was out there? And let's not forget that it was raining cats and dogs and it was fucking cold! God, why didn't she try to call relay service or something, this was a bit drastic! And not to mention the fact that she's a _Deaf girl _walking on a dark curvy wet highway. Damn, she was an accident waiting to happen. _That's it. I am getting my girl a back up phone. _

I pulled up behind and her, flashed my lights twice and jumped out of the car. She turned around as I ran towards her. I saw a big smile creep up on her lips. I couldn't see the rest of her face, because of her blankety shield, but Bella knew it was me**.** She launched herself toward me. Our bodies clashed together and she threw her arms around me, wounding them so tight she almost knocked the wind out of me. I felt her fingers dig into my back as if she was clinging to me for dear life.

I grabbed her shoulders trying to peel her off of me, her face was buried deep in my chest and I had to get her to look at me. Finally, she lifted her face to me. Her cheeks were splotchy and red and her eyes were swollen slits.

I had only seen Bella look that sad once and that was she offered herself to me and she thought I didn't want her. So what the hell would make her this sad again.

I motioned my head to the car, wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to it. I helped her into her side, ran back to mine and hopped in. I turned the heater on full blast and shifted my body to face her. She was shaking so hard I worried for a moment that she could be having spasms. She eyed me hesitantly and I tried to calm myself so we could have a clear discussion.

"What were you doing?" I signed with extreme caution. Something was seriously wrong and we could not have a miscommunication now.

She closed her eyes and took two huge deep breaths through her nose. After a beat she opened her eyes, but didn't look at me

"I was walking."

...

_Um yeah I got that part... This is going to be difficult...isn't?_

I let a nervous chuckle escape. I grabbed her knee and gave her a squeeze so she would look at me, "I know that, but why?" I exaggerated the why.

"I couldn't call you." She sucked in her top lip.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you call relay or you know wait or...something? And you've been crying. What happened?" I struggled to sign.

"I had to leave. I got into a big fight with my parents. I just had to leave and I wanted to see you. I wanted to go home."

"You wanted to go home? But your home is that way and if you fought with your parents -"

"No, no. Your home." She chewed on her bottom lip and a tear snuck down the side of her cheek.

"Hey..." I whispered like an idiot and cupped her cheek. She nuzzled her face in my hand and placed a soft kiss on my palm. I ran my thumb over her bottom quivering lip.

I brushed another tear away and pulled my hand back, "Something bad happened, tell me. Please?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's finished. Please. Finish. I want to go home."

"I need to know what's wrong, I have to-"

"I was wrong. It was me and I don't want to remember or feel that way anymore. Please. Finish." She hung her head in her hands. Her body started to shake even harder and then I heard her sniffing.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me. I stroked her hair and squeezed her tight. I eyed the stuffed back pack between her legs.

She was wrong? She was anything but wrong. Something was wrong all right and I'd bet my life that it wasn't her. She obviously didn't want to talk about it because apparently some asses, decided to make her feel _wrong_. After last night I swore I would never make Bella that sad ever again..I'd do anything for her not feel wrong. I won't push her.

I lifted her gently and sat her back up, 'Ok, we'll go home, sweetheart."

I shifted the car into drive and gripped my hands around the steering wheel with all my might turning my knuckles white. I wanted to rip something out preferably the fucker's throat who had made her feel _wrong_. Whoever did this to her deserves an ass-kicking. Someone had to pay for this. I couldn't really have just gone and beat the shit out of the Chief, but God I wanted to. That would have made for great headlines, "City Councilman's Son Gives Chief of Police a Beat Down Because of Romeo and Juliet Love Story."

_Her piece of shit parents..._ There were no two people I loathed more.

What the hell had happened? What did her parents do to her? And why the hell did someone so fucking wonderful like Bella have to have such shit parents like them? Why did people procreate if they didn't want to be good parents?

I pulled into the garage and grabbed Bella's bag. I briskly walked around to her side, pulled her close to me and I guided her into the house. We were met with everyone in the kitchen and they all eyed us up and down as water dripped from us onto the kitchen floor.

All of their eyes shifted to Bella's face and all of their faces morphed to mirror Bella's expression, sadness. It was evident all over Bella's face that she had been through hell and back.

And who the hell knows when I would I find out what happened...

Bella waved her hand in the air shyly knocking everyone out their trance and putting them in motion. Rose and Em put the kettle on to make Bella some hot chocolate. Dad grabbed some towels for us and mom, Jazz and Alice, walked gingerly towards Bella.

Mom always had the most soothing touch. She had that effect on all of us. Every boo boo every bad grade, mom made everything better. She was even that for my dad. She could always ease his mind when he was overstressed at work. He would be up nights, crunching numbers and stressing out and she would always rub his temples and comfort him.

Mom stroked Bella's hair, "Are you ok, sweetie?" She looked my sweet girl in the eye warmly and Bella's eyes welled up.

Bella shook her head and shut her eyes. Tears began to flow freely down her face. She opened her eyes and shook her head again.

Mom held out her arms and gave Bella a sweet smile. Bella eyed mom hesitantly then looked down her own body. She grabbed a piece of her shirt, wringing out some water and frowned at mom. She was showing mom how soaked she was.

"I don't care dear. Come here." Mom pulled her in for a hug and Bella's arms clamped around her and my mom took her frantic grasp. Then came the muffled sobs, each sound just amping up my rage further.

I looked to Jazz and Alice as they were shooting each other looks of concern. Alice caught me staring and tried to give me a reassuring smile. Jazz looked to me and did the same, but I was not convinced.

_Yup...just what I thought..this shit isn't...not good at all._ You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that out, but to see Alice and Jasper look worried as well was really troubling. Those two could give me tight little smiles, but I knew better. I had done nothing but study Bella for weeks. I knew when something was troubling my girl.

"Edward, take this poor girl up to the guest room and get her some dry clothes. She'll catch her death if we don't get her out of these wet clothes and that goes for you too mister," mom urged me.

As soon as Bella and mom finally released their grips, Alice was on Bella in a heartbeat. Bella wrapped one hand around Alice and the other she held out for Jazz.

He clutched her hand and stepped toward her and brought their mingled hands to his chest. "You ok?" He signed to her, his expression filled with concern. _Damn, Jazz really did care for her, almost like an older brother..._

She finally loosened her grip on Alice and signed, "Later."

_Ok!_ All right... so she was going to tell us what happened or tell Jazz at least. Thank God somebody would know and that somebody was Jazz and he'd fucking tell me. I didn't give a damn who Bella talked to; as long as she talked to somebody.

And they could tell me and I would fix it.

Alice finally released Bella only to hand her to dad. He gave her one of his goofy reassuring "Papa Cullen" grins and gave her tight squeeze and patted her head sweetly. Bella gave him a warm shy smile in return and touched his arm.

I remembered one day when I was a little kid, I fell off my bike and I cried to him. Dad went outside with me following and whining behind him. He pulled his pants up like a Ed Grimley and gave me a silly smile and proceeded to playfully kick the crap out of my bike. He pretended as if he kicked the bike so hard it knocked him down. Dad was the king of pratfalls, he grew up on "Three Stooges." My dad has always been such a clown. I smiled ruefully thinking of my dad and his battle with my bike.

Bella walked over towards me and motioned for us to go upstairs. We stopped by my room first so I could get Bella some of my pajamas.

I took her down the hall to one of the guest rooms. I picked the one closest to my room. After all the heartbreak and trauma, Bella's been through the past couple of nights I had the fucking nerve to get a hard-on with the thought of her sleeping just thirty feet away from. _God, I'm perv._

I opened the door for her and she studied the room a bit before turning back to me, "Who's room is this?"

"No ones. It's for...V.I.S.I.T.O.R.S." I told her.

She blinked, "You have a room for no one and it's this nice?" she signed with her face all scrunched up. _Damn, she was cute_.

I just shrugged and handed her my clothes, "I thought you'd like something to sleep in."

She gave me a small smile and threw the clothes on the bed. And you know after everything that we've been through, I should have known what she was going to do next.

For some unknown reason though, I was totally unprepared.

The little hell cat started taking off her clothes not even an arms length away from me.

She peeled her shirt off and shook her head leaving her wet hair waving.

"Aw, Christ!" I let out in a strangled moan because I truly felt my dick was going to fucking spring out of my pants and attack the poor girl. I shot my eyes to the floor and focused on anything to get rid of my pant monster.

_Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies._

I felt her stomp on the floor and I slowly lifted my eyes from the ground and faced the little demon. _Does she know I am a seventeen year-old boy with uncontrollable urges? That it's torture for her to get undressed in front of me, with it being so inappropriate for me to touch her right now?_ My fingers were burning and ached to touch her milky skin. I was trying to be a gentleman and Bella was making it so very fucking difficult. My mind was wrestling with the pant monster that was currently taken up residence in my jeans

Shock covered her face and she threw my shirt over her chest to cover herself, "Uncomfortable, you?" She bit her bottom lip and moving her hands to try to hid herself, "Sorry" she signed awkwardly while trying to hold the shirt securely in place.

I shook my head before taking a moment to choose my words very carefully,"No. I'm sorry. It's just difficult to see you and...not touch you."

Her blush creeped up her neck and over took her face. She smiled small, nodded her head and mouthed me too.

She stared at me inquisitively then she raised her eyebrows and jutted out her chin.

I furrowed my eyebrows asking her what. She masked a small chuckle and situated one arm to hold the shirt in place with her free hand she signed, "Turn around."

"Oh right! Sorry!" _God, you're such an idiot._

I swivelled around on my heels and faced the wall and I was only there for a moment before I heard the hiss. I turned round to see Bella, fully clothed thank god, and rubbing her wrist.

Her face was furrowed in pain. _Pain_. physical pain...

It was swelling. She was hurt. She was fucking hurt physically too. And that was it to send me from teetering the edge of insanity to fucking jumping off.

I rushed to her and pulled her wrist to my face eyeing it intently. I took massive deep breaths through my nose staring at her hand, trying my damnedest not to just freak the hell out.

But she was hurt. Somebody hurt her. I saw hints of black and red cloud my vision.

I looked up from Bella's wrist and into her eyes and she seemed totally confused. I couldn't release my hold on her to sign so I growled through my teeth, "What happened?"

Her eyes had grown wide and she started shaking her head back and forth rapidly trying to pry her arm out of my grip.

I dropped her hand, "Who hurt you?"

She shook her head profusely and start waving her hands in the air. She mouthed no incessantly

"Tell me what happened. Now." I threw down both my hands as hard as could signing, 'now' She needed to know that she had to tell me when someone hurt her.

"You're wrong. You think wrong. I did this. Accident." She nodded her head and kept pointing at herself. She walked to the wall and demonstrated slamming her wrist into it.

"If something bad happened to you I need to know. It's my job - "

She waved her hand at me interrupting me, "I'm not your job," She signed sternly and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"That's not what I meant. Not a bad job... a good job? I'm supposed to keep you safe. I want that job."

"That's my job too." She signed with a frown.

_Why the hell would she say her job was to protect me? Is she ever going to get over always trying to protect me?_

"Ok, whatever. Just promise me you would tell me if I needed to know. Promise" I emphasized 'promise' by slapping my hand on the top of my fist as hard as I could.

She pursed her lips and gave me a slight nod, "You can't blow up like that you know. You can't assume things with me or we will have another night like last night." She signed, plopped on the bed and sighed heavily. She raised her eyebrows and patted the space next to her.

"Can we talk about that since you don't want talk about what I want to talk about?" I smirked at her hoping to convey that I was teasing, but in all actuality I was not joking at all.

Her lips tightened in a grin, but she then made movements as if she was trying to contain laughter. I sat down beside her and signed what.

She frowned her face and placed her index fingers on each of her eyebrows pushing them down farther. She signed, "Nice. Sweet." with a mad scowl on her face.

She was teasing me.

Her body started silently trembling with laughter while she shook her head trying to keep her smile tight.

"Are you laughing at me?" I cocked a brow up at her and gasped.

She smiled wide at my playfulness and signed, "What else can we do, but laugh?" We can't cry all the time. It could always be worse."

"True. I never thought about it like that." We stared at each other both with cheesy grins. I couldn't help it, I started to bust at the seams with laughter and it didn't take Bella long to follow my lead. All though she made no noise and I'm sure everyone had heard me through the house.

_What else can we do, but laugh?_ Her words rang true for me finally.

I realized I had never really laughed at myself before or let anyone else for that matter. I was the one who took everything so seriously. Then here's this little firecracker that strutted into my life and shoved a much needed mirror in my fucking face.

I had nothing to cry about but that's all I did, she has everything to cry about and laughs. If she could do that I should be able to.

I finally regained my composure, "But I am sorry. Last night was stupid."

"No! Why are you sorry? I am the one that didn't understand. I am sorry. You should not be sorry." She signed with a worried expression.

"I'm the one that messed up."

"What do you mean mess up? I thought you were trying to be good to me. That's what Jazz said." She asked with a big question mark between her brow.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then stop it. You're not sorry. I am," She signed firmly.

"Don't say your sorry. It's not your fault I can't sign," I signed harder in response.

"It's not your fault I can't hear," she countered and cocked her brow.

"I know that! Ok, so neither one of us are sorry about last night then, Ok?"

"Ok, fine." She started wringing her hands and took a deep breath, "I want to do what you want to do. You lead, I follow. You seem to be better than me anyway," she winked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You seem better at it than me. Better at sex," She signed oh so matter of factly. Jazz must of told her my aversion to her favorite f bomb sign.

"Why would you say that?'

"Because..." She paused with a contemplative look, "How you make me feel... there are no words...no signs..nothing. I just feel."

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. A small knowing smile peaked from her lips and her cheeks grew the shade of the brightest red rose.

She lifted her hand and began to hover it over her other arm. She lowered her hand so her fingers began to lightly trace circles up her arm into the crook of her elbow.

Her breaths grew deeper and more labored as her mouth slightly parted. She licked her lips and slowly opened her eyes.

She gave me a tender smile and took my hand in hers. She placed her hand on top of mine and held them slightly above her arm. She began to run our hands up and down her arm leisurely. She nudged her arm with our hands to push her arm up. She leaned in to hold her arm close to my face.

"See?" She mouthed. I looked at her arm and her little hairs standing on end and she was covered in goose bumps the size of small hills.

"You do that,' she mouthed slowly.

She intertwined her fingers with mine and began to trail our fingers up her arm, and over her shoulder. When we hit her collarbone, her eyes fluttered shut and her head began to roll back. She glided them down, between her breasts and stopped at her stomach. She lifted her shirt and slipped our hands under and placed them low on her belly. So low I felt the top of her panties..

_Holy Mary Mother of God..._

I stopped breathing. She rolled her head back toward me and opened her eyes lazily. She unwrapped her fingers from mine and pressed our hands further into her stomach.

"I feel you here. Deep. Deep in me. So much some times, it hurts. I've never felt so much." She started running her fingers over my hand and up my arm trailing sparks with every feather light touch.

I started to use the edge of my palm to rub circles on her belly and with one hand I signed, "That's not just me. It's me and you. This is us," My fingers starting to lightly claw at her belly as my paw rubbed back and forth, "You aren't the only one that's learning here"

"You've never felt this before either?" She pressed our hands harder on her stomach.

I shook my head slowly while my eyes became super glued to hers.

"What is this?" She signed and looked down at our hands on her. She looked up at me through her lashes and her chest started to her heave.

The room clouded and the atmosphere hung heavy dripping with need and want. Our deep shaky breaths matched each other beat for beat while our eyes stayed fixed in a trance.

I scrambled for something to say and came up with nothing. There was no way I could have even began to explain what _this_ was. Before her, I didn't even know _this_ existed.

I gave her a breathy chuckle and shrugged, "No words."

She lifted her hand off of mine and placed her palm flat on my chest. Her fingers barely scratching at my chest and pushing where my heart was thumping like mad.

She smiled wide and and grabbed my other hand from her belly and lifted to her chest placing my hand where her heart was.

Her heart pounding equally as hard as mine.

She blinked her eyes in a daze, she nodded her head and mouthed 'same.' Her eyes shot down to my lips and then back to my eyes.

Her hand made a fist in my shirt, she swallowed thickly and she tugged on my shirt.

That was all the communication I needed.

I clutched her shirt with my hand and brought her lips crashing to mine. Our tongues rolled and tangled over each others while she yanked on my shirt to take me with her as she rolled back onto the bed.

My body hovered over her as our lips fought to say everything that words couldn't. My hands roamed freely and wildly over her body trying to touch every piece of her I could.

She grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me even deeper. She swirled her tongue over my own and then she clamped her lips around my tongue and started sucking.

_Ah fuck ...the tongue suck..._

I moved my lips down her her chin gently nipping, licking and sucking a trail up and down her neck and all along her jaw. I felt her body writhe beneath me and her hands clawed in my hair and on my chest.

She forced me back to her lips with her grip on my hair.

I slipped my hand under her shirt and started running my fingers all along her ribcage making her shudder in my arms.

I was in my own private piece of heaven until the door swung open,

"Nice! Titty baby getting some tit-taaay! OW! OW!" Em whooped and hollered.

I sprung off of Bella and straightened her shirt out before offering her a hand up, "Goddamn it Em! What the hell - "

"Dude, shut the fuck up. I'm not here for you I'm here to talk to Bella, if you don't mind." He asked mockingly and turned to face Bella. He mouthed slowly, "Your D.A.D. is here and he looks M.A.D" He finger-spelled the two most important parts.

"Just what she fucking needs," I groaned as I pulled Bella off the bed.

I held Bella's hand as we walked down the stairs behind Em when we saw her father she dropped my hand. My mom and dad were talking to him in the foyer.

"I know she's upset, but she needs to come home. She belongs with us at home," her assfuck dad said.

He saw Bella and you could actually see a hint of relief in his eyes. The relief faded quickly and stern hard ass cop face was back. He pointed at Bella and then motioned out the door like she was a damn dog he was telling to go piss outside

"Officer Swan, please - "

"Please, Mrs. Cullen, I thank you and your family for putting up with her tonight, but I'm taking her home. It was probably just a big misunderstanding-"

"Yeah, you say probably because you don't know. You can't even ask her. You don't even communicate with your own daughter!" I snarled at him.

"You better watch yourself boy -" He stepped towards me and dad jumped in front of me in a flash.

"You should take your own advice, and now take mine; please leave," dad cut him off as they both tried to loom over one another.

Bella clapped her hands together loudly.

"Please. Stop." She mouthed and she turned to Jazz, "Voice for me, please?" He nodded.

"Don't fight please. I'll go home. Thank you Esme and Carlisle for everything. Dad, let's go ok. Wait in the car please. I'll say goodbye," Bella signed and Jazz voiced for her.

Charlie huffed, glared at me and walked out the door.

Em ran upstairs to grab Bella's bag, Alice gave her back her Sidekick and we all said our goodbyes. Mom and Alice both telling her that she was welcome here anytime.

Bella gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and gave me a sympathetic smile, "Why you look so sad?"

"You should stay here. I don't want you to go back there. This can be your home now. We're your family."

She smiled wide, "I know and I promise I'll never mess it up," She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and her hand grazed my cheek.

She waved goodbye and as she turned out the door she threw me a sign. One I knew I had seen before, but for the life of me couldn't recall.

_I don't think I've ever seen that sign from Bella either..._

I looked to Alice and she was positively dripping with gush. Jazz shushed Alice teasingly and shook his head at her.

"What did Bella just sign to me." I asked.

Alice giggled and squeaked, "I love you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you guys like that chapter as much as we did!**

**Thanks again for reading! Your love has been overwhelming!**

**Much love! AND thank you so much to sgs115 for the lovely review of _Voice For Me_ on .com**

**AND thank you to my girl Music30 for the lovely banner. The link is on our profile page! And please check out her awesome story, _Drastic Measures_ - her fanfic name is twilightmom30**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

**EPOV**

"Come on boy! Get up!"

_Why the hell do I see Bella, but hear Jazz?_

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" I rolled over as bright light spilled into the room. "What the fuck do you want Jazz?" I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head.

"I'm taking you to church, boy." He pushed his hands on me and starting shaking the hell out of me. "You need the hands of Jesus on you, boy! No doubt about that," he laughed.

"Church? Why the hell are we going to church?" I looked at the clock and it glowed 6:00AM, "and what church starts so damn early?"

"We are going to church in Seattle and we've got to pick up my aunt. So c'mon on boy, get to it!" He whistled before slapping my ass.

"Jesus, Jazz, you haven't even married into this family, yet you already act like the rest of these crazy fuckers."

"Your ass needs to be downstairs in 15 minutes," he winked as he waltzed out the door. That guy was going to be my family one day. Maybe if I pray hard enough, Jesus will take mercy on me.

When I got downstairs Jazz was still entirely too perky, but he had coffee and muffins waiting for me.

I could only take his annoying humming in the car so much, so I actually decided to make conversation, "So, what the hell are we doing again, and why?"

"We are picking up my aunt and taking her to church," he grinned.

"And why am I coming?" I asked, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I'm surprised I got any sleep at all last night. All I did was toss and turn, my thoughts all revolving around Bella. _Damn, I hope she's ok._

"Because it's about time you experienced a Deaf church," he smirked. "Besides, you need to socialize more with the Deaf community. There are all different levels and types of sign. Bella is one of the easier ones to understand, but if you truly want to be a part of her world, you have to be able to sign with _all _Deaf people."

"Oh, ok...cool...I guess." I wish I could text Bella. I wanted to text her ever since she left my house last night, but I didn't ever want to play with Chief Charlie Swan's fire. I didn't need her getting into anymore trouble. I'd text her now, but it was way too early..._wait..too early? It's not like I would wake her up thing's on freaking silent because why? Oh yeah, she can't hear dipshit. Sometimes I'm such an idiot._

So I sent her a text:

_Hey sweetheart, I know it's early, but I felt the need to talk to you. I hope you didn't get into anymore trouble last night. Do you think you could come over later? You will not believe what I am doing up this early. xoxo_

"Who are you talking to at this hour?"

"I just sent Bella a text."

Jazz took a deep sigh and it looked as if he was chewing the inside of his lip, "Mmm-hmm, how is she?" He asked with concern.

"I don't know, I haven't heard back yet," I answered defeatedly.

He cleared his throat, "Well, do you know what Bella said to you last night as she left?"

"Yeah, Alice said that Bella said she loved me. You were there, remember? Why do you ask?" I'd been thinking about that moment and that sign all night. I pushed replay in my head over and over because I didn't want to forget one millisecond of it. The way her smile and blush slowly danced together to spread across her face; her delicious, endless eyes gleaming with promise and joy. After all the shit she had been through, it still lit her up to say that to me. She mustered up all the happiness she had and gave it to me. She didn't just hold up the sign either, she waved it toward me, three times. From what I've learned so far about sign, and just because I wanted it to be true, I concluded that was for emphasis. Again the girl was giving me something to hold on to, another reassurance. But the thing was, it wasn't an act, she wasn't doing it for show. She looked like she really meant it. I did not want that memory to fade. I wanted it seared into my conscious and sub-conscious for all of eternity, but I'm not about to let Jazz know how whipped I am.

"Look dude, I am not trying to butt in, but I want to make something very clear with you so you and Bella are on the same level. I just want everybody to be cool, ya know? I don't want another blow-out like the last time you two had a serious moment," Jasper said in a lecturing tone.

_Why did he have to bring that up? What the hell could we have another blow up about? I don't want another night like that to happen either. God, just thinking about that night makes me sick to my stomach_.

"What do you want to say, Jasper? Just say it, I can take it," I said tersely. "Does Alice think I need another little lesson from you two?"

"Whoa, calm down buddy," Jasper held up his hands in defense, "this isn't coming from Alice. This is coming from _me_, okay?" He looked me dead in the eye as we were stopped at a red light.

"Dude, spit it out. You're freaking me out."

"Ok, I just want to make sure you know something, ok? "I love you" is a common sign, phrase, in the Deaf community. They say it a lot. It's easy-"

"Wait, wait what do you mean by _common_? So your telling me that Bella will say, 'I love you' to anyone? That's just fucking great." Now that I thought about it, I remember why the sign seemed familiar. At Deaf poetry, I must have seen it a million times. Everybody signed it to everybody else when they said hello and when they said goodbye. Hell, you even see Miss Americas and pageant queens in convertibles doing it...a lot. Everyone throws out that sign. To _anyone_.

Great...

"No, man listen, ok. What I'm trying to say is the Deaf aren't as weird about saying 'I love you'. They say it, they feel it. There is no need to hide it. They don't have the same games like the hearing world does where you wait to profess your love. There aren't men who can never say I love you. No one has any issues or hang-ups about saying it when they feel it. It's expected with them. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to diminish what Bella said to you, at all. She said it, so she obviously means it. And...I just wanted to know if you were cool about it.

"Okay. It's way too early to have a discussion like this. You're fucking putting my gut on a roller coaster." I took a deep breath, trying to take the edge out of my voice. "So let me get this straight first...she loves me...right? I mean, really _loves_ me, not just like 'I love ya, man,' loves me," I asked, scared and nervous like a total wuss.

"Yes! Edward, it means the same thing for them as it does for us. They are just a lot more comfortable with saying it. That's all I was trying to say, man. I didn't mean to confuse you."

As pussy as this sounds, I felt like I could breathe again. My center of gravity was back where it should be and not plastered on the side of the highway somewhere. I should never have doubted that she meant it because of how her smile had radiated when she said it, but because of how much of an impact that sign had on me, I couldn't help but be scared. I had never felt anything like that in my life. As soon as Alice told me, tingles crawled over my skin and I felt like I was suffocating. But in the best goddamn way possible. It was as if Bella had reached in and squeezed my heart, stopping yet reviving it all at the same time. It was most pure moment of true feeling I had ever had. Her saying it to me just drove home the fact how much I loved her in return. And I did.

"Earth to Edward?"

"Oh. What? Sorry."

"I was saying that I just need to know how comfortable you are with her saying it."

"Um..really comfortable?" I said like a question. What the hell kind of question was that and how the hell was I supposed to answer it? _I am so confused and so weirded out by this conversation. How fucking long is this red light?_

"I know this is weird man. I just need to make sure you're not going to do some stupid seventeen-year-old boy shit and freak out on her," Jasper said as the light turned green, and he sped off.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I spat out defensively.

"I need to make sure that you're okay with her saying it, and you're not going to do some dumb shit thing where you freak out and leave her because that phrase scares you. Basically, I'm making sure your not one of those hearing people I was just talking about. Catch my drift?" He said pointedly with narrowed eyes.

_Ah..._

I got Jazz's message loud and clear. He wasn't playing around. He was actually threatening me and the fucker meant it.

He really did care for Bella and didn't want her hurt any more than I did, "You really care about her."

"Of course I do. As you know, Bella is very special. She's a dear and beautiful soul. You need to understand that she and I are friends, and because of my aunt, I've grown fiercely protective of Deaf people. I love Bella and I'll do whatever I need to make sure she's okay. I just need to know you're going to handle this like a man."

"Handle it like a man? Well how's that? I'm certainly not going anywhere, and I want to say it back to her," I cleared my throat and felt my ears burn, "But..uh..how should I do it? I mean, you said it's not that special for the Deaf, but I could try to make it special, right?"

"I'm not saying you have to do anything special, and I'm not even telling you to say it back. Bella, the Deaf, they don't say it just to get it said back to them. I just needed to make sure you weren't going to act like a tittybaby about it.

I laughed, and Jazz looked at me confused, "No, I'm not going to act like a fucking tittybaby, ok? There I said it, happy now?" I really did need to quit being the lovely new term of endearment I had acquired. I knew she meant it. I felt it in my bones, yet I let one little slip of doubt almost ruin the most perfect thing that had ever happened to me.

He chuckled, "Yes, because Alice would be extremely pissed if I had to kick your ass."

"You think you could take me?" I countered.

"Boy, please..." He smiled and winked, "Aren't ya taking her on a date soon? Are you gonna tell her then?"

"Yeah..I think so.. Is that a good idea?"

"Edward, don't overthink it, okay? Just take her on your date, and if it happens, it happens. Sometimes romance is better when it's unplanned," he smiled a knowing smile.

I scoffed and said, "That's really funny coming from you, Mister 'I've got a big romantic secret up my sleeve'."

Jasper smirked a little and said, "Boy, please. I know my girl, she loves all that 'grand gesture' stuff. You, on the other hand, are not so sure about what Bella wants, and I am trying to guide you in the right direction is all. So don't shoot the messenger."

"When am I going to know what you got up your sleeve for Alice?"

"You'll see soon enough," he flashed a mischievous smirk. _It must be something good._

My phone buzzed:

_Morning Edward. I'm ok. No trouble. My parents not talk me. I not come over tonight, ok? I see you tomorrow school. Why you awake? B xoxo_

Her parents not talking to her, well there's a fucking surprise. Honestly though, that would be better than putting her through anymore shit. Damn, I really want to know what the hell happened. I wonder if Bella would even tell me if something bad happened. I knew she was the most honest person around, but with as protective as she acts over me, I just couldn't be sure that she would tell me if she needed me.

_Jazz is making me go to church, a Deaf church. Are you sure you're ok? I wish you were here. I'm nervous as hell. I'll miss you tonight, but I'll pick you up for school tomorrow if that's still ok. Hey you never answered me, date this Friday? PS Why the hell are you up this early? E xoxo _

_Yes to date. The answer always yes with you silly. I not sleep good. Yes I ok. Why I not go to church with you? Tell Jazz next time I go, ok? Have fun and don't be scared. Remember - please sign again slow. =P B xoxo_ _PS hell is nervous?_

We texted a few more times back and forth before Jazz finally pulled up to a beautiful house in the Queen Anne district of Seattle. Shit! Jazz's aunt must be loaded.

Jazz and I got out of the car and I saw a woman lock up the house. She was tall and broad, with short, spiky, salt and pepper hair, and she was dressed to the nines. _I bet Alice fucking_ _loves her._

She smiled a joyous grin when she saw Jazz and they hugged for what seemed like a bit too long for an aunt/nephew hug, but whatever. _Deaf people are affectionate dumbass...you need to remember that shit._

She looked at me, smiled sweetly and then walked towards me with her hand held out as if to shake mine.

"Hello, My name is Charlotte. It's so nice to meet you."

She said it. I mean, she like said it, said it. Out loud. She voiced. She actually spoke to me.

Her voice was muffled and different from a hearing person's, but she was still very clear.

She didn't sign at all. _Shit!_ This went against everything I had learned since meeting Bella. One of the major rules of Deaf Culture, always sign in the presence of the Deaf. Even if you weren't talking to them, if you knew sign you needed to sign. Now what the hell was I supposed to do with this shit? She didn't sign to me so wouldn't it be really weird if I signed to her?I shifted my weight from one foot to the other and started running my fingers through my hair. _What do I do? I mean, do I show respect to her and sign or does she want me to voice?_ I looked to Jasper for some guidance, hoping his aunt didn't catch what I'm sure was a troubled look on my face.

He signed to her that I was learning ASL, and that I needed all the practice I could get, so she didn't have to go easy on me.

She turned to me, lips closed and signed at what I could only guess was the same speed of a fucking silver bullet.

That was not how anybody signed with me. I had no fucking clue what just happened. Was that a sentence? A question? My eyes could not even make out a single word in her signing. _Oh, holy hell am I __in trouble._ I sighed, already disappointed in myself.

She raised her eyebrows.

I shrugged. _How the fuck am I going to do this? God, Bella really does go easy on me...This shit would be so much different if she was here. Nobody can put my ass at ease like her...or rile me up like her...or fucking do anything that she does for me actually..._

She signed more slowly, "You not understand?"

I shook my head, trying to keep control of my frustration. This was a bad idea.

"Ask me to sign again." She nodded at me motioning for me to ask her.

"Please sign again. More slowly." _Thank you, Bella._

"Never be afraid to ask for someone to sign again. Not all of us bite." She poked my belly and smiled. I chuckled lightly at her playfulness. It was hard to stay upset. She had such a warm expression on her face."My name is C.H.A.R.L.O.T.T.E. Sign name, Charlotte. Nice to meet you." She made a C with her right hand and held it up to the middle of her chest.

I smiled at her and nodded. She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

_Oh right!_

I spelled out my name and signed that it was "nice to meet her too."

"Good, pretty boy." She snickered to herself and I heard a laugh come from Jasper's lips. I shot him a hard look, but Jasper just smirked at me, then shrugged.

We got into Jazz's car and I let Charlotte sit up front. I couldn't believe how much she and Jazz were able to talk while he was driving. Both of their hands were signing as fast as lightning it seemed. It was way too rapid for me to even decipher what the conversation was about, and Jasper was still in complete control over his driving. He was such a badass. Leave it to Alice to pick the ultimate smooth cassanova to be with. Did I really just fucking use the word cassanova? I just hope I can just get through this morning somewhat unscathed.

We pulled up to the church and I read the big sign out in front, "Praise Deaf Church." Under the lettering was the sign for "I love you" over a big globe.

When we walked in the church, it was as if someone had told all of them that Jazz would be coming. Everyone rushed him and his aunt, shrieking, hugging, and kissing them. Jasper just welcomed it all. He was chatting up older ladies and men left and right. He hugged people and slapped grown men on their arms and backs. Jasper signed so well. I mean, it was effortless for him. I was feeling shut out. _I don't think I'll ever be that good with Bella_. My anxiety about this whole situation was building up again.

Again, this was a bad idea. The phrase "out of my element" didn't even begin to descirbe how I felt. I wonder if Bella felt this way around us?

Jazz's aunt tried to introduce me to her friends, but I just blanked out. I couldnt even remember the sign for please. Everything was just so damn fast and loud. There was constant hum that could only be described as chaos. Loud shrieks, hearty laughs, pounding tables, and hand slaps. I was certain I looked like a deer in the headlights of a fucking semi-truck. I just could not think straight and could not remember any ASL for the life of me.

Charlotte nudged my stomach and signed slowly, "You know what will make you a better signer?"

"Tell me. Please," I answered in sign, my eyes begging.

"You must relax, pretty boy. Just take a deep breath and let it come to you. Signing is natural, it is instinct, it is feeling. You are nervous because it is strange to you and you have been taught another way. But as soon as you forget what you have learned, and give youself over to your instincts, then you will become a great signer. I told your sister the same thing. Your face is expressive, and your presence is strong. You would be a beautiful signer, Edward. You just have to forget what you've been told and..." She used the sign for listen, but held it to her heart instead of her ears, "and just see what you see, Edward. Okay?" She emphasized the word see, but moved it from her eyes to her heart and she moved her hand back and forth from my heart to hers.

This exchange left my head reeling. Yeah, forget what Ive been taught all my life? Sure, that should be easy, I scoffed mentally. But in truth, if it's instinct, then it should be easy, but why the hell is it so goddamn hard for me? Her use of the word "listen" confounded me. I mean "listen with your heart?" What the does that really mean? That's her answer for me? Her expression on her face seemed so definite. She was really trying to convince me that was all I had to do. I must be missing something. I mean, it cannot be that easy. How does she know I would be a great signer? What does that even mean? How can you know somebody would be something if they suck so much at it currently? I've screwed up probably fifty times since we've met, and it's only been an hour. And why did she bring up Alice? Did Alice have trouble, too? Hm... maybe Alice could explain it to me? Dammit, when the hell am I going to be able to figure shit out on my own.

I nodded my head and smiled at her. She returned my smile, took my hand and walked me to a pew near the front of the sanctuary.

She and Jazz sat with me sandwiched between them. The preacher stepped up on the podium and started spewing signs. I leaned into Jazz, "There is no interpreter for me I'm guessing, huh?"

Jazz just shook his head and tried not to laugh.

The pastor was an average-looking man in height and build. He was dressed casually for a pastor, with a button-down shirt and khakis. He had dark hair and a wide dark mustache. He noticed me as he got up to the podium and gave me a smile. It caught me off guard. I hope he didn't single me out by signing to me. I would look like a total ass in front of the whole congregation. The pastor paused while his eyes roamed over the entire congregation with a beaming smile on his face. He seemed so calm and peaceful.

My family and I never went to church very much. We would go for holidays and special occasions with my grandparents when they were still alive. I just remember it always being so stuffy and boring. _I hope I don't doze off and the pastor catches me, that would be a great first impression._ God, I wanted Bella. If she were here, I could at least stare at her and that for sure would keep my ass awake.

I glanced around the room. Everyone was eyeing the pastor intently. They were all smiling and seemed happy. There were couples, families, single people, people of all ages. There was a group of teenagers in the back signing to each other and giggling, and it looked as if the elderly man beside them was actually telling them to be quiet. Everyone had their eyes focused on the pastor, so I looked toward the pulpit.

The pastor held up his hands grandly and began signing swiftly and fervently. I just watched him, trying to make out his words, but I was so lost. Some of his signs didn't seem like actual signs, almost like he made some up. I mean I would recognize one, but it would be in a different place or bigger or smaller. How could people know exactly what he was saying? He was a preacher, trying to convey a message of beliefs and religion, he should not sign so haphazardly to his congregation. I hung my head in defeat, how was this going to help me? I've just been thrown into the fire without knowing what to do. _I cannot possibly learn anything from this._

My shoulders slumped forward and I rubbed my face. I felt Charlotte nudge me. I looked to her and she signed, "listen" from her heart again with a telling smile on her face. I returned her smile hesitantly and sat back up and looked towards the preacher.

By now, he was fully engaged in his sermon. He was jumping up and down emphatically signing, "yes" and shaking his hands in the air showing applause. He started yelping and laughing and shouting, "Yes, Jesus is love and acceptance!" I heard him say "Jesus" as he was signing. He pointed his middle finger from his right hand into the middle of his left palm, then he did same action to the other hand. That must be the sign for "Jesus" like the wounds from the nails on the cross. Okay, I've got that one. I doubt I will use it very often, but at least I figured out one of his signs.

I heard the people affirm his declarations, shouting, "Yes! Praise him!" and saw several sign what I assumed to be the same phrase.

The pastor was still pouncing around the pulpit, agreeing with people and shouting, "Hallelujah! Praise him! Jesus will always accept us! Just because we cannot hear doesn't mean we cannot learn his love. We don't need words. We feel it! We feel the love!" Even though his voice was muffled, I his message roud and clear.

This was getting weird, complete chaos was breaking out. People started stomping their feet and banging on the wooden backs of the pews and squealing. I could hear some say, "Yes, we love you Jesus!"

This was not the same kind of church granny took us to.

I looked back up at the pastor. He was sweating from signing so aggressively, and bouncing around. The pastor was whooping and hollering as he signed and said, "We love you Jesus, because you accept us as we are. You hear our hearts!"

He signed the very same sign that Charlotte had just signed to me. _Well lookey there...Holy Shit!_

This was all very strange, but I think I was starting to get it. The signs don't have to be perfect, and I don't have to understand every single word. I think I get the whole 'listen' thing now. I should just 'listen' with my heart and feel the words. As long as I dont get hung up on actual words, I can get the message.

_I mean, it's like Deaf poetry...kind of..I mean, in a way their whole language is just fucking poetry..._

I looked over at Charlotte. She was smiling that same sideways knowing smile as Jasper, and nodded to me. I nodded back, and with those two nods, it seems like we spoke volumes.

All of sudden everyone got up, and music blared through the speakers, causing me to jolt upright.

Everyone started signing in unison. I leaned into Jazz, "Uh, what's going on?"

"We are singing Edward." Jasper answered with that damn shit-eating grin on his face.

"Singing?" I asked emphatically.

"Yes, singing. Deaf people do it, too. Now pay attention, this is really good practice. You can watch everyone and look at the words in the hymn book. You can pick up a lot."

"Well, I'll watch, but I'm not going to sign, sing whatever goddamn it is. I'll look like an idiot."

Jasper turned to me and gave me a sharp look and scolded me. "Boy, have you no soul? Did you really just say that in a church?"

"Sorry," I whispered. _Shit Jazz, it's not like anyone fucking heard me...well maybe..uh..sorry God..or whatever...no offense._

We "sang" a few hymns and honestly, it did help me become more comfortable with sign. _Why did Jazz have to be right all the damn time?_ Charlotte helped me a little with some signs and my eyes stayed glued to her signing most of the time.

Finally, the service came to an end, and everyone dispersed, which I assumed meant everyone was leaving.

"Come on Edward, let's go," Jazz called.

"Can we get some food on the way home, that muffin really didn't do- "

"Don't worry, we'll get fed in Sunday school," Jasper assured me.

"Sunday school?"

"Yup! We have to help my aunt with her kiddos."

_Kids?_

As the three of us entered the Sunday school classroom, the cutest little girl with a dark bowl haircut came up and tugged on my pant leg. I glanced down at her and she had the biggest brown eyes I'd ever seen on a little girl. They almost matched Bella's. The little girl eyed me curiously, and I could not help but smile. She seemed inquisitive just like Bella.

"You?" She signed with her eyebrows pointed down. I didn't even think this girl was old enough to spell, but I told her my name.

"Hi Edward. I'm C.L.A.I.R.E, sign name..." She made a "C" with her right hand and brought it to the corner of her mouth and smiled wide.

I told her that my brother was named Emmett, and that his sign name was for his smile, too.

She giggled, showing me again why she had the sign name as she flashed me her super-little baby teeth.

She all of sudden spoke in a squeaky little voice. "Your brother can't hear?"

Shit, this little girl could hear? She signed like an expert! I wasn't good at guessing kids' ages, but damn, she looked like a baby.

"How'd you know I could hear?"

" 'Cuz you don't sign so good," she said with the most serious expression.

I laughed, "Well, I suppose that's true. You, on the other hand, sign really well."

"My mommy and daddy don't hear. Do your mommy and daddy hear?"

"Yes, they can hear, and so does my brother. It's my girlfriend who doesn't."

"Is she pretty?" she grinned.

"Beautiful."

She raised her eyebrows and shoved her doll in my face, "Like my Barbie?"

"Prettier."

She scowled, and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Prettier than Barbie?" she asked, with her face all scrunched up and her mouth hung open as if I really had offended her.

"Yes. Much." I told her as I poked her tummy. She giggled the cutest little fucking giggle ever, and grabbed my nose.

The lights flashed on and off and Charlotte signed something about eating.

Claire jumped in my lap and whispered. "Now we are going to pray, okay? I say it for you, and you follow me, K?"

I laughed, "Okay, thanks." _Oh my God, if Emmett saw me doing this, I would never hear the end of it. I hope Jasper keeps his mouth shut, but he probably won't_..._asshole._ I shot Jazz a look and his grin was as big as the state he hailed from.

Everybody signed, and Claire's little voice was in my ear as she signed in front of me nice and slow so I could copy her.

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock.  
Now it's time to pray.  
We fold our hands and bow our heads,  
and this is what we say.  
God is great.  
God is good.  
Let us thank him for this food.  
In Jesus' name, AMEN!_

"Now, we can eat Edward! Do you like goldfish crackers? I share mine with you!" Claire squealed.

"Yes, I do, very much," I answered, as she shoved a couple crackers in my mouth. I heard a snicker come from across the room. Jasper was watching us, chuckling to himself. He was definitely going to tell Emmett all about this.

I blew him off and just paid attention to Clare, chewing the crackers she was trying to feed me. It wasn't as if I could tell this sweet little girl 'no'. I'd had enough of pretty girls crying around me.

Claire stuck by my side the whole time, or rather, maybe I stuck by her. We ate our goldfish crackers and read about Noah and his ark. Claire seriously doubted that all animals fit on one boat, and I told her how I agreed with her. Girl was sharp as a tack, just like my Bella.

I was in the middle of reading her a story when a tall, dark-skinned man with long black hair came in. He hugged Jazz, kissed Charlotte, and then got on his knees and held his arms wide open. Claire tugged on my shirt, "Edward! Edward! That's my daddy. I have to go. Bye-bye! But you're coming to the silent dinner, right," she asked, popping out of my lap.

"Silent dinner?"

"He'll be there, Claire, I promise," Jazz interrupted as he patted her head.

"Bring your pretty girlfriend," she yelled before she jumped into her father's arms. He peppered her face with kisses and tickled her belly. Claire giggled and wrapped her little hands around his neck. They signed warmly to each other, but it was so fast, my brain could not compute.

"Silent dinner?" I repeated to Jasper.

"Silent dinner is another Deaf social event where everyone comes to have dinner, and new signers like you can come and practice. No voices are allowed. Alice and I are going, and you and Bella are apparently coming now. too. It's next Tuesday, I think. It'll be lots of fun and more great exposure for you, Edward," Jasper assured me with that 'know-it-all' sideways grin, before adding "because you definitely need to work on your ASL more."

"Hey! I thought I ended up doing pretty good today, if I say so myself."

"Yeah, you did, but you've still got a long ways to go, boy. Like I said, there is no talking at silent dinners. If you can't get it, you have to find a way to figure it out."

I swallowed thickly and probably turned a light shade of green.

"Hey, man, don't worry. I didn't mean to scare ya. No matter how hard I tease, you are doing really well," he said. "Besides, you'll have me, Alice and Bella, so you'll be good," he winked.

I gave him a confident nod. Yeah, because I'll have Bella. _I have Bella,_ I smiled to myself.

_Yup. As long as I have my Bella...I can do this...and I am going to fucking do this..._

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for being patient with us. We have a new support team helping us and it's taken us awhile to get a new schedule down. :) Thanks so much for everyone that has helped us with this and this chapter. And a big "thank you" to all of those special people {you know who you are :) } that have helped us so much in the past weeks. We cannot thank you all enough. And thanks so much to you, our readers for coming back. We love all of you so much!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: These are SMeyer's characters, but this story is ours. Thanks for coming back!**

**EPOV:**

* * *

"1, 2, 3, 4, I declare pinochle war!"

Ever since Em introduced Bella to this damn game, it had become part of our lunchtime routine. Bella and Alice would claim our normal spot while Em, Rose and I went through the cafeteria line and got food. I'd come back to Bella's smile (the really cute one where she bites her bottom lip and grins really wide at the same time), and her little hand held out. I'd sit, place my hand in hers, and the battle would begin. I tried to do it without saying the damn little phrase, but I am convinced Bella believed it didn't count unless I did the chant. My girl even knew when I used my voice or not. Don't ask me how she knew, but she always did.

We would start, our thumbs doing the side-to-side dance. When we first started, I'd always act like she won, but Bella knew what I was up to, and told me to "play right." So I would just sit there, holding my thumb as far as out as possible, and wait for Bella's overeager little thumb to try to conquer my thumb that was twice the size of hers. It always ended the same way, my thumb would finally clamp down on hers and then I would pull her in her for kiss. That sure as hell was my favorite part of the game and I'd like to believe it was hers, too.

This was how I knew she was all right on Monday. She still didn't want to talk about anything that had happened over the weekend, but she gave me no reason to really worry about her. She still looked at me the same way and gave off the same vibrant energy she always did. Therefore, all was right in my world and I didn't want to rock the boat. As long as my girl was happy and smiling, I would be smiling, too.

We were all sitting and eating, making small talk, when one of those rare light bulbs seemed to go off in Emmett's near-empty mind. "I have the greatest idea fucking ever," Em boomed before shoving a slice of pizza in his face.

"Uh, I highly doubt that." Bella elbowed my stomach and gave me a "be nice" look. I shrugged back at her, and gave her a sweet smile.

He turned to Bella and finger spelled, "S.K.I.P." and then he mouthed slowly, "let's skip."

Bella eyed him curiously and used her two fingers to act like legs, gesturing skipping. She looked completely confused.

I tapped her shoulder to explain, "No, he means to skip school. Not go to class." Bella nodded in understanding, but still looked unsure, looking around the table to see what we all thought.

"There's just some boring assembly last period, we should totally skip it," Rose added.

"Dance party!" Em roared and he started fist pumping.

Bella turned to Alice, "Assembly?" Bella appeared apprehensive. She shrugged and bit her lip.

Alice signed to her in assurance, "Yeah, but I could sit wherever you want Bella. It's no big deal."

"I'd rather not go. I want to skip with them." Bella motioned to all of us.

Alice grimaced and signed, "Bella, I don't mind, don't worry about everyone else."

"Hey! Hey! Don't you dare try to keep Bella from the dance party! I have a present for her," Em yelled before he inhaled a sandwich. Good God that fucker could put away some food.

"Yeah, Alice, it's not like you can tell her what to do. You're just her interpreter, not her teacher." I reminded her.

"Butt out, Edward," she said casually and then she started signing under the table. _What the hell?_

Bella had a nervous look on her face. " I know," she signed to Alice, "but at assemblies all teachers do is talk, talk, talk..." She made a mouth with her hand like a puppet and just opened and shut the puppet's mouth with a bored look on her face. We all chuckled at Bella's mimed yawn while her "puppet" was flapping its gums.

Alice smiled at her and signed, " I know, you are right. It would be boring for me to sign to you, too." She rubbed Bella's arm affectionately. "You do what you want, Bella."

Bella bought up a good point. School assemblies were boring to everyone. I couldn't imagine sitting there in silence watching the lame-ass principal try to lecture us on drunk driving or the new dress code where no sagging was allowed.

Bella nodded and gave Alice a hug. Bella turned to face Em and she rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"HELL, YES!"

"Jesus, Em. Why do you insist on yelling at her?"

"Because I want her to see how fucking excited I am. I can't wait to give her her present." Emmett made the sign for "present," which was pantomiming holding something and then making a motion to give "it" to Bella.

Bella signed. "Me? A gift for me?"

I watched the two of them and Emmett nodded emphatically and Bella blushed a little. My jealousy hit me like baseball right in my throat and choked me a bit. I did not want my brute of a big brother making my sweetheart blush. _That_ was my job.

I grimaced at him and protested, "Why the hell do YOU have a present for her?"

Emmett smirked a little and said, "You'll see tittybaby...you'll see." He looked at Bella and nodded his head slowly.

We got to the house and entered the living room. Bella made herself at home by sitting on the couch and nuzzling up to me. I started stroking her hair and taking in her delicious scent. I loved the fact that she felt so at ease with me. I was sure she did not feel this way at home with her miserable excuse for parents, so I was giddy at the fact she felt this way here with me. Bella was safe here, always.

Just as we got settled, Emmett charged into the living room and waved his hand in the air, holding it out for Bella. Jesus, why couldn't he leave us for five lousy minutes? I groaned and Bella gave me an apologetic look as she rolled out of my embrace, but I smiled back at her, knowing it was not her fault. My brother is a douche all by himself.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Emmett pleaded.

Em walked her over to the big speaker. He bent over, knelt beside it and he placed his palms on the actually subwoofer part. He motioned to Bella with his chin and then he pointed it down to his hands.

Bella got on her knees and placed her hands like Em's, but on the opposite side.

Em grinned wide and nodded his head. He hopped on his feet but held his finger to her and told her to stay and wait. Bella smiled and bit her lip.

Em walked over to the stereo and turned it on.

**"BOOM,BOOM,BOOM!"**

The asshole must have cranked that shit all the way up because it blasted through the house like a bomb. Everything rattled with every thump of the heavy bass line. My ears throbbed and pulsed and my teeth chattered mercilessly with every beat. I eyed the room and watched all of mom's home decor shake in place, or tremble on the walls. Thank God there was nothing valuable in this room. I looked back over to Em and Bella and saw them smiling at each other.

Then I heard the fucking lyrics,

"_Drop it like it's hot, drop it's like hot, when the pigs try to get at you, park like it hot..._"

My jaw fell open. The asslicker is playing some gangsta rap shit for my girl.

And apparently she fucking loves it, because she was bobbing her head to the beat right along with my dickwad brother.

Her mouth was agaped, but her eyes were smiling and her face was shining brightly.

_Ah what the hell? My girl likes Justin Timberlake and Snoop Doggy Dog..._

But honestly, in that moment, I didn't give a shit...that face was fucking priceless, and I'd listen to this song on repeat if I could see her face beam like that everyday.

She mouthed to me, "What is this?"

"Its R.A.P" I answered. "Do you like it?"

She silently laughed, and signed with one hand, keeping one firmly in place, "It's loud and I've never said that before." She smiled huge and shook her head.

"WHEN THE PIMP'S IN THE CRIB MA..." Em jumped up and screamed along with the lyrics and then he started doing his poor, poor imitation of the robot. He bounced in front of Bella and started doing the Em "break it down dance" _He calls it that shit, not me_.

Bella's mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide. I heard Rose snickering on the other end of the couch. I have no idea how Rose puts up with him.

It was a pretty scary sight to see that grizzly bear pop his ass and get low to the floor.

"DO YOU LIKE IT?" He hollered while shaking his ass and "raising the roof."

Bella nodded excitedly.

"IT'S THE BASS. THE BASS. BASS. EDWARD, IT'S THE BASS!" Em yelled at me while pointing at the to the stereo system and making some seriously disgusting movements with his hips.

"Yeah thanks, Em. Bass. We got it." I rolled my eyes at him. There was no way we shared DNA. From the ages from about four to six, I had Em totally convinced that mom and dad found him at the zoo. He totally fell for it. So when mom and dad wanted to take us one day, I told him that they were probably fed up with him and wanted to give him back. He cried the whole time, and I'm pretty sure I ruined the whole zoo experience for him for the rest of his childhood.

Em turned back to Bella and waved his hands towards himself trying to get her to join him.

"DANCE PARTY, REMEMBER? COME ON!" He shouted like a fucking howlermonkey.

Bella shook her head back and forth and mouthed "no way!"

Em's mouth dropped and he clutched his chest, trying to act like he got shot in the heart, that was such a dad move.

Bella smiled and signed to me, "I can't dance like him."

"You're not supposed to, precious. No one is." I signed "crazy" by making a "c" with my right hand and twisting back and forth, by my temple and pointed to my "poor excuse for a brother."

Her hand flew to her mouth and I saw her shoulders tremble with laughter.

Em dropped to his knees in front of her and started begging.

Bella shook her head, "I don't know how. This is different. It's fast." She shook her head and gave him and apologetic look.

"Em! Leave her alone. I don't want her dancing with your hairy ass anyway!" I shouted to him over the booming music.

"WHAT?" Em shouted.

I waved him off.

Rose got up from the couch, walked towards the stereo to switch songs, then walked over to Bella. This song had an even more thumping, pulsating bass line. Rose held her hands out to her.

Bella eyed her skeptically.

"Come on. I'll show ya." Rose said.

Bella took her hands hesitantly and got up. Rose walked backwards holding Bella's hands and guided her to the other side of the speaker..

Rose stood in front of Bella and placed her hands on each of Bella's hips.

"It's all in the hips, k?" she mouthed.

Bella nodded and Rose slowly started swaying Bella's hips, making her loosen up before making her follow the beat.

Then the lyrics came blasting through:

_Fingerfuck your pussy like you want some, girl _

Once Bella's hips were rocking back and forth to the beat, Rose slid her hands down the side of Bella's thighs and starting rolling her hips with Bella's. Rose shifted her knee in between Bella's so she and Bella were dancing close.

Real fucking close. _Unbelievably_ close. You could not fit a razor blade between those two. Shit, this was weird...and really kind of hot.

_I wanna see you cum in the middle of the dance floor;_

Bella placed her hands on Rose's hips and tried to pull her closer, even though that was fucking near impossible. They were smashed up against each other. These girls were fucking grinding together and it was fucking hot and really awkward.

_I'm gonna beat that pussy up. You get it wet enough and I might lick it up._

Rose raised one of her hands to sweep Bella's hair behind her neck and they both gave each other cute little smiles. It was one of those seemingly innocent things chicks do that make us guys need to adjust our dicks.

Bella was now completely relaxed and gyrated her hips to the beat with ease. One would never know she couldn't hear the shit the way she was moving. She looked as if she could float. Her blush was furious and bright while her smile literally glowed from her face. Her tight ass was swinging from side to side and I saw her little hand gripping Rose's hip and then it started to slide around...to her ass...

_Fuck me running._

I couldn't handle this shit much longer. The swing of their hips together like that had me fucking hypnotized.

_...lickey lickey like a peppermint swirl..._

The grinding...

_...fuck you till your pussy aches..._

The fucking lyrics...

_Work that clit, cum girl. _

_Cum girl I'm trying to get your pussy wet. _

_Work that let me see you drip sweat._

_Go and play with and play with it._

_Wthat clit cum girl._

I swear to God, Rose's knee was rubbing right up against Bella's promised land, what I hoped one day might be _my promised land_, and I was getting beyond aroused. So aroused, I was about to lose it right there on my parents' couch, with my brother in the room, watching his girlfriend rubbing up against my girlfriend.

_This is like incest or some shit._

Em dove into the couch, "Hell, yes!"

He placed his hands behind his head and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. He was grinning from ear to ear and then he licked his lips, "I love me some salt and pepper!"

If this Rose and Bella shit was turning me on I could only imagine what was fucking going through that blowhard's mind.

_About my Bella... And did her really just refer to her as pepper?_

My face grew hot and I grabbed a pillow and whacked his face with it.

He scowled, "What the fuck's your glitch man?"

"That's your girlfriend and that one's mine... and ...uh..you're my brother and this is just fucking weird!"

He scoffed, "You're fucking weird. Do you not have a dick Edward? Can you not admit that this shit is hot as hell?"

"Hey! What's the problem?" Rose stopped grinding up against my girl for a sec to turn and ask.

"Ask your perv of a boyfriend," I barked.

"You're a fucking pussy tittybaby ass, Edward!

"You're a fucking perv, after all, you're the one that's done a circle jerk, not fucking me."

Em's happy expression morphed from taunting to pissed. He slammed his hand on the couch, "Shut the fuck up Edward!"

"A circle jerk?" Rose quipped.

Emmett composed himself. Trying to change the subject, "It's nothing babe. Can we get back to the show?" Em waggled his eyebrows at her.

Bella waved her hand in the air, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and mouthed "nothing."

"He's just mad because you're fucking hot," Em mouthed slowly.

"He doesn't like that word,'fucking'," Bella mouthed with a straight and dead serious face.

Em busted into a fit of laughter, "Ya know why? Because he's a tittybaby."

"Say that again and I'll punch you in the throat," I warned as I leaped up from the couch, my eyes burning with rage. I'd had enough of his bullshit for one day, for-fucking-forever, really.

"Do it! I fucking dare ya." He sneered as he stood up and got in my face.

"Boys, knock it off!" Rose waved her hand at us and held it back out for Bella, "Wanna dance some more?"

Bella nodded and grinned, "I liked it." Bella took her hand and they started walking back toward the speaker.

"Yeah, that's right ladies. Come to daddy." Em purred as he sat back down.

_DADDY?_

He shifted in his seat and did the universal dick adjust.

My breaths came hard and labored as my heart rattled my rib cage. All I could see were flecks of red and black in my vision as I lunged fist-first towards Em's throat.

I felt the sweet sensation of my fist connecting with his skin and knocking all the air out of the oaf's windpipe. I heard his strangled cry escape as we flew over the arm of the couch, landing on the floor with me on top of him, pummeling his gut with my fist.

Em lifted his leg, trying to lift it past my shoulder and force me backwards. I dropped my head to his chest so he couldn't reach and continued to punch him in the gut.

"FUCK YOU, EDWARD!" Em screamed, while pounding his fist against the side of my head. Then the fucker hit my ear, the ultimate blow to the dome. If you've never been punched in the ear, let me tell you, it fucking sucks. It leaves your head ringing and makes things fuzzy. It literally knocks you off your rocker.

I tried to shake off the fog, but I couldn't. All I could focus on was the dull humming that overtook all of my senses, and now somehow I was on the bottom as Em was on top punching me everywhere the fucker could.

"EM! WATCH OUT! BELLA!" I heard Rose scream.

_Bella?_

I felt warm pressure on my stomach. I looked down to see little Bella squirming her way up my chest. She reached my shoulders and dug her nails in for dear life.

"Jesus! Bella!" I tried to get her off of me, but before I knew it, she was out of my hands and up in the air.

"What in Sam hill is going on here?" Jazz yelled while holding Bella in his arms. Alice was standing right beside him with an extremely pissed off expression.

"Tittybaby throat punched me." Em rasped out from a few feet away, rubbing his neck and fucking seething.

"You fucking deserved it, perv." I spat.

"YOU ruin everything, Edward. I swear you have pussy in between your legs," Em shouted at me, still panting.

I growled, rolled myself up and flung myself toward him. My body smashed into his and we started rolling around. Luckily Em's head stopped us by hitting the coffee table.

"Jazz! Stop them!" Alice begged.

I felt arms clamp around my waist and yank me up in the air.

"Do I have to get the hose?" Jazz threatened with an angry look in his eyes.

I wiggled out of his hold, took a few steps back and hung my head in between my legs to catch my breath.

Em jumped and threw himself toward me, but Jazz blocked him sending him back on his ass.

"Don't make me hog tie you, man, I do know how." Jazz shot both of us a "don't fuck with me" look.

A loud bang echoed in the room, and we all turned to see Bella was fuming with an encyclopedia at her feet.

Her face was bright red and her lips set in a hard line and she tried to control her fast breaths through her nose.

"What the hell is going on?" Her hands shaking almost violently.

_Aw hell.._

Everyone looked to me.

I looked to Alice and she gave me the "you're on your own here" look.

I glanced over to Bella. To be honest, I had no fucking idea what to say to her.

"We fought." _I'm sure she got that part, dumbass._

"Why did you hit him?" Bella signed with hard slaps.

"He started it."

"I saw you hit him first. That means YOU started it." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I didn't start it, he did." I pointed to Em.

She huffed and signed something about wrong hearing closed not eyes? I had no idea so I shook my head at her.

She looked to Jazz.

Jasper cleared his throat and interpreted for her, "In a nutshell, she's Deaf, not blind."

"I know that," I signed to her.

"So spill. I'm tired of being in the dark." She signed, then folded her arms and arched her eyebrow.

I sighed and ran my hands roughly through my hair, "He was saying things he shouldn't. About you."

Bella furrowed her face and shot Em a look, then her eyes came back to me, "What did he say?" She asked almost nervously for some reason.

"He called you hot."

Bella blinked a few times and she looked back and forth from me and Em and she looked fucking bewildered.

She raised her eyebrows and eyes me hesitantly, "Do you think he's wrong?"

"What? No!"

Her eyebrows knitted together, "I'm confused. What's the problem?"

"He shouldn't talk about you like that."

Her face scoffed, "It's a compliment."

"Yeah. Kind of. But still."

"You are..." and then she did the sign that I had seen a few weeks ago. I saw that fucker sign it at Deaf poetry. Something that looked like 'sick' but different.

That asshole signed it to her and now she was signing it to me. Granted, she didn't do it with the same emphasis, but still.

"Wait! What is that? What does that mean?"

Bella fumbled her hands in the air and then looked to Alice and Jazz, "I don't know the word."

"It doesn't really translate. There isn't a word for it. I guess the closest thing is saying sick in the head, but it all depends on how you say it. In Bella's case she just doesn't get your actions." Jazz said and Bella nodded her head.

"You make no sense. Your brother complimented me and you agree, but you hit him? You shouldn't fight your brother, ever. And especially not because of me. Edward, it's wrong and I won't put up with it. Tell him you're sorry."

"What!"

"Edward, you weren't right. Say you're sorry to Em." She motioned for me to do it, her face telling me that she really fucking meant it.

I glared in his direction and I let out a gust of air, "Sorry."

Em hmmphed.

Bella looked back and forth between us and gave us both looks of disapproval.

Bella had that little look on her face when she figures something out. She gets this smile that to anyone else, is a sweet smile full of innocence, but in looking in her eyes, I could tell she had a plan.

"Hug."She signed, with a little smirk peaking from the corner of her lips.

"Excuse me?" Maybe she signed bear? Those signs look the same. There was no way she could be telling me to hug that pervert.

"Hug your brother."

"No way." I shook my head and and waved my hands in the air.

She frowned and gave us both pitiful looks. Em and I stood and glared at each other.

Then Bella practically started pouting.

"FINE!" I walked over to Em and held my arms out for him, while staring at the wall. I've never hugged Em...ever.

I waited...and I waited...

"Can we please just do this for Bella? I'm sorry for punching you in the throat. That was a pussy move," I mumbled.

"Love you, too, brother." Em trapped me in his arms and lifted me up in the air making sure to squeeze me really fucking hard where he was punching me not so long ago. We both looked to Bella and threw her forced smiles.

"That'll do for now." She grinned.

We heard a door open and shut.

_Shit._

"Kids?" Mom called from the hall.

Em dropped me and we both our eyes darted to Alice. We needed her to get us out of this, seeing as technically, we still had 15 minutes left of school. Alice never did wrong in mom and dad's eyes. She helped us get away with some heavy shit over the years.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, mom, we're in the living room."

Mom walked in and surveyed each of us carefully, "Well, this is a surprise."

"There was an assembly last period. They got out early." Alice smiled.

I wasn't so sure mom was entirely convinced, especially as her eyes roamed over me and Em.

"Rough day, boys?"

Luckily we weren't bleeding. Neither one of us gave any face shots, Em and I did have rules.

"Just wrestling, ma." Em told her.

She chuckled, "Did you break anything this time?"

Em and I both shook our heads and smiled.

"Well there's a change. Now who's helping me with dinner?"

* * *

Em and I were setting the table while Bella and Rose were helping mom in the kitchen when dad came home.

"Look what I found in the mail today." He beamed as he threw the big manilla envelope my way.

I caught it and flipped it to read the front: "Pomona College." The college of my fucking dreams in California, and the envelope was thick.

I either got in or they spent a lot of time telling me no.

"Izzy baby, get in here! Edward's got some mail!" Dad called out. "Wait for your mom before you open it, son."

Mom, Rose, Jazz, Alice and Bella all filed in, and Bella eyed the envelope curiously.

A few months ago, there was nothing I wanted more than to get the hell out of Forks and leave everyone and everything behind. I'd been waiting for this letter for what seemed like forever, and now I didn't want to open it. I didn't even want to touch it.

"Wha'cha waiting for, honey? Open it!" Mom couldn't wrangle in her grin in if she tried.

I swallowed back some unknown emotion and ripped the top off before dumping all the contents onto the dining room table. Papers and catalogues scattered everywhere; housing booklets, financial aid papers, and then there it was the letter I had been waiting for. Suddenly, I found myself too scared to read it.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I lifted the piece of paper and saw those words, "Congratulations, Edward Cullen, you have been accepted..." and I really didn't feel like reading anymore. For some reason, the words stung more than all of Em's punches combined.

Everybody whooped and hollered and I got passed around for hugs and back pats from one person to the next until I was faced with Bella

Suddenly, everything became really fucking clear.

She bore a sweet smile on her face, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Congratulations," she mouthed

"Thank you." I signed, and we stared at each other awkwardly.

"When do you leave?" she signed, not looking into my eyes.

I shook my head, "Can we talk about this later?"

She nodded timidly.

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

"Come on,everybody, let's eat before the food gets cold," mom said as she walked by and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I'm so proud of you, baby." She smiled as she held my face.

"Whoops, I forgot something." Mom turned around and took the flower arrangement off the table.

I saw Bella mouth, "thank you" to mom.

Mom said clearly, "of course, Bella." We all took our seats at the table and made small talk. Alice was sitting across from Bella, and I saw as she finger spelled something, but I missed most of it.

Alice shrugged and asked all of us, "what's a circle jerk?"

Every male at the table choked on their food or drink, whatever was in their mouths.

Jasper was doubled over at the side of the table. His hearty laugh was poorly contained. I tried to not laugh because I didn't want Bella to think I was laughing at her, but I was failing miserably.

Only my Bella would ask what a circle jerk was at the dinner table with her boyfriend's family.

She looked at me and blushed, but not in the good way. It was the way she blushes when she's embarrassed, the one that that creeps up from her neck instead of spreading from her cheeks. I kissed her forehead and mouthed, "It's okay, but we'll talk later, I promise." I leaned down and rubbed my nose against hers, and she gave me a weak smile in return. I knew how much Bella hated not knowing things, but I didn't know the sign for jacking off and I was pretty sure I could convey it to her, just not in front of my mom. No fucking way.

"What?" Alice said, "I don't know what it is."

The fact that Alice didn't know comforted me more than I thought it would.

She looked at Jasper pleadingly. "We'll talk about it later, darlin'." He assured her and grabbed her hand.

Bella seemed a bit more at ease when she realized Alice didn't know, either, and that Jazz was waiting to tell her, too.

I saw Jasper give Bella a playful wink across the dinner table, which seemed to calm her as well. She smiled at him and nodded. They barely knew each other, but already had a secret way of communicating, not even using ASL. I smiled at their little exchange. It didn't bother me as much as it used to. I understood Jasper now, he was just looking out for Bella, like any one with his experience would.

Rose had a sneaky smile on her lips, trying to conceal her giggles with her napkin. I'm pretty sure she had a good idea what it meant, even though she asked._ I mean she is Rose. _

Emmett's face was beet-red and he was angry at first, but couldn't help but snicker a little.

I mean, how the hell could you not laugh at this shit?

Even Dad had a knowing smile and said, " Well, I don't know if that's appropriate dinner conversation." He cleared his throat and sipped his wine.

Then Mom chimed in, "Maybe Dad needs to have another talk with his boys on "gentlemanly conduct."

_Holy shit, does mom know what one is? I don't even want to know._

Dad lost it and spat out his red wine and we all cracked up, including Bella. The whole table was in a fit of belly-busting laughter, and it was the most awkward dinner to date since that first night Bella was over.

The most awkward and the most fun.

Bella squeezed my knee, "I love your family." She mouthed and smiled sincerely.

"Don't tell them, but I kind of do, too." I nudged her with my elbow.

Confusion flashed across her face, "Why wouldn't you want them to know?"

"It's not that I don't want them to know, I just don't really say it," I shrugged at her.

"It would be easier on them if they knew before we all have to let you go."

Bella's dainty fingers interconnected making a chain with her thumbs and forefingers. As she mouthed the term, "let you go," the link she made with her right hand broke apart from the link on her other hand and fell away. As I looked at her face, her smile disappeared and her eyes pooled with sadness.

And it was one of the few times I understood exactly what she was saying right off the bat.

* * *

**Author's Note's: Music provided by Snoop Doggy Dogg and David Banner.**

**Thanks for waiting guys...Now who is ready for the big date?**

**We love you guys hard!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Twilight, but Kym and Kyla own Voiceward and Deafella **

**EPOV:**

* * *

"Now, you both should be well aware of the rules by now, but of course you know your mother and I like to make sure." Dad grinned, "Em? Rule number one?"

Em groaned, "No parties."

"Good. And rule number two, Edward?" Mom practically purred.

"No girls." I eyerolled. "Do we have to go over this every time you guys leave?"

"Yes," mom and dad said in unison. They shared a smile before dad said, "And who's in charge?"

"Alice" Em and I grumbled. We had one little mishap a few years back and we were still treated like babies for it. I never understood how Alice got away with everything.

We said our goodbyes and loaded mom and dad up in the car. They were going to Seattle for a night for one of their charity events. Thank God they weren't making us go this time. I hated that

shit.

Alice wasted no time as soon as we got back into the house. "Okay, boys, here is how this night is going to play out, mmkay? I'm spending the whole freaking time with Jazz, with NO

interruptions. Got it?"

She folded her arms while her beady little eyes shot daggers into ours.

"Uh-huh," Em mumbled and I nodded. It sucked having to be watched, but good thing was, Alice never really watched us.

"Okay, so you boys will have the house to yourselves and there will be no parties, alright? But I don't care if Rose wants to come over. Oh, and by the way, Bella will be staying the night here."

"Um...what?" I admittedly almost shrieked. Tonight was finally the night of Bella's and my date, but I had no freaking idea she was staying the night...you'd think somebody would have fucking told me. Christ, this changes things a bit..now what are we going to do when we get back to the house? Shit, I had been planning every second of this evening for awhile, right up to taking her home...and now what the fuck was I going to do when we came back here instead?

"It's just easier this way, Edward, if her parents think she's my guest. And since I won't be in town to take her home tonight, I'm just having her sleep here."

"Oh...okay..wait, so you have to take her home tomorrow?"

"Yes. That also means I need to pick her up. Speaking of which, I need to leave."

I couldn't even pick up Bella for own date. This night was starting off great. Wait! Why was I bitching? Bella is going to be staying the night here...with me...without my parents...

"Uh, you're welcome?" Alice raised her little eyebrow.

"Erm...Thanks?" It came out more like a question because the idea that I was thanking my sister for a whole night alone with Bella just seemed odd. But fuck it, who was I to complain?

"No problem. Now don't do anything I wouldn't do," she sang and I cocked an eyebrow at her. Like I said, mom and dad had no idea about the little she-devil's antics, but Em and I knew it

all. We'd covered her ass just as much as she'd covered ours, and tonight was no exception. She was the typical work-hard- and party-hard-type girl.

"HA! No problem with that, Al," Em laughed while shaking his head.

Alice smirked and turned on her heels towards the door, "I'm off to get Bella." She threw her bag over her shoulder and was out the door.

"So Bella's staying the night, huh?" Em smirked.

"Uh apparently. Is Rose?"

"Probably not. I think we're just going to crash at the party we are going to. If we do come back though, we'll be locked up in the room, so you and Bella can have the whole house to

yourselves." He waggled his big fuzzies.

"Uh..." I chuckled, "thanks." _Wow! Looks like everyone wants Bella and I to get busy, and my own family, at that._

"Come with me."

Em took off for the stairs and I followed suit. We went into his bedroom and he lifted his bed and pulled out a small locked box that was in between his mattress and the box springs.

"What's that?"

"Hold on a fucking sec and I'll show ya." He plopped the mattress back down and motioned with his chin for me to join him on his bed.

I sat across from him as he opened the box and slid it toward me.

"Holy hell!" I exclaimed as I hopped off the bed. "Jesus Em, I don't want to see your fucking stash man!"

I groaned as I tried to rub the images out of my eyes. I did not want to know that Em owned whatever the fuck that huge pink thing was...Was that a fucking Rabbit?

"Dude, shut the hell up and grow a pair, all right?" He started digging through the box, "I just

wanted you to know that I've got condoms and some other stuff if you need 'em. But don't touch the Rabbit though, that's Rosie's.

I scoffed,"you have a vibrator for your girlfriend?"

"Oh hell yea! Girls love this shit! Some vibration on the little man in the boat and you're in cum city boy..."

"Did you just say little man in the boat?"

"Yea, Edward, their clit. You know, the money spot? Work the man in the boat and you're all good in the hood." He groaned and rolled his eyes. "You do know where -"

"YES!" I barked out. "Yeah, I get it." I waved my hands in the air, silently begging him to go no further. The last thing I need is an anatomy lesson from his ass.

Who the hell says shit like 'man in the boat'? Only fucking Em...

"You really need to hang with more dudes," Em said as he grabbed a condom and chucked it at me. "If you are truly a Cullen, you'll need the Magnums."

The front door slammed shut, "BOYS! Bella's here and I need to leave!" Alice screeched. Somebody was ready for some alone time. Can't say I blame her though. Bella and I did occupy at lot Alice and Jazz's time.

But not tonight ...tonight we were on our own...

"Uh thanks," I said, as I slid the condom in my pocket.

"No prob, dude." He slapped me on the back, "Good luck."

As I brisked out the door, Em called out, "Man in the boat, Edward!"

Jesus Christ, it was times like this I was glad Bella was deaf.

I hopped down the stairs and was met with a stunning sight at the bottom of them; a gorgeous, dark-haired angel. Her face was both excited and shy as she grinned when she saw me. She was wringing her hands before she gave me a little wave and mouthed, 'hi.'

Her hair was curled and I could tell she had a little bit of makeup on. Her eyes were darker and her lips were a glossy pink. She was wearing a little white dress with a pink ribbon around her waist, along with her black Chucks.

I gulped and blinked a few times letting my eyes roam over her. So she wouldn't think I was ogling her, I stammered and signed, "You look beautiful."

"You do, look very nice." She stepped toward me as she tugged on my jacket. She blushed as she looked down to her feet and grimaced, "I didn't want to fall and ruin Alice's white

dress."

"It's perfect. You look perfect."

"All right, Edward, you have my cell. And when should you call me?" Alice batted her eyes.

"Only if the someone is dying, missing a limb, or if the house is on fire," I signed and Bella grinned.

"Very good. Now I'll see you crazy kids tomorrow. Have fun and be good." Alice signed to Bella and I. She gave us hugs and with that she was out the door.

Bella stood on her tip toes and pressed her soft lips to mine, "You ready for our date?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for it. Are you?" I played with the ribbon around her waist.

She nodded and bit her lip, "Me too. I've never really been on one."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Me either."

Like I said, I had this whole date planned out. First, we were going to have dinner at a cozy (Mom's word, not mine) romantic restaurant, maybe a movie if she wanted to, and then we would end the night with a walk along the beach and I would give her my present.

_Yes, I have a gift for my beautiful girl and I was nervous as hell about giving it to I kiss her before...or after? Wait! Since she was coming back here, should I give it to her here instead? Fuck now I'm confused._

_Em's right. Maybe I should hang out with more guys._

_I can think of something else I'd like to give her...aw fuck, now I don't need to hang with my guys. I've got enough perv trying to peek out of me on my own._

_Christ, I hope I don't screw this night up._

* * *

_**Round One...Dinner**_

* * *

The hostess guided us to our table. Thanks to the reservation I'd managed to score, we'd secured a nice, private booth in the back.

"What are you hungry for?" I signed, smiling at her. She looked absolutely breathtaking in the dim candlelight.

"What?" She mouthed as she leaned down closer to the table and squinted her eyes.

"What do you want? To eat?"

"Edward...I can't see you." She shook her head and her eyes were little slits.

My eyes darted down to the one teeny-tiny candle on our table, and I looked around to find a brighter light to change our seating, but it seemed those little candles were the only light in the

whole fucking restaurant.

_Ah damn... it's dark as hell in here!_

_Fucking great._

"Hello, my name is Mandy and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you both to drink?" The waitress stood at our table and Bella's eyes shot to mine.

"Um.. Mandy? We'll both just have cokes, and would it possible for us to have some more candles?" I tried to ask nicely.

"You need more candles?" She didn't ask rudely, but it was apparent she had never had that request before.

"Um, yes, please. It's a little dark. We're going to need more light than that little thing." I pointed to the pathetic tea light and Bella nodded to the waitress.

"Oh um...okay, sure. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Mandy." I leaned down toward the pitiful little flame, "I'm sorry."

Bella shook her head and smiled, "Don't be. I've never been somewhere like this. It's really nice. I like it."

Mandy came back with about twelve more candles, and by the time she lit them all, I was already sweating bullets. I saw Bella actually scoot her chair back and she swept her hair off her shoulders to keep away from the fucking open flame that now resided on our table.

_Okay. So far, not so very good, Edward._

"Would you like to hear our specials for this evening?" Mandy flipped her notepad and prepared to start writing.

"Yes, please."

"We have salmon with snow peas, chicken carbonara, and a mushroom raviloi. The salmon is my personal favorite."

I signed, "Do any of those sound good?"

"I'm sorry. I missed it. She's not in the light, Edward." I saw one of Bella's cheeks hallow, as if she was chewing it.

_Aw hell.. and why the fuck weren't you signing for her, you fuckwad..._

"Could you just give us a moment, Mandy?"

She nodded and left us. I then paused, contemplating how the hell I was going to tell Bella what the fucking specials were, especially given that my mind was clouded by the fact my balls were about to sweat the fuck off.

_I don't even know the sign for fish and how the hell do you spell carbonara?_

I slid my jacket off my shoulders and my elbow knocked my glass of water over, extinguishing all the candles.

_God hates me..It's just that simple._

I got a lighter from a nearby table and relit all the damn candles. Bella's grin was definitely stifling a laugh.

I tried to finger-spell chicken, but my hands were either wet from sweat, or wet from the mess I had just made. Either way, my fingers were sliding everywhere and I lost it after the second "c." I finally gave up and just flapped my arms in the air, like a fucking chicken.

Bella sucked in her cheeks to stop the giggles and waved her hands in the air telling me that chicken was fine.

We finally ordered with no more disasters and got our food.

"So when do you leave?" Bella signed looking right through me. I should have known I wouldn't be able to escape this question tonight.

"I'm not sure if I'm leaving." Bella tilted her head to the side and the corners of her mouth started to turn up.

"What are your plans after we graduate?" I signed.

Her eyes grew wide and she gave me a big shrug, "I've never thought about it."

I wished my curiosity wouldn't have gotten the best of me here. I was about 99 percent sure of the answer, and about 1,000 percent sure her answer was really going to piss me off.

But I asked anyway...

"Has anyone ever asked you what you wanted to do before?"

She shook her head. I almost threw my napkin down in disgust. Thankfully, this time, I

refrained from fucking up majorly by starting a fire, and just bit the inside of my cheek.

_Why the hell hasn't anyone asked this beautiful girl what she wants to do with her life?_

"So, you might not leave?" She looked too hopeful.

I took a deep, steadying breath and tried to remember how I had practiced my answer. "Look, no matter what happens. There is no..." I did the sign for the interlocking chain links and shook my head no while breaking the chain. "We will always.." and I left the chain links connected and shook them for emphasis, "Okay?"

She took a deep breath, "Really?"

I took her hand in mine, and with my other hand, opened the link formed by my middle finger and thumb, and winked at her. Bella shook her head and laughed silently, then held her fingers up to mine and we both closed our fingers around each others' at the same time - two links of the same chain - we were signing it together.

"This." I looked to our connected hands, "Always."

"Yes, baby. Always." She mouthed.

"Good. So, we need to start thinking about what you're going to do after high school, okay?"

"I have no idea where to start, Edward." she grimaced.

"It's all right. We have time. Just start thinking about what you want to do, then tell me and we will figure it out. Together."

She nodded and I let her favorite smile peak out. "What else do you want to do tonight?"

"Whatever you want." She glowed.

"You want to go to a movie?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here. I'm burning the fuck up..."

* * *

_**Round Two...The Movies**_

* * *

We approached the theater, where there were two lines forming. There were only two movies playing in this little podunk theater, so I motioned to the posters.

"Which movie do you want to see?"

"I don't care." She shrugged.

"No. You pick." I urged.

"Edward, I really don't care. It's up to you."

"Come on, Bella please. If it's up to me, then I decide that you must pick." I tugged one of her fallen curls.

"Please Edward. It's not like it matters."

_It's not like it matters? _

_Oh...Goddamn it! I've done it again._

"Ah Christ!" I groaned to everybody but Bella, and signed, "Why the hell did you say you wanted to see a movie?"

"What's wrong?" My girl looked confused.

"Why would you say you want to see a movie when you won't know what the hell is going on?"

"You can tell me what happens afterwards. It's okay. I'd like to see a movie." She nodded and her eyes were wide begging me to believe her.

"Damn it, Bella." I raked my scalp...

"No, I'm serious. I just want to be with you. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter," I looked with pleading eyes, hopeful she didn't take me for a complete dumbass. "It matters to me."

I sulked back to the car and held the passenger side door open for Bella. The wheels in my head were turning. So far, I was batting 0 for 2. Before she got into the car, Bella flashed me a sweet smile and stroked my face. It took all my will to return the smile. I even hated lying to her with my facial expressions. She deserved a fantastic memorable date, and that was far from what was happening tonight. _Well, sure she'll remember all the fuck-ups I've committed,_ I exhaled deeply, committed to soldiering on. I climbed into my driver's seat with my shoulders slumped and started the car in silence.

_**

* * *

**__**Round Three..Walk along the beach.**_

* * *

We drove to the Marina. Hopefully, I could save the date here.

I asked Bella, "Let's just go for a walk, okay?"

"Sure."

I put my jacket on her shoulders and took her hand.

Not seconds after we got on the boardwalk, the row of lights shut off like dominoes, leaving us in the pitch black dark. _The fucking dark!_

_The universe was mocking me..._

I needed to quit asking if this night could get any worse, because obviously the answer was "yes." I had managed to majorly fuck up something as simple as a date.

I dragged Bella back to the car and she just had the biggest goddamn smirk on her face. She must think me an idiot. I have not done one damn thing right all night long.

I pulled the box from my coat jacket that was still wrapped around Bella, dropped it in her lap and turned on the dome light.

It's not like God or whoever wanted my plans to go right any damn way, so I just gave her the thing.

"I'm really sorry about tonight. I wanted it to be special." I confessed.

"It is special. I'm with you. Why would you be sorry, and what's this?" She held up the box and shook it.

"That's why I wanted it to be special."

She tilted her head to the side and blinked at me,"You get me too much stuff." She looked at the box hesitantly and then slowly opened it.

It wasn't anything special really. It was just a silver bracelet with a charm in sign language.

It was the "I love you" sign.

A smile danced slowly across her lips as she pulled the bracelet out and examined it in her little hand.

"You didn't have to go out of your way to say this. I know it's not easy for you to say, but you say it to me all the time. I know you love me." She handed me the bracelet and held her wrist out to

me.

"You know?" I clasped it for her.

"Look at all you do for me. Actions say more than words."

"But I mess up ...a lot."

"You should relax more with me. Quit trying so hard. You always impress me, you never have to try at anything with me."

Bella stroked my jaw with her delicate fingers. I started to feel warm and tingly all through my insides. I loved that fucking feeling, only Bella could do that to me. I smiled into her soft palm and nuzzled it. I brought my hands to cradle her angelic heart-shaped face and pulled her lips to mine. Our mouths crushed into each other and her hands travelled into my hair and gripped hard. It was a pleasurable pain, and I held the delicate nape of her neck. Bella is my girl, my sweetheart, and I never wanted to let her go.

Bella's sweet tongue stroked mine and I groaned as it grazed my bottom lip. I knew she couldn't hear me but I just held her, trying to show her how much I loved her.

When the two of us finally came up for air, Bella smiled as she felt her swollen lips. I leaned in and kissed her sweetly on her cheek, then I placed a powder-light kiss on her raw, fleshy bottom lip. I felt her fragrant breath exhale and she shuddered.

I gave her a sly smirk and she smiled coyly."You are such a cute and silly me home."

_Cute and silly...yeah that wasn't exactly what I was going for..._

My dick was rock hard from making out with my girl, but she just had to kill it, first when she called me, "silly", and then hurting my pride with the fucking "boy." God, how do I come back from that? I groaned as I started the car and drove us home.

As we walked in the door, I noticed we were alone. I turned to Bella and welcomed her in.

She eyed the house and arched her eyebrow, "Is everyone gone?"

"Yes, mom and dad are out of town. Alice is with Jasper, and Emmett and Rose are at a party."

"Nice," she responded with a grin and a wink. I wanted to be as happy as she was, but I couldn't help but feel that the night was not going to get much better. I was taking a ride on the fuck-up train and it didn't seem to be slowing down at all.

"Would you like to watch a movie? We can watch Mr. Holland's Opus." I wasn't so sure if it would be good or not, but Alice said it would be really good for me and Bella to watch.

"Sure" she said, smiling from ear to ear and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it as we walked to the basement.

Bella and I sunk into the couch and she molded her little frame up against me I took one of her hands in my mine and kissed her wrist and started the movie.

Bella seemed to really enjoy it for the most part, and that's all that really mattered to me. It was all right in the beginning, but then it got really interesting when the conductor had a deaf son. I felt Bella's body tense during the emotional scenes with the deaf boy and his parents. I had to choke back some emotion myself during the scene with the mother screaming that she just wanted to be able to talk to her son. She didn't care in what way or how damned expensive it was, she just wanted to be able to communicate with him. That was all that mattered to her. She didn't care what the specialists said. If her son wanted to sign, then damn it, she was going to sign, too.

_I wonder if Bella's parents ever felt that way? I mean, had they always been assholes?_

Bella gripped my thigh, "You do that, don't you?" She pointed at the TV.

"Do what baby?" I hadn't been paying attention, but my eyes caught sight of Mr. Holland playing the piano on the screen.

"Play the piano," she mouthed and pointed to the TV, then pointed upstairs where she had seen the piano.

I nodded and stroked her hair.

She had a pleading look on her face and asked somberly, "Can you play for me? Please?"

How the hell could I tell her no? My mind was racing on what to play for her. I got nervous..._My girl wants to hear music, hear me play music..._**feel **_me play music._

My stomach turned in knots as we approached the piano. _I've got to be perfect._ If she could hear me in any way, I wanted it to be a perfect expression of love from me to her. I just had to play my ass off, so maybe Bella would get the idea. I took a deep breath as I sat down on the bench. I glanced up at Bella, she was biting on her lower lip and rubbing her hands together. I looked into her coffee-colored eyes and they glistened. She seemed full of hope. I hoped to God I didn't disappoint her anymore tonight.

"Where should I sit?" Bella asked me tentatively.

I looked over the grand piano and tried to think of the best place for Bella to sit and really feel

the music. I could close the top so she could be near the strings...

_Or..._

I grabbed a pillow from the couch, got on my knees and laid it under the piano.

I held my hand out for Bella, "Come here."

She sunk to my level and situated herself under the piano. I hovered over her, "Place your hands on the wood." With her eyes burning bright, she placed each of her hands flat on the underside of the piano, one hand on either side of my head. "Good. I'll be right right back."

I ducked out and sat at the bench.

I cracked my knuckles and churned over all the Beethoven I knew. I thought Beethoven would be most appropriate since Bella had just learned about him from the movie.

If Bella was going to hear me play for the first time, I needed to play something that would really make her fucking hear me. She needed to feel one of my favorites, Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 14 in C Sharp Minor, Op. 27 No. 2, to be exact.

I took a deep breath and began, the start of the work no more than a flourish of emotions and notes, a storm of passion that builds and builds. I pounded the notes, one by one. If my mother knew I was playing like this, she would be scared I was going to break the damn piano. But I played and hammered the notes until my fingers were numb. I stomped my foot, grunting while my hands flew up and down, striking the keys.

Sweat was trickling down my forehead as I banged my head to the cacophony of sound I was trying to produce. The notes were swelling in my ears, and I had lost all feeling in my fingertips. I closed my eyes and pictured my silent angel under the piano. She had to be feeling this, I smiled, and continued hammering away, playing my heart out, literally.

Picturing Bella in complete bliss under there made my pants tighten. I was finally able to do something for her. I could help her enjoy music in our own special way. My hands were aching and cramping as I was still banging out every single chord. I didn't care. I was completely overtaken with playing for Bella. I felt euphoric. It had been so long since I sat down and really played, because it made me sad that Bella couldn't connect with music the way I did. I

hoped in some way I was giving her a glimpse of it, and a sliver of me, too, in a way. I had to break away and see her gorgeous face.

I bent down and peeked underneath the piano. Bella's tiny frame was leaning back, and she had her palms flat against the wood on the belly of the piano. She turned her head to look at me. I could faintly see her cheek shimmering from moisture.

She mouthed to me and signed passionately, "I heard you. You're beautiful"

I felt my heart leap into my throat. Immediately I got down on the floor, I wanted to be near her, see her radiant face. I peered into her eyes, they were still pooled with moisture. I smiled at her, thanking the date gods that this was one part of the evening I had managed not to fuck up.

I had finally managed to turn this date around into something special, all because of her. Bella helped me see that love wasn't about grand gestures, it was about gestures that really counted.

I held up my hand and made the sign, "I love you."

She giggled silently and signed back, "I love you, Edward," using my special sign name.

I sighed as I held Bella, thinking that tonight was definitely a learning experience for me, and a night of firsts for both of us. We'd come a long way from passing notes back and forth.

Bella started kissing my neck and nibbling on it, causing the bulge in my pants to start twitching again.

_Well, this was a night for firsts._

I kicked the bench out of the way, grabbed the pillow and swiveled Bella around to where I

was situated between her legs. I pushed her dress up around her waist and hooked my fingers into the sides of her tiny, _tiny_ pink panties. Bella's eyes widened and her grin took over her face as she reached for my dick. I shook my head no and leaned back from her grasp. "Just relax," I mouthed, as I slowly slid her flimsy, but sexy-as-hell, excuse for underwear off one ankle and then the next.

I glanced down at Bella's aroused pussy and actually considered for the first time that I had never actually done this before, but what the hell.

I smiled at my sweet girl and she trembled in anticipation and licked her lips. She made my dick throb and I groaned from the ache. I bent down and took in her lustful scent. It bewitched me. Her aroma of strawberries with brown sugar tickled my nose. Reactively, I sniffed her natural perfume and savored it all, all of my Bella.

I felt a hard push at my forehead, snapping me out of my fantasy and I jerked my head up.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a slight-panicked expression written all over her.

"What does it look like?" I mouthed.

She shook her head, "I don't know."

_Um...what the hell was I supposed to say.. I don't know how the fuck to sign "going down on __you."_

"I'm going to kiss..." I trailed off and pointed my chin to her pussy.

"Kiss? Down there?" She signed in utter shock.

Her eyes bore into me as she stared at me with uncertainty. She propped herself up on her elbows and just gaped at me with her mouth partly open and her eyebrows all scrunched up.

I splayed my palm on her chest and gently tried to get her to lean back, "Just lie down. Relax."

Bella finally relented and lay back down. I eyed her fists clenching the pillow and her knuckles turning white before sucking in her bottom lip.

She looked more like a girl getting ready to get a fucking pap smear than oral sex.

And my major stood down. Good thing I wasn't planning on receiving any action.

_Come on, you can do this. You knew that she probably never had this before..but what I didn't know was that she'd look at me like a fucking horned alien for trying.._

I leaned into her slowly. I could hear Bella take a deep breath, and watched her thighs tense as I familiarized myself with her peachy flesh. I kissed the crease of her thigh and I heard her suck the air through her teeth.

This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

_Baby steps._

I placed my lips at her wet center and marveled at the sight of her. This is her, my Bella, and I was going to enjoy every second of her, for her, for as long as she would let me. I stroked the tops of her thighs to try and soothe her a bit. I gazed at the nest of brown wavy hair in front of me and smirked. Of course my girl didn't shave. She was all natural, just how I loved her.

Very slowly, I nestled my lips onto hers and began to kiss, seducing her to grant me permission to enter. Her taste was light, sweet and was trickled all along her slit. It wasn't wet, just damp and fragrant. I kissed all around her pussy, flirting and playfully kissing her, taking her lips into my mouth and nibbling and licking. Surprisingly, it felt a lot like kissing her actual mouth, except I was doing all the work.

I was getting braver. Bella still seemed tense, but never gave me any sign to stop, so I proceeded to push the boundary. I lapped my tongue against her before letting it dart deep within her. With that one stroke of my tongue Bella arched her back off the floor. I took that as a good sign, and used my hands to grip her bare ass. When we shifted, my face was pushed deeper inside and all I could sense was Bella.

Tentatively, I kissed her and swirled my tongue harshly against her walls, and I felt her body tense even more. My tongue was making lazy circles against her, and I felt her body fall and relax a bit. I continued the same motion and pressure again and Bella relaxed more, which made her legs widen and allowing me to dive even further within her. She was so warm and inviting, like a liquid velvet blanket. I just wanted to keep my face wrapped up in her. I moaned in her heat and she quivered.

_She felt me...again. _I smiled into her fleshy mound, kissed her and groaned again against her inner walls and she trembled.

Her body jerked and she tensed up again. I thought it was too much and so I pulled back. Sweat was beading around my face and I was having a hard time breathing, but I didn't want to stop. I used the palm of my hand and massaged her flesh gently, my fingers still aching from playing.

I needed to come up for air so to speak. I wanted to check on Bella to see if she was really okay. I took a quick glance and saw she had her eyes clamped shut and her hands were gripping the pillows so tightly, her knuckles went white...again.

What the hell is she holding on to? Why does it seem like she's holding back?

_Let's try this again._

I took a deep breath and went back to her soaked slit, lightly kissing her, and licking at her, silently asking for her to let me in again. She opened her legs wide and I dove straight in. This time, I used a free hand to grasp one of her hands and rub it lightly. She clutched my hand and I lightly massaged her palm. I licked and nuzzled and moaned and kissed every inch of my girl, _my sweetheart_. I licked her base and felt her waves and ripples of smooth skin. I nipped at her pink flesh, and tasted her salt. With every caress, Bella responded physically to my touch. It was as if her body was speaking to me. Her pussy got wetter and hotter the more I gave.

I was still holding her hand when I took a breath, and with her legs splayed out in front of me, I found what I was supposed to be looking for; a glistening coral pink nub that definitely did not resemble a little man in a boat. I licked my eager lips and I kissed it fervently. I felt Bella begin to tighten, and out of the top of my vision I saw her dark brown waves thrash from side to side, and her slightly arched back was showing me how hard her chest was heaving.

_Almost..._

I continued to run my tongue all around her clit. I sucked on it and her walls closed in.

This was it. Bella's pussy was tightening and twitching. I heard her hands slap the wooden floor as her back arched so far back she looked like she could snap. I pulled her into me more,with my forearms, anchoring her to me with her thighs. As her pussy tensed and contracted, she shuddered and inhaled sharply. I kissed and tugged on her fleshy bud and her thighs parted wider. I nudged in deeper and rolled my tongue all around her clit, and Bella's juices started flowing. She tasted sweeter, like honey.

All of sudden my head felt stuck in a vice as Bella's knees clamped down on on both of my temples and I felt the weight of her body on the top of my head. She dug her claws into my scalp on the sides she could reach. She clenched her fists in my hair and pulled my face closer, pressing me as far as I would go.

Her body was quaking violently around my head, and I could feel her walls clamping around my tongue when suddenly, the most glorious of sounds broke the silence in the room...

A moan, deep and raspy, escaped Bella's lips, as the last wave of pleasure overtook her.

_Now that was a fucking orgasm._

I smiled into her mound and kissed her lightly as I felt my own precum drizzle from my tip. The Major wasn't only standing at full attention now, but he was cocked and ready to go. Because I had just experienced the most beautiful thing that existed on this green earth.

My sweetheart cumming.

I made her cum. At least I got one thing right tonight. And honestly, it was the most important thing.

And fitting so well with the theme for a night of firsts,_ I fucking heard her_. That deep rumble from her chest was the hottest and most primal thing I had ever heard. That moan could never compare with any other. It actually sounded like the first sound her vocal chords ever made.

And I did that.

Bella released her grip and scooted back, shoving her dress back down and effectively hiding herself from me. I lifted myself to my knees, and the sight before me was not the one I had in mind.

Bella's wild eyes burned hurt as they tore into me like a rapier, rage blanketing every part of her face. And then she did the last thing I would expect any woman who just got the "be-all-end-all-fuck-awesome-best-oral-sex-orgasm-in-the-world" to do. She kicked me square in the chest, the force throwing me backwards against the piano bench.

What? The? Fuck?

* * *

**Author's Note's: Ok first of all a big thank you must go to Miss gossip-bangkok for helping us with the music selection and Miss barburella and everyone else who helped with the piano business...**

**anywho...**

**We know that's a tough cliffie so Chapter 20 is already with our wonderful beta and we will post part two of date night as soon as it is ready.**

**OH and a big thank you to all of our wonderful readers and whoever nominated us for Best Story for the Glove Awards. We can't express how much just the nomination means to us both.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: We don't own **_**Twilight**_**, but we own this. **

* * *

**EPOV:**

_What the fuck was that for!_

She kicked her leg over my head, grabbed her panties, and ducked out from underneath the piano.

"Damn!" I called out as I rubbed my chest. That shit hurt and in more ways than fucking one.

I rolled out from under the piano and ran after her ass. I caught her wrist and turned her to face me.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at her, not bothering to sign a word.

"Let go of me! Don't look at me!" She tried to pull out of my grasp and her eyes refused to meet mine as angry tears slid down her scowling face. My hands were clutched on the her wrists, leaving her hands free. Bella was flicking her hands at me and shaking her head 'no' profusely.

What the hell did I do? I hardly think making her cum is a reason to get kicked in the chest. She might as well have kicked my heart out and fucking stomped on the damn thing.

"I gripped her by her forearms, willing her to stay still until she managed to calm down a bit. Her eyes darted around the room, seeking solace in anywhere but me. If only I knew what she was thinking.

I nudged her gently, willing her to look at me.

When her eyes finally met mine, they were like burning black coals, and as hard as she tried to fight it, I could tell her bottom lip was starting to quiver.

"What the hell was that for?"

I loosened my grip slightly, not wanting to pressure her too much, or make her feel I was in anyway angry. I was shocked, yes, and face it, my ego had taken a pretty fucking big blow, but I could hardly call myself angry. Not really. I just wanted to know what in fuck's name was going on with her.

"Don't look at me!" She mouthed as if she was screaming, but without a peep coming out of her.

She forced herself out my grasp and crossed her arms over chest. She huffed and turned her face to the wall, away from me.

Does she think she can just look away from me and then that's it? Maybe that shit works with her parents, but not fucking me. Ignorance is not bliss.

Without thinking it through, I gripped her delicate little chin in my palm and whipped her glare back to me.

"Why wouldn't I look at you? How the fuck else are we going to talk, Bella? I will not apologize this time! I made you feel good. There is nothing wrong with that!"

"Why the hell would you apologize, Edward?" Bella signed with confusion all over her face.

"I don't know Bella, you tell me. You were the one that just fucking kicked me!"

"I'm sorry I kicked you! I didn't mean to. I got..." Bella signed to me emphatically, then paused, searching for the right word. Her eyes widened and her anger dropped for a split second. Then she flung out the sign "embarrassed..." Then she used the sign for "finish" right after, pretty much telling me to shut the fuck up.

I would not shut the fuck up. We needed to figure this out now. I didn't care that Alice and Jasper weren't here to help us. They weren't always going to be around. It was sink or swim time, baby, and I was diving in. It wasn't going to be like the night she asked me to fuck her, when we had everybody else to run interference. It was just me and her this time, and I was determined to make this right.

"Tell me," I pleaded with her in sign, "what's wrong?"

"Because I know that was gross and disgusting..."

I waved my hands around interrupting her. "That," I said, gesturing towards the place my mouth had just been, "wasn't disgusting, or gross. It was you, and I loved it and- "

"No, not that...". She signed meekly as her cheeks burned a pale pink.

"What then? Bella, talk to me. I don't understand."

She steeled herself with a breath before finally looking back up at me, her eyes still holding a hint of hesitation, before signing, "...my voice."

...

_Ah fuck..._

"You heard me Edward. I'm sorry about that, okay? Can we just forget about it please?"

Fuuuuuuuuuck me! I really would like to bash my head into a wall...right the fuck now. I got my girl upset because I made her cum and she liked it so damn much she moaned. There's a sentence I never thought I'd say. This shit was not going to fly. I could not risk getting kicked every time I made her moan. That's what I was supposed to fucking do. That's one of my jobs as her boyfriend, for Chrissakes.

I took her tiny wrists in my hands and looked straight into her brown eyes, willing her to understand the conviction on my face with what I was about to say. Before I could get the words out, the front door opened and a voice other than my own broke the silence in the room.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Em called out.

Fucking great! Of all the bad timing in the fucking world, Em and Rose just walked in the door.

"In here," I called back in a raspy voice. I dropped Bella's hands, my fists starting to clench at my sides.

I signed to Bella, "My room. Now."

"Who's here?"

"Em and Rose, but we aren't done talking."

Em walked in with Rose under his arm. "Hey...oh," he stammered as he took in our collective state. Bella's face was tear-streaked, and she had a death grip on her panties, which she still held in one hand. I probably looked like a crazy man because my hair was literally everywhere, my face was still sticky with Bella, and my chest was heaving like I had just run a marathon. I was about to lose my shit.

" 'Night Em. 'Night Rose." I walked past them, grasping Bella's wrist and dragging her towards the stairs.

"Are you guys all right?" Em called out.

"Nope, but we're going to be."

I heard Rose say to Emmett, "Come on babe, let's go to my house. My parents aren't home."

Em yelled after me, "You better make this right, E!"

"Got it, Em!" I answered in a huff as they walked out the door. Everything was all right a few fucking seconds ago.

This shit had to get straightened out right the fuck now.

We got to my room and I slammed the door. She backed up to my bed and sat on it with her arms folded. "What?" she frowned in anger.

"Why would you apologize for me hearing you and why would you say that you're disgusting?"

"Because...I know I don't sound...good," she signed wearily.

"Yes, you do. You sound fucking fantastic." Words and signs couldn't express how amazing she sounded, but I knew I was going to have to convince her.

She rolled her eyes,"No I don't Edward. I'm not stupid." She slapped the sign hard on forehead, "I know what my voice sounds like."

Oh. This was fucking rich. Of all the ironies, a deaf person knew what they sounded like? I forced myself to calm down before I allowed the building frustration to get us into any more trouble. We were going to work through this, and we were going to work through this together.

My eyes narrowed on her and I signed simply, "How would you know?"

"Excuse me?" She signed sharply, and twisted her mouth in contempt. Her breath hitched and even though I thought it impossible, her face scowled even more.

"How would you know what you sound like? You don't know what you sound like. You told me that once. Now _who _the fuck told you that you sounded disgusting? Who the hell do you trust more than me? Tell me now, Bella," I demanded out loud, signing as best I could so as not to be misunderstood. I tried not to look angry, but I was fucking confused as hell, not to mention hurt.

I needed to know who the hell had ruined the best moment of my life to date, and shattered my own private heaven by telling Bella she sounded disgusting...and apparently she believed them more than me... And I'm supposed to be her sweetheart, her link?

"I've just been told by different people... All the girls at the institute talked about not moaning for hearing boys. Deaf girls aren't supposed to... Hearing boys like quiet girls, and Deaf girls have to try even harder to be quiet." Bella explained meekly, trying not to look at me as she signed.

I huffed and pursed my lips together, trying to let it sink in what Bella just told me. "So let me get this straight... You reacted like that just because some deaf girls, girls that can't fucking hear mind you, told you to be quiet for hearing boys."

She eyed me like I was insane, "Well, yeah."

I plopped down on the bed beside her and tried to figure out what the hell to say. I was beyond mad. I was mad that I did something right and good, and it fucking backfired on me. And I was mad because to put it simply, Bella didn't trust me and that stung my core like you wouldn't fucking believe.

I exhaled and signed sincerely, willing her to really see what I was trying to tell her, "Bella, it wasn't just your voice I heard. It was you."

She shook her head and her face scrunched in her famous question mark,"What?"

I sighed, "I mean... _Fuck what did I mean... _How was I to explain to her that this wasn't about her voice, it was about fucking letting me in.

"What do you Jazz and always say about signing? When you try to help me?"

"I tell you to relax?" She threw her hands up in the air in slight exasperation. "I don't know, Edward. What are you talking about?"

"You tell me that it's natural and that it's instinct, right?"

She nodded hesitantly and arched her brow at me.

"Okay. Well, you moaned because you felt so good you just let go, right? And you did what came naturally to you, right?"

She shook her head emphatically. "But, it's different Edward. I can't control how I sound, so I have no idea what I am supposed to sound like."

I shook my head back at her, and took her hand in mine. "Bella, you don't need to control it. Your voice, it's you, in every way. I don't want you to control yourself. I want you to be in the moment with me. Feel that instinct and be with me. It's not different at all. That moan was the most beautiful thing I ever heard and you know why? Because it was you. It was finally _you_. You let go enough to let me in a little bit, to share that part of yourself with me. I understand if you don't want to talk and use your voice. I will always respect your decision on that, but when you and I are together like _that_, you shouldn't hold back. I hate seeing you hold back your laughter, or slapping your hand over your mouth. You can't do that shit anymore. It's wrong."

Bella signed apologetically, looking down into her lap. "I know. I sound funny."

"Bella, look at me," I cupped her cheek in my hand and turned her face back towards mine, pleading to her with both my eyes and my words to understand what I was trying to say. "You never sound funny to me. I loved how you sounded. It affected me. I felt it all through me, and..." What I couldn't put into words, I tried putting into sign, using the same sign Charlotte showed me that day in church. I touched my heart with my middle finger. I made the motion so sharp and deliberate, then I placed my hand over my heart and smiled earnestly, trying to say, "You touched my heart."

She huffed through her nose and shook her head, signing furiously once again. "You don't get it-"

I interjected. "No. You don't get it. Moans, laughter, all that shit...those are natural sounds. We hearing people can't even control what those noises sound like, they just come out. They are a part of us, even hearing people make weird sounds. Emmett makes sounds that I don't even think are human."

Bella smiled a little and stared at me with non-believing eyes..

I pleaded with her, "Please, trust me on this. Do you really think I'd lie to you? After everything we've been through? Really, Bella? I fucking love you."

"Edward, you don't understand - "

"Yes. I fucking do!" I blurted out, "I understand more than you think. You have been holding shit in for a long time, Bella, and you have to admit it felt damn good to let it go. I saw it in you how good it felt. I sensed from your body how amazing it was. I know you loved it, and I loved it, too, because you let me in." I cocked an eyebrow at her and folded my arms. I was not backing down from this shit. I knew that on this point at least, I was in the right.

"You trust some stupid girls that can't even fucking hear before you trust me?"

"This isn't about trust Edward, and it sure as hell isn't about you," she signed forcefully at me.

"Like fuck it isn't Bella! Of course this is about me."

She stood up from the bed and glared down on me, her shoulders starting to roll back and her face like steel.

"You can't lie to me, Bella. I know you liked it. I know it felt good to finally let that out. You've been bottling this shit up for too long. No more. Not with me." I was drawing a line in the sand. I was sick of this back-and-forth bullshit.

Her breaths started to pick up and I saw her little fists start to clench.

I stood up to her, our intense stares meeting one another. I was not backing down from this. She pissed me off and hurt me because I had made her feel good, and I refused to back down. I signed as much as I could and emphasized with my lips, "I'm not going to love you just to get pushed, or fucking kicked away every time I get a glimpse of you. This is about you trusting me and letting me see all of you. You may think that this is just about you, but you are wrong. I love you Bella, this includes me too and If you can't see that then you're fucking blind, Bella. Remember, we are linked."

I used the same gesture I had at the dinner table, interconnected fingers and thumbs. I broke them apart and shook my head and said, "not separate," then I joined my digits again and nodded, "connected."

She stood seething and glowering at me, not saying a word. Her hands clenched on her hips and she tapped her foot intently.

I nodded and held up my hands in surrender, "Okay, fine. Be that way."

My blood was boiling. Why was she fighting me? Before ending the conversation I added, "but know that we will not be doing anything again, physically, until you compromise with me on this."

My hands showed my impatience as I signed, "I've been giving us my all, and I need to get a little something back. So far, you have given me nothing, Bella. Nothing."

Hurt reached Bella's brown eyes and I watched as she winced at my harsh words. I wasn't mad at her, but I was sick of this push-me, pull-you bullshit she was putting me through. Something had to give, and I couldn't keep giving and giving, without her at least trying to see my side of things. She had to trust me, and give me a way to earn that trust. I wanted it so badly. We needed it, badly.

Bella loosened up her stance, eyeing me warily, and I could tell she was coming up with something in that pretty little head of hers. My eyes widened at her sudden change in demeanor. _What could she be thinking?_

"You want me to give?" The corners of Bella's plump little mouth turned up in a mischievous way, and she licked her lips.

Uh-oh. Shit!...Maybe I shouldn't have phrased it like that.

God this girl was poison of the most tempting variety, but I was the one that was finally right this time, and she was in the wrong. There was no way I was going to touch her with any chance of her acting like that again. Bella just had to get over that shit, plain and simple. I couldn't keep doing it, not like this. She's wasn't going to keep pushing me away...not after all this. Not after everything we had been through. If we had a snowball's chance in hell of making it, coming from our two different worlds, we were going to have to find our own fucking spot somewhere in the middle. She had to meet me halfway.

And if she wanted to battle...we'd battle... I'd fight anyone for this girl, and I'd even fight her. Because right now, the only one standing in our way was Bella.

She sauntered over to me, giving me her best "come hither" look. A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed. Harshly. It felt like razor blades scraping down my insides. Well, if this was how she wanted it to go, I was most certainly game.

Bella still had her lacy panties in her hands and she held them out in front of me, letting them dangle tauntingly from her index finger. My second-in-command stood at full attention at the sexy flag of surrender, but I was determined to do this my way, this time at least. Bella's mercurial mood swings were wreaking havoc on me, and I wasn't going to have a blow-out every time we had sex.

I approached Bella, closing in the space between us and mouthed, "If I have to, baby, I will make you moan.." I smirked at her, letting my eyes say for me what my voice could not.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled faintly, "You wouldn't dare." Bella leaned in and placed her hands on each of my hips and started slowly running them up my torso lightly, sending tingles all through my bones. Her lithe fingers traced the outline of my lips, and my breathing hitched as I shuddered involuntary. _Damn, she's good._

"You are trying to be the good boyfriend, but we both want it. I know you will give in. There's no need to be so 'proper'." She signed the final word deliberately, playing on the word I had used earlier by calling our date, 'proper." She gave me a quick wink and a smirk.

_The little vixen..._

I wrapped my hands around her wrists and swiftly pinned them behind her back. She gasped with a smile, but quickly narrowed her eyes, looking up at me.

"I am being a good boyfriend, but this is also something I need, too. I need to hear you, to see you," I mouthed and let her go. "Or, do you want an asshole? The kind that just fucks you and forgets you?" That last blow was a bit harsh, but I was trying to prove a point.

I couldn't help but do this dance with her; this back and forth arguing. I knew deep down I should calm myself and explain everything rationally to her, but everything about her was begging for a confrontation. It was like we needed to hash through it all to get it out in the open, so we never had to address it again. And Bella looked so fucking hot. I mean, everything in her body showed that she was just begging for it. Hers eyes were smoldering, and her chest was heaving with slow and deep breaths with her chest slightly puffed up.

"Edward, I just want you to touch me." She tried to look sweet, but her horns were still in full view. She batted her eyelashes and gave me those innocent doe eyes. My dick throbbed in response, and I groaned in anger at myself. I guess this is what they meant by feminine wiles. If so, God, this was gonna be harder than I thought.

"Baby, I am right about this. I may fuck up everything else, but not this. I'm right and you're wrong. I'm not touching you until you moan." I threw up my hands and crossed my arms, showing no sign of giving in.

"Fine!" She stomped off and sat on my guitar amp, facing the wall with her arms crossed.

And then I had the best idea ever... I just hope it fucking worked.

I strolled over to Bella and tugged on her elbow to try and loosen her arms. She shrugged away from me, turning her face to the other way, and gripping herself even more tightly to her chest. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at how feisty she was.

I tugged on her harder and leaned down in front of her face, "Do you want to listen to music?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the bulge under my pants, "Fuck!" I hissed, peeling her hand off of me before shaking my my finger at her, "No!"

She huffed through her nose, "I can't listen to music remember? I'm Deaf!"

I stroked her cheek and smiled. "Oh, I'm sure we can find a way for you to enjoy it."

She scrunched her face, eyeing me curiously before jerking her head back to the wall. My girl could pout all she wanted, but I was gonna make her moan, and that's just all there was to it.

I stepped away from Bella and started scrolling through the music in my iPod. I plugged the iPod directly into my guitar amp strictly for Bella's benefit. A regular speaker just wouldn't do for this exercise. I needed her to feel it, to be one with it. My guitar amp would help serve my purpose. I didn't have any rap like Em would, so I searched for anything with a bad-ass bass line.

Then I not only found the perfect song bass-wise, but the lyrics were also eerily appropriate - The Knife's _Silent Shout. _

_Ironic, huh?_

I knew it would take a few seconds for the song to fully kick in, so I made my way back to Bella and got on my knees in front of her. I pleaded with her and gave her my best pouty look, "Are you still mad at me?"

She nodded with her best pouty look, and damn if I didn't want to reach over with my mouth and chew on that ripe little lip.

"You still not going to let me see you?" I tried to rephrase it, hoping that Bella would see the meaning in my words, giving her one more chance before I put my plan into action.

She frowned at my choice of words, but still shook her head.

"We'll see about that." I forced her hands in mine and I laced my fingers with hers before laying our hands on the top of her knees.

Right on cue the bass started thumping. Bella gasped and tried to jump up but I kept her pinned down. She started panting almost instantly and looked at me in sheer shock.

I mouthed to her very rationally, I knew she would understand me without signing to her. "I need to touch you baby, so we're going to make you moan, okay?"

She smirked at me before biting her bottom lip, slowly letting it uncurl from her teeth, "You can try." She leaned forward and parted her lips for a kiss.

I shook my head and released her fingers to pin her wrists on her knees. I reiterated, "No baby. No touching. Remember?" I took advantage of her leaning forward and swiftly pushed her wrists down and away, forcing her legs to spread open even further, pressing her sweet spot right on the speaker as the unforgiving bass started to infiltrate. I planted my elbow on one of her wrists and leaned over to the to turn up the bass on the amp; just not all the way, _yet_. The bass was constant with electronic tinkling peppered all throughout the song.

_Wish I could speak in just one sweep_

_What you are and what you mean to me_

_Instead I mumble randomly_

_You stand by and enlighten me _

The bass was driving and bumping. My room sounded like a hot LA club. Both of my wrists were back holding Bella tightly on my amp. I loosened my grip a little, but Bella never wriggled out of my dominant hold.

The music picked up and my chest started to swell. I could feel the vibrations on my thighs. I could only imagine how it felt to her in such a sensitive area.

Then Bella threw her head back and her body started to writhe under me. She rolled her head back to me and stared at me with dark hungry eyes. "Edward, please," she begged silently. I could understand her well without signing now. Weeks of mouthing sweet nothings to each other in Blackburn's class was a frequent hobby of ours.

I leaned forward and shook my head no, all the while trailing my nose on her collarbone causing her goose bumps to rise as I felt her body tremble beneath me.

I brushed my lips over the same area, dampening it slightly before fanning my breath over the same spot. My eyes peeked up at her now-flush face. She was biting the hell out of her bottom lip, and she started to move her hips by herself, seeking friction within the limited amount of space I was giving her.

Bella started to roll back, trying to move her money spot away from the thumping bass, so I leaned in and bit the top of her dress, yanking her back forward while shaking my head. I pushed on her knees even more tightly, spreading her against the pulsating beat.

I put my lips in front of her face and whispered, "Baby, do this. For me. For us. Trust me." She leaned her head into mine, but just shook her head in silent resistance. Her hair fell to my face and I exhaled. I chuckled at the sheer torture I was putting myself through. I hoped to God this worked how I wanted it to. I wanted us to work, desperately, but we were going to have to find our own way, work through this bullshit together.

I moaned into her hair. My cock was killing me. It was twitching so hard I thought it was going to wear a hole through my jeans. Her heady scent was taking me in, and I wanted so badly just rip the clothes of her tight little body and take her senseless right here. I could easily have done it, and I knew Bella wanted it too, but, I didn't want to be just a notch on her belt, so to speak. I mean shit, I fucking loved her.

Bella was rocking her center to the beat as the speaker pulsated underneath her. Her fingers dug into her knees and her head lay against my chest.

I lowered my head and found her ear, blowing into it lightly before whispering harsh enough for her to maybe make out my words: "Please, sweetheart." Her brown eyes shot open, and she looked straight at me, both in challenge and retreat. I noticed her pupils widen and she smirked, licking her lips and writhing herself intently as she rocked into me and to the music.

"What did you say?" she mouthed.

I smiled and mouthed back, "Please, sweetheart. Let me see you. All of you. Choose me. Choose us, Bella."

Her teeth grazed her bottom lip, the same lip I was just sucking on just hours earlier in my car. I remembered her breath on my lips after that kiss. Quickly, I brought my mouth close to hers, but stayed just out of reach. She smiled, a flash of victory coloring her brown eyes, but when she leaned forward to kiss me, I pulled back slightly, challenging her even more. She sighed in disappointment and I shook my head again, barely brushing our noses and lips against each others'.

She gazed intently into my eyes and I peered back into hers. I parted my lips and my mouth neared hers again. Breathily, I whispered, "Trust me. Feel me." Her breathing got heavier as the song thumped on, and I ran my face all along the outline of hers, letting my breath wash over her cheeks, her temples, her neck.

I bowed my head down, and starting on her left, ghosted my mouth over her her bound wrist. I inhaled, drinking in the fragrance of her fruity lotion before continuing up to the inside of her elbow. I breathed into it and smelled a faint hint of salt as a lone drop of sweat trickled down her arm. It was taking everything she had to keep herself reigned in. When I arrived at her shoulder, it was quivering from her own self-restraint, and I gave her a smirk. She tried giving me a cool smile in return, like she wasn't going to crack.

I moved her hair back from her neck with my face and breathed into the crook of her collarbone. Her shoulders trembled and I smiled to myself. _Yeah, I think we're getting there_. My lips traced the impression of her clavicle and she inhaled sharply. I glanced at Bella's face and watched as tiny beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She was really coming unglued, and I was really fucking enjoying it. I had to make her see that she could give a little and it would all be okay; that I would be here no matter what. My lips grazed her delicate quivering mouth. I brushed past them lightly, not stopping, before continuing my journey on Bella's body.

I took a detour and went south of her chin, nestling my face into her chest. I released her wrists and placed my hands firmly on her hips. Bella opened her legs wider and rocked forward more to get a better angle. She heaved and let out a ragged breath. I grinned in satisfaction. Maybe she was enjoying this. I peered at her shapely tits and placed my parted lips very close to her nipple and let out a warm exhale and Bella shivered. My lips grazed her erect bud and I almost lost control, but I refocused on the greater objective - _her_. I just breathed my steamy air all around her pert nipples watched as she squirmed in ecstasy.

The song took a took a hypnotic turn, the melody trippy and entrancing. The bass was still steady, like a heartbeat, thumping and pumping as Bella's body itself rocked and pumped against the origin of the beat, reaching for that climax. The lyrics pounded true in my brain

_I never knew this could happen to me_

_I know now fragility_

I put my face in front of Bella's face again and I mouthed, "Do you want more? I can give you more?"

Bella's lust-hooded eyes stared into my own. She was so taken with it, just going with the ride. She nodded forcefully and mouthed, "yes."

I leaned over and turned it up to the highest level. The stuff in my room started rattling on the shelves, and the Seattle Mariners bobblehead my dad had gotten me at a season opening game was about to bobble itself right back to Safeco Field in Seattle.

I shook the image of dad quickly out of my head and looked back at Bella. She was gnawing on her bottom lip so badly I thought she was going to bite it right off. Then she gasped and threw her head back. The song was reaching its apex. Bella then clamped her thighs around the amp and she clutched the edge with her hands. She rocked forward forcefully, and I sat back, watching as the stunning creature before me gave into the feeling, letting loose and finding her own rhythm.

The lyrics faded as the bass became the forefront of the song,

_I caught a glimpse and now it haunts me_

Now the bass was coursing through the room, escalating the tension. The air around us burned and hummed. I was about to fucking burst at the sight of Bella. She was almost there. I remembered her honey taste. I licked my lips and smiled. I could taste her. She was still there on me.

THUMP, THUMP, THUN-THUMP!

THUMP, THUMP, THUN-THUMP!

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to be with her in this. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and her hair was matting to her face. I took her neck and forced her lips to mine. They tasted of salt and metal from chewing on her bottom lip. Her languid tongue feverishly danced with mine. I couldn't kiss her deeply enough. She threw her tired arms around me, holding on with the energy she had left, letting me anchor her as her hips rocked to and fro frantically on the amp. My dick pulsed and writhed with its own need, and I could feel the pre-cum trickling into my boxers again. I could've come right there after her display. I held onto her tightly, feeling Bella's body begin to tremble and shake. I pulled my lips away from hers and fused our foreheads together. I placed one hand at her throat, feeling her vocal chords as she wrapped her legs around my hips and leaned the top half of her body forward to me, keeping her pussy firmly in place.

THUMP,THUMP, THUN-THUMP!

Just then, out of her lips it came, "mmmm, aah." It was high-pitched and throaty, and music to my fucking ears. It wasn't the primal earth-shattering roar like before, but this she chose to give me this. And that meant more to me than anything.

_A cracked smile and a silent shout_

_A cracked smile and a silent shout_

_She chose me. She chose us._

I smiled and laughed and let out a big gust of relief. "There you are," I whispered as my eyes were closed, trying to stamp that euphoric sound to my memory.

Overwhelmed beyond belief, I chuckled as Bella's head slumped onto my chest. I stroked her hair and smiled.

Sheepishly, Bella looked up to me and gave me a questioning look with her eyes.

I beamed at her and whispered, "Thank you. I saw you and I heard you. And you are beautiful."

She smiled a little and shrugged. She signed, "That's what you wanted?"

I nodded and signed, "Yes, exactly. You. All of you..."

Pink blush flooded Bella's cheeks and I kissed her lips tenderly.

She broke away and asked, "What do I sound like?"

I grinned and said, "Like Bella. Beautiful and mine. Music to my ears."

_What else could I say?_

She licked her lips and let out a big silent yawn and batted her eyes before reaching for my dick.

I took her hand in mine and kissed her wrist, "Let's go to bed. We've had quite the busy day."

I wanted nothing more but to cum all over the fucking place, but tonight wasn't about that. We had gone far enough for one night, and I honestly think those two orgasms had effectively spent my Bella. _Not to be smug or anything._

"But I'm supposed to... We aren't finished until you're...finished." She yawned again.

Well, hello robot, I was hoping I'd never see your ass again but apparently I was wrong.

Jesus she talked about sex as if it were like going to the bathroom or some shit. Finished? Really? Well not anymore, not after everywhere we'd been tonight.

"Bella, please forget everything you think you know about sex. Remember, we are learning this together. There are no rules here, Bella. It's love and it's us, and we can do whatever we want. One day, like today, will be all about you, and maybe next time it will be about me. But this is about us. Just us. So it's up to us, both of us, always. You're sleepy, so I say we just go to bed, sweetheart."

I had to get this shit through this girl's head and wipe her clean of everything that fucker had showed her. Besides, I could get my rocks off after she fell asleep. After everything we'd just gone through, I could seriously bump against a wall and bust all over my pants.

She nodded, "I am sleepy."

"Come on. Let's get ready for bed."

I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth and Bella signed she'd be right behind me. I had been brushing my teeth for several minutes, churning over in my mind all the events of the night, when I realized Bella still hadn't come in. I peeked my head out of the bathroom and saw my little Bella curled up on the bed, passed out in one my t-shirts on top of the covers with her toothbrush in her hand. I couldn't help but smile.

My girl didn't make it very far, I smiled to myself. I couldn't help but be overly excited. I mean shit we hadn't even had sex yet. Her body was so fucking receptive to me already. She was the best musical instrument I would ever get my hands on. And I was going to love learning how to play her.

I finished up in the bathroom and slipped Bella under the covers, tugging her toothbrush free from her tight, little grip before setting it on the bedside stand. I turned off the stereo and lights before before sliding into bed next to Bella.

I pulled her into me, holding her close, and kissed her slightly-parted, sleeping lips, whispering that I loved her up against them before letting my own sleep pull me under.

* * *

"KNOCK KNOCK"

I peeked one eye open and saw the morning light was trickling in softly on Bella's sleeping face.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled.

I cleared my throat and pulled Bella flush against me, "Yeah?"

"Are you guys decent? Can I come in?"

"No. Go away."

"I'd love to, Edward but I can't. Mom and dad called and they're on their way home. I need to get Bella out of here."

I groaned and propped myself up on my elbow, looking down on my sleeping girl as I started to stroke her face.

Her eyes started to twitch under her lids, and then her lids slowly fluttered open. She blinked at me a few times before grinning and mouthing, "hi."

"Good morning." I signed with one hand, "Alice is here. She has to take you home."

She stretched under me and nodded before leaning up and kissing me softly. She pulled away all too quickly and hopped out of bed to the bathroom.

I was still in bed when Bella came back out, and I just watched her almost dance as she changed her clothes and gather all of her stuff. She had never glowed like this before. She was positively radiating.

"You seem happy," I told her.

Bella stopped her packing and stood at the foot of my bed with a sugary sweet smile on her face.

"I am very much so. Thank you so much. Not just for last night but for everything." She bit her lip and smiled, "But last night was..." she paused and looked as if she was contemplating every word very carefully, "something I will never forget. I had a lot of firsts." She breathed a laughed and her cheeks tinged pink.

I rolled on my knees to the edge of the bed, grabbed her waist and pulled her to me, looking directly into her eyes. "Last night was a night of a lot of firsts, for both of us."

"A lot more firsts for me. You know, Edward, I've never slept in the dark," she signed.

I cocked my head to the side and reeled over her words. I looked around the room and realized I had left no lights on last night. I knew that when Bella slept in Alice's room that Alice had a night light for her, but I didn't grab it because I didn't know she would be sleeping with me.

That could have been a huge fuck-up...but it wasn't...it wasn't at all.

More had happened last night than I even fucking realized.

* * *

**Author's Note's: Thank you so much for coming back and sticking with us! **

**And thank you to our lovely beta and pre-readers, you ladies are fab!**

**We love our readers hard.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Twiligh_t or these characters :)**

* * *

**EPOV:**

"Alice! Jesus, it's only an hour drive."

"Edward, no matter how long the trip is, it's still a road trip! We are on the road and I say we play games!" Alice squeaked and clapped from the backseat of my car.

"And why didn't you ride with Jazz? Are you just trying to annoy me?" Alice was the worst person to travel with. She always had to play a game, and music to her was just background noise for her yapping mouth. Think I'm being mean? You drive to Disneyland and back with her ass and you'll see what the fuck I'm talking about.

"No, silly...well, that's not the reason today anyway. Jazz had something to do and he said he'd meet us there. Now what game are we playing? I'm getting boooooored."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice tap Bella's shoulder and ask her what she wanted to play.

Bella laid her hand on my thigh and gave it a good squeeze before turning to face Alice in the backseat.

I shook my head, smiling, but kept my eyes on the road. We were on our way to Port Angeles for the Silent Dinner I promised little Claire I'd bring Bella to.

But there was something else different about today.

We were going to a Deaf function, and I wasn't nervous in the fucking slightest.

Shit had changed between Bella and me after the night of our date. We were becoming a pretty cliché perfect couple. We were light enough to float on air, but so fucking rock solid that we were unbreakable.

I know it had only been two days, but those two days were filled with no blow-ups, no misunderstandings, no needing Jazz and Alice, no nothing. It was just us.

I'm not saying that overnight I had become an expert on sign or anything, but I was well on my way to being an expert with Bella. I knew her now. And even though we didn't have sex, I still believed that I knew her more than anybody. I understood that she knew me and had touched me more than any person ever had and more than anyone probably ever would.

We understood each other.

"SLUGBUG BLUE!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs and slammed her fist down on my thigh.

"GAH!" I screamed out as I started to try to rub the pain away. "You dirty little hooker!" I held an 'f' in the air and did the motion just like Bella had taught me, to politely tell Alice to please fuck off.

And then there it was.

I heard it. I heard it with my own fucking ears.

A giggle...a musical fucking giggle.

My head jerked up and I looked at Bella just in time to see the slight apprehension of what she had done start to creep on her face. I had a fucking split second to make the right decision.

So, I smiled wide at her and did exactly what I should have done, I acted like nothing happened. The key to keeping Bella calm...don't fucking draw attention to her. That's why I got really pissed when I heard the HUGE gasp from the backseat.

_Fuck... __okay__, I have a __split__ second again._

I turned my head away from Bella, towards the window and even though I knew it was horrible,I kind of half-yelled and half-whispered at Alice, leaving Bella out of the conversation. "Alice, shut the fuck up-"

"But -"

"Shut it, troll! You'll just fuck it up!"

There was silence and then I felt a kick to my seat, "Fine, but I'm getting the deets. All of them. Later."

My eyes shot to my rear view mirror and they were met with Alice's narrowed slits, but not even the queen actress herself could hide the fact that on the inside she was grinning like an idiot, just like me.

I peered over at Bella and luckily she was looking out the window, enjoying the view and missed the whole damn exchange.

As we pulled into to Crystal's Pizzeria parking lot, I saw Jasper and his Aunt Charlotte signing with a group of people in front of Jazz's car. Charlotte had a big smile on her face and then she clamped her arms around Jazz and hugged him tightly.

Alice squealed from the backseat as we parked. "Oh, yay! Charlotte's already here!"

The three of us clambered out of the car as Jasper and Charlotte approached.

Charlotte signed to me, "Hey pretty boy, haven't seen you in a long time." She wrapped her stout arms around me for a tight hug. I still had to get used to the hugging thing.

After she released me I signed to her, "Hello, how are you?"

"Good, I'm good," Charlotte nodded over to Bella and asked, "Now, who is this pretty girl?"

Bella blushed a slight pink and looked at me. I responded in sign, "This is Bella, my sweetheart."

Charlotte laughed lightly and signed, "Nice to meet you,Bella. I'm Charlotte, Jasper's favorite aunt."

Jasper nodded and signed, "You are my only aunt."

We all laughed politely and Charlotte blurted out, "Let's go. Voices turned off!"

Crystal's Pizzeria was like Chuck E. Cheese on steroids; big, loud and tons of room for people to hang out and stuff their faces from the buffet. The kids could play games while the grown-ups did everything else but watch their own fucking kids. I hadn't been here since my tenth birthday when Emmett stuffed that ugly mug of his with pepperoni pizza and four slices of their signature "birthday cake" pizza. After eating that much, he puked his guts out in the ball pit.

I know, I don't even have to tell you how fucking disgusting that shit was, but the really sad thing was that the exact same scenario unfolded at his sixteenth birthday party. Yeah, I said sixteenth.

We walked in and were bombarded with rapid flashing lights, loud as shit bell whistles, and constant beeping noises from the games. The room was chock full of people, signing and hugging. I figured everybody would be sitting and eating. I mean this was the Silent Dinner, but everyone was standing around one table and only a handful of people had food.

Charlotte was leading the way to a table but the short twenty foot walk to the free booth would take at least thirty minutes, instead of the few seconds one would think. Because, and this should be no shock to me by now, Charlotte, Bella, Jazz and Alice, were going to get hugs from every fuckin' person in the room.

Apparently though, Alice wasn't in a hugging mood and had other plans for me.

She grabbed my hand and hurriedly whisked me into a secluded corner by the bathrooms and well, she fucking cornered me.

"Edward Masen Cullen... now pray tell, what happened in that car?" She folded her little arms over her chest and made that weird look with her face. Her little eyebrows raised and her lips sticking out everywhere. It was the 'I know better' look.

"Why Alice, I have no idea what you are referring to..." _Hey, I'm her brother_._ I have to fuck with her_.

"Ok...fine. Have it your way." Her eyes had a wicked, fake, innocent-like gleam in them and she barely shrugged her shoulders.

_Shit_...when Alice said that, it meant shit was not going to go your way.

She lunged at me and dug her nails around my nipple and twisted.

"FUCK!" I hissed. This shit was soo not fair. It's not like I could fucking defend myself and hit her back or anything. She's a girl and a super little one at that. That would just look wrong and what the fuck am I going to say?_"Sorry,__ my sister was giving me a titty twister?"_

"Ok, now that I have your full attention, tell me what is going on with Bella?" She smiled wide at me and batted her eyelashes in that 'I'm totally innocent' way.

"Let go of-"

"Nuh-uh. Spill first. Nipple release later."

"She giggled," I sneered down at her.

"I know donkey fuck," and she twisted my nip even fucking harder. "But how did that happen? Why? What did I miss? Tell me! Tell Me!"

I writhed under her death tight grip and groaned, "Jesus! Why are you so fucking concerned? I thought you'd be happy about this."

"Oh, I'm happy. I just happen to also be really, really nosey and I want to know what happened between you two. Something's different."

"We just have an understanding. That's all. And we came to it all on our own. Thank you very much, nosey nancy."

Her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared as she then pulled on my nip,"Did you tell her to start using her voice?"

I shook my head vehemently, "No,! No! No! I just told her to stop holding back is all and she agreed to try."

She tilted her head to the side and looked me up and down, with her face deep in thought, "So, you mean to tell me that you two-"

I leaned in close to her face, "Yup, we had a problem and then WE found the solution." I gave her a big smile and nodded my head.

She pouted her bottom lip at me and her eyes glistened before she finally released my nip and flung her arms around me.

"You put your big boy underoos on and solved a problem all by yourself! I'm becoming so proud of you Teddy."

_Oh, fuck no she didn't... _

"Don't you dare call me that Alice." I poked her chest with my finger and pushed her off of me.

"Oh shut up, Teddy. My little bubba is growing up. Can't I just enjoy this moment without your mouth ruining it?"

"I swear if you tell anyone about that fucking name-"

"Shut it! All right, apparently you are going to ruin this moment for me so let's get back to the dinner...Teddy." She slipped her little hand in mine and pulled me back to the dining room.

When we turned the corner, I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. They hadn't even made it to the table yet and somehow the three of them spilt up. Bella was with a group of girls that looked to be our age, Jazz was laughing heartily with a group of guys in softball uniforms and Charlotte, well anyone who wasn't talking to Bella or Jazz, seemed to be crowded around her.

_Well__, __isn't Charlotte the popular one? A_nd I could see why.

Everyone was watching her sign a story intently. It was almost the same feeling I had when I was at poetry or church. She was performing and everyone seemed in awe of her. She was telling a simple story about a truck screw up at her bakery, but the old woman had everyone sitting on the edge of their seats when they weren't folding over with laughter.

I felt a little tug on my jeans and I looked down to see my favorite little girl in the world.

I leaned down, putt my hands on my knees and said, "Hi Claire."

Her little pointer finger flew to her mouth and she shook her tiny head at me.

I laughed and signed, "Sorry, I forgot. Hi Claire."

She squeaked a giggled and signed, "Hi Edward. Where's your Barbie?"

Just as I was about to answer, I got that warm sensation that spread deep in the hallows of my stomach. _Bella._ I turned to see her walking up with an interested smile and then she nudged my arm affectionately. I gave Bella a little smirk and signed to Claire. "This is Bella. Sign name Bella." I turned to Bella and signed, "This is Claire. Sign name Claire. We met at church."

Bella smiled sweetly and nodded. Her eyes went from mine to Claire's and she signed, "Nice to meet you, Claire. Edward told me all about you."

Claire smiled too cutely back and signed, "You're pretty."

"Thank you, but I think you're prettier," Bella winked.

Clare tugged on my jeans, "Want to play?"

"Sure. What do you want to play?" I signed.

She pointed to the basketball goal, "That!"

"You're not tall enough to play that."

"I know, that's why I have you. I want a big teddy bear and we need tickets. You need to get to work." And with that little Claire put her hand on her hip.

I traded some cash for some tokens and then Bella and I got to work on the basketball hoops. We were going against each other as our baskets moved up and down and tipped side to side as we tried to frantically shoot as many balls into them in under thirty seconds. After the first round, I pulled out our tickets and gave them to Claire and then asked if we were ready to eat.

I was starving.

Claire gave me the most appalled look I think possible for a little kid, "But that's not enough for that!" She pointed to a huge, fucking over-stuffed panda in silk boxers and boxing gloves. Gross.

Claire meant fucking business.

Four hundred and seventy-three tickets later, Claire decided that skeeball would be more fun for her.

I put the tokens in for all three of us and looking back, I understood that I should have known that a two year old wouldn't have a fucking clue how to play skeeball. Unfortunately, I didn't realize it until she threw the fucking ball with all her little might up high against the wall. Thank fuck the ball barely bounced off the wall and immediately fell behind the game.

"Claire you have to- NO, NO!"

Shit, I forgot to sign. I turned my voice off, then signed, "No, Claire."

She had her arm in mid air with the ball and when I started talking she heard me, she shifted her body and her aim straight towards me.

Luckily, I caught the fucker as it flew straight to my gut. Ow...Jesus!_ Is she like a monster strength baby or some shit? _

"No Claire, it's like this. See?" I swung my arm back and brought the ball forward. I released it and it skirted up the lane and jumped up into the ring with 100 point hole. Go me.

Claire looked at me with disbelief.

"It's ok, Claire. Let me help you."

She shook her head and held her hand out for the ball back.

"Ok, suit yourself." I turned to look at Bella and she had the biggest grin on her face.

"You're good with her," Bella signed.

"She's a cool little girl. I like her."

Bella's eyes darted past me and her hands flew to her lips. Her shoulders started to shake with laughter. I turned my head to see little Claire standing on the skeeball shoot and just stuffing balls in the 100 point hole. Go Claire.

Even though I thought this was a really fucking awesome move for a little tyke, I decided to try and be good. Teach her the ways of the world, if you know what I mean.

"Claire...that's not how the game is played."

Her eyes went wide at me, "But I'm getting tickets. I need tickets," she pouted.

"Come on Claire, I'll help you. We will get tickets but you have to play fair."

She stomped her foot and shook her head fiercely, letting her hair shake around her.

"Claire..." _Shit! Where__ are her fucking parents?_

She signed a forceful no and stuck her lower lip out so far you couldn't see her chin. Someone knows how to pout.

Aw shit! I was making a little girl cry... fuck. I don't even know how to handle it when big people cry. I especially couldn't handle this shit. She looked so damn sad.

I looked to Bella for guidance and why the fuck was I surprised by her actions? I don't know, but my little horned angel had hopped herself up on the the shoot and now _she_ had started stuffing the 100 point ring with skee balls.

I looked at her with my mouth gaped open.

Bella bit her lip and grinned mischievously.

"Nice example, Bella, " I teased her in sign.

She shrugged impassively at me, "She'll learn later that life isn't fair."

"Is that how you're going to be with your kids?"

Bella's big chocolates grew wide before she furrowed her eyebrows at me.

_What the fuck is she asking me?_

I heard a deep rumble of a holler from behind me and when I turned, I was met with the man I recognized as Claire's dad.

Claire jerked her little head to the sound then she ran full steam into me. She hugged my waist and simultaneously took all the tickets from my pockets. She hopped down and took all the other tickets laying around before bolting into her dad's arms.

I'll say it again, that little girl meant business.

I chuckled and my eyes caught Bella's bewildered stare at Claire as she hopped off the ramp.

I tapped her, "What's up?"

Bella stared at me for a beat, looking totally confused before signing, "She can hear?"

I blinked at Bella a few times trying to figure out why the hell she looked so confused and signed, "Yeah, she's hearing but her parents are Deaf."

She eyed me incredulously, "Both? Deaf?"

I furrowed my brow and nodded my head. _Why the hell was this so weird to her?_

Bella's face relaxed slightly, "Have you heard her talk before?"

I nodded my head tentatively. _What was going on in that pretty head of hers?_

"How does she sound?"

"Fine."

"Normal?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why are you asking?"

"She seems really smart too. Is she?"

"Bella? What's going on?" That was a fucking crazy thing to ask.

"I had no idea Claire could hear." Bella explained to me. "I just assumed she was deaf because of her signing. She sounds good? Smart?"

I was still really confused at what Bella was explaining to , Claire's signing was impeccable for such a little thing, but why would that weird her out?

"You look surprised. Why are you surprised?"

She shook her head and added, "Nothing, I just always wondered about kids with deaf parents, how they were with hearing people. I was told they had no world to fit into."

I reeled over her words. I had never thought about being Deaf and I am sure that Bella would have no idea how it is for hearing people to be around the Deaf, or how a hearing kid would be, being born into a Deaf world.

Bella was staring at Claire intently, watching her with her dad. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and looked on with her. Claire's dad set her plate of pizza in front of her. He asked if she needed her pizza cut and Clare nodded, "yes". Her dad cut up her cheese pizza in bites big enough to stick her fork in and gave her a loving smile. He ruffled her hair a bit and told her that when she finished eating they would get her prize.

I looked back at Bella in my arms, she had a melancholy smile on her perfect face. I pulled away from her a bit and asked her, "Hey are you okay?"

She intensified her smile and replied back in sign, "I'm good, Edward, I was just curious that's all. In school, we had heard about hearing kids with Deaf parents. We heard that Deaf parents can 'dumb-down' their hearing kids. That doesn't seem like it's happening with Claire. I mean what do you think?"

I signed to her, 'No Bella, Claire is great. She's perfect."

_Does Bella think she can't have kids? Or does she think she shouldn't have kids? Did they tell her that in her school?_ _Oh god, did her fucking parents... _

I wanted, rather needed to delve into this topic a bit further, but Bella seemed emotional enough and this really wasn't the right place. We should probably just eat.

_Oh Shit!_ I think I spent all my money on Clare._ Fuck! _ I needed to find Alice.  
_  
__Where the hell was Alice? _ It was so easy to lose people at these Deaf things.

I saw Charlotte chatting it up with some friends and Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be seen.

Bella looked at me asked, "You getting hungry?"

I replied, "Yes, but have you seen Alice or Jasper?" Bella looked over my shoulder with a big grin on her face and pointed in that direction. I turned around to see the two of them straightening out their clothes. Alice smoothed her hair and she checked Jasper out and wiped his lips.

_Fucking gross..._

I looked back at Bella and was met with her signature smirk, "They've been busy."

I shuddered a bit and rolled my eyes. They are adults, they shouldn't be making out in a corner.

Bella signed to me, "I'm jealous," she giggled a little. I smiled at her, savoring that sweet sound escaping her lips.

Alice and Jasper traipsed over to us with glowing expressions. "What's up guys?" Alice signs.

Bella and I gave each other knowing looks then I signed, "Nothing, what have you been doing?"

Jasper and Alice's cool demeanor broke and Alice signed, "Just catching up with Jasper."

"Uh, huh," I remarked out loud.

I glanced around the room and noticed a curly, dark haired girl wave to Bella and motioned for her to come over. I saw that Bella nodded her head.

Bella's warm gaze shifted to me and signed, "I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay, sure." Bella strolled over to the table quickly and hugged the girl tightly.

I turned back towards Alice, "You two have no shame," I said to her.

"Sign, Edward," Alice playfully reminded me. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Hey can you spot me some cash for dinner? I blew all mine on games."

"Yea, Teddy, I'll spot ya," she teased me.

"Cut it out, Alice!"

She snickered wickedly and frogged me on my shoulder.

"Ow, Alice! You really are quite lethal," I said as a rubbed my shoulder.

Alice started yapping away about how she was excited to see Jasper again. She's missed him so much since she's been in Forks. She was still yammering away about how hot Jasper looked, so happy and tranquil. I had to tune her out and just nod. She's such a chatterbox.

Jasper and Charlotte were signing to each other from across the room. Charlotte asked him if he was staying in Port Angeles tonight or going back to Seattle.

Just as Jasper told her he was staying in Port Angeles with Alice tonight, the front doors of the restaurant flew open and I spotted Jasper's calm demeanor shift to on alert. His face contorted and he darted his eyes to the entrance.

_Ah, I should have fucking known. _

Of course, it was none other than Jake's merry band of thugs. They were chuckling and nudging each other as they strode inside. Jake was noticeably not with them though. It was just his little disciples.

Alice was still talking to me, something about a blue shirt and I saw Jasper turn back towards Bella. With some weird Jedi mind trick or something, he got Bella's attention and got her to look towards the front door where the guys were standing, signing to some people.

Bella looked at Jasper, acknowledging that she sees them and gave him a nod.

_What the fuck was that all about?_ I wasn't feeling jealous of Jazz like I used to, but I couldn't help but feel perturbed because I was obviously missing something.

Bella turned towards the group and gave them a sweet smile. Well, to anyone else it would be a sweet smile, but I knew better. She was steeling herself for something. I turned to follow her gaze back to Jake's merry men.

I studied them closely as they moved through the restaurant. It was so strange to watch them.

The guys moved as a group, or more like a fucking pack of sled dogs. One lanky guy was in front, I think his name is Paul, and all the others were flanking him. They all moved in sync, as if there was a string attaching all of them. At Deaf Poetry, Paul was doing the flanking for Jake, but now he seemed like their center of gravity. For every move that he made, the others responded accordingly. They were like a pack of wild animals or something. Fucking weird.

Jasper walked toward us warily, not taking his eyes off Paul. He put his arm around Alice and gave her a reassuring grin.

Alice frowned, "Everything okay, Jasper?"

Jasper was still eyeing the room with tense shoulders and uttered, "Yeah babe, it's fine."

She kissed Jasper on the cheek, "If you say so, I'm going to the restroom. Be right back."

Paul and his thugs scanned the room and they caught mine and Jasper's glare. Paul gave us a sly smirk before his eyes roamed over the room again. I followed his eyes and they had found Bella talking to her girlfriend. Then he shifted his shady eyes back to me. He bared his teeth like an animal as he tried to fucking stare me down. I looked upon him with disgust and balled my hands into fists. I hate to say it because it sounds so politically incorrect, and I know Alice and Jazz would have my ass for this, but they really fucking behaved as a pack of wild dogs

Deliberately, Paul and company strolled over to Bella's table. He tapped Bella on the shoulder and pulled her off the seat and gave her a long hug- _a long, handsy, sleazy, disgusting__, __total perv move hug._ That smug bastard. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and all over her waist. Bella was wiggling out of his grasp as I made my way towards them._ Stupid fuck_.

I felt a large hand sternly clasp my shoulder, "Hold up Cowboy," Jasper urged me. 'You can't go over there all 'guns a-blazing' and start shit, okay?"

I quipped under my breath. "Do you see that shit, Jasper? He's putting his mangy paws all over her!" I knew I should be signing, but I was too infuriated to work my hands at the moment.

Paul looked back over at me, and nodded like, '_Yeah, I got your girl and what are you going to do about it?'_ Any guy fucking recognizes that fucking look. Deaf, hearing, what-the-fuck ever and I am not in the mood for one of Jazz's little cultural differences chats.

Jasper replied in a hushed tone, "Man, I know how you feel! Do you think Bella's the only one to get that kind of attention from men at these things? Alice and I have been coming to these dinners for awhile now and guys still put the moves on her. Even though everyone knows we are together. Last time we came to a silent dinner, I almost punched this guy in the face! He kept trying to put his arm around Alice and asking her out to dinner-in front of me!"

I listened to Jasper, still pissed and groaned, "So, this is just another cultural thing then that I'm just supposed to accept? That sounds like a fucking cop out if I ever heard one. I should be able to protect my girlfriend just like any other guy!"

"Yes, but this ain't your party, Edward. We're on their turf. Bella's got home field advantage and so do they."

Bella was still politely chatting with Paul as he kept his arm around Bella.

"They act like a pack of wolves or something...I know that's fucking rude and wrong to say, but it's fucking creepy. I'm sorry."

Jasper snickered and said, "No, I know what you mean. They are like that in a way. I mean, hell, Jake is even referred to as their Alpha, their leader."

I looked at Jasper quizzically, "Really? Literally like a fucking pack of dogs or some shit?"

"Yes, as I'm sure you've seen with Bella, most Deaf people's interactions are all relayed on instinct. They see you here and Bella's here too. They remember from the Deaf Poetry that you were there together. Paul wants to push the boundary a little, see if he can drive a wedge between you. Paul's like any red-blooded American male, he wants to get with the hottest girl in the room. Deaf men are just a lot more forward in trying to do so."

Jasper went on, "Bella's quite a catch and naturally everyone wants to be with her. Deaf men are no different, but living constantly in a hearing world they feel inherently inferior to their hearing counterparts. You and I are big threats to them, though they don't want to admit it. If they can try and steal your girl away, even for five minutes, with a funny story or a hug, they'll do it. It's just a way of making themselves feel good. You need to be confident in knowing that Bella is leaving here with you. In the end, you win."

I nodded and growled, "It seems to me Paul is trying_ too _hard."

"Paul, Jake and the rest of them need to hear it from Bella that she is with you. Bella hasn't not formally introduced you to anyone as being with her. I'm sure she will, she just hasn't had the chance yet. As long as Bella never acknowledges you as hers, those guys think she is fair game. You do not count to them. You are still an outsider. You have no clout in this hierarchy. Like I said, we're in their territory and we have to play nice. Look Edward, Bella knows what's going on, she's not stupid."

"I didn't say she was stupid-"

"Let me finish, Alice said that you two have been doing great and I'm happy about that. So, bring your ego down and a notch and take your cues from your girlfriend. She will let you know if she needs you."

I exhaled, defeated and nodded. He was right, I needed to trust Bella. If Paul wants to play his stupid little game, then we'll play and I'll make damn sure I fucking win.

Alice skipped out of the restroom and snuggled up to Jasper. He kissed the side of her head lovingly and stroked her hair.

"I missed you, Jazz," Alice said sweetly.

"I missed you too, darlin'," Jasper replied back.

I was still watching Bella, ready to jump in at a moment's notice. Bella was listening to Paul and nodding. Paul's signing was still too fast for me to pick up everything. I think he was doing it on purpose. I noticed he used Jake's sign name a lot. Fucker.

Bella nodded and asked, "How is Jake?" _What? Who the fuck cares? And damn,why does she? _

Paul replied, "He's fine,but he misses you." _Fucking __bastard__._

Bella smiled hesitantly and signed, "I've been busy. Tell him I said hi next time you see him." She looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Her beaming grin, eased any fears I had originally, she is my girl and is not ashamed of it.

Bella raised her hand and waved at me, I waved back and then she signed "I love you" and mouthed it. _Ha, ha- take that __fucker__!_

The biggest smile appeared on my face and I signed it back and she blushed. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Paul saw the whole thing and huffed. He tapped her on the shoulder and signed, "What has you so busy that you don't have time for us?"

Bella held up her finger, telling him to hold on. Paul and his buds scoffed and looked around, getting visibly put out with Bella. Bella looked at me and motioned for me to come over there.

_Here we go._

Instantly, I hop to and I heard Jasper say, "Listen to Bella, Edward."

Nonchalantly, I strolled over to Bella's side with a big shit-eating smile on my face.

I put my arm around Bella's waist and slid my hand into her back jeans pocket. Instantly, I felt her tight, little ass cheek clench and her breathing hitched. Well, maybe I pushed that a little too far. Then Bella turned to give me a sweet smile. _Ok, she's good ,so I'm good._

I gave the 'pack' a smart little wave as Bella signed to them, "This is Edward," she used my special sign name and I saw that Paul fucker actually flinch. Then Bella signed, "my sweetheart."  
_  
__Hell yeah! Suck on that, bitches! _

Bella signed to me, "This is Paul, Jared and Quil."

My face beamed with pride as Bella placed her hand on my chest and gave me a loving look. I stuck out my hand, very politely I might add, to shake Paul's hand and instead of being a polite guy back that fucker slapped my hand dismissively while glaring at Bella.

_This shit is on._

I played nice just like I was fucking supposed to. No one can get pissed at me for taking care of a fucker that slapped my hand like a bitch.

I was ready to rumble...again. I stepped up to him, but Bella, like always, was quicker. My hand slid out of her jeans so fast and I hooked my fingers around the belt loop on her jeans, to keep her from charging head-on into a gang of guys that could easily take her.

My little spitfire was waving her arms and signing furiously to Paul and the others. Why the hell does she always do this? Does she not get that I'm a fucking man and can handle this shit on my own?

Bella flailed her arms in Paul's face, 'What is wrong with you? Don't you dare do that to him!" I pulled Bella back to me and she signed angrily to me, "What are you doing? He can't do that to you! I won't let him!"

I grabbed her by the shoulders and signed to her rather calmly, "Bella, he did it to me, I can handle him." I overheard Paul snicker wickedly, I shot him 'go to hell' look. I'll get to him in a minute.

Bella signed, "That's not right! It's rude! You're mine!" She snapped her face back at them and sneered.

That look pissed Paul off. He stepped up again and gave me a provocative stare, like_ w_e were insulting _him._ Bella's arms flew up again and I had to hold her back by her waist, her little fingers hurling insults at them left and right.

Off to the side, I heard Alice whimpering. I noticed that the restaurant had fallen completely silent. Fifty or so eyes were staring at us. This is just great. I looked over in her and Jasper's direction. Jasper had stepped up to the gang, leaving Alice behind us.

Alice chirped up, "Jazz, babe, what's going on?"

"Darlin', it's fine, just a misunderstanding is all," Jasper says in his calm 'Ben Kenobi' voice. He never took his eyes off Paul, Jared or Quil. Everyone else in the place were looking at Jasper worriedly.

_What the hell?_

Shit, I not only cannot fight my own fucking battle because I have to hold Bella back from starting a fight with these dudes, but my sister's boyfriend was getting in on the action as well. This was supposed to be _my_ fucking fight. _He _insulted_ me. _Why the fuck was everyone dead set on protecting my ass?

Alice continued chattering on nervously, "It's fine, it will be fine."

"Alice!" I hissed urgently, "I need your help to calm Bella down."

"Oh, right," Alice scampered to Bella's side and signs, "It's okay, Jazz and Edward will handle it. Nothing to worry about," as Alice signed to her, she looked at me worriedly, "right?"

I nodded to both of them, "Right. Just hold back firecracker here and I can go help Jazz."

I glanced over to Jasper, who was maintaining eye contact with Paul. He was just standing there alone, trying to intimidate three guys almost double his size.

"I need to help Jasper," I signed to Alice and Bella. I walked over by him and gave Paul a 'don't fuck with me' look.

Alice whimpered, "Nothing's going to happen, right guys? Please?"

We both said, "Right Alice."

Jasper signed to Paul and them, "Let's just walk away from this. This is a big misunderstanding."

Paul shook his head and signed, "I think Bella's is the one that misunderstands. She needs to know her place."

_Her place? _

I lunged toward him but I heard a shrill voice and felt a hard slap to my chest. Charlotte had stepped in between the scuffle. She emphatically signed and voiced, "HEY! Stop it!" Charlotte looked at Paul and pointed to me. She shouted clear as day and signed, "This one is mine. Leave him alone! Don't touch him! No fighting, you can leave!"

_What? I'm hers. What the fuck did that mean. Um... I prefer being Bella's__._

Paul, Jared and Quil looked at her questioningly. She nodded and signed, "Yes, it's true. He is here with me. Now go on, we don't need your trouble here. This is a place where hearing people can learn about us and feel welcome. Everyone is welcome here, but if you don't feel that way, get out- NOW!"

Instantly, they hung their heads like dejected puppies and signed, "Fine and sorry" collectively. I couldn't believe they backed down so quickly and looked honestly, kind of frightened of this granny-looking woman.

They shot me a angry look and then they all looked longingly at Bella.

I glanced back at Bella and she stood there beaming with pride.

Again, I was fucking missing something.

And within seconds the 'pack' was out the door.

Charlotte harrumphed and signed to us, "Who's hungry? Let's eat."

As the four of us went through the buffet line, we kept our eyes out for an empty table. Charlotte stood up from her long table and signed, "All of you, sit here."

We walked over to her table and Jasper and Alice sat across from her. I struggled to figure out where to sit, then Charlotte signed, "You, pretty boy, right here. Sit next to me."

_What? First she claimed me, now she's telling me to sit next to her. She has got to quit __it__ with this pretty boy shit._

I looked over to Bella to see what she thought. She just shrugged and smiled sweetly. I plopped my happy ass down next to Charlotte. As I started to eat, Charlotte signed to me, "What am I going to do with you?"

Jasper, Alice and Bella snickered over their food. I looked over at them and Charlotte saw them giggling. Charlotte couldn't help herself and started chuckling as well. My face felt like it was sizzling as I took a huge gulp of my coke._ Damn it, I'm blushing, I know it. _

Charlotte calmed herself and said, 'I'm teasing you, I'm sorry, some people just don't like new faces."

I nodded and continued eating my pizza. As I was finishing my coke, I felt a little tug on my shirt. I turned around and it was Claire. She stood there wide-eyed and signed, "Oh Edward, that big guy almost punched you in the face."

I laughed at her blatant honesty and signed to her, "Yeah, good thing he didn't."

She asked me, "Would you have punched him back?"

I nodded and Claire's jaw dropped. She signed, "You could've taken him."

My eyes found Bella and she was smiling sweetly at Claire.

Just then I felt a hard tap on my shoulder. It was Claire's dad. He shook my hand very briskly and signed to me, "Good for you, standing up for your girl."

A little bemused by his compliment, "Thanks," I signed to him.

Then he signed, "Thanks for taking care of Claire and helping her get the tickets. She wants the bear, so we're going to go get it."

"Sure," I signed, "we had fun." Claire giggled and I held my hand out for a high-five. She slapped my palm excitedly and she jumped at me, hugging me tightly.

She waved bye to both of us and we waved back. Charlotte tapped me on the shoulder and got Bella's attention by tapping the table. We looked at her and she asked, "What about you two? The future? Marriage? Kids?"

_Holy Fuck! _

Bella's face lit up and she shrugged nonchalantly and glanced over at me. I never thought about it before. I've never thought about anything like that before. I always thought that was a long way off and that I would have plenty of time to think about it.

I smiled a goofy, little smile and peered into her warm brown eyes and immediately thought, 'Yeah sure, why not?'

Unintentionally, I signed it just as I thought it. I heard a faint squeal, that broke me out of my amorous gaze. Alice was clapping excitedly. Jasper had a slight grin on his face and he nodded to me.

Charlotte nodded as well, and signed, "You two would make beautiful babies."

_GULP!_

I looked over at Bella and her smile faded a bit, she nodded at Charlotte then looked over at Claire, who was still counting her tickets in the ticket counter machine.

Alice and Jasper were laughing and giving each other lovey-dovey looks and Charlotte tapped the table in front of them.

They both looked at her and Jasper swallowed harshly and gave his aunt a pointed look. Ah, Charlotte must know Jazz's little secret.

Charlotte signed, "I expect something between the two of you this year."

Since Bella and I were off the hook, we laughed and I shot Jasper a look, and he shot one back. One that said, 'Shut the hell up.'

Charlotte chuckled and signed, "I'm just messing with you!"

Dinner was winding down. It was almost 9:00 and I had to get Bella home before 10:30. As we said our good-byes, Claire was sitting in a booth, snuggling up with her giant panda. I waved 'bye' to her again and she said "See ya later, Edward!" She then looked at Bella and signed, "You're pretty and fun. You'd make a good mommy."

Bella gasped and her eyes started to water as she signed, "Thank you, I hope I see you soon."

* * *

We were almost to Forks when I felt Bella's hand glide up my thigh. Her electric fingers, making me perk up after the exhausting evening. I looked over at her and she signed, "Did you have fun?"

I nodded and signed one handed, "Did you?" I was getting better at this driving and signing shit.

She nodded and signed, "Yes, but I don't want the night to end." She had this glint in her eyes, the same glint she had the night of the speaker incident- the beautiful speaker incident, "Or the fun," she finished.

I grunted as my jeans instantly tightened and I felt my bulge rub against my zipper.

_Easy Cowboy!_

Bella's wandering hand slid over to my bulge and started to stroke it with her lithe fingers.  
I almost blacked out just from her touch.

Bella pouted playfully and signed, "I haven't even seen your dick and that's just not right."

_Holy hell... __what__ the kind of girl says that? Ha__!__My__ Bella, that's who!_

She was very right and we could correct that. Now...

I was about to bust a nut in my jeans, on the road, right there. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm the one that set the slow pace but Jesus! How much longer could a hot-blooded boy wait?

Quickly, I found a shoulder and pulled over to the side of the road.

I turned off the car and killed the headlights. I leaned over towards Bella's seat and kissed her lips frantically. All this evening's build up was messing with my head. I just needed her. I needed to feel just Bella on me. My lips danced along her jaw and her neck. I smiled when she made a little gasp as I nipped her throat. Her fingers skimmed my chest and my shoulders as her hand traveled down to my crotch and unbuttoned my jeans. Just hearing her glide the zipper down made me want to cum.

My hands slid up under her shirt and I felt the satiny outline of her bra. Her nipples perked up to my touch and she whispered a sigh as I twisted them gently, rolling them in between my fingers.

Bella's fingers slipped inside the waistband and my breathing grew ragged. Easily, she discovered my hard dick and palmed it fiercely. I grunted into her mouth and I felt her smile.

She started stroking it smoothly and I continued massaging her tits and stroking her hair. I knew she was doing this for me, but I wasn't going to just lay back and let her do all the work.

_**WOOP, WOOP**_

_What the...Oh fucking shit! _

My eyes flew open as my lips broke away from Bella's lips. They were met with blue and red flashing lights, lighting the forest surrounding us.

Bella twisted her head to the lights and apprehension flashed on her face before the look of sheer terror set in her eyes.

Fuck! Her dad is going to fucking hang my ass out to dry.

_Please, fuck, let it be anyone else but Chief Swan._

_Anyone._

* * *

**_GRRR! CLIFFY!_ ;)**

**_A/N- Thanks to everyone being so patient with us :) As you know Kyla is on vacation for the next couple of weeks, so we probably won't update before then. But we promise to be quicker about updating :) We love you all, and thanks again!_**

**_Thanks to HKP, for reccing us in the AN's of her story, we love u bb. Thanks to the new Members of Team Voicey for helping us so much! You know who you are! :)_**

**_xoxo!  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight_, SM does.**  
**A/N- Thanks to Sarah, Toni and Lori for all their help!**

**Thanks to you all for being so patient with us!**

**

* * *

**

_**EPOV**_

Bella pushed off of me and landed back in her seat. As she pulled down her shirt and  
straightened herself out, I did the same. I reached in my pants and shoved my dick down in between my thighs, hoping to God the monster would behave and not pop out when her dad was fucking creaming my ass for being pulled over on the side of the road with his little girl. I was churning over all the pitiful excuses I could give her dad in my head.

We got lost. _Bullshit__,__it's__ fucking Forks._

I think I hit a deer. _Bullshit and it would make me look like a dumb ass. Who the hell doesn't know they hit a deer?_

I hit a deer. _Jesus Cullen, get a hold of yourself. Unless you can find a deer carcass and fuck up your car in about 30 seconds, I would say that lie wasn't going to fly._

Your daughter grabbed my dick and I couldn't say no to those big begging eyes. _Truth yes__.__W__ill  
it save us? Hell to the fucking no._

Maybe Bella knew how to handle him best. _Who the hell am I kidding?_ They don't even speak the same language.

I looked to Bella and it wasn't my little angel I saw; instead it was a shivering body, staring into  
the rearview mirror with her normally warm, chocolate eyes all bugged out.

My eyes followed her line of sight and I was met with instant relief. It was dark outside but I  
could tell that the officer walking towards us was not Chief Charlie Swan. He was too tall and too thin to be him.

_Thank fuck!_ My gaze wandered to Bella hoping to share the relief that her father would not be hanging my ass from a tree tonight, but that's not what happened.

Bella froze and her skin became paler than I had ever seen it. She became fucking see  
through as her mouth slowly opened and she gasped. It was like something was dawning on  
her...something bad.

I squeezed her leg to get her to look at me. She didn't.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled on it gently, trying to wake her from this frozen state. She didn't respond.

_What the hell?_

Before, when she was shivering and the officer hadn't come out of the car, her breathing was  
ragged and I heard nothing and even worse, I looked over her body and saw that it wasn't moving.

I wrapped my hands around her shoulders and roughly shook her. Her eyes flew to mine. I  
looked into her eyes questioningly. Her head turned back around to the officer, like she had to see him for herself and when her face turned back to me, heavy tears were starting to flow.

"What's wrong? It's not your dad sweetheart." I tried to comfort her.

She took an unsteady breath and signed shaking her head, "I know. I wish it was."

_Why the hell would she wish it was her father?_ That made no damn sense whatsoever.

"What..."

She stopped me. "Please just do what he says and whatever you do don't move your hands. Please Edward. Please." Her eyes pleaded with mine as she tried to suck back her tears.

_What the hell was up with her?_ I would get this reaction if it was her father, but it wasn't. She should be fucking elated that he didn't catch us parked on the side of the road.

I heard a light tapping on the window and looked to my left to see the officer waiting outside the window. I leaned forward to push the button to roll the window down and the closer I got to opening that window, the further Bella's nails dug into my thigh. I still rolled down the window and tried to give the good old Cullen boy smile to the officer.

"Hello Officer" I said in my super polite please-don't-get-me-into-shit voice.

His icy eyes met mine and his voice was even more frigid "License and registration."

_Be polite Cullen._ "What's the problem Officer? I can assure you-"

"License and registration," he interrupted me with annoyance oozing off of every stressed word.

Hesitantly, I handed him my papers and swallowed harshly. We weren't doing anything too  
shady. I mean we can't go to jail for parking. _Can we?_ Damn, there is no way my dad was not going to hear about this.

The officer perused my identification for what felt like fucking forever, especially with Bella  
looking like she may explode at any fucking moment.

_What is up with her? I mean__,__ her dad is a cop__.__E__ven though he's an ass__,__ she has no reason to seem so scared. It just doesn't make sense. Or maybe she's so freaked because she has never dealt with one before? I don't know but this shit wasn't sitting right with me._

Finally he handed my papers back to me as he tightened his lips and eyed me curiously.

_Hmm...shouldn't he run my license through the system?_ I have been forced too many times in my life to watch freaking Cops with Em. But they always did that shit.

"Mr. Cullen."

How he said my name made all my hairs stand on end. Him knowing my name and who I was could have gone two different ways and it looks like he chose door number two.

_Shit__!__ H__e's going to fuck with me and he won't let this shit slide._

"I'm going to need you to step out of the car," he stated flatly

"Um..." was all I uttered. _Damn__!__H__e thinks __I'm __some spoiled __daddy's__ boy prick and he__'s__ intent on making this night worse._

"Step out of the car son." He motioned to me with his hand and said more firmly.

"Why Officer? Was I..."

"I'm not going to say it again," he said as his icicle eyes pierced into me.

_Aw __f__uck._

I made a move for the door handle and Bella grabbed my arm with as much force I think was possible for her. I looked into those big pools of sadness and fear and she started shaking her head while biting her lip.

"Don't make me help you out," I heard

I tried to give Bella a reassuring face as I mouthed that it was okay and that this was normal. Even though in my gut, I had a strange feeling that it wasn't but I had to do whatever I could to calm my girl down.

"Don't move your hands" she mouthed sadly and let go of her hold on me with defeat on her face.

I quickly got out of the car. The sooner this shit was over the better.

The officer walked ahead of me to the rear end of my car and pointed with his pen. "I just wanted to point out your missing taillight."

_Tailight? How the hell did that happen? I sure as hell would not have missed something like that on my car._

"Um. Okay," I mumbled confused as hell.

I stared at him perplexed, waiting for him to give me a ticket or some shit.

He nudged me with his elbow and uttered, "Don't worry son. I get it. I was a teenager once myself, ya know."

I peered into his eyes waiting for my punishment but was not met with the same steely stare as  
he was giving me before. He actually looked a bit jovial.

He said, "I can't just ignore a car that's on the side of the road that has not been properly flagged. I've got to at least look like I'm doing my job. Know what I mean?" He chuckled under  
his breath.

I chuckled nervously with him because honestly, I didn't know how the hell I should be acting. _What the hell is this guy up to?_ One minute he is officer dickhead and the next he's fucking chumming it up, good-ole-boy style.

"Hey kid, I was a teenager once too. I get it but really this is not the safest place to be. Who knows what's in those woods or who knows if a drunk driver comes flying down this highway  
and smashes into you. We wouldn't want Councilman Cullen's bouncing baby boy to become roadkill. Catch my drift son?"

I laughed a bit more relaxed. _Shit we are in the clear!_ Thank fuck this cop was once a horny, pervy teenage boy himself AND thank you Jesus! It looks like the Cullen name saves my ass, yet again.

I gotta admit, there are perks to being a Cullen in Forks. I'm really not trying to be a tittybitch about it but come the fuck on, I'd do anything to get Bella and I out of this situation.

The officer peered back into the car and asked, "Is your girl all right? She seems spooked."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's just a little confused. She's can't hear."

"Is she the Swan girl?" he asks me, but doesn't quite ask me. All this time that I've spent with Bella, Jazz and Alice there is one thing I've learned from ASL that translates to every human being and every language and that's fucking body language. What's natural, and what's instinctual in us. When we don't know the answer to something, we furrow and contort our bodies. We aren't signing but if I was going off his body language, he was asking me a questions that he didn't need to ask. He knew the answer. He knew that was Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Now shit was probably going to change. He not only knows her dad, he fucking works for him. So now the question is, which name will tip this officer's scales? Swan or Cullen. Honestly I think I am up shit motherfuckin' creek without a paddle.

The officer cracked a seemingly genuine smile, "Really? It just so happens I took Sign Language in college."

"Oh really? That's cool." _Well ain't that some shit?_ He doesn't seem pissed like he's going to rat me out to his boss, whose daughter I have on the side of the road AND this guy can sign. This cop can sign but not her own father. That bumps him up a few notches in my book even though, don't tell anybody fuckers, but something about him gives me the heebie jeebies.

"Why don't I let you get back in your car. I'll tell her everything's okay. I don't want her to be worried or scared."

"Sure, sounds good. Oh and um thanks."

"No problem kid."

As I glided back in the driver's seat, Bella looked at me with a mixture of worry and relief with her splotchy tear stained face. She reached out to me and mouthed, "You ok?"

I nodded to her and gave her a big smile.

Then the officer lowered his head and poked his face inside the car. Bella recoiled instantly. See, even she knows that something is up with this guy. As Jazz would say, there's a fox in the hen house. But...she was freaked out from the get go.

Bella glared into his eyes and contorted her lips into a frown.

He started to sign, "Hello. My name is James Barnett. Everything is fine. You two can go now." He flashed a smile at her but there was something off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but dude just wasn't fucking right. I couldn't read him and the only other person that I couldn't read at first was Bella.

I could swear I heard a low growl come from Bella's lips. Well damn, I'm not reading Bella well right now any damn way.

I noticed that James seemed to be struggling with the basics of ASL. His fingers were shaky and all over the place. Maybe he's just rusty, but he seemed like a beginner to me. James kindly signed, "Well, you two have a good night now." He stopped signing and uttered, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then he signed to Bella, "Tell your dad I said, 'Hi'."

Bella's eyes turned to daggers and she shook her head as her hands balled into tiny fists.

Bella had my head fucking spinning. Her actions made no sense. Now she is acting enraged when someone signs to her? The first thing I learned is how much the Deaf appreciate it when people try. And him signing has obviously pissed her off. Not just pissed her off but she seemed fucking offended. This whole incident was blowing my mind. It was like day one with Bella all over again. Her actions made no sense too me then, but now I knew her. I really fucking knew her, and something was really fucking up.

James winked at me and slapped me on the shoulder. He waved, "Bye now."

"Bye, thanks again," I replied politely and started to drive away.

I tried to ask Bella if she was okay. It seemed like her mind was going a hundred miles an hour, but she wouldn't say anything. She kept shaking her head and staring off like she was lost in thought. Then her widened eyes and became glued to the floorboard of my car.

I pulled into our driveway and not a second later did I see a flash of lights behind us.

I saw Jazz's truck whip in not two inches from my bumper. Motherfucker.

_What are they doing here any damn way?_

Alice and Jasper flew out of the truck. Alice crossed over to me and Jasper shot to Bella's side. They both had more than just troubled expressions on their faces.

I noticed Jasper signed to Bella, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Alice immediately started in with me, "Edward, what's wrong?"

I shrugged, "Uh, nothing. Alice what are you doing here?"

"Bella texted Jazz. She said something bad happened and that you were in trouble."

I looked at her confused, "Trouble? No, we're fine. We just got pulled over, that's all. It's all sorted out, though." I glanced over in Bella and Jasper's direction. Jasper had his arm protectively wrapped around Bella. Bella was shaking her head profusely with her eyes shut.

Jasper was trying to get Bella to look at him, while rubbing her arm. He was getting visibly frustrated at her stubbornness. He sighed heavily, with a troubled look on his face. Bella opened her eyes and just kept shaking her head, "No."

Something was definitely wrong here. But I couldn't figure this shit out for the life of me. Not a damn thing was making sense tonight.

Just then, mom and dad came rushing out the front door, obviously concerned. Mom noticed Bella's frazzled state and urged all of us to come inside.

As we entered the house, Mom said, "I think I'll make some tea. Carlisle would you be a dear and help me?"

Dad nodded with his eyes on Bella then they scampered off into the kitchen.

The four of us were left in the living room, all staring at each other. Then all six of our eyes turned to Bella. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates. She started chewing on her bottom lip and she was twisting her shirttail around her fingers.

Finally, I blurted out, and signed, "Okay what's going on?"

We all waited for Bella and she finally signed, "We were pulled over and the cop was mean."

I shook my head, "Bella, he wasn't mean. He was actually pretty nice."

Bella's eyes welled up and she chewed on her lip. Her mind seemed to be racing again and then she started pacing a small spot on the floor. She ran her hand through her hair and just kept shaking her head.

Jasper looked at her with uneasy eyes. He looked at Alice and I, then turned his eyes back to Bella. He signed, "What did the cop do, Bella?"

She signed, "I thought Edward was in trouble. He took him out of the car and-" she stopped and let out a shaky breath.

Jasper persisted, "What Bella? You can tell us."

I glanced back over to Alice. She had a concerned look on her face as she was watching their interaction. Bella just stopped, she shut down and cut her eyes to the floor. Her arms were folded in front of her. She was shaking her head, and her mind still obviously racing.

My girl was confused too.

Jasper pushed, "Bella," he tried to embrace her. But she stood stone-still, like a statue. Jasper signed, "It's okay, Bella. How was he mean?"

She signed, "That cop has pulled me over before."

I looked at her bewildered and signed, "What? When?"

Bella continued, "That day that Alice took my sidekick home? I tried to drive back to your house to get it. He was very rude to me and I thought he was mean. He scared me."

Jasper nodded in understanding, "Did you tell anyone about this?"

Bella nodded and signed, "I went to Jake's, but that's all."

Immediately, I fired back, "Jake? Why?"

_Why would she go to that asshole instead of me? I thought we were 'together' then._

Before Bella could answer me, Jasper interrupted, "Really Edward? You're gonna do this now?"

I stammered, "I just," then I signed, "I'm confused is all." I pleaded to Bella. "You should have come to me. Why would you go to him instead of me? That's just wrong."

Bella furrowed her face, "Wrong?"

"Yes. I'm your boyfriend and you went to your...whatever he was. That's not cool."

"Edward fucking really?" Jasper blurted out while his anger rolled off of him.

Bella waved her hand to get my attention, "You think I'm a whore, don't you?"

_Ok now where the fuck did that come from? I swear she says the craziest shit sometimes._

Even more confused, I signed, "No, I don't. Of course I don't! You should know that. Why would you even say that?"

"You look mad, and the only reason I can think of that would make you mad about me going to Jakes is if you thought I was going to..." she paused and then signed the proper sign for sex rather than her normal favorite fucking.

"No, Bella it's not that,"

"Then why are you mad?" she signed so fucking sadly.

"I'm not mad. I'm hurt that you didn't come to me. Don't ever feel like you can't come to me for help. I want nothing more in this world to help you and make sure you're ok."

Bella chewed on her lip again and looked at all of us. My heart ached that Bella was in trouble before and she chose not to come to me.

Bella signed, "What could you have done? If I told you, you just would have felt bad. He's a cop, you are a high school kid. What could you do? I didn't want you to feel like me, helpless. So I just went to someone I thought would understand."

She was right, I had no idea what I could've done for her, but I for fucking sure would have figured it out.

"I would have tried," I told her.

Bella looked around the room, she seemed to try to gauge our faces. Jasper still looked concerned. Alice tried to smile at her, and I was still at a loss.

Jasper persisted, "Bella, are you telling us the whole story? Everything?"

Bella hesitated, then nodded.

Jasper gave her a pointed look. Bella's eyes darted to the floor. She started shuffling in her spot. Bella's behavior was just getting stranger and stranger.

Jasper shook his head and crossed his arms. He uttered, "Something isn't right." He signed to Bella. "You can tell us, if more happened...it's okay."

"Nothing. I just thought he was rude. That's all."

"How did he seem rude Bella? What did he do? What did you tell Jake? Tell us Bella, please."

"Jasper, really it was nothing. I was mistaken. I'm sorry for all of this."

"Bella, I know-"

Alice interrupted, "Jasper that's enough. She's upset."

Jasper shot Alice an icy glare.

_Whoa, I did not see that coming._

Alice ignored the look and turned to me."Edward, I think Bella is just a bit embarrassed. This is a misunderstanding and I think it's best if we just drop it."

I whispered back, "You think so? Really? I mean the cop was cool with me, but why is she so embarrassed?"

"Because, you were pulled over to the side of the road, in your car. I know what you guys were doing. She probably just got scared and misread the whole thing. Now, Bella's upset that she made a big deal out of nothing."

Jasper cleared his throat loudly, and remarked signing forcefully, "Why don't you two talk to her, instead of amongst yourselves about her? She is standing right here."

_Damn, Alice and I just did a major fail._

I told Bella I was sorry she just shrugged and acted like it was nothing. But I knew better.

Alice looked down sheepishly, "Sorry babe, I didn't realize."

"As an interpreter, you didn't realize that you should sign in front of a deaf person?" Jasper  
snapped at her. "Uh, that's interpreting 101."

Alice snipped back, "I'm not always an interpreter, Jazz!"

Jasper raised his voice, "Well, how convenient for you to switch it on and off whenever you damn well please!" He continued, "I'm not an interpreter, but I've been called by plenty of deaf people who have had 'misunderstandings' with cops! I know what goes on Alice, I've seen it! With cops there always seems to be 'misunderstandings'"!

_Holy shit__! __What the hell does that mean? Did the Cullen name really save our asses? Was he really mean to Bella before?_ He was a dick at first, but honestly aren't most cops? He did seem strange but then he became nice and hell even signed to Bella.

_Damn was Alice right? Did Bella misunderstand?_

"Jasper! I don't mean it like that." Alice tried to explain, "I'm just saying that she could've missed something. It is possible. People make mistakes. Even Deaf people."

Jasper huffed, "Yeah? Alice, what do you know? You are just an interpreter!"

Alice re-positioned herself, puffed up her chest and glared at Jasper, "Don't pull that shit with me, Jasper Whitlock! I'm more than an interpreter! I'm Bella's friend! I can see she's upset!"

Bella's eyes were fixated on Jasper and Alice's increasingly heated exchange. I noticed her eyes widened.

Jasper and Alice fighting was bothering her just as much as it was bothering me.

Alice began to sign, "Bella, I was wondering if maybe you were embarrassed because you and Edward got caught making out."

Bella nodded slightly then her eyes shot to the floor.

_Could that be it?_ _Shit__!_ Body language for being embarrassed and for lying is pretty fucking similiar. _How the hell am I going to figure this shit out?_

Jasper disagreed, "Alice, you are not realizing the gravity of this situation."

Alice snapped back, "Jasper, I think you are reading too much into the situation."

Jasper sighed heavily, "Alice, I've seen this stuff before. I have way more experience here than you do or ever will."

"Oh yeah? Well I know what's it's like to be a teenage girl and that's something you will never have experience in," Alice fired back.

_Shit, these two are fucking going at it._

Bella looked intently at the two of them. She noticed their demeanor changing in front of our eyes. And I could see the wheels turning in her head. These two were fighting over her and it was making her feel lost and even more confused.

And it was making me feel the exact same way.

Alice and Jazz, for once, aren't seeing shit eye to eye. These two are my guides into figuring out how to be with Bella, how to love her and know her. They have helped us since day one. They're like a compass to me, always guiding me in the right direction. But right now the needle instead of pointing north is spinning out of fucking control.

If they don't know what to do or what's going on with Bella, how the hell am I supposed to know?

Jasper and Alice continued to glare at each other, neither one of them backing down. And ya know what the fucked up thing was? Is that they were both fighting for Bella, not about Bella, but for her. They each thought they were right and that they were fighting for Bella's best interest.

Bella stomped her foot on the floor and flailed her hands in the air, "Look, I misunderstood! I'm sorry, I was wrong! Don't fight over me, please! Stop it and stop it now!"

Jasper signed, "We aren't fighting over you. We just see this differently." He approached Bella and signed, "Are you sure you're okay? That's all that matters."

Bella nodded emphatically, but her eyes were filled with tears. She signed with slumped shoulders, "I'm sorry. I was wrong."

Alice walked up to Bella and put her arm around her. Bella stared at Alice's hand before grabbing it roughly. I then noticed a delicate diamond ring on Alice's ring finger.

Bella pointed to it, "You're engaged." She signed with wide questioning eyes.

Alice nodded slightly, "Yes, Jasper popped the question tonight."

Bella glanced over to Jasper and her gave her nod with a tight smile.

Bella's face jerked back and forth between the two of them as her eyes pooled with more tears. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I ruined your night because I was wrong and scared. God I am so, so sorry!" she cried in sign.

Alice hugged her tighter and Jasper stepped toward her with his arms out to comfort her too.

The doorbell chimed loudly. _Whoever it was__,__ they had great fucking timing._

Then mom and dad entered the room, along with Chief Swan.

And he was visibly very, very pissed off.

_Shit! Of course, he would come marching over here to get her._

Bella's face turned bright red and her eyes cut to the floor again. Her hands started to shake and she brought them to her face. It looked like she was about to start crying right here in front  
of all of us.

I tried to approach her and she just shook her head. I could hear Charlie huffing and puffing from behind me.

I heard my dad utter, "Edward, let me." He moved toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Bella looked into his eyes and he stated plainly, "Let's go out into the hall and talk  
there."

I started to go with them but my dad urged, "Stay here, son. It's fine."

I huffed and nodded. Thinking that maybe it was for the best, because if Chief Swan said any shit, I might just punch him in the face, in reflex. And that shit would not be good right now.

Jasper broke in, "Carlisle, I think it would be best if we were there too," he said while his eyes darted to Alice. Alice moved closer to Jazz and grabbed onto his hand.

Alice and Jasper laced their fingers together and gave each other apologetic smiles. They are on the same side.

Dad nodded his head and motioned for everyone to take a seat. His eyes shot to mine and if they could have spoken they would have said 'don't let your tongue fuck this shit up.'

As we all sat, Chief Swan asked, "Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

My dad said, "Well, Bella seemed to have had an upsetting evening. I thought to call you so we could all sort this out."

Charlie snapped, "We don't ALL need to sort this out! Why would WE sort this out. She is my daughter, if she's in trouble, I will handle it."

My dad replied in a calm voice, "She's not in trouble, Chief. I think something has upset her. We all want to do what's best for her. I have a daughter and I can assure you, if someone upset her, I would want to know about it. I'm simply talking to you, father to father."

Charlie retorted, "I don't need your help. I can handle my daughter just fine," he grunted.

"What my husband is trying to say..."

"Honestly, Mrs. Cullen, I don't care what he is trying to say or what any of you all are trying to say. She is my child, not yours, and I will handle her!"

Jazz interjected, "Sir, she doesn't need to be handled, she..."

"And just who the hell are you? Aren't you a little old to be running around with teenagers?"

Alice answered in her polite but fuck you voice, "He's my fiancé and you know..."

"Yes, I know you are Bella's interpreter and from now on that's all you are to her. You get me?"

Chief snapped at my dad, "Bella's not allowed over here anymore. Stay away from her. All of you. No trip this weekend, no nothing! He then turned his glare to me and stared so deep into my eyes I could feel it cutting in my gut. Partly because I knew exactly what he was going to say, "and you especially. Stay away from my daughter. I mean it!"

Bella huffed in protest as she gave Chief Swan a nice smack on the shoulder. He turned to face only her and stared down at her and over mouthed, "No Bella. No more. You spend too much time here anyway. Stay away from them. Get it?"

Bella cocked her little pretty head and gave her dad a pointed glare before she raised her eyebrows. Chief stared back into her with unwavering eyes. They held each other's stare for what seemed like fucking eternity before Bella backed down, shot her eyes to the floor while giving him a slight nod.

_Well__,__ what the fuck was that__?_ I've never seen Bella ever back down from a staring contest and she does it when it's her father telling her to stay away from me. _What does that mean for us?_

Chief Swan whipped out of his chair and headed for our front door, leaving Bella in front of me.

Bella looked into my eyes and waved, she made her hand into a sign with her pinky, pointer finger and thumb poking up. I watched her mouth, "I love you and I'm so sorry."

She turned and headed for the door and just before she walked out and she looked back at me and gave me a little wink.

_Now what the hell was that?_ She seemed like she gave into her dad, but I could tell she was still plotting something in that clever head of hers, but her face seemed so decided_. What the hell __h__as she decided on?_ Then she fucking says I love you, but it's with an I'm sorry and then she fucking gives me a wink?

I have no idea what the hell happened tonight.

One thing I know for sure though, is that she's gone.

* * *

_**A/N- Next update, we know it's been awhile. It will be in BPOV :)**_

_**Thanks for all the readers who nom'd VfM for the Avant Garde awards. It means so much that you love our story and characters so much!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: We don't own _Twilight_, but we own Voicey and Deafella...**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I followed my father to the cruiser. I waited patiently for him to unlock it and then I got in.

My face and body appeared passive and compliant; trying to show him I wasn't going to put up a fight.

But meanwhile, on the inside, my mind was racing, stewing. It was going a million miles per hour.

There was no way he would take the Cullen's from me. No. Way. Of course, he would try to take me away from something I love more than this world..._again._ But I won't let him this time. This is my life and for the first time, I'm going to call the shots.

First of all, I'm 18. Legally, I can do what I want and its high time I did. Last time I backed down because I didn't want to cause another fight. I don't want the Cullen's to have to fight for me. But they will and I know that it's because they want to. Yes, it will cause another altercation but that's okay. After all I've seen tonight, I know that Edward and the Cullen's love me just as fiercely as I love them. I may not have been born theirs but I belong with them.

They are my family and I'll be damned if someone..._anyone_ tries to take MY family away from me. I used to believe that my only family could be within the deaf community but I have learned that I was wrong. There were hearing people who cared and would protect me without sheltering or babying me. I finally found people that I love and more importantly that love me back in this hearing world. The same world that my father and mother threw me into blind and now he wants to take them away?

As Em would say, "Hell to the no."

My dad doesn't want me in the Deaf world and apparently he doesn't want me in the hearing world. Then_ where the hell does he want me?_

All I ever thought they wanted for me was to be hearing and I couldn't do that for them. Now, I finally fit in somewhere and they want to rip me out? My mind was bombarded with images and memories that kept plaguing my thoughts. My mind was going so fast, I could barely keep up.

I tried to fight back the tears as we drove past the point where Edward and I were stopped by that creep.

My mind played over and over Jake's words, "Just get over it, Bella. It happens to the Deaf."

The Cullen's faces and how they were so concerned, even though they didn't know the truth. It didn't matter to them, they knew I was upset and wanted to fix it.

I know that Jasper knows but hopefully he'll just stay out of it. With him being "in" with the deaf, he should know that nothing can be done.

And then my mind played back my fathers words, 'I'll handle her,' like I'm a wild caged beast.

Old memories flooded back to me of sitting in speech pathology class and being forced to sit on my hands. _Can't think about that now..._

This ends tonight. I have a family that loves me and I'm going back to them.

Before the car was in park, I swung the door open and flew up the stairs. I could not be with people who didn't give two shits about me when I knew there were people who would do anything for me. I opened the door to see my mother sitting on the couch, she eyed me up and down for a second then her eyes went back to the TV. I balled my fists and gritted my teeth. As soon as Esme saw me, she knew something was wrong and wanted to help me but not my mother. My own mother. No...no, not mother no more. To this woman I was a burden, a curse. I knew my face was swollen, splotchy and red and that my body still trembled and yet she sat..

_Well I won't sit. __Not anymore.__ It all changes now._

I don't even remember racing up the stairs. Before I knew it, I was in my room flinging clothes out of my drawers and ripping them off hangers. I was moving so fast because I was so done.

I needed Edward. I _need_ the Cullen's and they _want _me.

I was shoving everything into my bag and then I finally thought, "_Wait...how the hell am I going to get over there?"_

I could try to walk but Charlie would stop me. I could text them but they would still try to come in and talk it out with Charlie. They just don't get it. Carlisle and Esme can't comprehend not loving their children so they just don't get how my family works.

_Jake._

I can text Jake and he'll come get me. Yeah, then the Cullen's won't have to go through any more drama over me tonight. Jake won't even ask any questions and my dad knew better than to fight with with the Black's. My dad may be Chief of Police but Jake's father was Chief of the Tribe and most of the time their word overpowered anyone else in Forks.

I pulled out my sidekick just as I felt a slight breeze and the wood in the floor bounce.

Here comes the fight. I should be scared but I've been waiting for it.

I turned to face my dad. His eyes frantically searching over the room and the state it was in and I slowly saw realization sink into his face.

_Yeah, Dad this is it._

His eyes stopped at my sidekick and I saw his jaw clench.

_Here it comes._

"What the hell is that?" he asked as he tried to snatch it from me, I pulled back shaking my head 'no' at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I mouthed slowly for him, "Getting the hell out of here."

Charlie shook his head with his face furrowed in confusion.

_Come on Dad, you're a cop, isn't this obvious? Well, since we can't communicate like other fathers and daughters let me spell it out for you._

I went to my desk, yanked open a drawer to grab a notebook and pen and wrote in big huge clear letters; _I'm leaving. I'm 18. You. Can't. Stop. Me. _I held it up for him right to his face

He slapped the paper down with his hand. And got in my face, "NO!"

I flipped the paper over on my knee, and wrote; _YES! You can't do anything and why you act like you care?_ Then I held it to his face.

His eyebrows knitted together and his lips crumpled together under his mustache as he took unsteady breaths. Finally, after a moment of him looking straight at me he said, "Why?"

I let a little laugh escape through my tears and my dad looked at me as if his heart stopped.

_Why? I'll tell you why__._

I wrote on the paper then held it in front of my chest; _T__hey talk to me._

He raised his eyebrows and his jaw tensed before he spit the words, "They talk to you?" he laughed but his face showed that he didn't think this was funny. "They talk to you? They talk to you. Well, good for them Bella. Good for them." He paused, looked down at his feet and swallowed harshly. Then he said, "Know why Bella?"

I shook my head, not getting what he was trying to say.. His face seemed mad but his body looked broken. Something was hurting him more than his body could even handle. That much was obvious. People who are hurting or about to break, are easy to read. They can't even hide if they want to.

_What the hell could be hurting my dad so much?_ I haven't seen him show any sort of emotion in years. He always has up his cop facade.

He let out a deep breath and said with his eyes closed, "Because you talk to them." He laughed but his body betrayed him still showing the hurt dripping off of him.

I shook my head at him. Not telling him 'no' but telling him I didn't understand.

"You talk to them. When was the last time you talked to me?" His eyes finally found mine and for the first time in years, I truly made real eye contact with my father and I saw nothing but pain.

The hearing phrase, 'hit me like a ton of bricks' doesn't even cover how seeing those words come from his mouth affected me. It was as if time stopped but someone took the world in their hand and spun it too quick off its axis. Everything made sense because it all made no sense at all.

If you could see me sign you would see the devastation and confusion radiating from my face and body. I would gesture being gutted or torn apart at the seams; probably with a broken heart at the end. I would gesture getting hit and exploding with understanding.

Memories came tumbling back as I went back to that day in my head and played the history over and over. The day I changed. The day I became silent. And he was right.

He went on, "You talk to them, like how you used to talk to me."

_More tearing, more ripping._

I had never explained anything to my dad. I had never tried to talk to him especially since that day. The day they forced me out of Deaf school. I had gone silent and shut my Dad out. We could spend forever pointing fingers at who's fault this was but the truth was if I had just reached out when I wanted too, and not let a little communication stand in the way, I could have had my Dad again. I could have had my own family. I could have been held and loved. Looking back, I see it, I see me shutting him out and I see it written all over his face.

He used to be my everything, but they day he took me from my school, really, it wasn't just my school, it was my _whole_ _world._ It changed everything. And it all would have been fine if I just didn't use my voice and I couldn't explain that to my dad...or so I thought..I thought he was hearing there was no way he would get me. But maybe If I had tried he could see me like the

Cullens do.

He used to be my everything but the day he took me from my school, it changed everything. It really wasn't just my school, it was my _whole world_. And it all would have been fine if I just didn't use my voice and I couldn't explain that to my dad, or so I thought. I believed that since he was hearing, there was no way that he would get me. But, maybe if I had tried, he could've seen me like the Cullen's do.

My tears overwhelmed me as my emotions swelled within me. I never knew how to explain it to him, and I knew I had to figure out how. I really couldn't do better than just decided to be blunt. I_ didn't want to use my voice anymore, _I wrote to him on our sheet of paper. Hearing people just never understood why using my voice would be a problem, but I never thought for once about trying to explain it to my dad.

_Now It was me that was ripping myself at the seams._

"Why not?" he genuinely asked. _See? T__hey just don't get it __and it seems so obvious to me._

I sat on the bed with my notebook in hand and started writing with a heavy sigh; I_ might not be able to hear but I know I don't sound right._ I held the notebook in front of me. My dad shook his head and moved to sit by me, and he waved his hand in my face to interrupt my writing, "Is that why you got in so much trouble in school? Baby, I never even knew what was happening. You just stopped talking."

I wrote with a shaky hand; _Why did you take me out of there?_

"Bella what else was I supposed to do? You were getting beat up everyday and you wouldn't tell anyone why. Not even your Deaf teachers. No one knew what was going on but all I saw were bruises and I did what I thought I had to do. I swear Bella I only wanted to do what was right for you. Then, after that, I totally lost you. Now you're going to tell me that it was all over your voice?"

I tried to write through the tears but it was proving to be hard but finally i managed to write; _Dad, I know you remember._

"Remember what?"

_What I sound like_, I wrote.

He looked at the notebook and breathed hard through his nose, "Yeah, I remember all right."

He kept nodding and fiddling with his hands then he took a huge deep breath and said slowly with his mustasche shaking, "I remember your voice was the most beautiful sound in the world."

_rip, stomp, tear, gut, stab, pain, hurt..._

I shook my head 'no' as fast as I could, trying not to see him talk anymore and trying to keep all of the old memories of me and my father at bay.

I felt a tap on my knee. "Can I tell you a story? You know, like I used to?" His eyes begging me with lips pressed together.

I eyed him hesitantly and wearily nodded my head. _Like he used to? _I don't think this is the time for _Cat in the Hat,_ but at least we were talking.

"You were 18 months old and your mom and I had taken you to a specialist in Seattle. He was the one that told us that if there was any hope for you, we had to take you to a pathologist right away."

"We were watching you play through a two-way mirror. You were playing with the dolls and you grabbed the boy doll and you said...I remember it to this day, it was so clear as a bell, you said 'Daddy.' I literally jumped from the table and pointed to you screaming 'Did you hear that? Did you hear that,'" he paused, as he smiling and looking down. "See, I knew you said it, because you and had been working so hard. Everyday when I came home from work after we found out," dad popped his neck and rubbed his mouth before continuing, "anyway, I knew, I just knew you said it and everyone said it was impossible. 'You were just babbling,' they kept saying. 'There was no way you could know any better. If you did say it there was no way you could connect it internally.'" He stopped to rub his eyes and his forehead, "Then they brought you back in with us." My dad wasn't looking at me anymore, but he was looking past me. He seemed totally lost in a dream.

"You ran straight into my leg, like you always did and you said it again, 'Daddy.' It was crystal clear. I laughed so hard. Well, I laughed and cried. It was like you wanted to prove them wrong. Just for me. That was my girl. That's all I want, you know. I want my girl back. I don't give a damn if she speaks Chinese, but I just need my baby girl back."

I shook my head profusely as my dad's words seeped into my brain, 'My girl.' Tears trickled down my face and I felt a sharp gasp escape my mouth. The sobs intensifed as my chest pounded. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst out of me. My jeans were getting soaked, I was crying so hard. I felt my dad put his arm around me and he pulled me into his chest.

Instinctively, I reached out to him, wanting my dad. I sobbed into his flannel shirt collar and I felt him stroking my back. I felt his voice vibrate in this throat, "Shh...Bella. It's okay." I sobbed more, hating myself for not thinking about what I have put him through. I never took into account all the work he did with me early on. So much of my childhood memories are of school. But, I remember Dad coming home from work after a long shift. He would be tired and completely worn out. I would be coloring in front of the TV as always. My mom always left the TV on for me, she was always preoccupied with other things. My Dad would kneel down and sit with me. His eyes would be bloodshot from working extra shifts to pay for my specialized classes and expert appointments. No matter how tired he was,he would always make time for me. He asked me what I was coloring and I would say, actually voice, "Dog" or "Cat". I remember his loving smile as he would pet my hair and kiss the top of my head.

I was still crying into his shoulder. I felt so safe, so loved right here in my dad's arms. It's been years since I've let him get this close to me. I just figured I wasn't good enough for him. I never realized I was doing some of the pushing away as well. I clutched his neck harder, he smelled faintly of stale coffee and pine. I remember him smelling that way even when I was younger. A smile appeared on my tear-stained face as I remembered how good it felt to be in my daddy's arms again. I nestled my cheek under his jaw and closed my eyes.

Then, I felt his throat tremble, "Mmmm... Mmmmm..."

I pressed my hands against his throat to feel him again, "Mmmm..."

My dad was humming me my lullaby. Just like he did when I was little, before I left for school. I have always been scared of the dark, for as long as I can remember. My mother refused to buy me a nightlight. She figured I would just grow out of it. But Dad realized how scary the dark could be for someone like me. He always did his best to make everything better. _Why the hell am I just remembering this all now?_

Every night, Dad would read me a story. He pretty much just acted out the pictures, so I could get an idea. He would always try so hard, getting on his knees acting like a horse or wrapping the tablecloth around his head to be the princess in distress. When he was finished I would clap before climbing into his lap when he was on the rocking chair and I would nuzzle underneath his chin and press my hand against his neck. Sometimes, I would press so tightly against him, he would have a hard time breathing, but he never wanted me to let up. When I would feel him struggle and pull back, he always just pulled me in closer. He would never push me away. He'd never leave me in the dark.

Every night my dad would hum soothingly and let his vibrations lull me to sleep.

And for the first time in ten years he did it again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **passes you some tissues** Hope you enjoyed this chapter ladies. Sorry, it's taken us awhile, but RL and the Holidays happened. Thanks for all your support! WE LOVE YOU!**

**Thanks for sticking with us.**

**We love our readers! xoxox**


End file.
